El Secreto de los Vongola y los Arcobaleno
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como...
1. El Inicio

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ comenzare con un prólogo para que vean la vida de la nueva protagonista de la historia su vida, muerte y resurrección, luego vendrá el presente con Tsuna y la 10 Generación, este fic promete muchos personajes. Capitulo Corregido.

**Capítulo 01:****Pasado (Parte****I** **El Inicio).**

_Está claro que todo tiene un Inicio, no es que quiera aburrirlos con esto, pero es necesario que conozcan mi pasado_

[Todo comenzó cuando Polonia formaba una Mancomunidad con el Gran Ducado de Lituania al firmar el Tratado de Lublin en el año (1569), en ese tiempo Polonia consiguió más fuerza militar lo que le permitió entrar a la guerra para expandir sus territorios, cosa que al mismo tiempo llevo a emigrar a muchos civiles incluyendo a mi padre con su familia, mi abuelo tenía un amigo en Italia, así que ese se convirtió en su segundo hogar.]

[Llegaron y se establecieron en Sicilia, allí mi abuelo consiguió trabajo, rápidamente se acostumbraron al lugar, a los cuatro años de vivir allí (1573) mi padre, aprendió el oficio de trabajar en el campo y se unió también a la labor, en un día de esos mi padre conoció a una linda chica, ella a diferencia de él, pertenecía a la clase alta, y para ser más exactos al mismo Ducado de Milán (Los Sforza). Primero fueron solo miradas, luego fueron pequeñas señas, hasta que llegaron las visitas a escondidas. Ella venia de visita junto a un pariente a atender asuntos de negocios y aprovechaba la oportunidad de descansar unos días en la ciudad, pero las visitas se volvieron más frecuentes, ella realmente estaba muy enamorada, pero pensaba que su amor era imposible hasta que papá y ahora mamá decidieron escapar, ella de su jaula de oro y el de su duro trabajo en el campo.]

[Por más que los buscaron, jamás los encontraron, de allí pasaron diez años (1583). Una pareja venia caminando por las concurridas calles, eran de clase media-alta por su modo de vestir, venían tomados de la mano y la dama tomaba la mano de una pequeña]

_O sea, yo, bueno ahora sí, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es **Alexandria Milani**, mi padre **Bernard Milani** y mi madre **Anna di Milani**, pues mis padres para ocultarse mejor cambiaron sus nombres y apellidos para despistar de sus perseguidores_

[_"Mi padre antes de huir con mi madre había reunido el suficiente dinero como para vivir ocultos por un tiempo, mi madre, como siempre tan astuta, se llevó con ella en su último viaje a la ciudad sus joyas (todas) , con eso compraron una pequeña porción de tierra, muy lejos de las ciudades centrales, y solo bajaban al pueblo más cercano a comprar lo necesario, al cabo de unos años (1594) yo ya daba mis primeros pasos en la cabaña, esta demás en decir que vivíamos lejos de todo y de todos, pero las tierras de mi padre eran fértiles y con la compra de ganado prosperó rápidamente, solo hasta que tuve siete años (1601), papá se hizo amigo de un comerciante muy influyente en la ciudad y lo invito a trabajar con él, pero papá era terco y siempre declinaba la oferta"_]

_Querido, Ali ya tiene siete años deberíamos aceptar la oferta y mudarnos a la ciudad, son casi 10 años y creo que es hora de que nuestra pequeña conozca el mundo exterior_

_ ¿Estas segura Anna?_

_Si, esa búsqueda fue abandonada hace cuatro años, ya no averiguaran más, acéptalo _

_Está bien, pero solo para estar seguro, me iré primero y hasta que ubique el lugar donde vamos a vivir, tú y Ali se quedarán aquí ¿de acuerdo?_

_Solo…cuídate mucho, nosotras te esperaremos aquí_

[Yo creo que papá espero esas palabras, el realmente no quería partir y dejarnos solas, pero mi mamá insistía en que yo debería conocer el mundo, así que lo vimos partir, cada quince días nos enviaba cartas y las provisiones con uno de los empleados de su amigo, pero no lo volvimos a ver hasta pasado unos dos años (1603) ya tenía nueve]

_Ali, querida, tu padre, dice que un carruaje vendrá por nosotras, nos mudaremos a Sicilia_

_Siiiii veré a papá, estoy muy feliz mamá_

[Así fue, un carruaje vino por nosotras, nos mudamos, al llegar papá nos estaba esperando en una mansión, no tan grande, pero si lo suficiente como para decir que teníamos buen estatus social, nos abrazó, vaya que llore, no saben cuanta falta nos hizo. El tiempo pasaba rápido, al cabo de un año ya conocíamos al círculo social de la ciudad, entre ellos habían tres chicos que eran hijos de unos amigos y comerciantes de mi padre.]

[Hablemos del primero, su nombre: Giotto, era mayor que yo por dos años, pelo rubio y ojos tan azules como el cielo, era muy tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo te daba una sensación de seguridad el estar a su lado…G por su lado, era un año mayor que yo, ojos rojos y pelo de igual color, aunque a diferencia de la tranquilidad del rubio, el pelirojo siempre explotaba, su carácter de cierta forma me divertía…Asari, de la misma edad que G, ojos marrones con facciones asiáticas y cabello negro, era el hijo de un comerciante proveniente del lejano Japón, su tranquilidad se equiparaba a la de Giotto pero el sonreía más y yo, mi cabello era tan largo y negro como el ébano, mi ojos eran grises, según Giotto poseían un brillo especial comparable con la luna, mi piel tan blanca como la del rubio. Bien, así que a escondidas de los demás adultos y escapándonos de nuestras clases, los 4 nos íbamos a explorar fuera de la ciudad a los bosques adyacentes, huyendo de la tensión, era un alivio.]

[Año (1605) ya tenía once años, las cosas en el país estaban un poco tumultuosas, había estallado una guerra y pues era normal que las exportaciones fueran difíciles de llegar a tierra, en Sicilia se había desatado una serie de saqueos, mis padres, al igual que el de mis compañeros estaban preocupados por nuestra seguridad, y al ver que la guardia real debía encargarse de la defensa externa, decidieron tomar las riendas en el asunto y formaron un grupo que se encargaba de la defensa de la ciudad, tomaron sus armas e incitaron a más personas al grupo y hacer las rondas diurnas y nocturnas por grupos, a ese equipo los llamaron los Vigilantes (Mafia, en esa época la mafia era la ley civil), liderada por el padre de Giotto.]

[Con esa acción se dieron a conocer y a querer por toda la gente de la ciudad, atraparon a muchos incautos que querían hacer de las suyas, ayudaban sin recibir nada a cambio, pero así como la gente los quería, se ganaron la rabia de otros, así que debían de protegerse las espaldas unos a los otros.]

[Una noche, en una redada nocturna, la situación se le salió de las manos al grupo que lideraba el padre de Giotto, y cuando iba recibir un impacto de bala, mi padre se interpuso recibiéndolo el, antes de morir le hizo prometer al padre del rubio que nos cuidaría a nosotras, y cuando nos informaron del hecho, sentí que una parte de mi se fue con él, mis amigos juraron que el brillo de mis ojos desapareció ese día, mi madre cayó enferma, al cabo de unos meses ella también se había marchado de este mundo para reunirse con él, quedándome sola a la edad de quince años (1609), el padre de Giotto cumplió su promesa y me adopto como su hija, su padre le encargó a su hijo que me ayudara en este difícil momento, nos fuimos nuevamente al campo, en una propiedad muy hermosa y tranquila.]

[En el campo solo fuimos G, Giotto y yo, con algunos sirvientes, yo casi no comía, a menos que fuera G o Giotto, sobre todo mi nuevo hermano, él siempre me abrazaba, reconfortándome con su calidez, yo no expresaba emoción alguna, incluso hasta deje de hablar, fueron esos chicos los que con una ardua lucha, me sacaron de aquel profundo abismo en el que me encontraba, fueron mi luz en esa densa oscuridad. Al cabo de medio año ya me sentía con más fuerzas, así que decidimos regresar a la ciudad, aun con mi pesar mi hermano, mis amigos, estaban allí apoyándome en todo momento, así que no volví a sentir esa terrible soledad. Muy pronto volvimos a la carga con nuestras aventuras, Asari regreso a Sicilia cuando supo lo de mi padre y mi madre, así que los cuatro nos fuimos a explorar unas ruinas que G había divisado al volver del campo.]

_Sabes Ali, estaba leyendo un libro sobre mitología, hay muchas leyendas alrededor del mundo sobre varios dioses, pero busque uno en especial, uno que se adapta a tus características_

_Pero que dices hermano, tú y tus libros, a ver ¿y cuál es el que se identifica conmigo?_

El rubio sonrió de una manera tan tierna, que su hermana se sonrojo.

_Veras! es lo más curioso y me gustó tanto que a partir de ahora así te llamare_

_Giotto! rayos, déjate de rodeos y suéltalo de una buena vez_

El pelirrojo ya estaba al borde de su poca paciencia, el rubio seguía con su sonrisa pero miraba a su adorada hermanita.

_Cálmate G, dinos Giotto ¿cuál es el nombre?_

Todos miraban atentos al rubio mientras caminaban por el prado, pero al avanzar un poco más, encontraron las ruinas.

_Bueno vamos y allá les diré_

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza, mientras el rubio corría a las ruinas con una sonrisa socarrona.

_Tks. Idiota_

_¡Hermano! bueno que más nos queda apresuremos el paso, antes de que lo perdamos de vista_

Los otros dos asintieron y corrieron tras sus amigos.

**Continuará….**

N/A: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es mi primer capi de mi fic en solitario, este fic al mismo tiempo está dedicado a toda mi familia de **"Famiglia Vongola!" en Facebook**., su líder** (Yueei Mitzuki-Giotto Vongola y al resto de la family, los quiero chicos)** también un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta **Yunmoon,** arigato por apoyarme en mi primer proyecto y a todos los fans de Katekyo Hitman Reborn…sin olvidar a todos los Administradores de **EXPEDIENTE REBORN** en **Facebook** Okazaki Ryuji, Shimizu Maria, Yuuki Fátima Motta (**Hibari Yuuk****i**)…

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	2. Mitzi

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ comenzare con un prólogo para que vean la vida de la nueva protagonista de la historia su vida, muerte y resurrección, luego vendrá el presente con Tsuna y la 10 Generación, este fic promete muchos personajes. Capitulo Corregido.

**Capítulo 02:****Pasado (Parte****II** **Mitzi).**

Al llegar todos quedaron asombrados por lo grande de los murales, a pesar de estar cerca de un acantilado, nunca habían escuchado de este lugar, los cuatro estaban ensimismados mirando las columnas con extrañas estatuas y en los altos relieves de los muros, batallas contra bestias y esos guerreros también poseían bestias, era muy extraño.

_Chicos sigamos, veamos que más hay allí adentro_

Al pasar al gran salón, a todos les recorrió un escalofrió y un extraño sentimiento, como si fuesen observados, como si hubiese una multitud a su alrededor, el ambiente estaba un poco sofocante, esa sensación fue suficiente como para hacerlos retroceder. El rubio al observar un poco más al fondo diviso una estatua, avanzó rápido hasta ella, casi se puede decir que corrió a ella.

_Chicos, chicos de ella es de quien les hablé, ahora todo tiene más sentido_

Los demás los miraban extrañado, pero él siguió hablando.

_Es ella, según leí ella es una diosa lunar, en otros países, es gotita de lluvia, luz de luna o gato negro de la noche, pero realmente lo que me gusto fue el nombre_

_Pero dilo de una buena vez hombre, nos tienes con la intriga hasta más no poder_

Bufó G enojado, Asari y Alexandria trataban de calmarlo. El rubio se giro a ellos nuevamente y miro a su querida hermana y con una tierna sonrisa se dirigió a ella.

_A partir de este momento te llamarás….Mitzi_

_¡¿Mitzi?!_

Dijeron los tres al unísono, mientras miraban al rubio muy feliz.

_¿Enserio? ¿Quieres llamarme así a partir de ahora hermano?_

_Si_

_(suspiro) Bueno no se puede hacer nada, por ti seré Mitzi_

_¿Estas segura Ali de querer ser llamada así? Es muy extraño ese nombre_

El pelirrojo aun la miraba con la duda, pero ella al ver a su hermano tan feliz, también lo acompañó con su sonrisa y le asintió a su amigo, el ojos castaño aun tenía ese mal presentimiento que lo asfixiaba.

_Chicos es mejor que nos vamos, mi padre me espera_

_Si vamos papá también me espera y a ti también Giotto, recuerda hoy comienza nuestra primera ronda nocturna_

La pelinegra al escuchar eso se tensó, miró asustada a sus amigos y a su hermano, el rubio entendía el porqué de ese comportamiento pero no podía retractarse, el mismo antes de tener la edad suficiente le hizo prometer a su padre que lo dejara entrar al grupo de vigilancia.

_Mitzi, no te preocupes G, Asari y yo atraparemos al asesino de tu padre, le devolveremos la tranquilidad a la ciudad, es por eso que lo haremos_

La chica temblaba, corrió hasta su hermano y lo abrazó, comenzó a llorar y le repetía entre sollozos.

_No…no…no quiero perderlos…_

_Hey..no.._

El rubio se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro a su pequeña hermanita una frase, cosa que lo hacía cada vez que ella caía en ese estado.

__Eres mi luna, hermana pequeña, eres mi blanca reflexión, la que me guía por el sinuoso camino, conviértete en mi compañera y apóyame cuando más te necesite__

La pelinegra hacia mucho que no escuchaba a su hermano recitar esas palabras, él le decía luna por sus ojos grises claros y brillantes tal como la luna, y al decirlas de esa manera la reconfortaban enormemente, pero al recitarlas en ese lugar le hicieron estremecer, pero quería apoyar a su hermano, así que se calmó, limpio sus lagrimas y le mostró una linda sonrisa a su hermano, recitando su respuesta.

__Yo, luna, me convertiré en el rayo de luz que acabará con la oscuridad y te guiará por el sendero correcto__

_Tks… Ali, Giotto, ustedes y sus cosas bueno vámonos ya, se hace tarde_

Los chicos salieron del lugar, pero al estar a una distancia considerable, la pelinegra volteo nuevamente y contempló un resplandor, de cierta manera se sentía atraída hacia él, Asari al ver que ella no avanzaba se le acercó y la saco de su trance.

_Ali, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Ah! …yo..si si estoy bien Asari_

Ella volvió a mirar y el resplandor había desaparecido, aunque estaba asustada no iba a permitir que la vieran así, siguió su camino con el resto de los chicos.

[Con el tiempo Giotto, G, Asari, junto a nuevos compañeros que conocieron en el camino en aras de proteger la paz de la ciudad, se unieron y el grupo creció, sus nombres eran Alaude, hijo de un militar de la guardia Italiana, Lampo, hijo de un terrateniente, aunque un poco chico, bueno, tiene mi edad, pero es un poco cobarde y a veces engreído pero en el fondo es un buen chico, Daemon, era hijo de una noble familia aquí en Sicilia, por cierto muy influyente (no me agrada mucho pero mi hermano confía en él) Knuckle, o al menos así se hacía llamar, al igual que yo, el era huérfano, era un gran boxeador, pero debido a que casi dejaba muerto a sus oponentes, dejo los guantes y se dedico a servir a Dios y por ultimo y no menos importante Cozart Shimon, era hijo de uno de los clientes de mi padrastro, pero al igual que Giotto me agradaba mucho, tanto, que de alguna manera me robó el corazón, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero debido a que pronto encabezaría a su familia no pudo unirse a nuestro grupo, cosa que lamente mucho, pero el igual nos visitaba.]

[Año (1611) ya tenía 17 años al igual que Lampo y el resto de los chicos 19 en adelante, para ese entonces ya se había formado una organización y la llamaron Vongola, debido a los negocios y la influencia de la organización, era una de las más poderosas de Italia, después de la armada.]

_Hermano ¿por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?_

_Mitzi, hermanita, sabes que tengo trabajo y soy el jefe a cargo, pero hagamos algo hay que realizar una investigación en Nápoles, si quieres venir puedes disfrutar un poco de su arquitectura_

_¿Enserio hermano?_

_Si_

_!Bien¡ ¿Cozart puede ir también?_

_!Mitzi¡…_

Le respingo su hermano.

_!Por favor!_

Le puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

_!Está bien¡ Invítalo _

_Gracias hermanito te quiero mucho_

_Yo también, ahora ve y prepara todo salimos en dos días_

_Si, adiós hermanito_

Esa pequeña, se dijo así mismo el rubio. Ahora debía de reunirse con el grupo para detallar la situación de la ciudad.

**Continuará….**

N/A: Segundo capitulo el siguiente y el que le sigue a ese, solo les adelantare que no será nada lindo ok, pero la pareja MitzixCozart avanzará un poco n_n.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	3. Preludio de la Tragedia

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y parte de la historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_, _Narrador_xxx_ , **Flashback…** Cualquier sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida ya que es mi primer fic en solitario. Capitulo Corregido.

**Capítulo 03: Pasado (Parte III Preludio de la Tragedia).**

La pelinegra bajaba de un lujoso carruaje con la insignia de la nueva familia, se trata de un escudo que tiene dos mosquetes cruzados, en el medio una bala, a los lados corren unas cintas entre cruzando dichos mosquetes, además de unas hojas o ramilletes, en la parte superior al centro hay una almeja alada. Ella lucía un hermoso vestido azul celeste, su cabellera había crecido bastante, a pesar de arreglarse y recogerlo, siempre dejaba caer una parte de él en su espalda, y sus ojos grises brillantes, anhelantes de ver a esa persona especial, a cierto chico pelirrojo, ojos del mismo color, solo un poco más alto que ella y una hermosa sonrisa la cual amaba con locura.

_¡Cozart!_

_!Señorita Alexandria¡ ¿Cómo está?_

La pelinegra puso un puchero en negativa a su saludo.

_Te dije que me llamaras Mitzi y no actúes con ese formalismo, con ese nombre solo me conocen en el círculo social_

El chico soltó una pequeña risita, de cierta manera le gustaba verla enojada, se veía más linda, la invitó a la sala a tomar té.

_Cozart, la razón de mi visita es que vengo a invitarte a un paseo por Nápoles, al pie del monte Vesubio ¿Qué dices?_

_ ¿Enserio?_

_¡Sí!...Vamos, mi hermano estará encargándose de unos asuntos de la familia y me sentiré muy sola_

_ ¿Tu hermano aprobó la invitación?_

_Si_

El pelirrojo y el rubio eran muy amigos pero cuando se trataba de la pelinegra, se olvidaba de la amistad y solo le lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero él la amaba, sinceramente y la chica a él también.

_Muy bien ¿Cuándo salimos?_

_¿Enserio? Qué bien, dentro de dos días un carruaje vendrá por ti, bueno debo irme quede con mi hermano en comer_

_Está bien, pero antes, Mitzi yo….._

Nuevamente lo hizo, se quedó sin palabras y al mirarla se sonrojó, ella también se encontraba en la misma situación pero en su mirada se veía cierto brillo, era tan especial que el pelirrojo se perdía en él, ella desde hace mucho esperaba que él se armara de valor y dijera esas cortas pero difíciles palabras, pero al final huyeron de sus labios como vil ladrón que huye de la justicia. Cabizbajo y derrotado la miro nuevamente.

_No...No es nada nos veremos el día del viaje_

_Si, esta bien_

Con un triste semblante la chica se marchó.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_G, Alaude, necesito mas detalles del caso_

_Giotto, no estoy seguro de este caso, cualquiera diría que es una broma de mal gusto_

El rubio miraba al pelirrojo expectante, como si dijese "aja dime" el pelirrubio platino al ver que su jefe lo miraba también, soltó la información sin ningún rodeo.

_Están desapareciendo personas y de eso va mas o menos desde mediados del mes pasado, la misma milicia se había encargado de la búsqueda, pero al tratarse de personas de clase baja, abandonaron la investigación después de dos semanas sin resultados, es por ello que la gente de la zona pidieron nuestra ayuda_

_G, recuerda esa zona también es nuestro territorio y debemos velar por su seguridad_

_No se Giotto pero me da mala espina y recuerda que cuando tengo un mal presentimiento algo ocurre_

_Lo se G, lo se, pero aun así, no podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ellos creen en nosotros, en que podemos protegerlos_

_..._

_Muy bien, en esta misión solo iremos Alaude, tu y yo_

_¿Que?_

_¿Hay algún problema?_

El pelirrojo le miraba con desaires.

_Muy bien Giotto preparare lo necesario y asignare a Lampo y Asari los cargos mientras no estamos_

_Esta bien, debo irme, quede con Mitzi a ir a comer juntos_

_Dale mis saludos a la pequeña Ali, hace mucho que no la veo_

_Si, esta un poco molesta por que no sabe de ti, de Asari y de Lampo, hace mucho que no van a la mansión_

_Bueno tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar en el viaje_

_Cozart Shimon ira con nosotros_

_!Enserio¡_

_Si, Mitzi me lo pidió y no pude negarme, bueno ya hablaras con el ese día, es lo mejor, estaremos de misión y ella estará en buenas manos_

_Bueno nos vemos luego_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hermanito aquí, aquí_

_Mitzi pequeña….._

La pelinegra puso una cara de enfado pero igual abrazo a su hermano.

_No me digas pequeña, soy tan alta como tu_

Se encontraron en el jardín de la mansión, bajo la sombra de un gran roble, en la mesa había ricas delicateses acompañas con té, al tomar asiento la pelinegra muy contenta le habó al rubio.

_Ya invite a Cozart y me dijo que si nos acompañaría, siempre y cuando tu estuvieras de acuerdo, pero….._

_¿Pero?_

Le siguió extrañado su hermano. La chica entristeció, ella de verdad quería escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras pero para su hermano no había secretos, eso se lo prometió el día que por fin hablo y salió de aquel cuadro depresivo cuando murieron sus padres, ella prosiguió con lo que iba a decir.

_Cozart hoy iba a confesarme sus sentimientos, pero se quedo callado y al final se rindió_

Ella miraba las reacciones de su hermano, primero se atragantó con el panecillo, se quemó el dedo con el té y al final se sobaba el dedo con una lagrima asomada en uno de sus ojos, ella soltó un suspiro y reprochó.

_Eres único hermano_

_Mitzi, eres mi amada hermanita, siempre serás mi pequeña, pero…_

La chica lo miró seria, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al rubio, ella tenía determinación al igual que él, sobre todo el de nunca rendirse ante la adversidad, desde que el mismo la rescató, juró jamás rendirse ante nada ni nadie. Pero al final ella le sonrió. Era realmente una chica adorable, eso pensó el rubio al verla.

_Yo lo amo hermano, no amaré a nadie mas que a él_

El miraba como comenzaba poco a poco a embargarle la tristeza, el odiaba verla triste, así que tomó una decisión. Después de respirar profundamente y mentalizarse a su pequeña feliz, muy feliz le miró.

_Esta bien Mitzi, hablaré con Cozart, sabes que no quiero que te alejen de mi lado, eres mi otra mitad y no sabes cuanto te quiero, aun así lo haré, por que odiaría más verte triste, prepárate, este viaje será grandioso disfrútalo al máximo ¿De acuerdo?_

_Hermano…_

La pelinegra comenzó a llorar, se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrazar a su amado hermano.

_Hermano, gracias, por rescatarme del abismo, de esa inmensa oscuridad que quebrantaba mi alma, por demostrarme que vivir es un don, una sonrisa la alegría del corazón, por darme fortaleza para seguir adelante y luchar por un mejor futuro, soy una chica muy afortunada por tener amigos, no, por tener una familia como lo es Vongola, yo Alexandria Di Vongola, hermana del líder Giotto Di Vongola estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te quiero muchísimo_

Su hermano se quedó sin palabras al ver como su hermana había madurado, incluso más que él, no cabía duda que ella era una chica especial. Soltándose sutilmente del abrazo y quedando frente a ella le brindo una sonrisa y recabo lo dicho anteriormente.

_Ya te lo dije ¿no? Te convertiste en mi otra mitad mi pequeña Mitzi_

La pelinegra lo miro a los ojos pensó unos momentos, mientras que su hermano la miraba curioso.

_ ¿En qué piensas?_

_Bueno tú me comparas con la luna, y yo buscaba algo con que hacerlo también y… ¡Ya lo sé! hermano tu eres como el cielo, lleno de color, cubriéndolo todo y abierto a todas las cosas_

El rubio quedo extrañado con esa descripción de su ser, sin embargo ella comprendiendo su mirada prosiguió.

_Veras! Tu alegría, es color para aquellos que viven en esa tétrica oscuridad, y es tan grande que no solo los que estamos a tu lado sino todo a tu alrededor se ve afectado por ello y por ultimo abierto a todas las cosas porque no importa raza, color o estatus social tu aceptas en tu familia a aquellos que en verdad le ves la voluntad de ayudar a una buena causa_

_ Vaya, no lo había visto así, bueno si a esas vamos completare lo que dije una vez en aquellas ruinas hace algunos años atrás, yo te comparé a ti con la luna, aunque la noche, el manto nocturno este en compañía de las estrellas, solo el resplandor de la luna le devuelve la vida, destruyendo la oscuridad, en pocas palabras eres un complemento del cielo_

_Jajajajajaja_

Rieron los dos, luego se sentaron y siguieron platicando lo que harían una vez llegaran a Nápoles. La noche llegó muy rápido y la pelinegra se preparaba para dormir, apago las luces, en ese momento se percató que aún había claridad en la habitación y miró al ventanal donde ese resplandor caía delicadamente sobre las cortinas, al acercarse notó que en el cielo había una hermosa luna llena, miro su propio reflejo en el cristal y al apreciarse más vio como sus ojos brillaban más con la luz de la lunar, eso realmente la asustó, quería correr a decirle a su hermano pero al llegar a la puerta reaccionó, "_arruinaría el viaje con estas tonterías"_ se dijo así misma, regreso a su cama y se dispuso a descansar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Giotto ya todo está listo para el viaje a Nápoles, aún sigo insistiendo, me da mala espina esta misión_

_Te entiendo, después de hablar con Mitzi, comencé a sentirme inquieto, no sé qué es, pero algo me obliga a continuar_

El pelirrubio platino ya estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo todo el día, bufó y los miro antes de salir de la biblioteca.

_Dejen de lado esas cavilaciones, recuerden vamos a una misión, que incluso el grupo de mi padre abandonó por no tener suficientes pistas_

_Está bien, vamos a descansar, aun debemos dejar todo en orden aquí en la mansión_

_Si tienes razón, otra cosa ¿Cozart siempre nos acompañará?_

_Si, por petición de Mitzi acepte que nos acompañara_

_No lo sé, ustedes son muy amigos ¿Por qué no lo has convencido a que se una a Vongola?_

_G, ya te lo dije, él tiene su propia responsabilidad con su familia, los Shimon son su prioridad_

_Bueno, al menos Ali no estará sola cuando salgamos a investigar_

El pelirubio ensombreció ante lo dicho y casi como un susurro dejó salir frustrado.

_...Eso es lo que más me preocupa…._

_¿Que dijiste Giotto?_

_No, nada, nada, vamos a descansar_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La pelinegra se encontraba en un hermoso lugar, había muchos árboles, un arroyo que cruzaba de un lado a otro, más adelante se divisaba el mar y al lado contrario una gran montaña, un pequeño camino comunicaba con los dos lugares, ella sentía como si se tratara de un fuerza invisible, la impulsaba a seguir hasta el mar, aun así en su cabeza una vocecita le decía que fuera a la montaña, al final se decidió por el mar , era tan azul como el cielo, como los ojos de su querido hermano, al adentrarse a la playa encontró una concha de almeja, se agachó y la recogió, al observarla rio para sí misma, su apellido era igual al de la concha (Almeja=Vongola), la abrazo y siguió su camino por la playa, dio un vistazo al cielo, observaba las cosas que lo complementaban, al radiante sol, a la solitaria nube, mas allá noto unas nubes de tormenta y relámpagos, detuvo su andar al notar algo extraño, la nube era morada y las nubes de tormenta eran rojas con los relámpagos verdes, eso sí que era raro, al continuar su andar comenzó a lloviznar, la lluvia que caía eran gotas azul celeste, poco a poco empezó a formarse una neblina, esta no se veía blanca sino más bien color azul índigo a su alrededor, ahora eso si la había asustado , que rayos era todo eso.

_Son los elementos que complementan el cielo_

_ ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás? Déjame verte_

_Solo soy un eco, una voz que trasmite a los elegidos su deber, a proteger un gran poder y a ti Alexandria di Vongola, te tocara tomar una difícil decisión, todo dependerá de ti, pero una vez que elijas no habrá vuelta atrás_

_Pe…pero ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué sucede? Y ¿Por qué a mí?_

_Porque es tu destino_

_..._

Ella estaba asustada, ese mal presentimiento, aquel cuando estuvieron hace años en las ruinas volvió a ella como un flash, pero su hermano le enseño lo que era el valor, así que se calmó y prosiguió su camino a través de la niebla.

_Veo que la determinación es lo que te guía, descendiente de la luna_

_¿Descendiente de la luna?_

_Así es, mientras el cielo tiene al rayo, la nube, la tormenta, la lluvia, el sol y la niebla, la luna es aquel elemento que vela por el cielo cuando se sume en la oscura noche, tú serás aquella luz que acudirá en su ayuda_

_Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué me hablas de todo eso y lo haces como si ya hubiese aceptado?_

Esbozo un poco molesta la chica.

_Lo harás, serás el apoyo vital de tu hermano y su familia ¿Quieres apoyar a tu hermano no?_

La pelinegra no lo comprendía del todo, pero de algo si estaba segura, ella apoyaría a su hermano hasta el final, en ese momento se vio al frente de unas ruinas al pie de una montaña.

_Aquí te esperaremos y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer_

En ese momento despertó, ya había amanecido, es más por la luz que entraba a la habitación se podría decir que incluso era tarde, al ver el reloj _" las once de la mañana_" se arregló y fue a encontrarse con su hermano.

_El destino comenzó a mover sus piezas, los hermanos están por partir a un destino incierto, donde jamás ni nunca sospechará que uno se sacrificará por el otro y su amada familia. _

Todos desayunaban en el gran comedor, G, Alaude y Lampo por alguna extraña razón comían en silencio, Daemon siempre salía temprano a comer en casa de Elena, por supuesto que Asari y Knuckle estaba uno en el templo y el otro predicando, pero su hermano no estaba presente, cosa que le extraño.

_G, Alaude, Lampo, buenos días ¿Y mi hermano?_

El pelirrojo la vio y fue el único que se levantó a recibirla.

_Buenos días Ali, Giotto aún no ha bajado a desayunar, siempre los esperamos a él y a ti, pero es tarde y teníamos hambre_

Se disculpó con un sonrojo en su cara.

_Un gran señor como yo no puede comer después de las horas establecidas, así que también comencé sin ustedes_

Comento muy ofendido el peli verde.

_..._

Alaude solo tomaba café.

_Bueno chicos prosigan, ya regreso iré por él y disculpen no sé qué me paso, parece que no había descansado lo suficiente_

La pelinegra corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano, él la tenía muy consentida y a pesar de tener diecisiete años, ella se comportaba como si tuviese doce.

_Giotto hermano ¿Puedo pasar?_

No hubo respuesta, ella igual abrió la puerta y lo que vio la alteró totalmente, su hermano se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo cerca de su cama.

_¡Giotto!...Hermano ayuda ¡Que alguien me ayude rápido!_

Gritó la pelinegra desesperada, corrió hasta su hermano para auxiliarlo, sudaba mucho y al tocar su frente estaba ardiendo en fiebre, al tomar su mano estaba igual de caliente, era extraño era como si de cierta manera irradiara una llama de hecho tuvo que soltarla porque la quemó.

_!Ayúdenme, que alguien me ayude!_

_¿Que sucede Ali? !Giotto¡_

Llegaron el pelirrojo y el pelirubio platino y corrieron al verlos en el suelo, lo acomodaron en su cama, casualmente el médico, estaba cerca y Lampo lo trajo lo más rápido posible, lo reviso y un poco extrañado fue a hablar con el resto del grupo que estaba a la espera del diagnóstico del doctor.

_Presenta un cuadro de fiebre, pero lo extraño es que solo su frente y sus manos están ardiendo, el resto de su cuerpo está a una temperatura normal, mi recomendación es que prosigan con compresas de agua y esperar a que despierte, no puedo hacer más nada por el_

_Hermano…_

Lloraba la pelinegra, pasaba las compresas de agua para refrescar su frente y sus manos, el pelirrojo mostraba un semblante serio, él sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no tan pronto y mucho menos a su amigo.

_Ali tranquila, tu hermano es muy fuerte una fiebre no es nada para él_

Poco a poco el rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la chica lo vio fugazmente, fue solo una fracción de segundos, pero los ojos de su hermano brillaron como los suyos la noche pasada, pero los de él fueron un destello naranja, luego volvieron a su azul cielo como ella le decía.

_Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Si, solo estaba un poco cansado ¿Por qué están todos aquí en la habitación?_

_Que pregunta, estuviste inconsciente por más de cuatro horas adema no sabemos si fue después de que salimos de la biblioteca anoche, Ali te encontró en el suelo_

_Mitzi, lo siento no quería asustarte, pero en verdad no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió una vez que entre a la habitación_

_Tks…bueno descansa lo mandó el doctor_

_No, mañana es el viaje hay que alistar todo_

_¿Que te pasa Giotto? Estas mal de salud, no es conveniente viajar_

_Yo tomaré mi descanso pero viajaré mañana, eso es seguro_

_Rayos, que terco eres…Ali dile algo a tu hermano_

La pelinegra recordó lo que había soñado, se lo pensó un poco y se giró a ver a su hermano y luego al pelirrojo.

_B-Bueno G, v-verás, yo también deseo viajar más que nada, no quiero forzar a mi hermano si no está bien de salud pero si el mañana está mejor viajaremos_

El pelirrojo y el resto de los chicos quedaron con una expresión en sus rostros de ¿Qué está pasando aquí? la sobreprotectora Alexandria Vongola ¿dándole prioridad a un viaje que a su propio hermano? No, definitivamente algo extraño pasaba con ella y su hermano. El rubio la miro también un poco extrañado de esa actitud.

_...No me mires así hermano, si tú no vas, yo no iré, pero la verdad es que deseo ir, algo me dice que debo ir por favor hermano_

_No lo sé Mitzi, la razón de ir es por una desapariciones de unos pobladores de Nápoles y realmente no me está pareciendo llevarte conmigo en el viaje_

_!Hermano por favor¡_

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus grises ojos, el rubio estaba realmente atónito de su actitud, pero esos ojos, rayos siempre lo convencían.

_Está bien Mitzi, tu ganas, deja de llorar, ve y prepara todo para el viaje que saldremos temprano mañana_

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a su hermano.

_!Gracias hermano¡_

Así salió de la habitación dejando al resto, Lampo al ver a Giotto despierto le dijo que iría por algo de comer y también salió dejando solo a Alaude y a G.

_Mientras estuve inconsciente, pude ver donde se encuentran las personas desaparecidas, es por ello que no puedo dejar de ir_

_¿Cómo? no te entiendo Giotto… explícanos_

**Flashback…**

Cuando entre a la habitación, escuché una voz, en ese momento sentí como mis manos y mi frente ardían, caí al piso y me desmayé. En ese momento me encontraba en la ladera de la montaña maldita y cerca de allí había una cueva, pude ver a las personas allí dentro, la voz se dejó escuchar otra vez y me dijo lo siguiente.

_Ellos están bien, pero para liberarlos debes venir tú mismo_

Salí de la cueva y miré más allá, en la parte alta había una luz, sentía el impulso de ir allí, pero me asusté, tuve mucho miedo, como si el ir allí haría que perdiera algo, algo importante para mí y luego desperté.

**Fin del Flashback… **

_Giotto, no lo sé, parece como un presagio ¿Estas realmente seguro de llevar a Ali ? Tú mismo lo sentiste ¿no? Podría suceder algo allí_

El rubio se puso la mano en la frente y cerro sus ojos.

_Conoces a Mitzi, ella hará hasta lo imposible por venir al viaje, además Cozart viene con nosotros_

_Bueno será mejor que descanses, Alaude y yo vamos a terminar de asignar las tareas pendientes antes de irnos _

Así ellos salieron de la habitación, el rubio no dejaba de pensar que el viaje era peligroso, pero un fuerte sentimiento se alojó en su pecho, eso fue más que suficiente para alentarlo a seguir con el plan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hermano ya todo está listo vámonos se hace tarde_

Tranquila Ali, no vas a quedarte además debemos esperar a Cozart, aun no llega_

_Si, si ya lo sé G ¿Dónde está mi hermano?_

_Está buscando unos documentos para dejarlo con unos aliados en Nápoles_

_¿Y Alaude?_

_El también espera por el carruaje en la mansión Cavallone, recuerda Cozart, Giotto tu y yo iremos en un carruaje y el viajará solo_

_Pero Alaude no se molesta con mi compañía, es más le agrada y paso momentos gratos con él_

_Solo contigo y con Giotto, sin embargo es un hombre de cuidado, ya que nadie escapa de su mortal ataque con las esposas_

_Hmn...A mí no me parece, él es una persona muy tranquila y trasmite un aire de seguridad estando a su lado_

_..._

El pelirrojo la miraba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza "_já si claro_" ese tipo solo sabe hacer pedazos a sus oponentes, pero bueno hasta Ali puede ablandar el corazón de un hombre como él.

_Buenos días chicos_

_Buenos días Cozart_

_Hola Cozart, buenos días_

_¿Listos para el viaje?_

_Esto no es un día de campo recuérdenlo_

_Si ya sabemos que es para una misión G, pero deberíamos divertirnos como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos_

_Ali sé que nos extrañas, pero desde que tu padre murió, Giotto paso a ser el nuevo líder de la familia y le prometió que seguiría con el legado junto a todos nosotros de vigilantes para aquellos que perturben la paz y abusen de los inocentes, somos los Vongola, es por ello que debemos continuar_

_Eso lo sé, es que a veces me preocupo por ustedes cuando salen a patrullar en las noches, cada vez temo…temo que no regresen y la angustia no abandona mi corazón, me pides que te entienda, pero entiéndeme tu a mí, yo perdí a mi familia y ustedes se volvieron mi nueva familia, los amo a todos y si los perdiera no sé qué haría_

Los pelirrojos quedaron sin habla, ella demostraba ese entusiasmo cada día, pero en su interior sufría por la seguridad de cada uno de ellos, por su bienestar, al ver que estaba a punto de llorar su ex compañero de juegos la abrazó y esta demás en decir que fue un gran abrazo, luego la soltó y con sus expresivos ojos rojos la miro por unos instantes y sonrió.

_Eres nuestra adorada hermanita, nuestra pequeña Ali y nosotros los Vigilantes somos muy fuertes, incluso Cozart, el vela también por su familia, es muy fuerte, así que no debes angustiarte de esa manera_

El aludido se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, la pelinegra lo miro y soltó una pequeña risita, asintió a lo dicho, en ese momento el rubio bajó hasta la entrada de la mansión.

_ ¿Estamos listos?_

_Si_

Gritaron al unísono, el carruaje de Alaude llegó y así el resto abordó el otro carruaje y emprendieron el viaje hacia su destino…. "Nápoles"

**Continuará….**

N/A: Tercer capítulo, lo se, lo se, muy largo, pero asi soy, me encanta explicar mucho XP…en el siguiente capítulo será decisivo, Giotto deberá tomar una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	4. Muerte y Resurección

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y parte de la historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje). Capitulo Corregido.

**Category**: T

**Capítulo 04: Pasado (Parte IV Muerte y Resurrección).**

Iban despacio ya que la lluvia dificultaba un poco la visibilidad, los hermano iban a un lado, al frente de ellos venían los pelirrojos, conversaban sobre trivialidades, hasta que la chica se quedó dormida.

_Dime Cozart ¿Qué sientes por Mitzi?_

El chico fue tomado con la guardia baja, el otro solo se dispuso a escuchar sin mucho interés, el otro se puso muy nervioso y un gran sonrojo se alojó en su cara, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos miró al rubio.

_Giotto, yo…yo…a-amo…_

Se llenó de valor y lo soltó con mucha seguridad y más sonrojado que antes.

_Yo amo a Ali desde que el día que la conocí, me enamoré a primera vista, Giotto mis sentimientos son sinceros, jamás la lastimaría_

El rubio lo observó por un momento, al igual que el pelirrojo sin pestañear, después el rubio soltó un suspiro para luego sonreírle.

_Lo se amigó mío, sé que la amas y que no harías nada para lastimarla, es por eso que te pido que la protejas, ya que nuestra misión es muy sospechosa y que….ella también siente lo mismo por ti, solo debes tener el valor y decírselo tú mismo ella sería muy feliz_

_¿Enserio lo crees Giotto?_

_No lo creo Cozart, lo sé, así que espero la hagas muy feliz, ella lo merece_

El pelirrojo se sentía tan feliz, que si no fuese que la chica estuviese durmiendo al frente de él, gritaría y saltaría de la felicidad. Él sabía que el rubio era muy sobreprotector con su amada hermanita, pero él tampoco era tan egoísta para negarle su felicidad, ni mucho menos con su amigo, así que también sonrió abrazando a su pequeña.

_Por cierto Giotto, sé que no puedo pedirte detalles de la misión, pero dijiste que la situación en Nápoles era muy sospechosa ¿Por qué?_

_Si, así es_

_Entonces ¿Por qué Ali vino a este viaje? ¿No hubiese sido mejor dejarla en Sicilia?_

_Porque tengo un presentimiento, no debo dejarla sola e incluso ver la insistencia en venir a este viaje…Realmente debía traerla_

_¿De verdad crees que algo pase?_

_G, siente que este viaje no es conveniente, sé que él no se equivoca, pero algo me impulsa a ir, se dónde se encuentran las personas desaparecidas, solo que debo ser yó, el que vaya por ellas_

El pelirrojo miró preocupado a su amigo, él sabía algo de que unas personas habían desaparecido en Nápoles, al ver la cara de angustia del rubio lo hizo pensar nuevamente, era la primera vez que veía bacilar al líder Vongola, siempre cumplía con su deber pero esta vez era diferente, algo malo iba a pasar.

_Giotto, cuenta conmigo, aunque no pertenezca a tu equipo de Vigilancia siempre has contado con mi apoyo, y te juro por la sangre Shimon que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte_

El rubio y el pelirrojo vieron la determinación del joven, sabían que sus palabras iban más allá que una simple promesa, era un juramento de amistad y lealtad, vaya que el rubio se sintió feliz de que su amigo confiara en él y ofreciera su apoyo.

_Gracias Cozart de verdad_

La pelinegra comenzó a moverse debido al ruido, ellos la miraron y luego rieron por lo bajo. Al cabo de un rato los dos pelirrojos iban dormidos, mientras que el rubio no sacaba de su mente ese extraño sueño, el clima mejoró y el cochero aceleró el paso, ya que en las noches el camino era muy peligroso.

_Mitzi despierta, ya casi se puede divisar Nápoles_

_Hmn…Hermano ¿Que sucede?_

_Ya estamos llegando a la ciudad_

_ ¿Enserio?_

Los demás despertaron y miraron por la ventana, al llegar a una parte donde el camino daba con vista frente al mar y la ciudad, los hermanos sintieron un escalofrío que los hizo estremecerse, ella del susto se aferró a su hermano y el la atrajo más hacia él, su cara estaba pálida, los otros dos también sintieron algo pero no tan fuerte y no le prestaron mucha atención, pero al ver a los otros dos en esa condición, le gritó al cochero que se apresurara en llegar a la ciudad_

_!Giotto¡ !Ali¡ ¿Se encuentran bien?_

_Si, si me encuentro bien_

_Hermano, tengo mucho miedo_

La pelinegra temblaba y el rubio trataba de calmarla, pero lo cierto era que él también estaba asustado, era algo malo, se sentía esa horrible sensación de que fuese a perder algo importante, ella deshizo su abrazo y miro a su hermano.

_¿Puedes sentirlo hermano?_

_Si, es tan fuerte, no vayas a separarte de mi lado lo entiendes Mitzi, por ningún motivo_

_Por Dios, díganme que está pasando Giotto, Ali hablen_

_Cozart, G, no sintieron nada hace un momento_

El pelirrojo vio lo asustado que estaba su amigo pero no iba a mentirle, el sí sintió algo.

_Si, lo sentí, fue una sensación desagradable, algo que por un instante hizo que mi corazón se contrajera y una gran tristeza me embargó, pero fue por un momento_

_Giotto, yo también sentí lo mismo que Cozart_

_Nosotros también lo sentimos, es más, aun lo sentimos y esa sensación se acrecienta a medida que nos acercamos a la ciudad, G tenía razón, no fue bueno venir, pero aquí estamos, Cozart te encargo a Mitzi, ella es lo más importante para nosotros ¡Prométemelo¡_

_Te lo juro Giotto, que la protegeré con mi vida_

El pelirrojo miró a la chica y ella a él, ella estaba sonrojada por lo dicho pero él siguió hablando_

_Te lo juro por el inmenso amor que siento por ella, Alexandria, yo te amo y jamás permitiré que te hagan daño_

Ella no podía creerlo, a pesar de estar en una extraña situación, el amor de su vida le confesaba sus sentimientos, ella no pudo resistir la tentación y a pesar de la felicidad de que su amor era correspondido, soltó una risa que incluso su hermano la miró con una gotita e la cabeza.

_Mitzi ¿Estas bien?_

_Jajajaja, si, si, si estoy bien, ya me siento mejor pero…_

Ella miró al pelirojo y ahora muy sonrojado, casi se podría decir que tan rojo como su cabello, se calmó y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

_Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo_

_¿Qué?_

Ella tomo sus manos y lo miro de nueva cuenta.

_Yo también te amo Cozart, desde el momento en el que te conocí, y no soportaba la idea de que sintieras lo mismo por mí y nunca te armaras de valor para decírmelo_

_Es que yo…_

El pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, mientras que los otros dos reían por lo bajo, se veían bien juntos, él la amaba y ella a él, pero al ver lo directa que era la pelinegra, no dejaron de sentir pena por el chico, su hermanita era tierna, traviesa, pero verla enojada era otra historia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_¿Porque su carruaje aceleró el paso?_

Preguntaba el pelirubio platino en la posada, en la cual se alojarían esa noche, el odiaba estar entre mucha gente, pero debido a la gravedad del asunto, solo se sentó al lado de la pelinegra, era a la única que toleraba tener cerca.

_G tenía razón, no debimos venir aquí, aun siento que algo terrible pasará aquí muy pronto, fue al llegar a lo alto del camino que daba al acantilado, no lo sé exactamente, pero lo que sí es seguro es que todos corremos riesgo aquí en la ciudad_

_Giotto, sabes más que nadie que yo odio a los cobardes, sin embargo yo también siento el peligro en el aire y mi prioridad son Alexandria y tu como los líderes de la familia_

_Alaude, gracias, ahora al asunto en cuestión, se dónde están exactamente las personas desaparecidas, son muchas debemos buscar a nuestros contactos aquí y crear unos grupos de rescate para ayudar a las personas retenidas en esa cueva_

En el momento en que los chicos estaban entretenidos con la conversación, la pelinegra escucho un susurro, era leve, así que ella salió del salón, alejándose de ellos, de su protección. El susurro se escuchó más claro al salir hasta la calle.

_Alexandria ven, es por aquí, sigue mi voz_

Era una melancólica voz, ella se sentía atraída por ella, inconscientemente montó el caballo de un cliente de la posada, al salir a galope del lugar G, Giotto, Alaude y Cozart la vieron horrorizados alejarse de ellos, en dirección al lugar donde el rubio les había dicho que estaban las personas.

_!Mitzi¡_

Gritó su hermano, vieron otros caballos amarrados allí y fueron tras ella. La pelinegra había salido de la ciudad y se había adentrado a la zona boscosa, su dirección era la ladera de la montaña maldita, ellos poco a poco la alcanzaban y le gritaban para que se detuviera, pero ella solo escuchaba la voz que la llamaba, ella la conocía, era la misma de su sueño, ella recordaba la propuesta y esa era la razón por la cual había huido de ellos, lo hacía por su hermano, por su familia y por la persona que amaba, su caballo iba muy rápido.

_!Rayos¡ no vi en qué momento se movió de mi lado_

_No te culpes, nadie se percató cuando se alejó de nosotros_

_Pero igual Giotto, algo me dice que no debemos dejar a Ali que llegue a ese lugar_

_Ya casi la alcanzamos aceleren el paso_

Ella tomó un atajo y poco a poco iba divisando unas ruinas, más arriba había una cueva, pero la paso por alto y siguió hasta los vestigios de lo que fue alguna vez un templo, al bajar del caballo y adentrarse al lugar sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, solo seguía el camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el salón principal, allí vio a lo alto de una base una tabla de piedra, tenía ornamentos muy hermosos y en la parte central habían unas marcas no se podía divisar muy bien, eran tres grupos de siete, dando un total de veintiún marcas, al acercarse más se escuchó de nuevo la voz.

_Si te acercas más significa que tomaste una decisión_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermano? Protegerlo, que no sea tan vulnerable_

_Si, así es_

_Para ello deberás aceptar una difícil tarea y una terrible maldición_

_¿Maldición?_

_Si, tú debes morir para dejar tu cuerpo mortal, renaciendo como el guardián del Tri-Ni-Sette_

_¿Qué es eso del Tri-Ni-Sette?_

_Este poder nació como parte del equilibrio de este mundo, es tan antiguo como la misma existencia de todo lo viviente en este planeta, pero para ello alguien debe cuidar de él, así que cada vez que este poder está en peligro nacen guardianes destinados a portar su poder y protegerlo, en este caso los poderes del cielo te bendijeron naciendo bajo la influencia de la luna, es por eso que tu brillas con la luz de la luna, tu misma existencia es la luz y es por eso que fuiste escogida como la guardiana y juez para proteger y ceder cada grupo de poderes los cuales son el cielo, el mar y el arcoíris, en pocas palabras escogerás a un líder y ese líder se encargara de cuidar un fragmento de cada poder, aun así el asumir esa responsabilidad sufrirá una maldición dependiendo de cuál grupo se trate_

_Tú me dices todo esto, yo estoy muy confundida, yo amo a Cozart, a mi hermano y a los chicos de Vongola_

_Se avecinan tiempos oscuros el necesitará de ti, puedes recordar las palabras que siempre te recita ¿Cuándo estas confundida o tienes miedo?_

_Si_

_!Mitzi¡ aléjate no escuches esa voz_

_Hermano ¿puedes escucharla?_

_!Mi hermana no hará tal cosa¡_

Los chicos habían llegado a las ruinas, el rubio corrió cerca de donde estaba su hermanita.

_Es su destino el proteger ese poder, y el de sacrificarse por ustedes_

_!Jamás¡_

La pelinegra se alejó de su hermano y corrió hasta donde estaba la base que soportaba la gran lápida.

_ ¿Mitzi?_

_Hermano_

Todos miraba expectante a la chica, el salón no tenía cúpula, esa noche el cielo nocturno estaba despejado y había una impresionante luna llena, bañando el lugar con su luz, la chica miró a su hermano, en ella no había duda alguna, tampoco miedo, solo determinación y amor, mucho amor y con una tierna sonrisa se dirigió a su hermano con su última petición.

_Hermano por favor puedes recitar nuestras palabras_

El rubio la miraba horrorizado, ella había tomado una decisión y sabía que si pronunciaba esas palabras, eso sería lo último que su hermana escucharía.

_!No lo haré, regresa, vámonos a casa Mitzi¡_

Le gritó desesperado.

_..._

_!Si las digo serán tu sentencia de muerte, no voy a hacerlo, regresa¡_

_Hermano, chicos, saben que eso será imposible, debes hacerlo por el bien de aquellos que necesitan de tu protección ayúdalos y ahora libérame para así poder servir de apoyo_

_Giotto ¿qué está pasando? Ali ¿por qué dices esas cosas?_

_Alexandria ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Giotto dile que se detenga, díselo_

_Alexandria no puedes hacer eso, regresa haz lo que tu hermano dice_

El rubio comenzó a llorar, él lo sabía muy en el fondo, esa sensación era que perdería a lo más preciado para él, lo peor de todo es que era su destino hacerlo, rayos era tan difícil, su pequeña debía morir, no lo soportaría.

_G, Alaude, Cozart, despídanse….de Mitzi_

Hablo entrecortado el rubio.

_¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Vas a matar a tu hermana Giotto?_

_Te equivocas G, mi hermano me ama en verdad, pero él no lo está haciendo por gusto, él no tiene opción, es nuestro destino el separarnos, yo solo tomare un camino y ustedes seguirán el suyo_

_Ali por favor recapacita, yo te amo no lo hagas_

_Yo también te amo Cozart_

La pelinegra miro al rubio platino.

_Alaude, lo sé, sé que te marcharás, pero te pediré que aun en la distancia apoyes a mi hermano_

_Ali tú…._

El rubio y los pelirrojos miraban al pelirubio platino asombrados, el lloraba al igual que los demás, no dejaba de mirarla, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus grises ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

_Hermano es la hora, debes comenzar_

_Mitzi….mi pequeña…yo_

Él quería abrazarla, decirle que todo iba estar bien, que solo era un mal sueño, pero no, esto en verdad estaba pasando.

_¿Te volveremos a ver?_

_Si, ten la seguridad de ello_

_Cozart perdóname, tu amor lo llevaré dentro de mi corazón y mi alma, es un sentimiento que perdurará hasta la eternidad, jamás quedará en el olvido_

El rubio miro a sus amigos y luego a su amada hermanita, le brindo la más radiante de las sonrisas solo para ella, trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos, firme y con mucha determinación el comenzó el ritual.

_**_"Eres mi luna, hermana pequeña….._**_

Aun así cada palabra era un cuchillo para su alma, el pronunciarla lo atormentaba y sollozaba tratando de contener y no romper en llanto. Ella sonreía a pesar de no poder contener su tristeza y traviesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus resplandecientes mejillas.

_**_"Eres mi blanca reflexión, la que me guía por el sinuoso camino"….._**_

Cozart cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo derrotado, no podía hacer nada por salvarla, G y Alaude solo miraban el sufrimiento en los ojos de sus amigos y familia, nada se podía hacer ya era algo que ella misma había pedido realizar y aceptar.

_**_"Conviértete en mi compañera"…._ **_

El rubio cayó de rodillas, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable y al darle la cara a su hermanita nuevamente, ella brillaba más que antes, además ella estaba más cerca del gran pilar, como si buscara esconderse, en ese momento le dirigió sus últimas palabras.

_Hermano, Cozart, G, Alaude, lo prometo estaré allí, estaré presente para ayudarlos en los peores momentos_

_**_"Y…apóyame cuando…más…te….necesite"_**_

Hubo una especie de explosión, al mirar la lápida las pequeñas deformaciones en la lápida tenían forma, eran anillos, siete anillos en cada grupo de los tres, eran diferentes los uno de los otros, pero la peculiaridad de los veintiún anillos era que brillaban en distintos colores: Naranja, Rojo, Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Morado y Azul Índigo. En cada grupo había una especie de símbolo, en uno había una almeja, el otro tenía alas y el último era como un juguete de niños. Cuando cayeron en cuenta comenzaron a buscar a la pelinegra, estaba de rodillas, casi no podían verla de frente por la gran luz que irradiaba, con sus últimas fuerzas se puso de pie y terminó la frase que había comenzado su hermano.

_**_"Yo, luna, me convertiré en el rayo de luz que acabará con la oscuridad y te guiará por el sendero correcto"_ **_

Al finalizar la frase, ella sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cayó al suelo, el resplandor que la envolvía se había apagado. Los tres chicos corrieron a ayudarla, pero el rubio al tomarla en sus brazos, lo supo y la atrajo más hacia el con todas sus fuerzas.

_!Mitziiiii¡….porque tú, porque tenía que ser así, vuelve a mí, no te vayas, mi pequeña por…favor_

**Continuará….**

N/A: Cuarto capítulo, ante el capítulo final de la primera parte de esta saga.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	5. Mi Soledad y Maldición

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ a partir de aquí finaliza la saga del pasado y comienza el presente con Tsuna y la 10 Generación, el momento del encuentro está cerca. Capitulo Corregido.

**Capítulo 05:****Pasado (Parte****V ** **Mi Soledad y Maldición).**

Todos lloraban por la pérdida de su gran amiga, amor y familia, hubo un momento donde se escuchó un extraño rugido, al fijar su vista a lo alto del gran pilar, detrás de la lápida se encontraba observándolos una bestia, jamás en su vida habían visto algo parecido, se lanzó desde el lugar donde se encontraba y quedó frente a ellos. Era grande tanto como un tigre, su melena era negra, más bien parecía una llama negra y caía desde su cuello hasta su espalda, en su frente salía como un cuerno, parecía una diadema hexagonal, en sus lados habían símbolos, los mismos que estaban grabados en la lápida , uno en cada lado y el ultimo en el medio de la diadema, distribuyendo siete piedras preciosas en cada piedra estaba la almeja con alas haciendo de base a cada piedra, el color de su cuerpo era azul claro, su cola eran dos bandas blancas y sus ojos, eran grises casi se podría decir que eran iguales a los de su adorada hermana, el animal los observaba, tomo un suave andar acercándose más a ellos, en ese momento G y Alaude se colocaron al frente de Giotto y Cozart, sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia la bestia, el rubio solo abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermanita pero al sentir que sus amigos sacaban sus armas observó a la bestia, la miró a los ojos y luego le gritó a los chicos.

_G, Alaude, no, no lo hagan, no disparen es Mitzi, es ella no disparen_

El rubio colocó con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermana en los brazos de Cozart, se levantó pasando al pelirrojo y al pelirubio platino, ellos lo miraban atónitos, él se iba hacia la bestia sin miedo.

_¿Estás loco? Regresa aquí Giotto ¿Qué ella es Ali?_

_Si no puedo estar equivocado, es ella_

El rubio al quedar a pocos centímetros de la bestia se puso de rodillas y estiró su mano hasta la cabeza, la bestia estuvo atenta a todos sus movimientos, se acercó para que la mano del rubio la acariciara, al hacer contacto lo supo, se abalanzó a ella y la abrazo hasta donde logro hacerlo, con lágrimas de felicidad, sollozo algo que dejo sin habla al resto de los presentes.

_Mi pequeña, regresaste, cumpliste con tu promesa, estas a mi lado nuevamente…Mitzi_

_ ¿Ella es?...!No, no puede ser, no puede ser Giotto, su cuerpo está aquí¡_

Gritaba confundido G.

_ ¿Alexandria eres tú?_

Hablo dudoso Alaude y Cozart, colocaron con cuidado su cuerpo en el suelo y se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba el rubio que aun abrazaba a la bestia, hasta que escucharon su voz.

_Hermano, chicos, ya no puedo hablar, solo puedo trasmitir mis pensamientos hasta ustedes, antes que nada, hermano, Cozart, pueden ver los anillos en la lápida, ellos representan un gran poder y una maldición, la razón de aceptar esta misión fue para otorgarles a ustedes parte de este poder, para que ayudes y protejas a los que más lo necesiten, si aceptan la misión de portarlos, ellos resguardaran sus voluntades al momento de morir y proseguirán a través de las generaciones contando que ustedes estarán presentes y elegirán a la persona digna de portarlos, de no ser así los anillos simplemente los rechazaran, los que te otorgaré ya tenían nombre y casualmente se llaman Anillos Vongola, representan al cielo y a sus elementos complementarios: Cielo el cual pertenece al líder, Nube, Tormenta, Sol, Lluvia, Niebla y Relámpago que serán otorgados a los seis hombres de más confianza del líder ¿han comprendido hasta aquí?_

Al terminar los chicos la miraban sin terminar de procesar todo lo que les había dicho.

_¿O sea que esos anillos son poderosos pero también portan esa maldición?_

_Asi es, es el precio por portar ese fragmento de ese gran poder_

_¿Un fragmento?_

_El resto lo porto yo, o por lo menos hasta que aparezcan los guardianes encargados de cuidarlos_

_Alexandria los Anillos Vongola son de tu hermano, pero ¿Por qué me dices eso también? Yo también portare esos anillos_

_No Cozart, este poder es del cielo, a ti te corresponden un poder diferente, mientras mi hermano portará los poderes del cielo tu portarás los poderes de la tierra_

En la base la lápida algo brilló y salió una lápida más pequeña con un símbolo "una rosa de los vientos" aquella que encuentras en los mapas señalando los puntos cardinales en el centro y alrededor se encontraban otros siete anillos eran diferentes a los de arriba sus colores eran más oscuro sobre todo el del centro eran tan naranja que parecía rojo.

_Acepten este poder y protejan a aquellos que los necesitan_

Al finalizar la frase los anillos Vongola de la lápida grande brillaron y los de la lápida pequeña también, saliendo de allí y al estar arriba se cruzaban unas con otras hasta que la naranja, la morada y la roja cayeron en Giotto, Alaude y G, sintieron en ese momento un terrible dolor y se desplomaron al suelo, la luz permanecía como una columna envolviéndolos.

_ ¿Chicos que les pasa? ¿Se encuentran bien?_

En ese momento una luz salió del centro de la lápida pequeña y cayó encima de él, sintió como sus ojos, su frente y sus manos se quemaban. Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando para todos y la columna de luz los abandonó, al colocarse de pie, Alaude y G se asustaron al ver a Giotto y a Cozart, los dos tenían como una especie de llama en su frente la de Giotto era de un naranja claro y sus ojos también eran del mismo color, sus guantes de cuero se transformaron en unos con bordes de metal y ornamentados con aquellos extraños símbolos y el símbolo del uno en romano, en su dedo un anillo que decía "Vongola" y en el centro había una piedra azul con seis fragmentos más de gemas a sus lados, Cozart en cambio sus ojos eran los mismos rojos de siempre pero en su retina se había formado el mismo símbolo de la rosa del viento, la llama en su frente era de un naranja más oscuro y sus guantes tenían más ornamentos de metal con el mismo símbolo que tenía en sus ojos y la piedra naranja en el centro del guante. Ellos en cambio, uno tenía en su mano un anillo con una gran gema roja y el otro con una gema morada.

_Oigan ustedes dos ¿Se encuentran bien?_

_Si yo estoy bien y ¿Tu Cozart?_

_Si, estoy bien_

_Hermano, Cozart, sus habilidades de combate han mejorado, se puede decir que pueden llegar más allá que un ser humano ordinario, recuerden su descendencia heredará sus voluntades, ya que estas quedaran apresadas en los anillos una vez que mueran, para así mantener la sucesión y la protección del poder y de la familia, ahora explicare los poderes del cielo de los Vongola y su deber_

Volteo a ver a G.

_**G,** el anillo te ha elegido como su portador, el color de esa gema roja representa a la tormenta, tu deber es estar en el centro del ataque, convirtiéndote en el vendaval que sopla ferozmente.

Luego se acercó a Alaude.

_**Alaude**, el anillo te ha elegido como su portador, el color de esa gema morada representa a la nube, como un noble solitario, protegerás a la familia con una postura independiente, sin estar obligado, siguiendo sus propios pasos_

Luego miro al cielo y se escuchó en voz alta.

_**Asari Ugetsu**_

Uno de los anillos brilló, una luz de color azul medio salió de la lápida y se fue como una estrella fugaz dejando detrás de sí una débil estela brillante.

_El anillo te ha elegido como su portador, el color de esa gema azul representa a la lluvia, serás aquel rocío misericordioso que lo limpia todo por tu bien y el bien de los demás_

_**Lampo**_

Otro de los anillos brilló, esta vez era el de color verde, haciendo lo mismo que la anterior, partiendo y dejando tras de sí una estela de luz verde.

_El anillo te ha elegido como su portador, el color de esa gema verde representa al relámpago, lanzando un golpe simple pero poderoso, su deber es lanzar un golpe ferviente a tu enemigo recibiendo todo el daño, alejándolo así de la familia_

_**Knuckle**_

Nuevamente un anillo esta vez de color amarillo partió hasta donde se encontraba su nuevo dueño.

_El anillo te ha elegido como su portador, el color de esa gema amarilla representa al sol, eres el globo de fuego que ilumina el cielo y tu deber es ser la luz que aclara el día acabando con el infortunio que amenaza a la familia_

_**Daemon Spade**_

El ultimo anillo brillo y salió hasta donde se encontraba su nuevo dueño dejando una estela azul índigo.

_El anillo te ha elegido como su portador, el color de esa gema azul índigo representa a la niebla, eres la ilusión que no deja ver su verdadera naturaleza, escondiendo a la familia del enemigo_

Luego se volteo hasta donde estaba su hermano, se acercó a él y le dijo con su dulce voz, con la que siempre lo calmaba cuando sus deberes como líder lo cansaban.

_**Giotto Vongola**, el anillo te ha elegido, el color de la gema azul claro representa al cielo, hermano ya te lo había dicho verdad "tú eres como el cielo, lleno de color, cubriéndolo todo y abierto a todas las cosas" es tu deber proteger a tu familia con todo tu ser_

Luego se giró a ver a Cozart, al igual que su hermano, le explico cuál era su deber.

_**Cozart Shimon**, tu eres el líder del poder de la tierra, tú, como el líder, serás el guía de aquellos que han caído en la desgracia de perderse en su camino, tú los guiarás al camino correcto, debes buscar a tus guardianes, solo aquellos que confíen plenamente en ti y que estén dispuestos a encarnar su deber_

En ese momento en las manos del pelirojo aparecieron seis anillos más.

_Estos son más que tesoros invaluables, es un poder que en las manos equivocadas traerán desgracias a este mundo, solo aquellos elegidos pueden portarlos, proteger y protegerlos para que eso no ocurra_

El pelirrojo se agacho y la abrazó.

_Gracias Alexandria, yo también te prometo que mi amor quedara grabado en mi corazón y en mi alma, juro que jamás te olvidaré_

Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras ella solo podía observar, aun así les dijo unos datos más en caso de que ocurriera algo.

_Si algo sucede pueden recurrir a un anciano llamado Talbot, él es un orfebre muy especial y conoce a los anillos, mucho más que yo_

_ ¿Y dónde lo conseguimos Ali?_

_El irá a ustedes tranquilos_

Ella termino su explicación y cada uno miraba sus anillos.

_Todos tienen sus anillos hermano, ellos se encargaran de protegerte y proteger a los más lo necesitados, ya no habrá más injusticias, otra cosa más, deben olvidarse de mí, o al menos borrar todo rastro de mi existencia al resto del mundo, mi existencia debe ser un secreto, incluso para sus descendientes_

_ ¿Estas segura de eso Ali?_

_Así debe ser_

_Y así será Mitzi_

Habló el rubio apagando la flama y observando con tristeza a su hermanita.

_Sé que no es fácil, pero, ahora son más fuerte, he depositado en ustedes todas mis esperanzas, yo estaré cuidándolos como la luna en el firmamento nocturno, a la espera que se requiera mi presencia_

Todos asintieron a lo dicho.

_Ahora soy un ser que camina fuera del tiempo, seré el vigilante de este poder hasta que sea necesaria mi presencia, una vez acabada mi tarea mi alma descansará en paz_

_¿Cuándo ocurrirá eso?_

Preguntó G, un poco molesto, no bastaba haber acabado con su vida, sino que también no la dejarían descansar en paz, vagando como si fuese un fantasma.

_No lo sé, tal vez nunca llegue a ocurrir, pero de algo si estoy segura, debo protegerlo a cualquier costo, es por eso que estoy aquí_

Ella volteo por última vez a mirar a sus seres queridos.

_Adiós, mi amor por ustedes quedó grabado en mi alma, ese será mi soporte para cuando no estén a mi lado, pero sé que de alguna manera nos volveremos a ver_

_Yo…también…_

Ella subió nuevamente al pedestal, este brilló desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, todo fue muy rápido, no hubo tiempo de razonar, de pelear, de detener, todo ocurrió tal y como él y su hermana lo habían predicho. Sin más el rubio camino hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de su hermana, la tomo en sus brazos y se encamino a la salida seguido de sus compañeros, al llegar donde estaban los caballos, observaron que las personas estaban saliendo de la cueva, era justo como el rubio había dicho, sin más le pidió a los pelirrojos que fueran a auxiliar a las personas, él y el rubio platino caminaron hasta llegar hasta los caballos.

_Giotto ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_Seguiré luchando Alaude, lo hare con todas mis fuerzas, ese fue su deseo antes de morir y no lo abandonaré_

_Alexandria estaba en lo cierto voy a marcharme, pero no abandonaré a la familia, tómalo como mi transferencia a la parte externa, que estará encargada de dirigir a los vigilantes en otras zonas fuera de la ciudad, lo haré también porque ese fue su deseo_

_Estaremos en contacto amigo_

El rubio monto en su caballo con la chica en sus brazos y partió a su pueblo natal, la sepultaron al lado de sus padres y cumpliendo con su petición, borraron todo vestigio de su existencia en la Familia Vongola.

Ella se encontraba en un espacio oscuro donde la única luz, era la que ella irradiaba, luego más adelante fue divisando varias líneas, que a medida que se iba acercando se apreciaban mejor, eran ventanas y se veían personas del mismo lugar pero la época era distinta.

_¿Te has dado cuenta? Es cierto, a eso se le llaman líneas de tiempo, en ellas dependiendo de la situación, puedes intervenir en los acontecimientos, pero son solo excepciones, tienes la habilidad de viajar por esas líneas de tiempo, pero si haces algo que por tu intuición sabes que debe pasar y tratas de intervenir, serás castigada severamente, otra habilidad que tienes es tomar forma humana, posees también las siete llamas, siendo la del cielo tu llama principal, puedes combinarlas para un ataque y para defenderte, en caso de heridas puedes recargar a un usuario con su tipo de llama, como un ser inmortal, no necesitas dormir completamente, solo lo necesario en caso de que te veas obligada a usar completamente tus llamas y al tomar un breve descanso te recuperaras rápidamente, tus movimientos irán casi a la par con el destino y debes recordar que solamente en caso de excepción puedes intervenir, a partir de ahora este sitio será tu hogar, pero puedes salir de vez en cuando, no puedes hablar con nadie, no puedes enamorarte de nadie, ya no gozas de ese derecho, tu eres la guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette y tu deber es velar por que el equilibrio entre los tres poderes se mantenga y no caiga en manos equivocadas, y cuando alguno peligre saldrás en su ayuda_

_Entonces ¿Me quedare aquí sola, sin poder hablar con nadie?_

_Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser el guardián y tener la potestad de otorgar los poderes a los que consideres dignos_

_Es mi destino_

_Las líneas de tiempo te permitirán observar a sus seres queridos, pero es mejor que no lo hagas, sufrirás al final_

_Yo debo verlos, no puedo olvidarlos, ellos son lo más importante para mi_

_Tu les otorgaste un poder, el cual los hizo más fuerte, y al dejar este mundo, sus voluntades se grabaran como testamento en los anillos, pasando de generación, en generación y el proceso de herencia prosiga y protejan ese poder_

_..._

No quiso mencionar nada, estaba decidida a seguir viéndoles.

_Muy bien, pero serás tú la que sufrirá, y recuerda las advertencias_

La voz se dejó de escuchar , ella lo comprendió en ese momento, no era el transformarse en lo que era, sino lo que le tocaba por vivir, una prisión sin barrotes, vida sin vida, una eterna soledad iba a ser su maldición a partir de ahora.

Fin

N/A: Quinto capítulo, así concluye la saga de los 400 años atrás, donde apareció por primera vez el Tri-Ni-Sette, para el próximo capítulo comenzara la segunda saga llamada presente, la cual contará con 05 capítulos más.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	6. Presentimiento

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ Capitulo Corregido.

**Capítulo 06:****Presente (Parte****I ** **Presentimiento).**

_Namimori 08:30 AM._

Por sus tranquilas calles va corriendo un chico de cabellos castaños bien marañado y ojos caramelo, iba a toda prisa, ya casi se quedaba sin aliento cuando sintió un dolor muy fuere a causa del choque con otra persona. Un chico pelirrojo, ojos de igual color con una rosa de los vientos en ellos y su cara llena de curitas por las caídas y los golpes por parte de los abusivos.

_P-Perdone llevo pri...¿Ah? ¿Enma?_

_B-Buenos días Tsuna-kun_

_ Vaya vamos muy tarde, debemos esquivar a Hibari-san y a Adelheid-san, sino estaremos acabados_

_Si vamos_

Al llegar a la escuela, miraron a todos sus flancos y no había nadie, otra cosa que había aprendido a usar el castaño a su favor era su super intuición, al no detectar nada corrieron como si sus vida dependiera de ello (que de verdad era así) al interior del instituto. Al llegar al salón el primero en recibir al castaño fue su "Auto Proclamada" mano derecha y su guardián de la lluvia.

_Buenos días décimo_

_Hola Tsuna, Enma_

_Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun buenos días_

_K-Kyoko-chan, buenos días, chicos, ¿Aun no comienzan las clases?_

_Hay una reunión de profesores en la primera hora tranquilos chicos no llegaron tarde jajajajaja_

_Al entrar no vimos a Hibari-san y a Adelheid-san_

_Lo más probable es que estén peleando por el control del comité_

A los dos líderes les salió una gotita de sudor, nada mas imaginarse a esos dos luchando, se les erizaba el cabello. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron las clases con toda normalidad, a la hora de la salida siempre era un caos, Gokudera siempre tras Shitt-P! investigando que cosa fuera de este mundo haría; Yamamoto y Kaoru se quedaban un poco mas por el club de beisbol; Ryohei y Koyo siempre compitiendo por el título del mejor boxeador; Julie siempre acosando chicas y siendo castigado por Adelheid y ésta peleando con Hibari; Lambo siempre esperaba a Rauji para ir a jugar al parque; dejando a Enma y a Tsuna, estos solo cuando veían una oportunidad escapaban.

_Fuisss!...por fin, que día con ellos armando jaleo todo el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy feliz, los días de paz reinan nuevamente ¿No lo crees asi Enma?_

_Si, es cierto, después de todo lo que pasamos, es bueno disfrutar de momentos de tranquilidad, aunque debo asumir otras obligaciones, recuerda soy el líder de los Shimons_

Era verdad, el castaño había tenido su ceremonia de sucesión, pero el acuerdo fue que al finalizar la secundaria iniciaría sus estudios universitarios en Italia como pretexto y tomaría las riendas de la organización junto a los demás guardianes, pero el caso del pelirrojo era diferente aun con su edad estaban sus guardianes en su mayoría mucho más maduro, que lo ayudaban con sus obligaciones y cuidaban de él. El castaño fue sacado de su ensoñación por su amigo.

_¿Quieres ir a la arcada Tsuna-kun?_

_!Claro¡ Mientras no llegue tan tarde ya que sería severamente castigado por Reborn_

_Y yo por Adelheid-san, ella es muy estricta con los horarios_

_Entonces démonos prisa_

_Si vamos_

Los chicos jugaron hasta el cansancio y al ver el reloj solo el pelirrojo tenía el suficiente tiempo de llegar a su casa, caso contrario al castaño, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, pero no le importó, igual el arcobaleno siempre lo castigaba. El castaño iba caminado tranquilo por las ya solitarias calles, antes de poder divisar su casa, un escalofrío le recorrió hasta la espina dorsal y una horrible sensación de que algo malo, realmente malo iba a ocurrir, provocó que este saliera en carrera despavorido, como si algo estuviese a punto de alcanzarlo. Al llegar como pudo abrió la puerta, pasó el pasillo que comunica la sala con la cocina a toda velocidad hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Todos en la cocina se quedaron sin habla, algo le había pasado al chico.

_¿Que le habrá pasado a Tsu-kun?_

_Tranquila mamá, así son todos los adolescentes, iré a hablar con el_

_Gracias Reborn-kun_

_Sigan comiendo, iré a ver qué pasa_

El pequeño tutor fue hasta la habitación con león transformado en mazo, sería castigado por llegar tarde y de paso sin saludar a nadie en la cocina. Entró con sus aires de superioridad cosa que solo fue de un instante, el castaño estaba tirado en el suelo, notaba como el chico sufría, sudaba debido a la carrera, supuso él, pero lo más extraño era que el Vongola Gear del Cielo estaba resonando y brillaba, no era una llama, era una luz blanca, después de unos minutos dejo de emitir el sonido y de brillar, el castaño fue borrando la mueca de dolor de su rostro.

_!Hey Tsuna¡ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Hey!..._

Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el castaño no reaccionaba. Cosa que lo preocupó de nueva cuenta.

_!Bianchi¡ !Fuuta! Vengan rápido, mamá_

_Reborn ¿Que sucede? ¡Tsuna¡_

_!Ah! !Tsu-kun¡ hijo ¿Que tienes?_

_Tsuna-nii.._

_Recuéstenlo en la cama_

Bianchi lo tomó y lo acostó mientras su madre lo revisaba, el arcobaleno les contó a todos que o había encontrado en el suelo exhausto y lo poco que le había entendido era que unos abusivos lo habían correteado hasta la casa. Al ver que el castaño recuperaba su color y se veía más tranquilo, lo dejaron descansar, por pedido del mismo tutor, al salir todos de la habitación y este al acercarse al castaño para mirar de nueva cuenta el Vongola Gear, un extraño presentimiento se alojó en su pecho, era como si algo malo fuese a pasar, ya le preguntaría mañana a su alumno, luego de checarlo se fue a su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Entrada más la noche, la luz de la luna llena se filtraba a través de la ventana, reflejándose en la cama donde descansaba el castaño. Su anillo volvió a brillar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su visión era muy borrosa, solo podía distinguir fuego rojo, cuerpos que yacían en el suelo y una sombra, no la enfocaba bien, era como un tigre pero su melena parecía más llamas, llamas negras y sus ojos, a pesar del miedo que le invadía no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, sus grises ojos eran hechizantes, se sintió atraído pero su cuerpo no le respondía, hasta que escuchó una fémina voz que hizo eco a su alrededor.

_Pronto, muy pronto…nos veremos…solo espera un poco mas_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se despertó asustado, al mirar a su alrededor, su tutor estaba sentado en la ventana, había amanecido ya, es mas ya eran las once de la mañana, aun nervioso por el sueño se limitó a mirar al arcobaleno.

_¡R-Reborn!_

_¿Que sucedió con ustedes? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando tu y Enma regresaron de la escuela?_

_No entiendo_

_Ayer caíste inconsciente aquí después de llegar a toda prisa a casa, pasaste de largo asustando a todos y de paso perdiste el conocimiento_

_ ¿Inconsciente?_

_ ¿Qué recuerdas del día de ayer al salir de la escuela?_

_Recuerdo….._

_**Flashback.**_

_Enma y yo veníamos de los videojuegos, hasta que llegamos a la intercepción que nos llevaba a cada uno a nuestras casas, nos despedimos y seguí mi camino a casa, cerca de doblar la última esquina sentí un escalofrío y una sensación de que iba a morir, una angustia y un dolor como cuando vi morir a Uni en el futuro, corrí despavorido, ya que sentía que algo estaba tras de mí, al llegar a casa me abalance a la puerta y seguí hasta aquí, en ese momento el dolor se intensificó tanto que no resistí más y luego...No supe más de mí._

_**Fin Flashback. **_

_R-Reborn, me sentía desesperado, esa impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ella me invadió y solo atiné a correr a casa, esa sensación crecía cada vez más en mi, que dolía como si fuese una parte de mi fuese arrancada a carne viva, al llegar a la habitación caí al suelo recuerdo también haber escuchado tu voz y luego ese extraño sueño_

_ ¿Sueño?_

_Si, verás no se distinguía muy bien, solo distinguí llamas rojas, cadáveres, una extraña sombra y una voz femenina que me dijo que pronto nos encontraríamos, que solo esperara un poco mas_

_Ya veo, entonces eso es una señal de que se avecinan problemas_

_ ¡Reborn! Tengo miedo, no por mí, sino por los chicos, ya los he expuesto a demasiados peligros, pero lo que sentí es algo realmente malo_

El tutor estaba en la misma situación que el castaño, a pesar de ser un asesino profesional, de comprender que sus guardianes deben cumplir con el deber de protegerlo, el sentía lo mismo, era una desagradable sensación, claro, jamás admitiría eso.

_Bueno, será mejor que descanses, hablare con los chicos más tarde, además debo atender unos asuntos por ordenes del noveno_

_E-Espera Reborn y Enma ¿Cómo esta?_

_Al igual que tu ayer llegó a casa, cayó inconsciente cuando Susuki le abría la puerta de la casa, ella me llamo y yo le explique que tú también caíste en la misma condición, me llamo más temprano avisándome que Enma se sentía mejor pero por seguridad lo dejó descansando en casa_

_Más tarde lo llamaré a ver como sigue_

El arcobaleno se marchó y el castaño se recostó de nueva cuenta en su cama, por su mente solamente pasaba las imágenes tan difusas y esa voz que le advertía un futuro encuentro, poco a poco el sueño lo venció quedándose profundamente dormido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Reborn, que bueno que me llamas dentro de poco llegaran una orden para Tsunayoshi-kun y sus guardianes, solo te daré los adelantos para que los alistes y viajen lo más pronto posible a Italia, harán equipo con los Varia, es una misión complicada, por ello te pediré que los acompañes_

_Noveno ¿De qué se trata?_

_Alguien esta armando una gran conspiración, no estamos seguros de quien se trata y quienes están aliados con ellos, lo que si es seguro es que comenzaron a moverse, atacaron a varios de nuestros aliados, debo hacer algo, es por ello que hago el llamado a todas mis fuerzas, para lanzar un contraataque a un grupo que ha sido seguido desde hace un mes y fue el responsable de uno de los ataques_

_Noveno, aun algo no me queda muy claro, lo conozco bien ¿Son tan fuertes como para llamarnos a nosotros?_

_Reborn, no sé como explicártelo, yo fui atacado cuando Iemitsu estaba fuera de Italia y los Varia estaban en otra misión en Palermo, a duras penas pudimos acabar con uno, lo dejamos vivo para interrogarlo, pero el mismo se incinero en sus propias llamas, lo extraño era la forma de pelear, el poder que poseían, se equipara en fuerza a las llamas del cielo, pero estas son blancas, cuando llegues a Italia te daré mas detalles al respecto_

_Esto es serio, confió en Tsuna y los chicos, pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto_

_Yo también Reborn_

_Noveno, mañana todos estaremos en camino a Italia, que bueno que el Jet Vongola aun esta en el hangar de Namimori_

_Muy bien lo estaré esperando a todos, cuento contigo Reborn_

Se cortó la comunicación, el arcobaleno pensaba que era una mala idea ir, pero eran órdenes del jefe, no podía negarse, ahora era explicarle a todos que harían equipo con los Varia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_!VOIIIIIIIIIIIII¡…..viejo del demonio ¿Cómo crees que vamos a hacer equipo con esa panda de niñatos?_

_M.Má, cálmate Squa-chan, se te subirá la presión arterial_

_¿Como quieres que me calme Lussuria? Solo porque una basura le dio problemas mientras estábamos de misión lo espantó_

_Pero son órdenes y debemos seguirlas, aunque vengan del viejo, además disfrutare torturando a su guardián de la tormenta Ushishishishi…_

_Y tu maldito jefe, no dirás nada al respecto_

_!Cállate Basura¡_

_AHHH! DESGRACIADO JEFE ME LAS PAGARÄS!_

_Ushishishi…El Capitán pronto partirá de este mundo ¿Quieres apostar Mammon?_

_Yare, Yare, no me gusta perder mi tiempo en esas tonterías poco productivas, pero, sin embargo algo me preocupa desde que comenzaron esos ataques, he sentido conflicto y a pesar de querer verlo con mi cámara de pensamientos, no me muestra nada_

El jefe Varia poso su mirada en la pequeña ilusionista y le objetó.

_¿Crees que no es conveniente ir?_

_Al contrario jefe, quiero ver al individuo que está bloqueando mi visión_

_Mañana la basura llegará, a lo que este todo listo atacaremos y no dejaremos ni las sobras_

_Si jefe cuente conmigo_

_Uhhh Cállate Viejo A Than_

_Hmm ¿Viejo? Miserable ya verás….._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba en un espeso bosque, al pie de una montaña, su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad, avanzó hasta tener a la vista unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un templo, más arriba se veía la entrada a una cueva, ignoró ese hecho y siguió por un pasillo que lo llevó a un amplio salón, allí observó una gran columna que se levantaba en uno de los extremos, arriba faltaba algo, pero él no sabía exactamente que era.

_Décimo Vongola, estas en gran peligro, aun así es una prueba que debes afrontar_

_¿Q-Quien eres?..._

Estaba muy asustado, miraba a todos lados y no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba la voz de una chica, pero esa voz trasmitía seguridad y nostalgia.

_Tranquilo, no te asustes no voy a hacerte daño y….muy pronto nos veremos Sawada Tsunayoshi_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño despertó en el momento que iba entrando su tutor.

_¿Que sucede Tsuna? ¿Otro Sueño?_

El castaño recuperaba el aliento mientras el arcobaleno se sentaba en su cama.

_Reborn, esta vez el sueño era diferente_

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su tutor y recordó lo que le había dicho antes de salir.

_Reborn, ¿Viajaremos a Italia verdad? El lugar que vi en mi sueño definitivamente no era Namimori, ni Japón_

_Si venía a avisarte que el noveno los convoco a todos a Italia, salimos mañana temprano ¿Cómo sabias del viaje? ¿Qué viste esta vez?_

_Bueno estaba en un bosque muy espeso, era de noche, deambule hasta encontrar unas ruinas antiguas de un templo, al llegar al centro del salón se escuchó nuevamente la voz, esta vez me advirtió del peligro, sin embargo me dijo que tenía que afrontarlo, pero…_

_¿Pero?_

_Al escuchar su voz sentí una gran nostalgia, sentía una gran tristeza y alegría a la vez, no sé cómo explicarlo, mi deseo por verla hizo que mi corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho_

_Hmn…_

_Ella me dijo que muy pronto la conocería y eso es lo que quiero Reborn_

_ ¿Estás seguro?_

_Si ese sentimiento me impulsa a viajar, iré al llamado del Noveno_

El arcobaleno observaba al castaño, sus ojos mostraban determinación, fuese cual fuese la razón, no podía detenerlo así que sin más que hacer, se resignó a hacer desistir al castaño.

_Muy bien contactaré a Gokudera para que avise al resto de los chicos, yo me encargo de Hibari_

_Bien, bajaré a comer algo, he pasado todo el día durmiendo ¿Y mamá?_

_Salió con Bianchi y los niños, ella me dijo que había subido y al verte descansar tranquilo no quiso despertarte, pero te dejo lista tu comida por si despertabas antes de que ella volviera_

El tutor se marchó y el castaño bajó a merendar algo. Al cabo de unas horas, después de jugar con su videojuego, llegaron Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo en manos de Chrome que venía en representación de Mukuro. El arcobaleno se subió a la cómoda del castaño y se sentó a la vista de todos.

_Décimo ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora?_

_Si Tsuna, el pequeñín dijo que no te sentías bien_

_Tks... Ten más respecto con el décimo maniático del beisbol_

_SI SAWADA TU ERES MUY EXTREMO ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?_

_Dejen esas preguntas para después, vamos a lo importante, me comunique con el noveno y todos ustedes han sido convocados a Italia a la Mansión Vongola, es una emergencia y necesitan nuestro apoyo_

_A donde vaya el décimo yo iré_

Dijo el peliplata muy seguro de si mismo.

_Lambo-san es muy fuerte y derrotara a los malos Pum Pam Poh! Ghahaahahaha…_

_!Cállate vaca estúpida¡_

_Hmn...Me gustaría acompañarte Tsuna pero ¿Cómo le explico a mi viejo?_

_Tranquilo Yamamoto tengo resuelto eso, aquí tienes y uno para Ryohei_

Los chicos tomaron los sobres, los abrieron y observaron con sorpresa su contenido.

_**_Un premio por el "beisbolista mas sobresaliente"_**_

_**_Un premio por el "boxeador mas sobresaliente"_ **_

_!R-Reborn¡_

_Fue lo mas rápido que se me ocurrió y lo mejor un Tour por Italia durante 05 días, por sus zonas mas turísticas_

_AL EXTREMO, YA TENGO ALGO PARA EXPLICARLE A KYOKO Y A MIS PADRES_

_Y no lo olviden, su viaje coincide con el de Tsuna ya que su padre lo mando a llamar desde Italia_

_Si_

_Chrome, es necesario que Mukuro venga con nosotros_

Una especie de neblina envolvió a la chica y al disiparse dejó ver al ilusionista con su burlona sonrisa.

_Kufufufu~ parece que no fui muy claro cuando dije que no ayudaría a la mafia, pero incluso yo lo sé, algo está a punto de suceder ¿No es así Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

El ilusionista miro serio al castaño que no negó en ningún momento el argumento de su guardián.

_!Miserable¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al décimo?_

_!G-Gokudera-kun¡_

_ ¿Décimo?_

_ ¿Sabes algo Mukuro?_

El castaño lo miraba con menos miedo, después de todo lo que pasaron en la pelea anterior, Mukuro quedó libre y el prometió no atentar contra la familia, pero tampoco ayudaría a la mafia, sin embargo el castaño sabia que eso iba mas allá que un simple conflicto entre mafiosos, él lo sentía y el ilusionista también.

_Si, estuve al tanto de los ataques incluso de la penosa pelea del noveno_

_¿Atacaron al Noveno?_

Gritó espantado el castaño.

_Kufufufu~ Como siempre nunca te dan la información completa_

_No era necesario que él lo supiera_

Esbozó un poco molesto el arcobaleno.

_¡Reborn!_

_El punto es que incluso con mis informantes, no he logrado dar con los responsables del ataque, así que iré con ustedes a Italia_

_G-Gracias Mukuro_

_No te confundas, quiero saber quién es tan hábil para ocultarse de mi_

_Muy bien si no hay mas objeciones, mañana temprano nos veremos en el aeropuerto_

_Si_

_Kufufufu~_

Mukuro desapareció y dejó a Chrome en su lugar, partiendo así todos a arreglar sus cosas ya que solo estaban a horas del viaje. El castaño organizaba sus cosas, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había soñado, el saber que dentro de unas horas estaría camino a un lugar donde su súper intuición le decía que era peligroso, aun así no podía hacer nada cuando incluso sus amigos se vieron involucrados, eran ordenes del noveno líder, el cual estaba a cargo de la familia en ese momento. Con todo listo arreglo unas cosas con Reborn y se dispusieron a dormir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando estaban por salir de la casa se despidió de su madre y de los niños, por segunda vez Bianchi los acompañaba a una misión y (para los ojos de su madre ella lo acompañaría hasta Italia a visitar a su padre) Reborn le dijo que alguno de los hombres de Dino y Kusakabe estarían pendiente de la familia en su ausencia, como excusa de que daría mucho trabajo se llevaron a Lambo a visitar a su familia y así partieron al aeropuerto.

_Aeropuerto de Namimori._

Allí fue todo un dilema a la hora de subir, pero al final este fue el orden: Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei iban en un cubículo; Bianchi, Lambo y Reborn iban en otro, en la contigua Hibari y en la última Mukuro, Chrome y Tsuna.

_Hiiiii!¿Porqué tengo que ir contigo?_

_Kufufufu~ El arcobaleno me informó que era importante monitorear tus movimientos, en este caso, tu sueño_

_Jefe! descanse lo necesita_

_!Chrome¡_

Era cierto, el castaño se veía cansado, trataba de calmarse (cosa que lo cansaba mas) poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

_Mukuro-sama el jefe se quedó dormido_

_Bueno mi pequeña Nagi es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo_

Recostaron totalmente al castaño en el asiento, luego procedieron a liberar sus llamas de la Niebla por todo el cubículo, en ese momento llego el tutor.

_Veo que ya comenzaron _

_Si, realmente me intriga lo de sus premoniciones y "por qué" hay obstáculos en mi camino, los cuales no me dejan ver más allá de lo que siempre veo, solo contamos con alguien que si ve y ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi, con Chrome aquí es más fácil entrar en su mente _.

_Muy bien Tsuna, vamos muéstranos tus sueños_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se encontraba en un gran jardín, grandes árboles a su alrededor y pequeños arbustos, los cuales decoraban los pasillos que dirigían a distintos lugares, seguía un pasillo en especial, en sus lados habían flores naranjas, eran muy llamativas pero paso esa idea y siguió adelante, cuando llegó al final del pasillo se encontró con una pequeña área del jardín la cual tenía un gran sauce, una mesita con algunas sillas, allí estaban dos personas que él conocía muy bien, uno era Primo Vongola y el otro era su Guardián de la Tormenta G, en ese momento sintió algo tras de él.

_Kufufufu~ Muy bonito jardín ¿No lo crees así Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

_Hiiiiiiii! M-Mukuro ¿C-Como es que estas aquí?_

_Tsuna deja de gritar estamos aquí_

_!R-Reborn¡ ¿Tú también? ¿C-Como?_

_No dudes de mis habilidades, ni de las Nagi, esto no es nada_

_Ahora a lo que nos interesa ¿Por qué sueñas con la Primera Generación?_

_B-Bueno, es la primera vez que lo hago y que vengo a este lugar, más que un sueño siento que es un recuerdo pero...¿De quién?_

_¿Qué quieres decir Tsuna?_

_Mukuro-sama…._

_Entiendo, se lo que dice el Vongola, yo también siento como si fuésemos simples observadores y la verdadera persona dueña de los recuerdo esta oculta de nosotros_

_Ya veo…._

En ese momento ellos fueron rebasados por una chica, llevaba un largo vestido blanco con detalles rosa, lo cual resaltaba su oscura cabellera, corría hacia primo, al verla, el castaño cayó por un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el ilusionista fue a auxiliarlo.

_Hey…¿Qué pasa?...Hey_

_Ahh!...M-Me Du-e-le ¿P-or que? … resisto…._

_!Tsuna¡ Mukuro ¿Qué le ocurre?_

_No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que debemos irnos ya, el sufrirá un shock, es muy fuerte el dolor que le está causando este recuerdo y sobre todo por esa chica. Pero ¿Quién es ella?_

_La chica de la que sabemos era Elena, pero ella no es Elena_

Mientras divagaban la chica se giró solo un poco hacia ellos, mostrándoles su sonrisa cosa que asusto a los observadores, en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y los ilusionistas con el arcobaleno volvieron a la realidad.

_Mukuro-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Si, por lo menos ya sé quién es la que interfiere con mis ilusiones_

_Nagi, el shock que recibió fue muy fuerte, trata de reconfortarlo un poco, lo necesita_

_Si, Mukuro-sama_

_Arcobaleno, al llegar a Italia debes averiguar quién es esa chica, sea lo que haya pasado, causó un dolor muy profundo en la primera generación, por un momento me preocupe por él, pensé que cedería ante el shock pero lo resistió_

_Llamaré al noveno, para que adelante un poco la investigación, mientras vamos en camino_

Chrome liberó las llamas de Niebla alrededor del castaño que aun sudaba, se veía que aún le dolía, inmensas lagrimas corrían por su rostros, al ser rodeados por las llamas se fue calmando hasta dejar de mostrar señas de malestar. Con esto Mukuro y Chrome regresaron a sus asientos dejando descansar al castaño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un momento se vio envuelto en una batalla con sus amigos, cada uno tenía cinco oponentes, vio caer a Xanxus ya que esos sujetos atacaban sin descanso, él, por su parte corrió a auxiliar a Gokudera cuando lo vio ceder ante el fuego enemigo y luego se vio rodeado por seis sujetos, tomo las píldoras y sus guantes, comenzó a pelear, ellos unieron sus ataques y él fue arrojado a unos cuantos metros donde luchaban sus amigos, como pudo se reincorporó, estaba lastimado, por lo menos dos de sus costillas estaban rotas, su súper intuición le advirtió peligro, se coloco en posición para lanzar un X-BURNER, al tratar de estabilizarse más sintió un fuerte dolor a causa de las heridas y cayó de rodillas, al ver que el ataque iba a ser lanzado un resplandor rojo los envolvió incinerándolos en el acto, al ver más de cerca notó que eran llamas de tormenta, retrocedió al notar que de las llamas salía una silueta, pero no era extraña, la conocía, estando frente a frente la detallaba mejor, estaba envuelta en llamas tormentosas, hasta que bajo su intensidad dejando solo su melena de ese color, era como una pantera azul medio, con toques blancos, su melena que aun brillaba por las llamas rojas pasaron a ser negras, tal y como la primera vez, sus ojos grises, en ellos solo se reflejaba soledad, tristeza y dolor.

_Perdóname mi intención no fue lastimarte, solo quería que vieras una parte de mi, de lo que ocurrirá y que no soy tu enemiga_

_¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo conoces a Primo? ¿Puedes hablar?_

En ese momento se percató que no tenía heridas y que todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido.

_¿Que fue eso?_

_Lo siento, no puedo revelarte aun mi identidad, mi relación con la Primera Generación será revelada en su momento y no, no puedo hablar, transmito mis pensamientos hasta tu mente_

_L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer tantas preguntas, aun así ¿Lo que acabo de ver pasará? Estoy confundido_

_Me temo que así será, solo te ruego que confíes en mi, te aseguro que todo será aclarado una vez que estemos frente a frente, debo irme pero recuerda, un nuevo enemigo los acecha deben estar alerta_

_Bien…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, al nivelar la luz notó que Mukuro y Chrome dormían plácidamente, el poco a poco se levantó y salió a buscar un poco de agua, pero en el camino se encontró a su tutor.

_Tsuna ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Mejor, solo vine por un poco de agua_

_¿Soñaste algo más?_

_¿P-Porque lo dices?_

El castaño se puso nervioso, no quería faltar a su palabra de no decir nada, además de que lo trataran como "Conejillo de Indias" como hace un rato atrás.

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos _

_D-Déjate de cosas, no soñé nada más y voy por mi agua, muero de sed_

"_**Atención a todos los pasajeros, por favor tomar sus lugares, dentro de cinco minutos tocaremos tierra, abrochen sus cinturones, gracias"**_

_¿Lo ves? Regresa a tu asiento, yo hare lo mismo_

El castaño tomó rápido el agua y corrió a su lugar siendo observado por el arcobaleno.

_No escaparas de mi Tsuna_

Dijo eso y se fue a su lugar, el castaño mientras regresaba no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella bestia, lo bueno es que ella no era el enemigo, pero si serian atacados, eso sí le preocupaba.

_Kufufufu~ apresúrate Vongola o estarás en problemas_

_Hiiiiiii! M-Mukuro, Chrome_

_Jefe! rápido, tome asiento y abroche su cinturón_

_Hiiiiiii!_

Apresuradamente y con éxito logro abrocharse su cinturón. Una vez todos bajaron del avión, habían autos negros con el logo de la familia esperando por ellos, Mukuro y Chrome se fueron en uno, Hibari se fue en otro con Reborn, y el resto se fueron con el castaño y el Noveno.

_Noveno_

_Tsunayoshi-kun, chicos bienvenidos a Italia, en este momento vamos a la mansión ya que debemos hablar del problema que tenemos_

Todos, incluyendo al travieso Lambo que siempre anda en las suyas, se quedo quieto en manos de Ryohei, una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar.

Continuará….

N/A: Sexto capítulo, así comienza el principio del fin del prólogo, waaaa no me maten, pero de verdad que estoy inspirada en este fic y aquellas dudas me gusta suponerlas de cierta manera en el fic, otra cosa aprovechare esta oportunidad para pedir su ayuda, quiero que me ayuden a colocarle un nombre al enemigo que aparecerá pronto y que tan malo quieren que sea, todas sus opciones serán tomadas en cuenta ya que al igual que Byakuran este nuevo enemigo corrigió los errores de este y eso es lo que lo hace más peligroso para ellos, si tienen ideas déjenla en un review o en MP, y los que me tienen agregada al Facebook pueden dejarla en mi muro o en el Grupo Familia Vongola!.. Espero el capi haya sido de su total agrado.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	7. El Despertar de la Bestia

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,Capitulo Corregido._

**Capítulo 07: Presente (Parte II El Despertar de la Bestia).**

_Sicilia, Italia (Mansión Vongola)._

Cada quien fue asignado a una habitación, les dieron unas horas de descanso por el viaje y el cambio de horario, mientras desempacaba sus cosas la preocupación por sus amigos se hizo presente, "rayos" ¿Como evadir esa pelea? Se llevaría a cabo y no podía decir nada, todo debía ocurrir tal cual como lo vio en el sueño y al final encontrarse con ese ser. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el pequeño arcobaleno.

_!Tsuna¡_

_Hiiii! R-Reborn! No me asustes_

_Es tu culpa, toque la puerta y como no respondiste de igual modo entré, dejando eso a un lado, dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste en tu sueño?_

"Rayos" olvidaba que su tutor detectaba su angustia a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, esto sería un reto el quitárselo de encima y evitar preguntar más de la cuenta.

_No puedo darte lujo de detalle pero…._

_Pero ¿Qué?_

_Pero es seguro que nuestro ataque sorpresa, no es tan sorpresa, esos sujetos saben que vamos hacia ellos_

_¿Sugieres cambiar la estrategia?_

_No…todo debe seguir según lo planeado, debo escuchar al Noveno, Reborn por favor llévame con él_

_¿Te sientes con ánimos para una reunión en este momento?_

_No es cuestión de ánimos, no hay tiempo que perder, debo saber de qué manera se va a proceder con el plan_

_Hmn…Se ve que has madurado un poco, pero es verdad, estamos en una situación de emergencia_

Los dos salieron de la habitación en busca de los demás para la reunión, el arcobaleno aun caminaba con sus dudas, de si el castaño le habría dicho todo ya que por su rostro no acontecería nada bueno para esta misión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bianchi y Lambo se encontraban en una de las grandes salas, este ultimo dormía en los brazos del boxeador.

_Parece que Tsuna no tuvo un buen viaje y al llegar no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar con él_

_Tks….Mi hermana se interpuso en todo el viaje y me fue imposible el preguntarle cómo se encontraba_

_Hayato, eres mi único hermano y solo me preocupo por ti_

_¡Hmn!_

_HMN…ES INQUIETANTE AL EXTREMO, SOBRE TODO ESTA MISION_

_Veo que están casi todos aquí solo faltan Chrome, Mukuro y Hibari_

_!D-Decimo¡_

_!Tsuna¡_

_! SAWADA ¡_

_C-Chicos lo siento, estamos en una difícil situación, tal como la que sucedió en el futuro_

_..._

Todos quedaron en silencio, al ver la seriedad del castaño, la preocupación en sus palabras, pero el tutor lo rompió no había tiempo que perder.

_Bien, vamos el noveno nos espera en la biblioteca_

Todos se pusieron de pie siguiendo al castaño y al arcobaleno por lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión, mas adelante encontraron a Hibari en una esquina y a Chrome en otra, parece que los esperaban y estos los siguieron hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de caoba, al abrirlas se encontraron al noveno, sus guardianes y una gran pantalla donde se apreciaba a Squalo. El castaño se mostraba serio, aunque su estado de cansancio era difícil de ocultar y más para sus amigos que se veían preocupados por él.

_Benvenuto Décimo ¿Descansó lo suficiente?_

Exclamó Ganauche III, Guardián Vongola del Rayo del Noveno.

_Si, muchas gracias, Noveno lamento la interrupción pero es urgente que nos explique la situación actual y cuáles son sus ordenes_

El viejo capo notó la preocupación en los ojos de su nieto, cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida por el resto de los presentes.

_Oye tu niño, tienes buena intuición, así es, lanzaremos un ataque a un grupo que hemos estado siguiendo desde hace una semana_

_Squalo espera déjame explicarle algo antes de continuar con el plan_

_Está bien Noveno_

_Tsunayoshi-kun, hace unas semanas un grupo salió de la nada, no sabemos mucho de ellos, solo que comenzaron a atacar a nuestros aliados, pensamos por un momento que eran asesinos contratados de nuestros enemigos, hasta que nos enteramos que ellos también fueron atacados, tres de ellos llegaron hasta aquí a atacarnos cuando los Varia y la CEDEF se encontraban tras su pista, dieron mucho que hacer, dos de ellos escaparon y al que capturamos no nos dio tiempo de interrogarlo ya que el mismo se consumió en sus llamas de última voluntad_

_¿Usan llamas de última voluntad?_

Preguntó extrañado el arcobaleno.

_No solo eso, usan cajas armas y anillos poderosos, y eso son solo de un grupo de menor rango, hace poco el escuadrón Varia siguió la pista de un grupo, el cual esta asentado en un bosque, en las adyacencias de Nápoles, y es allí donde ustedes junto a los Varia entraran en acción o mejor dicho ¿Qué buscan entre la mafia?_

_Voiiiii!…..escuchen mocosos saldremos dentro de 4 horas a Nápoles, preparen todo y si no quieren morir ni se molesten en venir_

Squalo cortó la comunicación, todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

_Tks…ese hombre está loco_

_Jajajaja tiene mucha energía_

_Tsunayoshi-kun perdóname por encargarte esto, pero como verás ya estoy viejo para esto y mi deber en este momento es prestar apoyo a los aliados que fueron atacados, por eso les confío esta misión a ustedes, la nueva Generación de Vongola_

_Lo haremos Noveno, debemos proteger la paz, esa fue la promesa que Uní pactó con su vida en el futuro_

Todos miraron con orgullo a su amigo y jefe, pero el arcobaleno y el viejo capo se percataron que el cataño estaba más al tanto de la situación y no sería fácil preguntarle ya que no querían presionarlo, era suficiente lo cansado que se veía y no querían que él se sintiera acorralado. Todos se retiraron de la biblioteca a excepción del Noveno y sus guardianes.

_El décimo sabe algo y creo que es algo que ni el mismo podrá evitar que pase_

_Si lo sé, Reborn me pidió investigar un poco más sobre una chica que tuvo algo que ver con Primo Vongola, en nuestros archivos no hay nada, sin embargo el líder de la Familia Cavallone encontró algo en sus archivos, un viejo pergamino que habla sobre alguien llamada Alexandria D` Vongola y que un tiempo después falleció, pero nada mas_

_Eso si es extraño, ella era parte de Vongola ¿Por qué los Cavallone tienen información de ella y nosotros no?_

_No lo sé, pero recuerda que el primer guardián de la nube era Alaude Cavallone y fue el primer consejero externo de Vongola, a lo seguro es por eso que tienen esa información pero lo más probable fue que trataron de borrar su existencia de la familia_

_¿Por qué harían eso?_

_He tratado de averiguar más pero todo me lleva a un callejón sin salida, lo único que tengo es un nombre_

_Bueno volviendo con lo del décimo, ojalá le vaya bien con el malcriado de tu hijo Xanxus_

_Jojojojo yo se que Tsunayoshi-kun podrá manejarlo_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos se reunieron nuevamente en la sala antes de ir a sus respectivos aposentos.

_Rayos nos toca hacer equipo con esos lunáticos Décimo ¿Usted está de acuerdo con eso?_

_Si Gokudera-kun, a los tipos que enfrentaremos, no son personas ordinarias, ellos tienen todas las intenciones de asesinarnos sin mediar palabras, así que te pido a ti y al resto que no los subestiméis_

_!Décimo¡_

_!Tsuna¡_

_Eh! L-Lo siento, no puedo decirles nada más solo que tengan cuidado, Hibari-san…._

El castaño se giró hasta donde estaba recostado el guardián, pero su semblante cambió drásticamente a una máscara de seriedad y prosiguió.

_No te contengas y acaba con todos ellos…_

El aludido volteo a verlo, quedando asombrado no tanto por la mirada que tenía en ese momento el castaño, sino por la petición que acababa de hacer, además nadie podía creer lo que acaban de escuchar, el pacifista Sawada Tsunayoshi, le estaba pidiendo al fanático de la disciplina que no se contuviera, hasta el mismo prefecto no lo creía, sonrió con cara de victoria.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, yo nunca voy a obedecer a nadie, pero, si tú dices que serán buenos oponentes, gustosamente aceptaré y los Morderé hasta la Muerte_

En ese momento el castaño cayó en cuenta en lo que le había pedido al guardián de la nube, el resto lo miraba expectante, palideció lo que preocupó aun mas a sus amigos.

_Hey Tsuna ¿Estas bien?_

_Décimo ¿Qué le pasa?_

_Y-Yo debo preparar todo para la misión, discúlpenme_

Con esto se retiró de la sala, la ilusionista se encontraba al lado de Bianchi y Reborn, no dejaba su preocupación por su jefe.

_El jefe ¿Estará bien?_

_Déjalo necesita ordenar sus ideas, sea lo que sea, lo tienen muy alterado y para pedirle a Hibari no contenerse en la pelea, quiere decir que la situación puede salirse de control, no lo olviden no bajen la guardia ¿entendido?_

_Si_

_Hmn_

_Vayan y terminen de ordenar sus cosas, nos reuniremos aquí dentro de tres horas, Chrome encárgate de explicarle todo a Mukuro_

_Si_

Bianchi tomó al pequeño guardián del rayo que aun dormía en los brazos de Ryohei, ella se encargaría de él en la misión y todos se retiraron a sus aposentos, menos el arcobaleno que sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se fue hasta la habitación del castaño. Al llegar entró sin advertir su presencia y encontró al castaño de rodillas tratando de ponerse en pie.

_!Tsuna¡ ¿Estás bien? Resiste voy por ayuda_

_No….N-No busques a nadie…E-Estoy bien_

_Claro que no estás bien, solo mírate, déjame buscar a Gokudera o a Yamamoto_

_!TE DIJE QUE NO¡_

Gritó el castaño a su tutor, este no dijo nada solo lo observaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho lo miro de nueva cuenta.

_..._

_R-Reborn, perdóname pero lo veo cada vez más claro y siento mucho dolor, arrepentimiento y soledad, esos sentimientos me atormentan, ella ha sufrido mucho, ni Primo, ni los guardianes pudieron hacer nada al respecto_

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ella era parte de Vongola? Y ¿Qué quieres decir con ellos no pudieron hacer nada por ella?_

_Aun no lo sé, solo que la veré muy pronto, será en medio de la pelea con esos sujetos, ella nos apoyará sin embargo, no hay que bajar la guardia_

_Ya veo, bueno trata de acostarte y descansar un poco si quieres que los chicos no se den cuenta de que sufres, trata de disimularlo más y recuerda que yo estaré apoyándote en la pelea_

_!Reborn¡ gracias, también te pediré que resistas por lo que vi esos tipos te darán problemas no los subestimes_

_Hmn ¿Con quién crees que hablas?_

Así el castaño medio sonrió y luego se quedó dormido, se veía que estaba llegando a sus límites cosa que preocupaba a su tutor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron rápidamente las tres horas, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Mukuro y Chrome estaban en un rincón, Hibari se encontraba en otro alejados de los demás, solo faltaban el arcobaleno y el castaño los cuales estaban entrando.

_!Tsuna¡ ¿Seguro que puedes seguir?_

Le susurró el arcobaleno.

_Si, el dolor ha pasado espero no se presente en medio de la pelea_

_Bien, vamos los Varia nos esperan en Nápoles y nuestro Avión está listo, solo serán 45 minutos hasta allá_

Así todos salieron tal y como cuando llegaron a Italia, el castaño viajó con los ilusionistas.

_Kufufufu~ parece que viste más de lo que esa persona nos permitió ver antes_

_Si, oye Mukuro, no dejes que te separen de Chrome, y tu Chrome por ningún motivo te separes de él, ellos saben cómo aprovecharse de la situación_

Al escuchar eso el ilusionista frunció el ceño, el castaño estaba dudando de sus habilidades.

_Oya oya ¿Piensas que caeré en su juego?_

_No lo pienso Mukuro, lo vi y tu siendo el mayor ilusionista que se conoce, caerás en su trampa si no sabes mover tus cartas, es por ello que te lo estoy advirtiendo_

_Entonces viste el futuro, y dime ¿Quién es ella?_

_No lo sé, solo que estaremos frente a frente en la batalla, Mukuro voy a descansar un poco mas realmente siento que no tengo fuerzas para hab…._

Fue lo último que susurró ya que se quedó profundamente dormido, la pequeña que estaba sentada al lado del peliazul se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una manta.

_Mukuro-sama..._

_Lo se Nagi, él se ve más agotado que cuando llegamos a la mansión, es como si lo estuvieran haciendo a propósito, como si necesitaran que el opusiera menos resistencia…_

__"Tal vez piensan usar a Sawada Tsunayoshi tal y como yo lo hago con Nagi pero la pregunta es ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?"__

_ ¿Mukuro-sama?_

_Nagi necesito que no agotes tus reservas de llamas de la Niebla, si lo que pienso es verdad utilizaran ilusiones y serán tan buenos como la arcobaleno del chupete índigo, si solo sientes algo pequeño crea una barrera a tu alrededor, no dejes infiltrar ningún pensamiento a menos que sea yo_

_Si, pero ¿Qué pasará con el jefe?_

_Sea lo que sea él sabe que sucederá y por lo que noto es inevitable hacer algo al respecto, ya lo dijo, no subestimemos al enemigo_

_Si Mukuro-sama_

_Bueno tú también necesitas recargar energías_

Él la recostó a su lado, ella se acomodó y así los dos se quedaron dormidos. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo a excepción de Lambo dando que hacer y Bianchi amenazando a Hayato que se quitaría los lentes sino se quedaba en su lugar, después de cuarenta y cinco minutos estaban aterrizando en una pista privada en las afueras de Nápoles.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_¡Voiiii! Llegan tarde miserables mocosos_

_!Cállate¡ Solo nos demoramos los cincuenta minutos del viaje desde la mansión hasta aquí, rayos eres tan ruidoso como el cabeza de césped_

_¿QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE PULPO?_

_Vamos, vamos, cálmense ustedes dos_

_Gokudera-kun, Hermano, no hay tiempo para discusiones sin sentido_

_Décimo lo siento_

_DISCULPA SAWADA_

_Squalo, por favor explíquenos ¿De qué manera se llevara a cabo el ataque?_

_Bueno….! Atacaremos como locos y los haremos picadillo Ahhhhhh!_

_"_Hiii! ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?"__

Pensó el castaño con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza. El peli blanco lo miro con malicia.

_Oye! Niño, había querido preguntarte desde la reunión hace unas horas, puedes engañar a esta panda de idiotas pero tú sabes más de la misión de lo que pretendes aparentar_

Inmediatamente el castaño se tensó pero respondió sin perder tiempo.

_No…No puedo decir nada l-lo siento Squalo_

_!Cállate¡ solo hablas basura, no se para que se molestaron en venir_

El pequeño capo al escuchar las sandeces de Xanxus, por alguna extraña razón (muy extraña) enfureció.

_!EL QUE DEBERÍA DE CALLARSE ERES TÚ XANXUS¡ SQUALO, BELPHEGOR, MAMMON, LUSSURIA INCLUSO LEVI, VAN A LUCHAR MEJOR QUE TÚ, EN VEZ QUE ANDAR CON ESAS TONTERIAS CONCÉNTRATE EN LA PELEA SINO….._

No podían creerlo el castaño ese día se había dedicado en sorprenderlos a cada momento, Xanxus al verlo retrocedió por la mirada que le enviaba el pequeño capo, este bufó y le dio la espalda, el capitán estratega le miro de nuevo. El castaño cayó en cuenta de su acción.

__"Hiii! ¿Q-Que me está pasando? Debo calmarme, ya falta muy poco, ya la veré muy pronto, solo debo resistir un poco más"__

_L-Lo siento yo no…_

_Ah! Con que si tienes información_

_No sigas Squalo, yo traté y fue imposible, no pude sacarle más información, solo que tomes en cuenta su advertencia, Mukuro no pudo detectar nada y me imagino que tú tampoco Mammon, el único que vio la batalla en la que estamos a punto de entrar es Tsuna y no revelará nada más que esas advertencia durante nuestros combates_

_Oye si tantos sabes de la batalla ¿De dónde vendrá el enemigo?_

Pregunto molesto Squalo, pero no supo qué demonios paso, cuando vio que el castaño había pasado a híper modo, este lo miraba inquietante hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta y voló hasta cierta distancia, se colocó en postura y lanzó un X-BURNER.

_Por aquí…_

Esa fue la señal para dar comienzo a la batalla. Tal y como lo había dicho el pequeño capo fueron de cinco a seis oponentes para cada uno, usaban intensas llamas para luchar y cajas armas (solo de armas no animales) todas las peleas iban tal y como las había soñado.

_Tks…..molestias cómanse esto Roquet Bomb….._

_Ahhh!_

_Están perturbando la paz de este lugar herbívoros, por su falta los "Morderé hasta la Muerte"_

_Ahhh!_

_Mukuro-sama no he detectado ningún ilusionista entre los presentes_

_Si, pero realmente estoy entendiendo las palabras de Sawada Tsunayoshi, están haciendo mucha presión a no ser que él nos dijo que no nos separáramos hubiéramos estado en problemas_

_Están estorbando Shigure Souen Ryu "Samidare"….._

_Ahhh!_

_¡Atacco di Squalo!_

_Ahhh!_

_Mocoso no te descuides o puedes perder tu cabeza_

_Jajajajaja ok_

_No te rías_

_Buahhh! Estos insectos son muy molestos, el príncipe se está cansando de ellos_

_Cállate y sigue peleando son fuertes, no lo subestimes_

_Ushishishi el príncipe también es muy fuerte_

_Psicópata_

_¡Gokudera cuidado!_

_Ah?...Ahhhhh!_

_!Gokuderaaaaaa…¡_

_!Gokudera-kun¡_

_No pasaras por aquí, estas peleando con nosotros_

_Aun lado X-BURNER_

_Ahhh!_

_¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Por qué están atacando a todos?_

El castaño estaba enojado, pero el sujeto solo rio sínicamente y susurró algo que le erizó la piel.

_E-El Tri-Ni-Sette cambiará el mundo, él lo hará a su voluntad ya encontramos dos de las tres piezas, solo falta la bestia_

_Pero ¿Qué dices? ¿La bestia?_

En ese momento su súper intuición le advirtió peligro, esos sujetos unieron sus ataques, acabando con su propio camarada ya que el castaño logro a duras penas esquivarlo. Gokudera al ver que su jefe estaba en peligro bajo su guardia y salió mal herido en el proceso ya que fue alcanzado por el fuego enemigo.

_¡G-Gokudera-kun!_

Gritó al ver que cada acontecimiento se iba cumpliendo como una profecía, al tratar de auxiliarlo no pudo advertir un segundo ataque ya que estaba llegando a su límite, el ataque en conjunto fue lanzado y esta vez no pudo esquivarlo lanzándolo lejos del lugar donde se encontraban los demás, incluso su tutor que era uno de los más fuertes no tenía una buena apertura para ir en su auxilio, como uno de los más fuerte el enemigo lo tenía más rodeado. El castaño al tratar de ponerse en pie notó la herida, al levantar la vista se encontraba en la mira de un nuevo ataque.

_Adiós Vongola Décimo_

Como un déjàvu, cerro sus ojos, esperando el golpe, ese que nunca llegaría porque él sabía que había llegado el momento. Fue algo espontaneo al escuchar unos gritos abrió sus ojos, sin cambiar su expresión la cual por algo muy extraño era serena casi sin expresión alguna, observó como las llamas tormentosas consumían a los sujetos que lo atacaban, de entre las llamas emergió la bestia, tal y como lo había soñado, él estaba maltrecho, una costilla rota, tal vez dos, se encontraba de rodillas y con su mano haciendo presión en la herida, cuyo dolor se intensificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a sentir los estragos por haber usado más de tres veces el X-BURNER , solo miraba que la bestia se acercaba a él, notó que su Vongola Gear comenzó a brillar fue por breves instantes hasta que la luz salió del anillo transformándose en una llama, la cual conocía muy bien.

_A.h..a.h… …_

En ese momento la llama tomo la forma del primer líder de la familia, el castaño observaba pero comenzaba a casi desfallecer, esos ojos naranjas analizaban la situación de los acaramelados que estaban casi entrecerrados, este bajo a la altura del pequeño castaño atajándolo debido al extremo cansancio que lo agobiaba.

_Décimo, has llegado a tu limite a partir de ahora yo asumiré el control hasta que te encuentres en mejores condiciones_

El castaño recostado al líder casi no podía pronunciar palabras, solo fueron unas que pudo con las poca fuerzas que le quedaban.

_C-Cuida de e-ellos por favor…_

_Lo prometo ahora tomare tu alma y la llevare al Vongola Gear, allí descansaras mejor_

Como si fuera un hechizo, sus pensamientos poco a poco se fueron apagando, Primo se volvió de nuevo una gran llama envolviendo completamente al cuerpo del más pequeño, fue por unos breves momentos, hasta que se fueron extinguiendo dejando ver el cuerpo del chico, pero había algo diferente, su cabello castaño paso a ser rubio y al abrir sus ojos se avistaron unos intensos azules como el mismo cielo y no los habituales caramelo, con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y al ver a la bestia comenzó a avanzar hasta ella.

_Uchchch! Había olvidado lo que se siente el dolor…_

_No, no puede ser…_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo mí amada hermanita….Mitzi_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Gokudera ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Tks..Uchhh si ayuda al décimo, tiene problemas_

_¿Pero tú..?_

_Maniático del beisbol estoy bien, no es grave, apresúrate_

_Ok entiendo, resiste allí_

_!Hah¡ no soy tan débil_

_Voiiiiii! Salen como cucarachas tomen esto "Attaco di Squalo"_

_Ahhh!_

_Hmn...Miren es Tsuna se acerca, hey Tsuna por aqu…_

_Oya oya, lo sabía, así que no estaba equivocado del todo si cumplieron con su cometido_

_Mukuro-sama el jefe_

_¿Q-Que quieres decir?_

_Esto es más que una ilusión, Sawada Tsunayoshi fue poseído completamente ante nosotros hay otra persona totalmente diferente_

Yamamoto había quedado expectante ante la persona que se acercaba a ellos, no era su amigo, ya no, y lo peor que tras de él lo seguía una enorme bestia.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Séptimo capítulo, como verán primo se hizo con el cuerpo de Tsu-chan, no creí que esto fuera de esta manera pero para allá se fue mi imaginación, dejando eso de lado las explicaciones y dudas se quedan para el otro capítulo (solo una parte) no me asesinen, es que todavía faltan aclarar unas cosas y el noveno tiene mucho que ver allí, así que les pediré paciencia hasta el próximo capítulo, para lo del nuevo enemigo de la propuesta del cap. anterior, si tienen ideas déjenla en un review o en MP, y los que me tienen agregada al Facebook pueden dejarla en mi muro o en el Grupo Familia Vongola!..

A contestar Review:

**Mizuki-chan24:** siiiii lo coloque de manera de premonición para que se viera así como con más misterios, amo el suspenso, y en cuanto al misterio y la intriga se revelaran muy pronto, me gusto esa participación de Mukuro-chan ya que como ilusionista él puede hacer cosas sorprendentes, así que debía de darle un toque de más compresión hacia Tsu-chan, en cuanto a los Varia, pues ellos son únicos aunque debo trabajar más en sus personajes ya que es difícil por el nivel que le di a este fic, en cuanto al villano, se me acaba el tiempo en el Facebook me sugirieron algunos nombres pero debo terminar rápido esta saga ya que los verdaderos capítulos o la verdadera acción comienzan después del cap. 20, arigato por tu súper comentario.

Espero el capi haya sido de su total agrado.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	8. El Encuentro Los Fundadores de Vongola

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,Capitulo Corregido._

**Capítulo 08: Presente (Parte III El Encuentro "Los Fundadores de Vongola").**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

__"Hey Tsuna por aqu…,_ Yamamoto había quedado expectante ante la persona que se acercaba a ellos, no era su amigo, ya no, y lo peor que tras de él lo seguía una enorme bestia."_

_Ahora:_

Todos miraban a los recién llegados, amigos, enemigos por igual, hasta que unos de los sujetos gritaron.

_!La Bestia…Atrápenla¡_

Los enemigos abandonaron a sus contrincantes y comenzaron a rodearlos. El chico rubio miró a la bestia y esta a él.

_ ¡Mitzi! Ya sabes qué hacer_

_Si_

Su melena tomó nuevamente el color de las llamas de Tormenta y se movió a una increíble velocidad cruzándose con todos los sujetos ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, incinerándolos en el acto. Solo se escucharon unos gritos y luego nada, solo las llamas que terminaban de consumir los restos. Reborn, Xanxus, Squalo, Gokudera y Mukuro las observaban con detenimiento, eran claras, eran tan puras como las del castaño usando las llamas fuertes para ejecutar su X-BURNER, luego sus miradas se posaron en lo que alguna vez fue su amigo, jefe y alumno.

_¿Quién eres?_

Esbozó en tono amenazante el arcobaleno al chico, este se volteó a ver al pequeño tutor haciendo que este se quedara con dos palabras.

_Vongola…Primo_

_¿Que dice Reborn-san? ¿El no es el décimo?_

El chico sonrió, pasó a hyper modo última voluntad y se agacho abriendo totalmente la palma al suelo sumándole unas palabras.

_Pilastri il Cielo "Pilares del Cielo"_

De la palma se apreció como una inmensa cantidad de llamas fueron inyectadas al suelo, solo una pequeñísima fracción brillaba dividiéndose y propagándose hasta donde estaban todos, cuando se vieron rodeados, columnas de luz naranjas los atraparon a todos.

_¿Q-Que es esto? Reborn!...Bupyaahh ¡Tsunaa¡._

_Bianchi, Vaca estúpida…yo tampoco puedo salir de aquí, es como una prisión_

_Uchchch ¿Qué sucedió con el décimo? ¿Por qué haces esto?_

El peliplata estaba angustiado por su jefe pero de alguna manera sabia que la persona que estaba frente a ellos era el Primer líder de la Familia Vongola y sentía que exaltarse era atentar contra su propio jefe, pero como su mano derecha exigía saber la razón de su proceder.

_!Voiiiiiiii¡...Sácanos de aquí_

_¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Pretendes retenerme aquí?_

_¡Mukuro-sama!_

_Tranquila, no te asustes Chrome…Oya, oya esto es interesante_

Al colocarse de pie, el chico los miró a todos.

_Esas columnas no son prisiones….solo quería detener sus movimientos y poder atenderlos adecuadamente_

Contestó el jefe Vongola, en ese momento los primeros en caer fueron Yamamoto, Gokudera y Bianchi que abrazaba a Lambo.

_¿Q-Que esta…p-pasando?_

_Son mis llamas del cielo, no opongan resistencia y será más fácil para ustedes_

El arcobaleno cayó y el resto de los presentes, al ser tan puras las llamas fueron absorbidas por sus cuerpos rápidamente, solo unos pocos incluyendo al tutor y al líder de Varia junto a su capitán estratega estaban aun conscientes pero no podían moverse. Eliminó las columnas permitiendo a los cuerpos que se apoyaran totalmente en el suelo.

_Bueno Mitzi comienza con tu labor_

_Si_

La bestia se acercó primero a Gokudera, este al sentir que algo se acercaba a él, abrió sus ojos, al notar quien era sus pensamientos iban en una dirección "su jefe" no estaba, sus amigos estaban en la misma condición, no iba a negar que estaba asustado al ver que ella se aproximaba y lo miraba fijamente. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo.

_No temas, no te hare daño, solo curare tus heridas tranquilo_

Encendió su melena haciendo que su cuerpo brillara completamente, el peliplata recordó que había hecho lo mismo cuando acabo con los sujetos que los atacaban, comenzó a estremecerse ya que no podía hablar solo susurros y sus pensamientos en conflicto, al ver que el guardián se estaba alterando decidió actuar rápido, se recostó a su lado, se pego lo mas que podía a su cuerpo y este quedó envuelto en las llamas, pero estas no lo lastimaron, todo lo contrario al abrir sus ojos vio como las heridas de sus brazos eran sanadas y el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo desaparecía, se sentía bien.

_ ¿Lo ves? Estoy recargando tus llamas y curo tus lesiones, solo tienes que relajarte_

_G-Gracias, pero ¿P-Por q-que nos ayudas?_

_Cuando todos estén curados, les explicaré todo, tranquilo_

El Guardián de la Tormenta poco a poco se fue quedando dormido mientras que las llamas ardían.

_!G-Gokudera…¡_

_Guardián de la Lluvia no te asustes, ella solo lo está curando_

El beisbolista no podía moverse pero observaba a la persona parada frente a él, estaba viendo a su amigo pero con algunos cambios como su cabello, sus ojos y su voz una octava más baja, pero en esa voz, en esas palabras se sentía la certeza, la verdad, no podía dudar de él. Las heridas del Guardián de la Tormenta fueron curadas y descansaba plácidamente, la bestia se levantó y fue hasta el Guardián de la Lluvia, el cual tenía heridas igual de graves, sus llamas pasaron de Tormenta a Lluvia, se recostó a su lado y las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo, su dolor poco a poco desparecía y al igual que el peliplata se fue quedando dormido, paso al siguiente, uno por cierto muy problemático, el Guardián de la Nube, este estaba consciente al ver que ella se acercaba le lanzó su temible mirada advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera, ella se detuvo frente a él.

_ ¿Porque estas tan molesto? ¿Yo no provoque esas heridas? Solo quiero curarlas, tampoco pretendo invadir tu espacio, esa herida en tu hombro podría agravarse y al final no podrías luchar más con tus tonfas y sé que odias las multitudes_

El Guardián se pensó un poco lo que la bestia le dijo, de verdad que esa herida le estaba doliendo demasiado y su lesión en su pierna derecha también era una molestia, además que no quería a esa panda de herbívoros encima de él.

_Si haces algo extraño te "Morderé hasta la Muerte"_

_Jajaja está bien, usaré unas llamas más puras para curarte rápido ¿Qué dices?_

_Hmn_

_Bien aquí voy_

Encendió sus llamas, tal y como lo dijo, eran casi imperceptibles a la vista se recostó un poco a él, para no ser una molestia, comenzó a sentirse mejor, las heridas se cerraron y el dolor se fue pero al tratar de reincorporarse sintió más entumido su cuerpo.

_¿Q-Que me pasa? No puedo moverme_

_Use llamas más puras para sanarte, a cambio, debes dormir para que tu cuerpo las absorba mejor y tengas mas energía la próxima vez que despiertes_

_Yo…yo no…._

El guardián cayó rendido, verlo dormir le recordó a ella al primer Guardián de la Nube Alaude Cavallone. Luego siguió en el resto de los guardianes a excepción de Lambo que no estaba herido y Bianchi solo tenía heridas superficiales.

_¿P-Porque te p-posesionaste de su cuerpo?_

Pregunto entrecortado el arcobaleno a lo que el rubio le respondió sereno.

_Era necesario_

_¿D-Donde e-está él?_

El rubio se agachó hasta la altura del arcobaleno, toco su frente y este al cerrar sus ojos se vio en un lugar oscuro, pero algo brillaba en esa oscuridad, era una esfera luminosa, de color naranja, era como un escudo de llamas del cielo, dentro se encontraba su alumno en posición fetal, se notaba que dormía plácidamente, no detectó ningún peligro, al abrir sus ojos miró de nuevo al jefe.

_Está descansando, estos días fueron difíciles para él, sumándole las graves heridas que obtuvo durante la batalla, intervine antes que sufriera mas_

Al terminar con los Guardianes Vongola, pasó a los Varia, que a pesar de haber recibido las llamas del Primero, aun tenían movilidad. Al notar que se acercaba el capitán estratega fue el primero en hablar.

_Ohé! ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a ellos?_

La bestia detuvo su andar y se agacho, se acercaba despacio, arrastrándose hasta el, ella lo hizo de forma sutil ya que sentía el peligro con este grupo, el peliblanco al ver que ella no era una amenaza se calmó.

_Bien veo que no tienes intenciones de atacar_

Eso le dio luz verde a la bestia para acercarse a él, encendió sus llamas y aplicó el mismo método que los demás.

_A lo que termine de curar sus heridas y las del resto, le explicaremos todo_

_Se siente bien después de una calurosa batalla, ten cuidado con el estúpido jefe, es un idiota_

_Está bien lo tomare en cuenta_

Al terminar con él, siguió el líder que no tenía intenciones de colaborar con sus heridas.

_Si te acercas mas, te hare cenizas_

A pesar de la advertencia ella se posicionó frente a él, rugió emitiendo llamas altamente puras del cielo, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil, luego pasó lo más extraño, ella emitió llamas de la ira (normalmente combinada llamas de Tormenta y Cielo). Curando al jefe, el resto del grupo no opuso resistencia al ver que no le harían daño. Al terminar su labor regresó con Primo y Reborn que al no estar herido, solo se encontraba inmóvil por el ataque inicial.

_Muy bien Mitzi, ahora esperemos a que todos despierten y hablaremos_

El primer jefe miró al arcobaleno que se notaba un poco choqueado por los acontecimientos.

_Arcobaleno, veo que eres el guía del décimo, el realmente te estima mucho, al igual que al resto de su familia, acepté su determinación ya que sus ideales y los míos eran los mismos cuando fundé a la organización: sueños, esperanza, paz ,junto a mis pilares, mis guardianes y el sacrificio de mi querida hermana_

_ ¿Su hermana?_

__"Ya veo, de pronto se refiere a la chica que vimos en el sueño de Tsuna"__

_Debería descansar también, Mitzi pude suministrarle llamas de Sol, son altamente puras y pueden regenerar cualquier herida, es una habilidad de poder suministrar llamas a otros usuarios_

_Bien_

No estaba herido, pero había gastado energía en la batalla_

_Reborn-san me ocupare de recargar sus llamas_

Se recostó a su lado y encendió sus llamas de Sol, abasteciendo al arcobaleno y este durmiéndose en el acto. Ahora todos dormían plácidamente, mientras que los hermanos quedaron solos para hablar. 

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo hermanita_

_Cuatrocientos años para ser exactos, pero algo está a punto de ocurrir y debía intervenir_

_Yo también puedo sentirlo, algo está por ocurrir y vi necesaria mi presencia_

_Hermano alguien sabe de mi existencia, no sé cómo, pero moverá cielo y tierra hasta tener en su poder al Tri-Ni-Sette, debo evitarlo a toda costa, es por ello que vengo en busca de apoyo de la actual Familia Vongola, también debo contactar con el actual líder de la Familia Shimon y La Familia Giglio Nero, los arcobaleno son guardianes, ellos no se negaran en hacerlo_

_Ya veo_

_Noté que los anillos Vongola cambiaron de forma y su vida es compartida por un espíritu animal_

_Si, es la nueva versión de los anillos, renacieron como los Vongola Gear de la Décima Generación, su determinación y lealtad a la familia, a sus amigos, dio lugar a esta transformación_

_Pero al ver al décimo me percaté que tiene un sello, debe ser retirado, necesitamos que este en óptimas condiciones el nuevo enemigo es muy fuerte, hay que evitar que el Tri-Ni-Sette caiga en manos equivocadas o destruirá este mundo y todos los paralelos a él_

_Tienes razón, se quien sello las llamas del décimo, iré hasta él y le explicaré la situación_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hmn…ha sido una buena siesta_

_¿Ya te sientes mejor Yamamoto?_

_¿Pequeño?...si me siento mucho mejor y ¿los demás? Tsuna ¿Qué paso con el?_

_Tranquilo Yamamoto, eres uno de los primeros en despertar, y en cuanto a Tsuna está bien_

_Ya veo_

_No estabas tan lastimado como el Guardián de la Tormenta, tenía unas costillas rotas y su fémur tenía una lesión, pero al tratarlo con mis llamas se pudo recuperar satisfactoriamente, el solo duerme ya que la recarga de llamas relaja mucho al usuario_

_Hmn….._

Así poco a poco fueron despertando y colocándose de pie, después de esa siesta todos estaban recargados y listos para pelear.

_ Ahora si…¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué le hiciste al décimo?_

_Espera Gokudera, ellos no son nuestros enemigos_

_Cállate maniático del beisbol yo…_

_!Gokudera¡ cálmate _

_Pero ¡Reborn-san!_

_Algo esta a puno de ocurrir, puedo sentirlo y esto que acaba de suceder es prueba clara de ello, solo deja que nos expliquen no pierdas la calma_

_L-Lo siento…_

El primer jefe se coloco frente a todos y comenzó a explicar como lo había prometido.

_Como algunos lo saben y otros suponen soy el Primer Jefe Vongola "Giotto" y debido a la emergencia no tuve otra opción que posesionarme del cuerpo de mi sucesor, esto fue más por su bien que por el mío_

_!Explicate¡…._

Reprochó el peliplata casi a punto de perder la paciencia.

_El décimo Vongola y el décimo Shimon, fueron los primeros que vieron los acontecimientos, pero, no solo fueron por las premoniciones, su agotamiento mental y físico estaba llegando a sus límites y antes de que colapsará por todo lo que había visto, me vi e la necesidad de intervenir, en este momento su alma descansa en el Vongola Gear, aunque para esta oportunidad tengo una petición para el Noveno Vongola_

_¿Una petición? ¿De qué se trata?_

Pregunto un poco consternado el arcobaleno.

_Necesito que remueva el Sello del Cielo del décimo_

_¿El sello del Cielo?_

Preguntaron todos al unísono.

_Cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía cinco años, ya poseía un gran poder y podía extraer por sí mismo la llama de última voluntad, pero al no poder controlar tanto poder, por su seguridad el Noveno sello sus poderes_

_Pensé que al disparar una bala de última voluntad era suficiente para liberar su poder y que no era necesario remover el sello_

_!Reborn-san¡ ¿Usted sabia que el Noveno había sellado los poderes del décimo?_

_Si, Iemitsu como su padre estuvo de acuerdo, pero éramos los únicos que sabíamos eso, aun así no sabía que el sello restringía tanto su poder_

_El ya posee la madurez y la resistencia para manejar su poder que al pasar los años fue creciendo más, así podrá controlar mejor su Vongola Gear_

_Entiendo, pero antes de seguir ¿Quién es ella?_

_Ahh! Lo siento…_

_Hermano_

A la bestia le había salido una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, siempre era tan distraído.

_Ella es la Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette y una de las Fundadoras de la Familia Vongola, mi hermana Alexandria D` Vongola_

_Mucho gusto soy Alexandria, pero pueden llamarme Mitzi_

Mientras la bestia se presentaba, el Vongola Gear de Gokudera brilló, solo fue una luz que luego se transformo en una llama de Tormenta rodeando a Gokudera y al desaparecer dejo al descubierto al primer Guardián de la Tormenta G, con su arco materializado y sin mediar palabras lanzó una de sus flechas, la bestia cayó al suelo y soltó un rugido por el dolor, después de todo esa llama son una de las más destructivas.

_G, ya basta, detente, es mi hermana nuestra familia ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?_

_¡Giotto! hazte a un lado, ella debe pagar, ella no cumplió ¡lo prometió!_

Todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia al ver los acontecimientos y lo único que pasaban por sus mentes era ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está Gokudera? Y ¿Por qué el guardián está atacando a la bestia? El rubio se interpuso en el camino de su amigo y su hermana.

_No permitiré que la lastimes mas_

_H-Hermano déjalo, e-el tiene razón, yo tengo la culpa, lo merezco_

_No, no es cierto, ya basta G, detente_

_!ELLA LO PROMETIO¡ ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ELLA LO DIJO ESE DIA, QUE CUANDO ESTUVIERAMOS EN PROBLEMAS NOS AYUDARÍA, ELLA ESE DÍA TE DEJO MORIR GIOTTO, ES ALGO QUE NUNCA LE VOY A PERDONAR_

Los presentes quedaron consternados (menos Xanxus que solo miraba indiferente ante la situación). El pelirrojo estaba lleno de ira y odio, apunto nuevamente otra flecha hacia ella, pero el rubio estaba en medio.

_Tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió al momento de mi muerte G_

_¿De qué rayos hablas?_

El rubio se acercó hasta ella, levantó un poco su negra y larga melena exponiendo una gran cicatriz.

_¿Pero qué….esa herida?_

_Dime Mitzi ¿Hasta cuándo sangro esta herida?_

_..._

_!Mitzi Responde¡_

_Cien años, sangró cien años, hasta que por fin acepté tu muerte_

EL pelirrojo miraba sin creer lo que decía, pero al ver esa horrorosa cicatriz, notaba que fue una herida muy dolorosa.

_No entiendo nada, explícate Giotto ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Escúchame G, el día en el que fui asesinado, en el momento que agonizaba, Mitzi estaba allí, solo que no se le permitió intervenir, recuerda ella va caminando junto al destino, era mi destino el morir en ese momento, aun así ella hizo caso omiso y salió en mi ayuda, por eso fue castigada causándole esa terrible herida, la cual sangró hasta que ella dejo de culparse por mi muerte, te lo digo mi amigo, morir fue poco al dolor que sentí verla sufrir de esa manera_

_E-Eso no lo sabía…no…yo…Ali yo..._

Cayó de rodillas frente a ella, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro del pelirrojo.

_Ali yo…hasta el día de mi muerte, seguí odiándote por no cumplir con tu promesa, él te amaba demasiado, incluso yo, y el ver que habías faltado a tu palabra, solamente creció dentro de mi este odio hacia ti, pero no sabía nada de eso y yo te lastime…Ali por favor perdóname …por…favor_

_G, tranquilo no hay nada que perdonar, ahora regresa vas a sobrecargar el cuerpo del Guardián de la Tormenta del décimo y acabo de curarlo, ten la seguridad que nos reuniremos de nuevo_

_Eso espero Ali_

Se levantó y miro hacia donde estaban los demás, buscando a alguien en especial, y al encontrarla fue hasta ella. Debía aclarar algo antes de marcharse.

_Oye tú ¿Eres su hermana no? Sé que estas al tanto de los acontecimientos del futuro, la "tu" de 10 años en el futuro le aclaro unas cosas de su pasado, sin embargo el aun está muy confundido, ayúdalo si te preocupas por él_

_G, espera, de ese asunto me encargaré más adelante_

El pelirrojo se volteo a ver a la bestia con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

_Tks….no seas tan entrometida Ali_

_Jajaja eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, tranquilo solo unas cosas, lo suficiente para sacarlo de sus dudas_

_Bueno…_

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde se encontraba el primer jefe.

_Giotto me marcho, espero todo se solucione y….tengamos la oportunidad de encontrarnos todos de nuevo_

Este le estrecho la mano y con su singular sonrisa pacto su promesa.

_Claro algún día, es una promesa_

El alma del pelirrojo abandonó el cuerpo del peliplata y este cayó desmayado al suelo. El resto de los guardianes corrieron hacia su amigo. El pelirubio los miró a todos, al igual que su hermana.

_Lamento lo que sucedió, fue algo inevitable y se salió de mis manos_

_¿El estará bien?_

Preguntó preocupada su hermana.

_Si, solo necesita descansar un poco a diferencia de mi, el alma de tu hermano estaba junto a la de G, de esa forma sobrecargaba su cuerpo_

_Fue por eso que ella le pidió que regresara al Vongola Gear_

_Así es, bueno antes de proseguir hay que regresar a la Mansión Vongola, me es imperativo hablar con el Noveno_

_Muy bien y….._

El rubio miro al arcobaleno y luego a la bestia y entendió.

_Tranquilo ella tiene su propia forma de viajar, Mitzi sigue adelante yo te llamare cuando estemos en Sicilia, en casa_

_Si hermano_

Levantó su pata y como si tratara de rasgar la nada, ante ellos se abrió un bucle (un portal dimensional).

_Chicos nos vemos en casa_

Luego de despedirse saltó al bucle y este se cerró al instante, dejando a los chicos sin habla pero Xanxus cansado de sus sorpresas explotó.

_!Basuras dejen de perder el tiempo, sino los volare en pedazos¡_

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza y algunos temblaron ante las palabras (los gritos) del líder de los Varia, el rubio les hablo nuevamente al arcobaleno ya que era el individuo (bebé) más cuerdo del grupo.

_Bueno debemos partir, no hay tiempo que perder, el enemigo ya está haciendo su movimiento y una vez que se resuelva el problema del Sello del Cielo, seguiré explicándoles sobre el enemigo_

_Es verdad hay cosas que no comprendemos aun tengo mucha interrogantes y me gustaría que las aclararas, vamos chicos regresemos a Sicilia_

Así partieron todos aunque Yamamoto le toco cargar a Gokudera y Bianchi al Guardián del Rayo que aún seguían dormidos.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Octavo capítulo, revelador, bueno quería ver un pequeño altercado con ellos, y ver el porqué ella teniendo la oportunidad de salvar a Giotto no lo hizo, también el de mostrarle algunos de sus poderes a los guardianes, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo, está listo solo que debo seguir transcribiéndolo, waaaa tratare de hacerlo el fin de semana ese es corto.

A contestar Review:

**Mizuki-chan24:** Ciaossu! Pues allí tienes otra dosis de Primo con G y Mitzi, y bueno en verdad trato de no sacarlos de su carácter pero debido a la entrada de Mitzi, lo tome de esa forma, además habrán nuevos enemigos y cosas que van saliendo de las muchas dudas que dejo Akira Amano sensei en el animé, trato de alejar esta historia del arco actual de los arcobalenos para alargar mas la historia y ver la próxima batalla que se avecinan, que bueno que te gusto el capi y el fic.

**Diaspora 66: **Ciaossu! Qué bueno que le gustó el capi y aquí este capi para su deleite jojojojo.

Espero el capi haya sido de su total agrado.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	9. El Encuentro El Sello del Cielo

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,Capitulo Corregido._

**Capítulo 09: Presente (Parte IV El Encuentro "El Sello del Cielo").**

_Aeropuerto de Nápoles (Italia):_

Si se decía que el viaje de Sicilia-Nápoles fue estresante el regreso Nápoles-Sicilia no se quedó atrás ya que con la compañía de los Varia y sin la presencia del castaño, el jaleo formado no tenía nombre. El arcobaleno, el primer jefe Vongola y los guardianes de la niebla venían en el mismo lugar pero cada veinte minutos el arcobaleno debía de dar una ronda antes de que destruyeran el avión.

_Kufufufu~ sabía que el décimo Sawada Tsunayoshi sería objeto de posesión_

_ Realmente no iba a ser así, pero las premoniciones fueron mucha carga para su mente y su noble corazón, decidí intervenir de esta manera para que su alma se calmara, ya que se avecinan momentos difíciles_

_Yo quería preguntarle algo que me inquieta ¿Era ella la que bloqueaba mi habilidad y las predicciones del arcobaleno de la Niebla?_

_No, en realidad ella solo intervino cuando ustedes entraron a uno de los recuerdos, la carga para la mente del décimo era mucha y ella simplemente los echo_

_Ya veo, así que debo suponer que el nuevo enemigo es el responsable_

Esbozó el arcobaleno que regresaba de su ronda.

_Es lo más probable, además está el factor de peligro, el balance del Tri-Ni-Sette, la perturbación de los poderes, es por ello que no pueden ver más allá_

_¿El balance de los poderes?_

_Así es, recuerden que todos estos poderes forman parte del equilibrio de este mundo y los paralelos al nuestro_

_Entiendo cualquier cambio en el interfiere con nuestras habilidades_

_Si y no, los portadores del Tri-Ni-Sette son personas únicas, no cualquiera puede hacerse con su poder, todos ustedes nacieron para cargar con él y usarlo cuando fuese necesario_

_Oya, pero hay algo que no tomó en cuenta, han pasado nueve generaciones y todos portaron los anillos_

_Si, pero después de mí, no aparecieron portadores dignos de su poder y solo actuaron como símbolos de conflictos por la búsqueda de poder y crecimiento político-militar, pero los anillos estuvieron en silencio a la espera de sus portadores, a la espera de ustedes_

_Así que portadores dignos…._

_Arcobaleno_

Llamo el rubio al tutor.

_No se puede decir con exactitud, pero han pasado cuatrocientos años y los anillos volvieron a brillar, incluso la determinación de la nueva generación los cambió de forma_

Contestó serio el jefe Vongola. Pero comenzó a verse un poco cansado, cosa que preocupo al arcobaleno.

_¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Debo descansar, el mantenerme despierto cansa más el cuerpo del décimo, tampoco podré permanecer mucho tiempo en él, tengo un límite, es por ello mi urgencia el hablar con el Noveno_

_Está bien descanse, me preocupa un poco el estado de mi alumno_

_Descansa plácidamente, me encargo de ello_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Se…siente muy cálido, no puedo abrir mis ojos, aunque la verdad no quiero hacerlo, deseo quedarme aquí, descansar_

_Me temo que eso no puede ser décimo_

_¿Q-Quien está allí?_

_Debes abrir tus ojos, décimo abre tus ojos…_

El castaño poco a poco abrió sus ojos, aunque no logro hacerlo por completo, pero fue suficiente como para darse cuenta que se encontraba envuelto en una burbuja de llamas tipo cielo al 100% y el flexionando sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos hacían de soporte para no apartarlas, observó que el primer jefe le sonreía.

_¿D-Dónde estoy?_

_Estas dentro del Vongola Gear y para ser más precisos dentro del alma del León del Cielo_

En ese momento el pequeño león se materializó acercándose a su rostro y lamiéndolo, el castaño no podía moverse para corresponder la muestra de afecto de su compañero, pero el pequeñín ya lo sabía.

_¿P-Porque estoy aquí? Y ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

_Verás, tu alma estaba al límite debido a las premoniciones y me vi obligado a trasladarte a este lugar, tu compañero restaura tu energía, para que tengas las fuerzas suficientes y tomar el control nuevamente de tu cuerpo_

_T-Todos ¿C-Como están todos?_

_Vamos de regreso a la casa del Noveno en Sicilia, duerme lo necesitas_

_M-Me siento…muy…cansado voy a…._

No termino de decir la frase cuando ya estaba profundamente dormido, su compañero lo observó para luego transformarse en llamas uniéndose al descanso del alma de su amo. El rubio lo observaba, pensaba en todas las pruebas que el chico tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí.

__"Décimo, tienes un largo y difícil camino por recorrer, en el encontrarás cosas oscuras, solo que a diferencia de los demás que han estado en la familia, tu luz, tu calidez, tu radiante sonrisa en conjunto con tu gran determinación y tus guardianes, renovaran a Vongola, aquella que fue el sueño de mis amigos, mi familia y mi querida hermana"__

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Aeropuerto Privado Vongola (Sicilia, Italia):_

Como si fuese un milagro el aterrizaje no tuvo problemas, el chico rubio descendió del avión con la ayuda del Guardián de la Lluvia, más atrás bajaba el Guardián del Sol con el peliplata a cuesta. El rubio a pesar de haber descansado durante el viaje ya se veía fatigado y casi sin fuerzas.

_D-Debemos apresurarnos, no me queda mucho tiempo_

_!Resiste¡ ya casi llegamos, pronto estaremos con él_

Esbozo preocupado el beisbolista al ver la condición del primer jefe Vongola, Reborn y los otros se adelantaron para anunciar la visita de Giotto en la Mansión Vongola después de cuatrocientos años.

_Noveno_

_Reborn ¿Qué sucedió?_

Dijo preocupado el viejo jefe al ver que todo el equipo que había enviado a la misión en Nápoles estaba en la biblioteca.

_Noveno es una emergencia no hay tiempo para formalismo_

_No entiendo lo que dices Reborn_

Al mirar a la entrada, pasa el Guardián del Sol cargando al Guardián de la Tormenta inconsciente, más atrás venia el Guardián de la Lluvia ayudando a….¿Tsunayoshi-kun?...No, al mirar bien al chico era de cabello rubio pero al cruzar su mirada, esos intensos ojos azules del chico lo supo de inmediato se apresuró hasta donde estaban ellos y frente a él hizo una reverencia.

_Benvenuto Giotto Primo Vongola_

El chico a pesar de su malestar se soltó del agarre del beisbolista, para corresponder el saludo del actual jefe de la familia.

_Grazie Timoteo Nono Vongola, estamos en una situación de emergencia, el enemigo no solo amenaza a Vongola, sino este mundo y los paralelos a él, por alguna razón encontró información acerca del Tri-Ni-Sette y como manipularlos sin sus portadores, definitivamente no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que desea, no solo su poder sino por su frialdad y falta de humanidad para acabar con lo que se entrometa en su camino, no es alguien con el que se hayan topado antes, es por ello que acudo a ti, debes retirar el Sello del Cielo que restringe los poderes de Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Todos miraban al Noveno, este se encontraba un poco perturbado por lo que estaba pasando, él sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero no a tal grado de deshacer el Sello del Cielo, cosa que el haría a lo que el castaño asumiera el cargo oficialmente, pero parecía que las cosas se complicaron y debía de cumplir con la petición del primer jefe.

_Sé que tienes tus inquietudes y nunca me interpondría en tus decisiones, pero es una emergencia y el décimo junto a los guardianes deben hacerse más fuertes, yo confió en él ¿Y tú Timoteo?_

_ Está bien retirare el sello, espero tenga control en ellos, ya que es mucho poder_

_Él no está solo, esta vez, él cuenta con sus amigos, su familia y su tutor_

_Bien, comenzaré de inmediato_

_Espera, falta alguien y debe estar presente aquí también, Mitzi, pequeña ven estamos en casa_

La extraña puerta dimensional se abrió y de ella salió la bestia asustando en gran medida al viejo capo. 

_Tranquilo Timoteo, ella es de la familia, una de las fundadoras_

_Alexandria Vongola, es un placer conocerlo Nono_

_Tu eres Alexandria, el gusto es mío pequeña_

Le contestó amablemente el viejo, comprendiendo que ella es la chica de la que hablaba en los registros de los Cavallone, pero aún estaba la duda de porque ella no aparecía en la historia de Vongola.

_Timoteo, sé que tiene muchas dudas pero tal y como lo dijo mi hermano no hay tiempo que perder, prometo explicar todo pero libera el sello del décimo_

_¿Es seguro hacerlo en este momento? Digo, Tsuna no está en su cuerpo_

Preguntó expectante el arcobaleno, además que habían tantas interrogantes, empezando ¿Por qué habían sellado sus poderes?

_Es por eso que estoy aquí, ayudare a estabilizar su poder antes de que el regrese_

_Muy bien comenzaré, por favor los demás retrocedan un poco_

El viejo capo se acercó al rubio lo miró preocupado una vez más, pero el observar la cara serena del primer jefe le dio el valor para proseguir con la acción. Levantó su dedo índice hasta la frente del chico, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a salir llamas de la frente del pequeño, al quitar el dedo el viejo retrocedió de inmediato ya que comenzaría todo.

El rubio pasó de inmediato a hyper modo y como si estuviese utilizando su Avanzado Punto Zero Personalizado, sus llamas crecían como si fuesen alas o mejor dicho el renacer del ave fénix, aunque suene un poco sínico, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, fue el espectáculo más hermoso e impresionante que ninguno de ellos hubiesen visto jamás. Poco a poco las llamas se iban estabilizando y al ver el rostro del primer jefe no fue fácil, se veía la dificultad de controlar esas llamas que por cierto eran tan fuertes, esa sensación estremeció a todos los presentes eran tan puras que su grado de contaminación se podría considerar a un 0,01%.

_Primo ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Hablo preocupado el arcobaleno.

_E-Es mucho poder t-trato de estabilizarlo pero no es tan fácil_

_Hermano déjame ayudarte lo estás logrando solo te falta un poco mas_

_G-Gracias Mitzi_

La bestia se acercó a él emitiendo sus propias llamas del cielo, lo amplió creando una especie de mini campo, en ese momento se vio como las llamas iban regresando a la normalidad y el primer jefe ya podía moverse.

_ Gracias hermana, es suficiente por ahora_

La bestia libero el campo y el salió del hyper modo cayendo de rodillas exhausto, tratando de recuperar el aliento, eso había sido bastante duro, ya entendía la preocupación del viejo, pero él creía en el chico y esto era un asunto de vida o muerte, el buen juicio del pequeño capo era la soluciona la terrible tempestad que se avecinaba.

_¿Se encuentra bien?_

Preguntó angustiado el anciano y el resto de los presentes corrieron a auxiliarlo.

_E-Estoy bien, es realmente duro tratar de controlar estas nuevas llamas, aun mas sin siquiera ser mi cuerpo, pero con esto será suficiente, el décimo podrá utilizar nuevos ataques ya que sus poderes han sido liberados y su súper intuición los guiará a ellos sin la necesidad de enseñárselos, aunque…_

Miró al arcobaleno.

_Necesitará de su tutela, usted es el único que lo entiende y calma en momentos donde él se siente al borde del abismo, por favor cuide de él, aun es un joven inexperto, pero sé que algún día logrará grandes cosas en pro de los demás_

_Así lo haré, aun no le he enseñado todo lo que sé y debe madurar mas_

Dijo el arcobaleno mostrando una sonrisa de esas que sabes que algo malo va a pasarte, al rubio solo le quedó sonreír y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los guardianes.

_A los guardianes, cada uno de ustedes, son los pilares principales, los consideré dignos a cada uno de ustedes en la guardia del décimo, su poder ha sido liberado, esos poderes no solo crecerán con él, sino también con ustedes_

_Bueno es hora de liberar al décimo, ya ha sido suficiente este descanso_

_¿Se marcha?_

_Aun no, debo explicarles todo acerca del nuevo enemigo, pero el décimo al estar su alma dentro del Vongola Gear no se enterará de nada, debo hacerlo para que se vaya acostumbrando a la carga de sus poderes, cosa que no será fácil_

El rubio quedó envuelto en las llamas por unos momentos, al desaparecer regreso al aspecto habitual del castaño. Este al sentir que su conciencia volvía, con ella venia también un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. El primer líder apareció y se acercó al castaño que había caído de rodillas debido a lo aturdido que aún se encontraba.

_Ahhh! Itatatata! ¿Q-Que le pasa a mi c-cuerpo?_

_!Décimo¡_

_!Tsuna¡_

_!SAWADA¡_

_!Tsunayoshi-kun¡_

_Tranquilos, lo peor ha pasado, solo que su cuerpo aún reciente la liberación del sello_

_¿S-Sello?_

_Así es, ahora que estas aquí, debemos comenzar a explicar el punto en cuestión_

_¿Quién es nuestro enemigo?_

Dijo el viejo capo un poco aliviado al ver que su nieto se veía mejor y era puesto de pie por sus amigos.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Noveno capítulo, aquí solo fue la liberación del sello para el próximo si sabrán quienes son los chicos malos, será bastante largo y me demorare un poco con él. Como no hubieron reviews en el cap. anterior no publicare nada más, solo paciencia para el próximo cap.

Espero el capi haya sido de su total agrado.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	10. El Encuentro El Nuevo Enemigo

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A**: Acercándose el final de esta saga,Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_, Capitulo Corregido._

**Capítulo 10: Presente (Parte V El Encuentro "El Nuevo Enemigo").**

_Mansión Vongola (Sicilia-Italia):_

Todos esperaban las explicaciones, Xanxus que no tiene paciencia se quedó callado, cada cosa sucedida lo dejaba con la intriga, por lo menos el ¿Por qué su padrastro había sellado los poderes de la basura? Y ¿Por qué el primer jefe de la Familia Vongola estaba presente junto a una extraña criatura, capaz de inmovilizarlos cuando ella quisiera? Eran cosas realmente molestas. Giotto al ver que Tsuna se veía más estable comenzó a hablar.

_Ya les había dicho antes, ella es Alexandria D` Vongola, una de las fundadoras de la familia y por causas desafortunadas yo…._

Sus palabras se fueron y un semblante sombrío se apoderó de él y del cual fue sacado rápidamente por la bestia, Reborn no perdió de vista estas acciones, después preguntaría lo que había pasado con ellos.

_!Hermano¡…ya te lo dije no fue tu culpa, por favor no te culpes más por ello…y prosigue_

_Mitzi…está bien, bueno como les iba diciendo, por causas desafortunadas mi hermana se convirtió en la Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette, como verán debía de ser un secreto, incluso para los próximos sucesores de la familia, de su existencia a parte de mí, solo los seis Guardianes Vongola y Cozart Shimon, le prometimos borrar todo rastro de su existencia en la familia, su función no solo es como un guardián, sino también como un arma, Mitzi representa el contrapeso de la balanza_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

Pregunto el peliplata el cual le prestaba soporte al castaño junto al beisbolista.

_El Tri-Ni-Sette se compone de los Siete Pacificadores Arcobaleno, los Siete Anillos Vongola y los Siete Anillos Mare. En conjunto, estos veintiún anillos, según la leyenda, dice que fueron los que le dieron forma al mundo y pueden otorgar a la persona que los usa toda la capacidad para recrear el mundo a su gusto. Debido a la naturaleza del alma como la del Tri-Ni-Sette cada poseedor de un elemento del cielo, nace con poderes que asemejan cada parte de la obligación de la misma, en la creación de la existencia y la creación de la corriente temporal, en pocas palabras si cae en manos equivocadas, no solo este mundo sino los paralelos a él serian destruidos, como el caso del portador del Anillo del Cielo Mare Byakuran Gesso, él logró reunir en muchas ocasiones el Tri-Ni-Sette y aun así no lo hizo funcionar ¿Saben por qué? Eso fue porque tanto la presencia de los portadores son necesarias, aun así falta una cosa más, para mantener el perfecto equilibrio debe existir un contrapeso_

_Es por eso que ese sujeto dijo que 2 de las tres piezas fueron encontradas_

_Así es, los anillos, sus portadores y a ella_

Todos miraron hacia donde el primer jefe señaló, para sorpresa de todos era la bestia que estaba recostada viéndolos a ellos, su hermana.

_Hay algo que no entiendo…._

Hablo algo frustrado el pequeño tutor.

_Nosotros los arcobaleno cargamos con la mayor parte de la maldición, al mismo tiempo somos los que juzgamos a los portadores de los anillos ¿Por qué a ella se le considera el guardián definitivo?_

_Es porque ella es parte esencial del Tri-Ni-Sette, ya se los dije, ella representa la contraparte del Tri-Ni-Sette, incluso ustedes los arcobalenos necesitan ser detenidos en caso de usar sus poderes para destruir todo. Otra atribución es activar el Tri-Ni-Sette sin la necesidad de los portadores, sin embargo al ser una gran carga, es necesario que los anillos y sus portadores armonicen para que todo ocurra y se manipule el poder libremente_

_Pero algo así jamás sucederá, nosotros los arcobaleno no estamos de acuerdo que se use el Tri-Ni-Sette de forma irresponsable y estos chicos tampoco lo permitirían_

_El hecho es que si todos ustedes son asesinados, es válido buscar nuevos portadores, claro dignos de llevar esa maldición, en el caso de mi hermana, solo nacieron tres dignos de ser guardianes definitivos, hace cuarenta mil años, hace cuatro mil años y hace cuatrocientos años cuando fue realmente necesaria su presencia, sin opción alguna fueron por ella, dejando su vida atrás y aceptando esta importante misión_

_Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer para enfrentarnos a él o a quienes sean esos sujetos?_

Preguntó angustiado el castaño. A lo que la bestia lo miró.

_Hacerse más fuerte décimo, cada uno de ustedes, deben fortalecerse y yo me encargaré de ello, a partir de ahora me uniré a la tutela de Los Guardianes Vongola, Los Guardianes Mare y Los Guardianes Shimon, es la razón por la que he sido convocada_

_¿Los Guardianes Mare y Shimon?_

Preguntó extrañado el arcobaleno.

_Así es, como el mar y el arcoíris forman parte del cielo, ella posee una contraparte para permanecer en equilibrio allí entra el poder de la tierra, en pocas palabras Los Shimon, en cuanto a los anillos Mare, sé que en un conflicto de un mundo paralelo estos anillos perdieron a sus portadores y fueron sellados en este tiempo, ahora al estar en peligro el Tri-Ni-Sette debo romper este sello y liberar a los anillos entregándolos a sus respectivos portadores en este tiempo_

_¿!Q-Que dices¡? ¿C-Como que romper el sello? ¿Tú no sabes que Uni sacrifico su vida para poder sellar esos anillos?_

Habló alterado el castaño, estando muy reciente ese terrible acontecimiento que desde algunas noches le robaba el sueño, tratando de superar esa terrible experiencia. La bestia vio su preocupación pero él debía entender la gravedad de la situación.

_!Es eso o la destrucción de este y el resto de los mundos paralelos! usted decide décimo_

El pequeño jefe que estaba alterado, al escuchar esto palideció de inmediato, eso quería decir que Uni se había sacrificado en vano.

_Se equivoca décimo, ella no se sacrificó en vano_

__"Hiiii!...ella puede leer mis pensamientos"__

_Alabo enormemente su sacrificio, pero recuerde que la historia siempre sufre modificaciones, esto se considera como un bucle de acontecimientos, la Uní de este tiempo estará de acuerdo en que los anillos Mare sean devueltos a sus respectivos portadores_

_No lo se…_

_!Décimo¡ Necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas, eso le incluye a usted descendiente de Ricardo Secondo Vongola_

Todos voltearon a ver al Líder de los Varia, este que ignoraba a todos olímpicamente se viró al escuchar las palabras de la bestia. El arcobaleno del sol fue el primero en hablar.

_No entiendo ¿Puedes explicarte mejor? ¿Cómo es eso que Xanxus tiene sangre Vongola?_

_Es muy fácil, Ricardo tuvo descendientes, pero como la elección queda al final en los anillos, se eligió otro candidato y sus descendientes no siguieron con la tradición de sucesión, retirándose de la familia, pero al final la sangre Vongola llama no es de extrañarse que estés de nuevo aquí_

El capitán estratega estalló en ira y no importando menos que estuviese ante el Primer, Noveno y Décimo jefe les gritó.

_!VOIIIIII¡….!Miserables eso no puede ser, el había ganado la batalla por la sucesión y el anillo Vongola lo rechazó, se suponía que el no tenia sangre Vongola y ahora tu sales con eso¡_

_Cálmate Squalo_

_!Oye ten mas respeto con los jefes cabeza de Tiburón¡_

_Yo puedo responder a eso, ya que también estuve presente en la batalla…_

Hablo el rubio, mientras miraba calmadamente al capitán de los Varia.

_Lo que pasa es que a él no le tocaba en esta ocasión suceder al jefe, esa fue la razón por la que fue rechazado, pero, te equivocas en cuanto a la sangre, si el no hubiese tenido sangre Vongola, los anillos ni siquiera hubieran reaccionado, hubiese sido como una simple joya y nada mas, era su destino regresar a la familia, pero no de liderarla y a pesar de no ser el líder y no quieras admitirlo por tu orgullo, el décimo y tu lideran a la familia_

Todos seguían chokeados por las recientes revelaciones y aunque Xanxus y Tsuna se miraban ignorando a los demás, cada uno analizaba lo dicho, eso era cierto, cada pelea, cada batalla, a pesar de lo que dijeran e hicieran los dos, eran Vongolas y defenderían su nombre y su orgullo. Xanxus bufó.

_Hmn…Tenga o no sangre Vongola la defenderé de cualquier basura que intente manchar su nombre_

_!Xanxus¡…_

Exclamó alegre el castaño, Xanxus se fue hasta donde se encontraba un cómodo mueble, se sentó y cerró sus ojos, para los que lo conocían en demasía, sabían que este estaba feliz de saber que era un descendiente genuino de un líder Vongola, al encontrarse satisfecho con esas palabras se quedó tranquilo. Lo mismo hizo Squalo y el resto de los Varia. El arcobaleno optó nuevamente por hablar.

_Ahora bien, el sello ha sido retirado de Tsuna y aclarado algunas dudas ¿Pueden hablar del nuevo enemigo?_

La bestia y el primer jefe se miraron, ya había llegado la hora de hablar sobre el enemigo que los acechaba.

_Mi hermana es la que me ha mantenido al tanto de la situación, por lo que ella se encargará de contarles sobre ellos_

En ese momento todos se acercaron a ella, Yamamoto y Gokudera ayudaban a andar al castaño que aun no podía moverse bien, ella se sentó y los observó a todos un momento, luego comenzó a hablar.

_Como Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette y Terra, tengo la habilidad de caminar por los mundos paralelos a este, hace algunos años atrás comencé a fijarme en un hombre, que de alguna se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un empresario muy influyente, digamos que lo seguí por mas de 30 años, como no hubo ningún movimiento extraño deje de seguirlo, grave error, en un momento, les hablo de 70 años, se había apoderado de una organización y es actualmente su presidente, tiene muchos negocios ilícitos como tráfico de armas, drogas y además almas. Después del descubrimiento del arcobaleno verde sobre las cajas armas y los anillos, el comenzó a reclutar a sus propios guardianes, cabe destacar distintas partes del mundo, cada uno de ellos tan peligroso como el otro. En este caso además del jefe les hablaré de dos que son de cuidado: Uno es su mano derecha, con 20 años tenemos a Alexandre Sagrav, es de Rusia y el Guardián de la Tormenta Luponnetti, es un fanático de la sangre, en el bajo mundo se le conoce como "Shikigami" por la manera en que va en busca de sus victimas, deben ser cuidadosos con su tridente, luego tenemos lo que puede ser su sombra o mano izquierda, con 23 años tenemos a Pablo Escobar, es de Colombia, al ser un líder del narcotráfico en América Latina, lo apodaron Pablo "El Rayo" ya que con su látigo envuelve a sus victimas y los electrocuta. Ahora el hombre que llevo siguiendo desde hace mas de 100 años, con esto les digo, no es un ser ordinario, aun se conserva desde la primera vez que lo seguí, aunque no lo crean no puedo ubicar algún antecedente sobre el, solo se que cuando alguien se interpone en su camino el los hace desaparecer, se puede decir que es hasta mas peligroso que Alexandre_

_ En pocas palabras no estamos hablando de un ser ordinario_

Exclamó con tono serio el arcobaleno, mientras que los demás mostraban unos preocupación y otros entusiasmo por los nuevos enemigos que tendrían que enfrentar a partir de ahora.

_ Incluso yo, que puedo observar muchas cosas no puedo ver mas allá de lo que ven los demás, es realmente difícil, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, él de alguna manera descubrió el secreto del 7³ y esta dispuesto a usarlo "con o sin" nuestra ayuda_

_Es por eso que intentaron capturarte cuando te vieron_

Hablo el peliplata que estaba analizando la situación.

_Así es, aun no sé cómo pudieron reconocerme o como llegaron a saber de mí, estoy segura de que nadie sabía de mi existencia a excepción de mi familia_

El rubio tomó la palabra.

_A partir de este momento han entrado en guerra con la Familia Luponnetti, mi hermana se encargará de ustedes a partir de ahora, como representante de la primera generación del cielo estaré al tanto de su evolución décimo_

_Primo…._

_Si me necesita yo vendré en su apoyo, al igual que mis guardianes, estarán allí para apoyar a los suyos_

Haciendo una reverencia al Noveno y al Décimo se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, al llegar se agachó y la abrazó.

_Mi pequeña, debo irme, te encargo a la décima generación, espero que ellos te den ese calor que nosotros no pudimos darte hace mucho, quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre serás mi linda y pequeña hermanita, mi otra mitad, y estoy seguro de que algún día todos volveremos a estar juntos, nunca pierdo las esperanzas…Mitzi_

Ella no pudo evitar llorar, al igual que el castaño, sentía su corazón desquebrajarse, era un dolor terrible que tuvo que llevar sus manos a su pecho y tratar de contener los sollozos. El rubio iba desapareciendo, en eso todos los recuerdos de su infancia pasaron como una cámara filmadora cuando ya casi no se veía ella le susurró unas últimas palabras.

_Ten…La seguridad de que así será hermano…Te amo_

Todos guardaron silencio "Es increíble hasta Los Varia" en respeto por el primer líder y su hermana, ella sollozó unos momentos, luego recobró la compostura disculpándose con todos.

_L-Lo siento…_

_No hay nada que disculpar Señorita Alexandria_

_Gracias Noveno…Ahora todos necesitan descansar, ya que deben volver a casa_

_¿C-Como? N-No entiendo ¿No acabas de decir que un enemigo viene a atacarnos?_

Exclamó preocupado el castaño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

_No décimo, ellos atacaron para hacerme salir, como ya lo hice solo vendrán por mi_

_P-Por eso debemos protegerte_

_Allí vuelve a errar décimo, a diferencia de los arcobaleno, como seres fuera de tiempo, en mi caso yo no puedo morir, ningún ataque dirigido hacia mi surtirá efecto, aunque eso al mismo tiempo es un arma de doble filo, ya que los atacaran a ustedes para hacerme sufrir a mí, es por eso que voy a entrenarlos, deben hacerse más fuertes antes de que ellos hagan otro movimiento_

_Ya veo..._

Contestó afirmando las palabras de la bestia el arcobaleno.

_Entonces, Noveno descansaremos unos días antes de regresar a Japón_

_Bien Reborn, mandaré a preparar otra habitación a la Señorita Alexandria_

_No es necesario Noveno_

Ella miró al líder de los Varia.

_Xanxus-sama, permítame acompañarle a su castillo, debo hablar con usted_

Este la miró un momento, ella jamás rehuyó de su mirada, esos peligrosos ojos rojos que harían temblar hasta el más valiente, luego desvió la mirada y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes respondió.

_Bueno yo me largó me cansé de tanta basura_

Dio unos pasos hasta la salida de la biblioteca en compañía de sus guardianes. Antes de cruzar y sin dar la cara a los presentes prosiguió con lo dicho.

_Será un placer recibirla en mi castillo Señorita Alexandria_

Ella hizo una reverencia.

_Muchas gracias Xanxus-sama_

Nadie salía de su estupor por lo dicho, nadie creería que Xanxus era ese tipo de persona. El Noveno sonrió al igual que Reborn, parece ser que la noticia de que él era un descendiente de Vongola lo dejo con muy buenos ánimos. Ella los miró a ellos.

_Es hora de que me retire, regresare unos días antes de nuestra partida y ahora…_

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, luego de unos instantes de aquella segadora luz, salió una chica como de unos 17 años, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, no era muy ostentoso, pero era algo del Siglo XVIII, su cabello era largo, lacio y tan negro como el ébano, sus ojos grises, tan brillantes, al mirarlos podías sentir como iluminaban tu ser, ella era realmente hermosa.

_Como estaré con ustedes, a partir de ahora tomare esta forma, bueno me retiro chicos, Noveno, Reborn-san_

Hizo una reverencia, camino hasta la salida de la biblioteca donde la esperaba Xanxus, este le extendió su mano y ella le sonrió aceptándola como todo caballero hacía con una dama, así todo el grupo de Varia y la chica se retiraron de la biblioteca. Estaban pálidos y con gotitas en la cabeza, no salían de su asombro con la actitud del Líder de Varia, fue el arcobaleno que los sacó de su estupor.

_Tal y como lo ha dicho la Señorita Alexandria deben descansar antes de volver a Japón, sobre todo tu Tsuna ¿Puedes dar un paso?_

_Reborn yo…_

Al dar unos pasos para acercarse a su tutor, cayo de bruces al suelo y una nueva oleada de dolor se hizo presente.

_Ah! Itatatata..Me duele todo...E-El cuerpo_

_!Tsuna¡_

_!Décimo¡_

_!SAWADA¡_

_¿Lo ves? Liberar tu poder fue tan solo el principio, incluso con la ayuda de primo fue difícil estabilizarlo, que por lo visto creció al pasar de los años desde que se te colocó el Sello del Cielo…De todas formas todos deberíamos descansar, fue un largo día, Yamamoto y Gokudera te llevaran a tu habitación, debes descansar mañana si estas mejor comenzaremos con el entrenamiento para estabilizar tus llamas_

El Castaño abrió sus ojos y grandes ríos de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

_Buahh! Mas entrenamiento noooo…._

_!Décimo resista¡_

_Jajajaja, buena suerte Tsuna_

Todos se retiraron de la biblioteca, el Noveno y Reborn quedaron solos allí, el viejo fue a sentarse al frente de su escritorio y el arcobaleno se acercó hasta él.

_Noveno ¿Qué piensa?_

_Que mis suposiciones eran correctas, se avecinan nuevas batallas, a pesar de que estamos en la mafia, últimamente luchamos para salvar el mundo_

_Hmn…eso es cierto, pero creo que esta vez la situación será más complicada_

El arcobaleno miró por el ventanal el hermoso jardín, luego volteo a ver al viejo capo.

_Bueno, ahora los chicos tienen esa responsabilidad, la Señorita Alexandria Vongola está con ellos, aunque espero que tu hijo se comporte_

El viejo capo lo miró serio un momento y luego mostro ese agradable semblante, digno de un representante del cielo.

_Jojojojo, sé que en ocasiones, mi hijo es muy impetuoso, pero reconoce a una dama cuando la ve, espero pueda relajarse con la compañía de la señorita_

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo capítulo, penúltimo de esta saga. Bueno ahora el próximo capítulo no será un episodio como tal, será la Ficha técnica de la Familia Luponnetti, solo les adelantaré esto, son 100% OC, todos chicos malos, importados y lo más importante, súper sexys, han sido inmortalizados por mi súper Tomodashi Debby.k. Me siento muy feliz ya que en este punto y gracias a sus hermosísimos reviews, me he dado cuenta que la historia ha sido aceptada, espero que la próxima saga les divierta en grande, será la calma antes de la tormenta, estará compuesta por 12 capítulos. Bueno estos serán cortos solo le doy la libertad a ella para que conozcan de su personalidad y como se desarrollan sus lazos con los miembros de la décima generación.

Ahora a contestar review:

**Mizuki-chan24: **Aragato Mizuki-chan por tu review, tranqiuila cuando te desocupes lo lees con calma, bueno espero que este capi no te haya dejado aun con dudas, te prometo que el siguiente será la ficha donde veras a los antagonistas y sus características.

**Shimizu Maria:** Arigato Maria-san por tu hermoso review, tranquila cuando estes con menos cosas que hacer pasas a leer el capi tranquila, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi forma de describir los lugares, pues elegí esas dos ciudades por lo mismo Sicilia (Cosa Nostra) y Nápoles (Gamorra) son las mafias mas influyentes del país y de paso que en Sicilia fue que nació la mafia, ufff tengo unas ganas de visitarla, bueno volviendo a tu review, me gusta describir bien los lugares trato de hacerlo como si lo estuviese viendo en ese momento y redactarlo lo mas sencillo posible para un mayor entendimiento, en cuanto al enemigo, te aseguro que este antagonista nunca se volverá bueno ya que de por si es un ser maligno, así que no lo mezcles con los humanos ok? Jijijiji saldrán mas sorpresas a medida que avance el fic, solo sacare la ficha técnica básica para que conozcan superficialmente a cada uno de ellos y como conocieron al líder de los Luponnetti, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**D-JK23**: jojojo Arigato por tu review, pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, para el próximo la ficha de los chicos malos, claro que son yupis, además de eso sexys jijijiji, bueno allí veras que los chicos malos nunca se volverán buenos, malos hasta el final, bueno y en cuanto al otro fic posiblemente para la próxima semana suba otro capitulo ese ya va a terminar y que bueno te gusto es un fic que hice con una amiga.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	11. Historia de los Luponnetti Ficha Técnica

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A**: En esta oportunidad les Traigo la Historia de la Familia Luponnetti (los Chicos Malos Sexys)+Ficha Técnica de todos los Guardianes, para que los conozcan y sepan con qué clase de gente tendrá que lidiar nuestros guardianes Vongola esta vez. Sin más preámbulos mis Occ para ustedes.

**Capítulo 11: Historia de la Familia Luponnetti + Ficha Técnica del Líder y sus Guardianes.**

_**Familia Luponnetti (Roma-Italia):**_

La Familia Luponnetti, surgió en el año 1465, en ese tiempo Roma era más prospera, Fabianno Luponnetti, era un comerciante respetado por muchos en la ciudad, hasta que un día se dejó engañar por unos y que llamaba sus amigos, los cuales solo lo llevaron al borde de la banca rota. Según cuenta la leyenda, Fabianno vendió su alma al Diablo, a cambio logrará salir de esa precaria situación a la cual fue llevada por sus susodichos amigos, quería venganza y poder por sobre todo los demás, no se le vio sino hasta pasado un mes, luego de alguna manera logro salir de las deudas, luego a comercializar hacia otras ciudades, además de eso, los que se osaron engañarlo, fueron encontrados muertos de manera muy extraña. Así la Familia Luponnetti ganó mucho status, convirtiéndose en una de las más poderosas de la ciudad después de los senadores. Algo que se sumaba a los rumores fue al momento de exponer su nuevo escudo de armas, estaba compuesto por un Dragón Rojo coronado, el cual devoraba a una persona, los ojos del dragón eran azules, según él este símbolo representaba "Status y Poder" esto se sumaba al extraño acompañante de Fabianno, era chico de más o menos 25 años, su piel era blanca pálida, su cabello era rojo intenso y sus ojos, eran azules comparables a zafiros. Tiempo después Fabianno murió y con ello ese chico pasó a ser el líder la Familia. Con el pasar de los años cada generación de esta familia seguía siendo tan prospera como la anterior, conociéndose en Italia como una de las familias más antiguas de la cual su linaje aún existe y el temido Dragón Rojo, como había sido apodado aquel chico, seguía apareciendo en cada generación posterior como un depredador oculto en la sombra al acecho de su presa.

_**Ficha Técnica de la Familia Luponnetti (Actualidad):**_

**Guardián del Cielo de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre: **Flavio Luponnetti **Alias** Ryou Haptsim

**Edad:** 450 años **Alias** 25 años

**Cabello:** Rojo, largo y lacio.

**Ojos:** Azules zafiro.

**Color de piel:** Blanca pálida.

**Ciudad Natal:** Roma **Alias** Estados Unidos

**Caja/Arma:** Lobo Plateado del Cielo.

**Arma: **Tridente, lo usa como un bastón y a la hora de la pelea lo despliega.

**Accesorios:** (1611…como hijo de uno de los comerciantes más influyentes de Roma, se jactaba de que era uno de los chicos más codiciado de la clase alta, vestía lo más elegante y moderno de la época hasta la actualidad (traje de Giorgio Armani, color negro con una camisa blanca con corbata negra con rayas doradas, guantes blancos) su larga cabellera es tan roja como la sangre lo cual le saca mucho ese tipo de trajes.

**Gustos:** ama la música clásica sobre todo las de Vivaldi, aunque se ha declinado un poco a ciertas bandas de rock como Gun´sRoses, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Metallica, Pendulun, Apocaliptica y sobre todo adora las fiestas, donde luce su esplendorosa y formidable figura ante la sociedad, como en los viejos tiempos.

**Carácter:** Es tan frio que incluso sus guardianes temen por sus vidas cuando él se enoja, no siente dolor ante los demás, aunque no es su estilo el ser sanguinario (como el caso de Alexandre) no le tiembla el pulso para rebanar a sus víctimas, que han sido muchas a través de los siglos, a los únicos guardianes que tiene cerca son a Alexandre, su hermana Edreyd y al Guardián del Rayo (Pablo), los demás solo se encargan de sus asignaciones en distintas partes del mundo, hasta que Flavio los llama.

Él fue el que se encargó del saqueo donde fue víctima el padre de Mitzi, también, al parecer su padre (uno de los tantos que ha tenido al pasar de los años) era uno de los negociantes que trabajaba con el padre de Giotto y el que se encargó de mandar a borrarlo del mapa (a Giotto) él fue también el autor del atentado contra la Mansión Vongola donde murió Elena ( Manipulando a Daemon todo se tiempo), todo había sido planeado para que Mitzi aceptara la tarea de cuidar el Tri-ni-sette, y el más adelante manipularla a su antojo, cosa que pensaría después. A través de los años se desplazaba de un lugar a otro siempre buscando oportunidades para crecer, cosa que en 1885 logró al filtrarse en la compañía American Thelephone and Telegraph Corporation, como inversor con uno de sus tantos alias (Thomas R. Haptsim R.) En la actualidad es el accionista mayoritario en American Thelephone and Telegrahp, está en la presidencia y manipula a su antojo varios negocios fuera de los legales. Su oficina se encuentra en la AT&T Corporate Center, un rascacielos en el condado de Cook, en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Al saber que Alexandria apareció procede a mudar su oficina a Tokio y otra parte a Nápoles, ya que se encargaría de presionarlos a ir allá.

**Guardián de la Tormenta de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre:** Alexandre Sagrav Alias "Shinigami"

**Edad.** 20 años

**Origen:** Rusia.

**Cabello:** Naranja (como la de Paramore) largo (como el de Mukuro de hace 10 años sin la piña)

**Ojos:** Color morado con gris (rayado) "de forma de psicópata aburrido"

**Color de piel**: Blanca

**Arma:** Guadalla de Plata (Estilo Daemon)

**Arma/ Caja:** Gato Chartreux de la Tormenta

**Vestimenta: **Chaqueta de cuero negro con cadenas y calaveras, una cadena con un frasquito donde recogerá sangre de sus víctimas. Pantalón pegado de semi cuero con cadenas y cruces y una correa negra con calaveras. Zapatos de convers negras con manchas rojas simulando sangre y en medio de las trenzas una calavera.

**Carácter:** así como lo demuestra en sus ojos, es un psicópata, sádico, capaz de arrebatar una vida mientras se divierte en ello, su especialidad es asesinar y bailar S-kap en la sangre de sus víctimas, ama admirarse en el espejo. A pesar de ser una persona alocada es la mano derecha del líder, es muy preciso en sus misiones y comenzará a molestar a Mitzi en incontables ocasiones, le gusta la música Punk como S-kap, ML.C, SxOxU, Skrillex, Sum41 y LMFAO, siempre lo verán con su Ipop y su cámara colgando en su cuello, como es de Rusia, siempre aprovecha para tomar fotografías. Con él se vino su hermana Edreyd, no es tan sádica como el, pero siempre está al lado del líder, según él es una sanguijuela chupasangre.

**Frases: **

• Eres sexy y eso me hace matarte y desfigurarte.

• Te matare y con tu sangre pintare mi habitación.

• Soy tan sexy cuando me miro al espejo.

• Hoy es un gran día para ir a jugar en el cementerio

• Te matare y con tu carne alimentare a los pobres (será mi buena acción del día)

• Ohh! *Aquí viene la sacrificada (*Mitzi) ¿no te cansas de vivir? Como me gustaría acabar contigo.

**Accesorios:** ipop, cámara, blacberrytab, Ferrari, una mansión en gran Bretaña y una en Rusia (su hogar) una serpiente llamada Omaira (en honor a su profesora (sin ofender a nadie con ese nombre "solo es a una que yo conozco ok! Para evitar malos entendidos"…era tremenda culebra) que alimento con hasterm, y fuma luckystriker de caja azul.

**Guardián del Rayo de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre:** Pablo Escobar **Alias** Pablo el Rayo

**Edad:** 24 años

**Origen:** Colombia.

**Cabello**: Castaño, corto.

**Color de Ojos:** Marrones claros, mirada apacible.

**Color de piel**: Trigeño.

**Arma:** 2 Mini Usis que lleva resguardas en la chaqueta, un látigo por el cual corren las llamas de electricidad.

**Arma/ Caja:** Un Lobo eléctrico.

**Vestimenta: **Chaqueta color marrón con cuello de tela polar, con una camisa a cuadros y un sombrero de vaquero. Pantalón blue jean pegado al cuerpo. Botas de vaquero.

**Carácter:** Pablo es un traficante de armas y de cocaína, el cual se encontraba asentado en la Ciudad de Medellín, Colombia, a pesar de su condición era querido por todos allí, su mirada apacible y su gran amabilidad, ayudaba a los más necesitados, tenía una gran red de tráfico en Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina, Panamá, España, Alemania e Italia, pero en una oportunidad los emboscaron y lo peor de todo es que fueron sus propios hombres lo que lo traicionaron al momento cuando todos estaban a punto de ejecutarlo, apareció Flavio ante ellos y los ejecuto en un instante, este le convenció de que trabajara para él y que obtendría más poder, algo que él nunca imagino, así fue como convenció a Escobar de seguirlo, a partir de ese momento se volvió un ser frio e incapaz de tener compasión con nadie, sus ataques eléctricos son desplegados con tal destreza que le fue apodado (Pablo el Rayo). Solo confía en Flavio, al resto de los guardianes les odia con todas sus fuerzas, aun así es la mano izquierda de líder (ya que la mano derecha del líder es Alexandre) y solo habla lo necesario con Flavio, se la pasa viajando ya que es el encargado de los negocios oscuros del líder y los suyos propios que no abandonó.

**Frases: **

• Destruiré a todos los que intenten traicionar a Ryou.

• Ah! Pues…

**Accesorios:** siempre porta sus armas, y en sus súper camionetas siempre va escuchando vallenatos, típico traficante.

**Guardián de la Lluvia de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre:** Edreyd Sagrav **Alias** "lloviznita de sangre" (por su hermano)

**Edad:** 23

**Origen:** Rusia.

**Cabello:** Negro con destellos Plateados.

**Ojos:** Negros.

**Color de piel**: Blanca.

**Arma:** Cadenas tipo Andrómeda

**Arma/ Caja:** una Medusa Rosada de la Lluvia.

**Vestimenta:** Corser plateado con cadenas a los lados. Botines largos plateados con reflejos azules.

**Carácter:** es una chica dulce aunque muy sanguinaria (aunque su hermano la supera en ese sentido) ella utiliza sus encantos para atrapar a sus víctimas, ella se acuesta con sus enemigos y en su propia cama los asesina a sangre fría, al igual que su hermano Alexandre, le gusta que la sangre salpique en su rostro, es la más cercana a el jefe (se acuesta con el) y ella aunque es tan delicada no le temblara la mano para matar en nombre de la lluvia y su jefe.

**Frases: **

• Solo soy una chica frágil y tierna.

**Accesorios:** lápices labiales, Iphone, autos Lamborghini, todo lo que este a la moda ella lo tendrá mucho antes de que salga al mercado.

**Guardián del Sol de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre:** Hans Louwrence, **Alias** (Hans el brillante)

**Edad:** 25

**Origen:** (Holanda)-(El Mojado-México)

**Cabello:** rubio como los rayos del sol hasta el hombro pero siempre se lo recoge con una coleta baja.

**Ojos:** Azules como el cielo

**Color de piel**: Blanca (casi rosada)

**Arma:** carga dos calibres 45 con bordes dorados en su espalda (cubiertas con su chaqueta de cuero negra o debajo de su sudadera) Guantes con garras.

**Arma/ caja:** Coyote del Sol.

**Vestimenta: **Usa ropa sencilla, mayormente que exponga parte de su piel al sol (Ohh! a los holandeses les encanta el sol, el puesto de guardián del sol le sienta bien) Pantalón jeans negros pegados al cuerpo. Botas vaqueras de cuero, negras.

**Carácter: **Siempre ha sido una persona reservada, su oscuro pasado es un misterio a excepción de Flavio, es tan calculador como él, su principal negocio es el trafico de almas, llegó un día de Holanda al Mojado (frontera entre México y Arizona ) allí con su gran astucia logro entrar al negocio y es uno de los líderes del cartel de Sinaloa, aceptó trabajar con Flavio ya que este le prometió mas territorio para sus negocios, debido a sus llamas y la manera de pelear con sus guantes con garras se le dio el apodo de (Hans el brillante) activa sus llamas al momento de pelear ya que cuando lo alcanzan los ataques el se cura casi de inmediato.

**Frases: **

•* Ha llegado Hans el brillante (con acento holandés)-pronunciación: "sjieteren hans es jekoumen" (no se compliquen la vida será en español).

**Guardián de la Nube de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre:** Mitsou Keda, **Alias **(Kuroi Kumo)

**Edad:** 16

**Origen:** Namimori.

**Cabello:** Negro con destellos plateados

**Ojos:** Verdes claros

**Color de piel**: Blanca.

**Arma/ Caja:** Un Doverman (Perro)

**Vestimenta: **Uniforme de la Secundaria, fuera de eso camisa blanca. Pantalón jean con cadenas y correas. Collares. Converts negras.

**Carácter:** Es un chico serio, pero habla más que Hibari y es un poco más rebelde en cuanto a su forma de vestir, al momento de enfrentar a sus enemigos no se contiene, si es posible los asesina sin contemplaciones, va dependiendo que tanto lo entretenga. Desde que era un niño, siempre tuvo problemas con Hibari, siempre peleaban y ninguno ganaba siempre quedaba en un empate, hasta que un día lo trasladaron a una escuela en Tokio, luego de unos años regreso a Namimori. Pero el día que conoció a Flavio y este le Hablo de ese poder que obtendría si aceptaba formar parte de sus guardianes, se unió a él y se infiltró en Namimori Media, el solo se limita a ir a escuchar música, debajo de los árboles del colegio. En un lugar un poco aislado, donde Kyoya siempre lo busca para pelear con el cuándo lo vea durmiendo y saltándose las clases mientras escucha música…

**Guardián de la Niebla de la Familia Luponnetti**

**Nombre:** Mitsou Rei **Alias** "Kuroi Kiri

**Edad:** 16

**Origen:** Namimori

**Cabello:** Negro con destellos plateados y rojos

**Ojos:** Rojos claros

**Color de piel:** Blanca.

**Arma:** Espada con hoja negra.

**Arma/ Caja:** Un Rowieler (Perro)

**Vestimenta:** Uniforme de la Secundaria, fuera de eso camisa blanca. Pantalón jean con cadenas y correas. Collares. Converts negras.

**Carácter:** A diferencia de su hermano es un chico alegre, muy popular en su clase (comparte Aula con Ryohei), él fue el que le presentó a Flavio a su hermano, este un día lo conoció cuando estaba divirtiéndose con unos amigos en el centro comercial de Namimori, le contó varias cosas incluyéndole su especial invitación a ser un guardián junto a su hermano, al escuchar todo lo que podía obtener aceptó gustosamente, es muy bueno en Kendo, ha participado en varios torneos a nivel regional, cuando se trata de enfrentar a enemigos cambia su carácter por uno frio e indiferente asimilando así a su hermano, convirtiéndose en el asesino perfecto.

**Frases: **

• Es hora de divertirse yeah!

**Accesorios:** es un chico alegre que ama su un skate, skate con el cual se divierte en Skateboarding (deporte con skate) cuando sale con sus amigos, pero realmente él lo usa para pelear. Me explico: el skate aparentemente es un skate común y corriente; negra con cráneos rojas degradando a naranja en los extremos. (Típico de un chico adolecente). Pero cuando lo usa para pelear este mantiene la misma apariencia, pero debajo le salen pequeños tubos delgados que destilan llamas de ultima voluntad. Estas le permiten volar utilizando su skate, ya que cuando sufre esta pequeña transformación la superficie del skate se ajusta a sus pies gracias a las llamas de última voluntad. Obteniendo un ataque un poco fastidioso y alegre para nuestro ilusionista. El ataque del skate lo usa junto con su espada, hay que ser bastante rápido y audaz para esquivar sus intentos decapitativos.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Onceavo capítulo, ultimo de esta saga. Espero que los chicos no los hayan decepcionado, ya que ufff es difícil crear a Occ para esta grandiosa serie, por lo menos que sean de su calibre, dejando esto de lado estos chicos harán su aparición en la cuarta saga, ya que la tercera saga la dejare para que Mitzi conviva con los chicos y sus lazos de afiancen mas n-_n- con esto les digo nos veremos en la próxima saga y espero que me sigan apoyando en este proyecto n_n.

Ahora a contestar review:

**Diaspora66: **jajajajaj espero esto te haya tumbado de esa silla jajajaj XDDD no mentira jojojo…bueno espero esta descripción te anime para la próxima temporada con los chicos y estos malvadines quedan para la cuarta pero habrá mas acción.

**Debby.k** tjajajajajaj Debby-chan tranquilízate ellos saldrán para la próxima saga, ahora viene un periodo tranquilo para que ella se familiarice con los chicos buenos, luego los chicos malos arremeterán con todo lo que tienen mujahahahajajaj…perdón me emocioné un poco, bueno espero esta ficha haya sido de tu agrado aunque una parte me la ayudaste a hacer tu n_n. arigato Debby-chan.

A todos los que me leen y a los que leen y comentan

ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU n_n

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	12. El Castillo del Terror Dia con los Varia

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Aclaraciones:** Antes que nada Gomenasai, mi inspiración salió de viaje a Europa y me dejo botada aquí en América u.u de todas formas por mi parte estoy dando lo mejor de mí para actualizar lo más pronto por ustedes que lo merecen por ser tan pacientes y aceptar a mi personaje 100% OC. Ahora Hurra! Otra temporada! Será un poquito extensa ya que deseo que Mitzi pase más tiempo con nuestros amigos, antes de pasar a lo importante, las batallas, así también cambiare de categoría (M) ya que habrá mucho Gore, Tragedias, estos enemigos por venir no serán nada visto en otros fic (bueno exagero XD) listo vamos a lo que nos interesa.

**N/A**: Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 12: El Castillo del Terror: "Días con los Varia"**

_Mansión Vongola (Sicilia-Italia):_

El castaño descansaba en su habitación, luego de insistir más de una vez a sus amigos de que estaba bien, que solamente estaba exhausto, pero la verdad es que le dolía todo el cuerpo, la liberación de ese sello había dolido mucho, más que la primera semana de entrenamiento con Reborn, aun así, no quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta, suficiente tuvieron con la aparición de los Fundadores de Vongola para el sumarse como una carga extra, estaba arropado hasta el cuello, a pesar el dolor y el cansancio no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba consternado, ya que un nuevo enemigo, mucho peor que Byakuran, estaba por atacarlos, le dolía, en gran medida, se echaba la culpa de que sus amigos siempre salieran lastimados, o nunca pudiesen disfrutar de esa paz que tanto anhelaba, perdido en sus cavilaciones una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

_!Décimo¡…No debe culparse, es el destino quien coloca estas difíciles pruebas ante usted, un asi ha demostrado su valentía al enfrentarlas, saliendo victorioso de ellas_

Su Vongola Gear empezó a brillar, era una cálida luz que casi de inmediato lo calmó, volviendo a su cansado semblante.

_¿P-Primo?_

_Tranquilo décimo, usted es una persona fuerte, capaz de protegerlos a todos, pero crea en sus guardianes, ellos también son fuertes, por usted_

_Se que he pasado por muchas pruebas difíciles, las he superado, pero ¿También seré capaz de protegerlos esta vez?_

_Ya te lo dije ¿No?...Yo creo en ti, solo debes creer en ti mismo y saldrás adelante_

_Gracias por creer en mi Primo…por cierto ¿Su hermana estará bien con los Varia? Ellos son peligrosos_

Se escuchó una pícara risa, lo cual puso más nervioso al castaño, la voz se dejo escuchar nuevamente aun tratando de enseriarse.

_No se preocupe por ella décimo, mi hermana no es tan indefensa como usted piensa, entre los guardianes de la primera generación que se encargaban de su custodia, ella era conocida como "La Flor Silvestre" y no precisamente por lo delicada, G muchas veces fue víctima de su furia, por ende entenderá que ella fue entrenada por cada uno de ellos y mejoro por su cuenta, ellos son los que deben tener cuidado con ella si no quieren desatar el infierno allí.

El castaño con asombro escuchaba todo lo referente a la hermana del Primer Vongola, aun en su estado asintió a lo dicho, pero el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo.

_Primo yo voy a trabajar duro por el bien de todos, yo…voy…a…_

El castaño cerro sus ojos, realmente estaba muy agotado, la luz en el Vongola Gear aun permanecía, aunque comenzaba a parpadear mientras se desvanecía.

_Descansa décimo, aquí estaré atento cuando la duda te agobie, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora_

Así se apagó la luz del anillo, mientras que el joven capo descansaba apaciblemente, soñando sobre un mejor mañana para sus amigos.

_Castillo de los Varia (Sicilia-Italia):_

Los chicos, el líder y la nueva invitada habían llegado a su alocado hogar, el capitán estratega llevó a la invitada a una de las tantas lujosas habitaciones, preguntó si necesitaba algo mas, ella negó amablemente, mañana tendrían más tiempo para charlar, había sido un largo día para todos.

__"Bueno, a partir de mañana comenzaré el entrenamiento de estos chicos, será my divertido"__

Pensó la pelinegra, aunque rápidamente fue desechado por uno doloroso, ella se sentía abatida por todo ese odio que cargó G hasta el día de su muerte, a pesar de haberse aclarado el mal entendido, estaba presente ese profundo pesar, ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas seguir a su lado, protegerlos, pero más que todo eso, amar a Cozart Shimon, aunque pasaron tantos siglos, sentía que lo acababa de perder, era un dolor que no cesaba a pesar de que los años pasaron, aun estaba sangrando, nunca dejaría de doler. En ese momento notó que ya se encontraba recostada en la gran cama, hacia mucho que no sentía algo tan cómodo y mullido. Se levantó y caminó hacia el gran ventanal, la noche era clara, mostraba la belleza del jardín, la agraciada luna bañaba con su luz a los hermosos rosales (Rosas rojas, blancas y negras) estas representaban al equipo, las observó por unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta para volver a su cama, no sin antes prometerse a sí misma dar lo mejor por estos chicos.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

_Jefe ya la dejé en su habitación…_

El moreno ojos rojos se encontraba sentado con sus ojos cerrados, ciertamente ya no se sentía esa peligrosa aura a su alrededor ¿Tanto había sido el cambio de humor por la noticia? En un momento abrió los ojos los posó en el peliblanco y luego los movió al ventanal, observo a ese lugar unos momentos para luego soltar una carcajeada.

_Jajajajajajajaja….._

_!Voiiii¡ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

_Esto va a ser interesante…_

Dijo sin apartar la vista del ventanal, con la atenta y cautelosa mirada de su segundo al mando.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó y así comenzaba el primer día de entrenamiento para el loco equipo Varia. Mitzi se levantó, aunque ella realmente no dormía, solo pensaba en muchas cosas mientras estaba recostada en la cama, pasando de eso, salió de su habitación. Deambulaba por los pasillos ¿Silenciosos?. Veía a través de los ventanales el hermoso jardín, al llegar a una bifurcación, le sorprendió una de las sirvientas.

_Buenos días_

_Buenos días…Alexandria-sama por favor venga por aquí_

_Buenos días ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_El amo Squalo-sama nos dio instrucciones y advirtió su llegada al castillo_

_Entiendo…_

Dijo pensativa la chica, cosa que fue por breves momentos, ya que la sirvienta le llamo de nueva cuenta.

_Alexandria-sama…_

_Ah! Discúlpame, dime_

_Por aquí por favor_

Caminaron por unos momentos en los largos y solitarios pasillos, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas, al abrirla se encontró con un gran comedor y presentes todos los miembros del escuadrón, con una reverencia saludo a todos.

_Muy buenos días tengan ustedes_

El arcobaleno de la Niebla y el representante del rayo ni se inmutaron por el cortes saludo de la chica, lo que se ganaron por tal hazaña fue unos golpes a causa de las botellas arrojadas por su jefe, por la descortesía con la chica presente.

_!Voiii¡…Miserables bastardos, están ante una dama…Disculpe Alexandria-sama_

El moreno fue quien tomó la palabra para hablar con la chica.

_Buenos días Alexandria-sama ¿Descansó bien?_

A todos se les caía la boca de como su jefe y segundo al mando, malcriados, mimados, gritones y tiranos, trataban de manera tan delicada a la representante de la Primera Generación Vongola.

_Ushishishi…El jefe y el capitán están muy amables hoy, entonces el príncipe también_

El pelirrubio se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba de pie la pelinegra e hizo una reverencia.

_Permíteme presentarme, Soy Belphegor Artois, de la casa de Borbón-Orleans, Príncipe de la Corona Gala_

La chica sonrió tiernamente y contestó el saludo dejando a los presentes sin habla.

_Mucho gusto soy Alexandria Sforza, de la casa de Anjou, Duquesa de Milán, por miedo a los enemigos que acechaban a mis padres mi apellido fue remplazado por Milani y al ser aceptada en la familia de mi hermano Giotto, juntos fundamos a la Familia Vongola_

El rubio y los demás tomaron una pausa, luego el representante de la tormenta de los Varia prosiguiera con lo dicho.

_Ushishishi…Eras heredera de la Corona de las dos Sicilias, en pocas palabras también tienes sangre real, espero soportes a estos plebeyos_

_!Oye tu¡ Miserable ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Buahh! Cierra la boca viejo a Than_

_Te hare cenizas engreído destripador_

_!Voiiiii¡…Cállense ya y terminen su desayuno_

La chica y el jefe que estaba sentado cerca, observaban la discusión y a ella solo se le escapó una pequeña risa, que no fue desapercibida por el moreno y el peliblanco.

_¿Que es tan gracioso Alexandria-sama?_

Preguntó la arcobaleno de la Niebla, mientras que ella comenzaba a desayunar.

_Me recuerdan mucho a mi familia_

Dijo la chica aun con su cálida sonrisa y asombro de los demás. Ahora fue el Peliblanco que tomó la palabra.

_!Ohe¡…¿Estas diciendo que la primera generación se comportaba así cada mañana?_

La chica lo miró y volvió a reír.

_No solo era en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, la cena, incluso en las misiones, G, Giotto, Asari y yo crecimos juntos, al entrar los demás y debido al carácter de cada uno, eran muy chocantes los unos con los otros, pero eso no significaba que cuando había problemas ellos no colaboraban entre si, era todo lo contrario, allí mostraban su compromiso con la familia, la valentía y la fortaleza contra la adversidad era sin igual, recuerden, la Familia Vongola ya había sido fundada antes de que los anillos llegaran, es por ello que fueron elegidos y así ha seguido su legado hasta entonces, como guardianes de ese fragmento del Tri-Ni-Sette_

La chica no se había percatado de que había comenzado a divagar, al darse cuenta, se sonrojó y apenada se disculpó con todos.

_Lo siento_

El líder de los Varia la veía fijamente, luego mostró una sonrisa, de esas que te dicen que nada bueno esta planeando y habló antes de seguir con su desayuno.

_No tiene por que disculparse Alexandria-sama, después de todo es su familia_

La chica lo miró sorprendida por lo dicho y luego le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

_Gracias Xanxus-sama_

Así todos continuaron con su desayuno (por primera vez en forma pacifica) en cuanto a Xanxus, solo se decía a si mismo que esa pequeña tenia el mismo encanto que esa basura de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Al finalizar el desayuno la pelinegra les explicó que tendría un tiempo para cada uno de ellos, de esa manera aportaría y corregiría los estilos de pelea. Por petición comenzaría con el príncipe galo ya que era uno de los que para sus adentros le llamaba la atención y le divertía. El capitán estratega asigno las misiones del día a cada uno, la chica acompañaría al rubio, así que pidió que la ilusionista fuera asignada a otro equipo, el peliblanco intentó rehusarse, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión y afirmando que ella también dominaba las llamas de la Niebla y por ende las ilusiones, el peliblanco ceso la discusión ya que también su jefe le había dicho que cumpliera todas las peticiones de la pelinegra. Ahora la chica y el pelirrubio salieron a su destino "Palermo".

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

_Bueno Belphegor-sama como ya le he explicado solo seré una observadora, a menos que deba utilizar la ilusión como muro para que prosiga con su misión, así que, buena suerte_

La chica le palmeo la espalda al rubio, este sintió un escalofrío, fue una extraña sensación, pero para disimular con su acompañante soltó su peculiar sonrisa.

_Ushishishi…Eso no será necesario Alexandria-sama nosotros los sangre azul somos mejores que esa panda de plebeyos_

_!Mitzi¡_

_¿Que?_

_Ya te había dicho que me llamaras Mitzi_

El rubio la volvió a mirar, se extraño un poco por la plena confianza que le daba ella, volvió a sonreír.

_Muy bien, Mitzi…Chan…Ushishishi-

La pelinegra lo miró con un mohín y el ceño fruncido que hasta el mismo rubio le pareció adorable, ella pensaba que al ser mayor que todos se vería con mas seriedad, pero su apariencia no la ayudaba a pesar de su baja estatura estaba igual que a sus 17 años, aun así no merecía ese "chan" que la hacia mas pequeña, el rubio seguía con su socarrona sonrisa mientras caminaba, pero antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta para decirle unas palabras mas.

_Debo irme, pero ¿Qué hará cuando necesite de mi ayuda?_

_Tranquilo yo voy contigo, pero no me verás por ahora_

Al terminar esa frase ella lo adelantó mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, el estaba acostumbrado a las salidas con estilo de su compañero el arcobaleno de la Niebla, negó silenciosamente y divertido entro al campo enemigo. Luego de pasar a los debiluchos que no ofrecieron resistencia, fue interceptado por unos que en verdad se estaban volviendo un fastidio, tenia un nuevo movimiento con su caja/arma Mink y sus llamas, pero era arriesgado ya que los sujetos eran muy certeros en sus ataques, en ese momento escuchó la voz de la pelinegra.

_Solo debes invocar a tu espíritu animal con tus llamas mejoradas, de esa forma cualquier ataque dirigido a el será repelido por el alto grado de pureza que estas poseen_

_¿Donde estas?..._

El rubio buscaba a la chica por todo su alrededor pero no la veía, la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

_Escucha, esta sugerencia es la mejor, inténtalo y ejecuta tu ataque y después te explicare todo…!Solo hazlo¡_

En ese momento invoco al pequeño Visón y notó como sus llamas eran más poderosas que antes.

_¿Pero como?..._

Allí recordó cuando la chica le palmeó la espalda, rio en sus adentros, le agradaba en verdad, listo, ejecutó su ataque con éxito acabando con todos los enemigos a su alrededor. Al finalizar la misión ella volvió a aparecer ante él.

_Veo que tu ataque es muy efectivo y se volvió más poderoso al mejorar tus llamas_

_Ushishishi…Alexandria-sama todo es gracias a su tutela, me agradaría que a la próxima misión también me acompañara_

_Eres muy amable, pero debo trabajar con tus compañeros, ya que dentro de poco iré a Japón con la familia del décimo_

Con tono aburrido el rubio se dirigió de nuevo a la chica.

_Buahh!...Esos plebeyos te mantendrán muy ocupada_

_Jajajaja…pero de todas formas creo que mas adelante ustedes tendrán que seguirnos ya que tengo el presentimiento que la guerra comenzará allá pero seguirá aquí en Italia, siento que en verdad será así_

El rubio la observo unos momentos, el recordaba la charla anterior, que serian atacados pronto por unos sujetos poderosos tratando de hacerse con esos extraños anillos por los cuales ellos ya habían peleado con anterioridad. Le resto importancia, ella estaba allí para ayudarlos y ahora que estaban todos advertidos no había ningún problema de que el ataque fuese sorpresa.

Los días fueron pasando, cada mañana era una locura a la hora del desayuno y ella solo reía de las travesuras del rubio y los gritos del peliblanco. Así la chica fue alternando con cada uno de los miembros de la brigada para sus entrenamientos, antes de ir con el líder, ella pasó un rato en el jardín con el capitán estratega.

_Squalo-sama, definitivamente usted es merecedor del titulo de emperador de la espada, pero, veo que hay algo que le perturba_

_..._

El peliblanco solo miraba a una zona donde estaba la fuente, el sonido del agua realmente era agradable, allí el peliblanco comenzó a hablar.

_Yamamoto Takeshi…._

_Es el guardián de la lluvia del décimo, es el chico que te venció ¿No?_

_Así es, no es que este inconforme con la batalla que sostuve con el, ese chico me venció honorablemente, solo me molesta esa manera de perder el tiempo, el puede ser mejor y solo tiene mentalizado el beisbol_

_Ah…pero eso es por que es su sueño, el ser un guardián, no significa que tu debas renunciar a lo que quieres, sino lograr alcanzar tus metas al lado de las personas importantes para ti, solo cuando no quede alternativa, es cuando tomas una decisión, por eso ese chico ha logrado llegar lejos al lado del décimo, su entusiasmo y tranquilidad es necesaria para mantener unido al resto de los guardianes_

_La mafia en esta era no perdona a nadie, Alexandria-sama, desde su partida esta ha entrado en tiempos oscuros, contrabando de armas, narcotráfico y sobornos a los gobiernos, la mafia se ha extendido alrededor del mundo como una pandemia_

_Sin embargo, he visto la determinación de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y tu también, yo creo que ese chico tiene lo necesario para restablecer el orden en la familia, no digo que la mafia cambie de un día para otro, pero este chico, se que el logrará grandes cambios en esta era, así como su descendencia, para alcanzar aquellos días de paz y seguridad que anhelaba mi hermano_

El peliblanco la observaba muy melancólica, cuando el la notaba decaída siempre la invitaba a charlar en el jardín, de cierta forma lo había hecho un hábito, también vio los cambios en sus alocados compañeros, los progresos eran sorprendentes, deseaba que la chica se quedara mas tiempo con ellos, pero sabia que tenia una responsabilidad con la familia del décimo y mas, necesitaba que el chico de la espada mejorara para convertirse en el mejor espadachín y así volver a enfrentarlo.

_Debo retirarme Squalo-sama, debo ver a Xanxus-sama antes de partir con la familia del décimo hacia Japón_

_Permítame acompañarla hasta su despacho_

_Muchas gracias Squalo-sama, por su amabilidad y por el tiempo que me brindó en escucharme en mis momentos de tristeza_

El peliblanco asintió serenamente y tomó la mano de la chica prosiguiendo hasta los interiores del castillo.

_Xanxus-sama…_

_Alexandria-sama…_

_Mañana parto a la Mansión Vongola, ya que debo volver con el décimo a Japón, espero contar con su apoyo en la batalla que se avecina_

_Cuente con ello…cualquier basura que amenace a nuestra familia será borrada de la faz de la tierra_

_Xanxus-sama, estaba por preguntarle algo, pero, incluso en el entrenamiento estábamos ocupados…¿Usted odia a Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

El Moreno se quedó en silencio un momento, luego caminó hasta el ventanal y miraba el jardín, luego comenzó a hablar con esa calma que tenía con ella, y una peculiar familiaridad.

_Yo no lo odio, solo esa blandeza que tiene con el enemigo, pero lo reconozco, es un sujeto fuerte, me venció, a pesar que intenté matarlo y le hice daño a todos sus allegados, el jamás me miró con odio, todo lo contrario, siempre busco en mi ser la compresión de mis actos, trató de salvarme aun cuando yo me negaba a aceptarlo, incluso ahora en la batalla pasada_

_Lo sé, de todas las personas presentes en tu vida, incluso más que tu padre, Sawada Tsunayoshi, es el que te reconoce como una persona fuerte y digna aun cuando usted no lo mostrara en ninguna de sus acciones, es una persona honesta, que muestra sus emociones como un libro abierto y esa sonrisa es capaz de derrotar cualquier corazón roto y cerrado a los demás_

_Si ya lo sabía ¿Por qué me lo preguntó Alexandria-sama?_

_Es más hermoso cuando es expresado, y en verdad me hace muy feliz de que reconozca al chico_

_Alexandria-sama ¿usted me permitiría una última batalla?...es que en verdad es una gran contrincante y la vamos a extrañar_

_Jajaja…Xanxus-sama, también los extrañaré a todos…y…._

La chica empezó a emitir llamas del tipo cielo y a colocar un semblante totalmente diferente a la de la chica dulce y tierna.

_Le sigo, vamos a un buen lugar, ya que también extrañare sus ataques, fueron los mejores que he recibido_

El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a caminas con sus puños ya iluminados con sus llamas, a un lugar alejado y a batirse para despedirse de ella.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana había pasado y todos estaban listos para regresar a su hogar, el castaño seguía preocupado ya que no había recibido noticias de la chica, su tutor no decía nada ya que esa semana el castaño a duras penas logro moverse con normalidad tratando de acostumbrarse a las nuevas llamas.

_!Tsuna¡…_

_¿Que sucede Reborn?_

_Ya todo esta listo mañana saldremos a Namimori ¿ya hablaste con el resto de los guardianes?_

_Si, aun insisten en que debo guardar mas reposo, pero ya me siento mejor_

_¿Te preocupa Namimori?_

_Si, mamá, I-pin, Fuuta, Haru y Kyoko-chan quedaron solas allá, quiero regresar lo más pronto posible_

_Kusakabe, Romario y algunos hombres de Vongola están haciendo guardia a las familias y a ellos en particular_

_Lo se Reborn, sin embargo algo me tiene perturbado, por eso debo regresar pronto, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar, esto ocurrido aquí en Italia no se compara a lo que presiento, debo volver_

El pequeño tutor observaba a su estudiante, estaba aun demacrado debido a los dolores causados por la liberación del sello, y ese presentimiento que no lo dejaba relajarse, definitivamente aun a costa de su salud debían partir a Namimori, resignado de hacer cambiar de opinión al castaño le advirtió.

_No objetare nada más Tsuna, pero a la menor seña de recaída, descansaras otra semana aquí en Italia y enviare a Namimori a los guardianes para que estés conforme_

_Gracias Reborn, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado pero si podre viajar mañana_

_Iré al despacho del Noveno, debo conversar sobre el viaje de mañana, así que quédate y descansa_

_Esta bien_

El arcobaleno se marchó de la habitación, esa que por su estado casi no había abandonado, solo fueron unas horas para respirar aire fresco y estirar las piernas, aun así fue y se acostó, ese presentimiento lo seguía molestando. El castaño se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Primo Vongola, de cierta manera el conversar con él, le calmaba en gran medida.

_Aun piensas en eso décimo_

_Primo…Lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero la verdad es que hay algo que no esta bien, debo volver lo mas pronto posible a Japón, es algo que no había sentido antes_

_Entiendo, al igual que la primera vez, siento el peligro, pero esta vez no se encuentra solo, mi hermana y yo estamos con usted, no lo dejaremos décimo, cuente con ello_

_Gracias Primo…Su hermana debería de llegar pronto, ya que mañana saldremos_

_Ella es muy puntual, le aseguro que mañana temprano estará aquí y el equipo Varia finalizado con su entrenamiento_

_Bien…_

El castaño nuevamente se quedó dormido, al saber que las cosas toman orden le calma y vuelve a descansar.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala grande (a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro) Chrome estaba en su representación, en ese momento el arcobaleno se les acercó para hablar unas cosas y proseguir su camino con el Noveno.

_Hablé con Tsuna, dice que se siente con ánimos de viajar, así que mañana a primera hora deben estar listos para salir a Japón_

_El décimo ya se encuentra mejor, eso es un alivio_

_!SAWADA ES UN HOMBRE EXTREMO¡ NO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE_

_Es un alivio, Tsuna realmente se veía mal estos días_

_No es para menos Yamamoto, toda esa energía liberada, aun es mucha carga para él, necesitaba más entrenamiento, pero es urgente, ustedes mismo lo oyeron, el verdadero enemigo atacará pronto y la representante de la familia de la primera generación se encargara de su entrenamiento personalmente, así que prepárense_

_Si_

Dijeron todos al unísono, así el arcobaleno siguió su camino, dejando a tras a los chicos.

_Tu que dices Gokudera, vi a Tsuna hace un buen rato y su semblante no estaba tan bien como él quiere hacernos creer, sé que él se preocupa por nosotros, pero es inevitable que nosotros lo estemos por él_

El peliplateado pensaba lo mismo, había visitado a su jefe en su habitación y no le pareció que estuviese en condiciones de viajar, pero era su jefe y creía en él.

_Lo se Yamamoto, pero si el décimo insiste en irnos a Japón, yo lo apoyaré como su mano derecha_

_Yo también vi al jefe cansado, pero sentí que él quería irse, así que tampoco tengo ninguna objeción_

Contestó tímidamente la guardiana de la Niebla, el peliblanco se quedó en silencio, esta vez no iba objetar nada, sabia de la condición de su amigo, pero él también quería regresar y saber de su familia sobre todo su hermanita Kyoko.

_Bueno no se discuta más, mañana nos veremos aquí a la hora del desayuno_

_Si…yo le avisaré a Bianchi-san sobre la discusión ya que ella en este momento está cuidando a Lambo_

_Muchas gracias Chrome, todos nos vemos mañana, que descansen_

Así todos salieron de la sala a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban listos y puntuales en la sala, solo faltaba el castaño que aun demoraba en salir de su habitación, los chicos no estaban preocupados ya que el pequeño tutor estaba con él, además estaban a la espera de la chica que se había ido con los Varia.

_Tsuna te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Estas seguro de seguir? Hoy tampoco muestras buen semblante y los chicos van a notarlo_

_Lo se Reborn, pero no hay marcha atrás voy a partir hoy a Namimori_

_Tks…_

El pequeño arcobaleno saltó hasta el hombro del castaño y bajo su mirada.

_Solo trata de parecer mas atento para que ellos no lo noten tanto, te vez derrotado y seguramente Gokudera va a empezar a reprochar de que descanses mas_

_Esta bien….lo siento Reborn, se que todos están muy preocupados por mi, pero tu me conoces, sabes que cuando insisto tanto es que en verdad algo va a pasar…yo no quiero ser una carga para ninguno de ustedes_

En ese momento sintió un puñetazo en el rostro, y este solo atino a gritar y a sobarse la zona afectada.

_!Ah! . …!Reborn¡….¿Porque?_

_Para que dejes de escucharte como un patético perdedor, ahora vuelve a la realidad que ya estamos por llegar a la sala_

_Si…_

En ese momento todos los guardianes, Dino, el Noveno y Basil con Iemitsu ya estaban reunidos, solo faltaban ellos y la chica que aun no llegaba con los Varia.

_Buenos días chicos, Noveno ¿Papá?..._

El moreno pelirrubio corrió a abrazar a su hijo, pero más que afecto, parecía que lo estaba asfixiando.

_ . …Papá me estas….._

_Hijo perdóname, pero papá todavía estaba ocupado con unos asuntos de la CEDEF y no podía dejarlos sin resolver ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quiénes fueron los miserables que te maltrataron?_

_Aun no es muy claro quienes son Iemitsu, lo que si es claro es que sabemos algunos nombres y que la representante de la primera generación se encargará del entrenamiento de Tsuna y sus guardianes_

_Entiendo Reborn y ¿Dónde esta ella?_

_Aquí estoy…._

En ese momento la pelinegra hizo su entrada triunfal con su escolta "Los Varia".

_Ushishishi…Espero por su bien que traten con cuidado a Alexandria-sama_

_Si, ya que de no ser así los hare cenizas con mis ataques_

_Yare yare, ella es una buena inversión, espero sepan aprovecharla_

_Uhh! Alexandria-sama es toda una princesa, deben ser muy cuidadosos con ella entendido Ohjojojo!_

_!Voiiii¡…Mocosos ni el infierno será su final si se atreven a faltarle el respeto_

Todos quedaron en Shock, los Varia ¿Estaban siendo amables con la chica?...Incluso Ryohei se quedó sin palabras, ahora era el líder del equipo que tomaba la palabra.

_Alexandria-sama, fue un placer el que nos acompañara esta semana en nuestro castillo y al finalizar unos asuntos aquí en Italia, iremos a Japón a enfrentarnos con la basura que nos amenaza_

Hizo una reverencia ante la chica y le dio un beso en su mano como muestra de respeto. Definitivamente si estaban en shock con lo anterior , aquí la mayoría quedo blanco de la impresión, Xanxus ¿Comportándose como todo un caballero? No esto definitivamente era el apocalipsis. La chica les sonrió y gentilmente contesto su despedida.

_Muchas gracias Xanxus-sama, fue una maravillosa semana la que pase junto a su equipo, pero no es una despedida ya que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar_

_Cuente con ello…_

El equipo dio la vuelta y se retiró de la sala, dejando atónitos al grupo y a una chica muy feliz, el castaño fue el primero en correr a ella y hablar.

_Alexandria-sama ¿se encuentra bien?_

_Si décimo, me encuentro bien, cosa con la que usted no cuenta, por lo que veo su salud no mejoro lo suficiente esta semana de descanso_

El castaño se sobresaltó, ya que no quería que los demás se preocuparan.

_Tranquilo décimo, hoy mismo saldremos a Japón…¿Están todos listos?_

Todos asintieron y se dirigían a la salida donde los esperaban los carros para llevarlos desde la mansión hasta el aeropuerto, mientras caminaban por el pasillo ella se acercó al castaño.

_Dígame décimo ¿Usted ha hablado con mi hermano?_

_S-Si…debido a mis preocupaciones, su espíritu despierta y habla a través del Vongola Gear_

_Entiendo…en el avión, conversaremos un rato, debo aclararte unas cosas y que tú me cuentes lo que te preocupa_

_E-Está bien…_

El castaño estaba un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, ella lo sabía pero, le divertía un poco lo honesto y tímido que llega a ser el décimo jefe Vongola.

Todos se embarcaron en las distintas unidades, sin mucho alboroto (cosa rara otra vez) y fueron trasladados al aeropuerto. El Noveno e Iemitsu se quedaron en la entrada de la mansión mientras los chicos se marchaban.

_Noveno, me preocupa mi hijo, no lo vi muy bien, lo que si vi fue que el sello contuvo mucho poder, espero que mi hijo pueda manejarlo_

_Tranquilo Iemitsu, Vongola Primo y Vongola Alexandria, creen en él, yo también lo hago, y tu como su padre no deberías ser la excepción_

El moreno miraba serio al viejo capo y nuevamente a la dirección de la salida de la propiedad, luego sonrió.

_Jejeje..Tiene razón Noveno, yo creo en mi hijo, pero esta vez la situación se le tornará más difícil, ya que la presencia de los ancestros solo es indicio de un mal presagio_

_Te entiendo…Bueno vamos, nosotros debemos dejar todo listo si queremos alcanzarlos y prestarles apoyo cuando los ataquen_

_Si_

Así los dos se marcharon para terminar de arreglar los problemas causados por los primeros ataques del enemigo.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo segundo capítulo y primero de esta saga. Sé que prometí diversión con los Varia, pero mi musa se ha escapado, mientras estoy dándome golpes fuertes en mi cabecita para darles lo mejor de mí, además no quería alargar mucho estos capis, pero fue imposible, igual, bueno ahora el próximo capítulo, más del viaje de regreso a casa y su primer día de clases en Namichuü (juju va estudiar con Ryohei o ¿Quieren que se quede con Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera?…espero dejen su sugerencia en un review).

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	13. Mi Nuevo Hogar  Llegada a Japón

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**N/A**: Continuación del capítulo anterior.Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 13: ¿Mi Nuevo Hogar?: "Llegada a Japón".**

_Aeropuerto (Sicilia-Italia):_

Los chicos se dividieron tal cual como habían llegado a Italia, Hibari iba en un carro junto a Reborn, Mukuro iba con Chrome en otro y el resto iban en la Limusina del Noveno, era la más grande y los demás estaban al pendiente del castaño, ya que la chica había mencionado que él no estaba tan bien como aparentaba, cosa que lo descolocó un poco, no quería preocuparlos. Pero las miradas que iban hacia su persona lo tenían de cierta forma cansado.

_Ch-Chicos, enserio !Estoy bien¡…._

_Las palabras de la Señorita Alexandria no fueron las mismas, todos notamos que se ve muy agotado, pero al ver su insistencia en volver, incluso yo, no voy a decirle lo contrario_

_G-Gokudera-kun…_

_Es cierto Tsuna, todos sabemos que se te ha hecho muy difícil dormir, ya que esas cosas no puedes ocultarlas así nada mas, pero sea, cual sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros te apoyaremos_

_Y-Yamamoto…_

_Mamma confió en mí para traerte a Italia y llevarte de regreso sano y salvo, no puedo decepcionarla, además que debo cuidar a su pequeño hermanito adoptivo_

Bianchi levantó a Lambo que estaba rascándose la nariz.

_Bianchi…_

_Lambo-san es un guardián muy fuerte y confiable, no como estupidera Gahajajaja…_

_C-Cállate estúpida vaca_

_Lambo…._

_!SAWADA¡…LA VERDAD ES QUE ERES UN HOMBRE EXTREMO, LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO HE OPUESTO RESISTENCIA A QUE DESCANSES, ES POR QUE EXTRAÑO TAMBIEN A MI FAMILIA_

El entendía los sentimientos de su hermano, en el fondo además de su familia, el castaño anhelaba ver a Kyoko-chan.

_Hermano…._

Chicos perdónenme por no considerar sus sentimiento, les prometo ser más fuerte y evitar que situaciones como estas no sucedan. La pelinegra veía como todos los presentes confiaban y se preocupaban por él, ese sentimiento era tan parecido al de sus amigos y el de su hermano, que parecía que los estuviese viendo en ese momento.

_Veo que su familia lo estima mucho décimo, pero ahora yo les digo, no se preocupen por el, me encargaré de que descanse desde aquí hasta Japón, verán que al llegar a casa el estará como nuevo_

Los demás miraron a la chica que sonreía, de cierta forma a los chicos se les notó un sonrojo y su pensamiento fue _"Se ve adorable"_. Después de eso llegaron al aeropuerto y como había sido desde su llegada, Hibari iba solo, Los ilusionistas compartieron con Bianchi, Lambo, Reborn y Ryohei, Gokudera y Yamamoto iban en otro, al final al castaño le toco solo con la pelinegra.

_!Hiiiii¡….S-Señorita Alexandria ¿Vendrá conmigo?_

_!Mitzi¡…llámeme así décimo…!T-Tsuna¡…dime Tsuna es mejor…_

_Está bien Tsuna…bueno como le iba diciendo, vamos a tratar de que descanses, ya que tu cuerpo aun esta resintiendo todo ese poder y debes estar en optimas condiciones para el entrenamiento que tendrás conmigo_

_¿E-Entrenamiento?_..."Mientras no sea tan espartano como el de Reborn todo esta bien"__

_Jajaja tranquilo, no seré tan ruda, pero si quiere mejorar debo intensificar el entrenamiento para que sus ataques mejoren_

_!Hiiii¡…Olvidé que puedes leer la mente…_

_Jajaja, discúlpame pero todos representan un libro abierto para mi, es difícil que me oculten algo, no invado tu mente mas bien al mirarte o acercarme me dejas escuchar todo, digamos que es un auto reflejo_

_Entiendo, discúlpame…_

_No es necesario…Bien aquí vamos…recuéstate totalmente en tu asiento.._

El castaño obedeció todas las instrucciones de la pelinegra, esta le explico que lo que haría a continuación seria algo parecido a lo que había hecho su hermano, pero esta vez ella se encargaría de vigilar su cuerpo mientras su alma descansa en el Vongola Gear, el castaño se asustó un poco recuerda que cuando lo hizo la primera vez y despertó le dolía todo, pero ella le aseguró que esta vez todo marcharía bien. Ella cambio a su modo bestia.

_¿M-Mitzi?…._

_Tranquilo Tsuna, no te altere, no te hare daño…_

El cuerpo de la bestia empezó a emitir llamas del Cielo, poco a poco iban envolviendo su cuerpo, la sensación de que sus pensamientos y movimientos comenzaban a detenerse le asustaron un poco, pero, luego se fue oscureciendo todo a su alrededor, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido. La emisión de llamas se detuvo, al observar que el castaño descansaba en el Vongola Gear, se acostó y decidió entrar también, quería seguir hablando con su hermano y estas eran las pocas oportunidades que ella tenia para contactar con él.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_¿Crees que Tsuna este bien con ella?_

_Tsk…Sabes que no me fio de nadie, pero con ella es diferente, siento en mi interior que ella lo cuidará y no dejara que le pase nada malo.._

_Si, entiendo, creo que lo que en verdad no ha dejado descansar a Tsuna es el hecho de que nuevos enemigos vendrán tras nosotros, el sabe de nuestra fortaleza pero así es él, siempre velando por nuestra seguridad y protegiendo la paz a nuestro alrededor_

_¿Yamamoto?...!Claro que si, el décimo es una persona bondadosa que es capaz de aceptar a amigos y enemigos por igual, solo esperemos que esos sujetos no den tantos problemas como lo hizo el miserable de Byakuran_

_Por cierto, aun sigo insistiendo Gokudera, quien curó mis heridas era el, pero, de cierta forma, no era ese temible sujeto que vimos en el futuro, su aura era totalmente diferente_

_A mi ese sujeto me da mala espina, pero no lo he visto en esta época, así que solo me quedará corroborar tus palabras_

_Jajajaja…._

_Tks…Idiota!_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Reborn!...¿En qué piensas?_

Le pregunta la chica peli rosa, sentada a su lado, el pequeño hitman la miró un momento y luego les echo un vistazo a los demás ocupantes del pequeño cubículo, Ryohei estaba dormido, al igual que el pequeño guardián, el cual descansaba en sus brazos, volvió la mirada a la chica y le respondió.

_Bianchi, esta vez las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Tsuna y sus guardianes, esos sujetos, aun no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero por lo viso serán de temer, te encargo a los no combatientes, ya que nosotros estaremos ocupados encargándonos de ellos_

_Cuenta con ello, protegeré a las chicas y a mamma con los niños…¿Y la chica se quedará en casa con nosotros?_

_Si como aparenta poca edad, la insertaré en la clase de Tsuna, será buena influencia para ellos, además que los mantendrá vigilados por si llegara a pasar algo_

_Por eso te amo mas…_

Solo se veían salir corazones y flores a la chica, ya que ese hitman era su gran amor.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Dentro del Vongola Gear el alma del castaño se encontraba nuevamente envuelta en una burbuja de llamas del tipo cielo, su pequeño amigo se contentó de tenerlo cerca y se unió en su descanso. En ese momento era observado por el Primer jefe, estaba extrañado del regreso del alma del décimo, pero al sentir allí otra presencia, sus dudas se esfumaron.

_¿Trajiste al décimo a descansar aquí...Mitzi?_

_Si hermano, es que Tsuna, aun no se recupera del todo y necesito que este en óptimas condiciones para su entrenamiento cuando lleguemos a Japón_

_..¿Tsuna?..._

Preguntó extrañado el pelirrubio.

_...El me dijo que lo llamara así, que es menos formal y mas cómodo_

La chica le sonreía a su hermano.

_Bueno, cuéntame ¿De qué manera vas a proceder con el entrenamiento de la décima generación? ¿Supongo que no será igual al entrenamiento con los Varia?_

_No, con ellos será de una manera totalmente diferente, al ser los guardianes del décimo, deben encontrarse preparados para cualquier problema, en este caso he visto que algunos de ellos sufren de las cosas que nuestros amigos sufrían, bueno, no todos, por ejemplo; el guardián de la tormenta, esta desestabilizado emocionalmente, el enemigo puede aprovechar esa oportunidad para derrotarlo, es por ello que he estado pensando un entrenamiento individual para cada uno de ellos, más bien, lo llamaría convivencia_

_Mitzi…Pequeña…._

Dijo en un suspiro su hermano, el entendía el motivo de arreglar las cosas para facilitarles todo a esos chicos, pero lo que le preocupaba era, que ella, se encariñara mucho con la décima generación, una vez terminado el trabajo, ella seria confinada a siglos de soledad, verla morir, ser lastimada, había sido mucho para él, para que esta vez ella sea olvidada nuevamente debido a su rol como guardiana.

_...¿Hermano?..._

_Mitzi, eres mi hermanita, sabes que solo deseo lo mejor para ti, solo te pediré que no te apegues mucho a ellos, no deseo verte sufrir_

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Sabes a lo que me refiero…Sabes exactamente lo que pasara cuando acabe tu misión_

_Yo…_

Ella en ese momento comprendió al ver a los ojos a su hermano, había pasado tanto tiempo, la compañía de todos había sido tan agradable, que olvidó por completo tantos siglos de soledad, en ese momento comenzó a llorar.

_T-Te entiendo, sé que no deseas verme así, pero, al contrario de lo que dices, déjame compartir con ellos, para que su recuerdo sea mi nueva fortaleza a la hora de partir_

El castaño en ese momento comenzaba a estar un poco más consiente, pero no podía abrir sus ojos, aunque no le impidió escuchar la conversación de los hermanos, cosa que lo tenía muy triste. La chica se limpio las lágrimas y volvió a hablar con su hermano.

_ Al llegar a Japón, debo buscar a la Familia Shimon, debo entrenar a los guardianes del líder actual o ver que necesitan de mi tutela_

_Bueno, en ese caso, al ver al décimo líder da la familia te llevarás una gran sorpresa..._

Sonreía el rubio, era hora de que ella disfrutara un poco de la vida la cual el destino se había encargado de negarle. Ella en cambio lo miraba curiosa, esa sonrisa solo se debía a que algo en verdad maravilloso pasaría, bueno, tendría que esperar. Los dos volvieron a ver al décimo que descansaba.

_¿Crees que todo esté bien Mitzi? Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que el décimo pasará por momentos difíciles_

_Si, pasará algo malo, pero aun para mí no es muy claro, espero tenga las fuerzas para resistirlo, ya que su razón de existir es su familia_

_Entiendo…_

_Hermano, te pido que sigas aquí apoyándolo, se que habrá un momento en el que me será imposible ayudar, tu sabes que no puedo ir en contra de los designios del destino, es por ello que te pido que estés aquí y apoyes al décimo_

_Si, lo haré hermanita…._

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Niños, vengan les tengo buenas noticias_

_!Nya...Mamma I-Pin esta aquí.._

_¿Que pasa mamma?_

_Tsu-kun llega hoy de Italia, Iemitsu llamó y me dijo que ya habían salido en el avión, de pronto estén aquí para la cena, también me comentó que alguien viene a vivir con nosotros, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje y ella se había quedado sola_

_Tsuna-nii regresará a casa y vendrá acompañado_

_Lambo regresa a casa, ya lo extrañaba mucho_

_Lo sé I-Pin yo también lo extrañé mucho_

_Bueno será mejor que vayamos al supermercado a comprar víveres, ya que Reborn-kun y los chicos deben venir hambrientos, también debemos a avisar a Haru-chan y a Kyoko-chan sobre el regreso de todos_

_!Siiii¡…Hagamos una fiesta sorpresa por su regreso_

_Es una buena idea, vamos_

Así salieron todos a avisar a los demás, ya preparar todo para el regreso de los chicos a su hogar.

_Aeropuerto de Namimori (Namimori-Japón)._

Después de un largo viaje de ocho horas, a las 7 de la noche estaban en casa, el castaño había despertado extrañamente descansado, tenía un mejor semblante, al parecer el descanso en el Vongola Gear le había ayudado mucho, aunque en su mente vagaban esa conversación que había tenido el rubio y la pelinegra, realmente le preocupó en gran medida, ese sentimiento no estaba equivocado y algo realmente malo iba a pasar, además del cruel destino de la chica, que tenía que volver a estar sola, abrió la puerta de su casa junto al grupo entero que venía con ellos (a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro quienes se fueron cada uno por su lado, pero este le había pedido a Chrome que acompañara al castaño).

_Mamá, estoy en casa…_

_!SORPRESA¡_

_!Hiiiiii¡….¿Q-Que es esto?..._

Habia una gran pancarta de Bienvenidos, y su madre, las chicas y los niños.

_Hermano, Tsuna-kun, chicos, bienvenidos ¿Se divirtieron mucho en Italia?_

_¿K-Kyoko-chan?..¿Haru?.._

_Kyoko…¿Y esto?_

_!Verás¡ la madre de Tsuna nos llamó y nos dijo que ustedes estaban de regreso y que tu venias con Tsuna-kun, asi que hicimos esta fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su llegada_

_Muchas gracias…_

_Gahaajajajaja…Lambo-san tiene mucha hambre y va a comerse todo…_

_Nya..Lambo, no, comparte_

_Buuuh! …No Lambo-san se comera todo_

Asi los pequeños comenzaron a corretear por todo el lugar, Reborn dio un paso al frente de las chicas para seguir hablando.

_Mamma, Iemitsu, te hablo de ella, su nombre es Alexandria y se quedará con nosotros un tiempo_

_Mucho gusto, soy Alexandria Sforza y le agradezco mucho por dejarme vivir aquí con ustedes_

_Mucho gusto soy Nana, pero dime mamá, todos los hacen y no hay nada que agradecer, siéntete en casa y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme_

_Mucho gusto soy Miura Haru amiga de Tsuna-san, espero seamos buenas amigas_

_Mucho gusto soy Kyoko Sasagawa, hermana menor de Ryohei y compañera de aula de Tsuna-kun_

_Encantada de conocerlas chicas…_

_!Chrome-chan¡…_

Gritaron al unisono las chicas, se acercaron a la tímida peli azul y la trajeron de la esquina en la que se encontraba.

_H-Hola chicas…_

_Qué bueno que viniste, ahora si pasen todos y disfruten de la fiesta, ya habrá tiempo para descansar_

Así todos se fueron a compartir en la sala principal, comieron, bebieron hasta quedar satisfechos, solo Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome y Haru se marcharón, Yamamoto, Gokudera y el resto se quedó en casa del castaño, ya que estos insistieron en quedarse. Yamamoto y Gokudera durmieron en unos futones en la habitación de Tsuna, Alexandria se fue con los niños y Bianchi. El castaño debido al descanso en el avión no tenía mucho sueño.

__"Espero que todo salga bien esta vez, no deseo perder a ninguno de mi amigos, debo ser más fuerte para poder protegerlo, tengo que!"_ _

Tomó con fuerza el amuleto que tantas veces le había acompañado, en esos terribles y oscuros momentos, ese pequeño amuleto representaba los sentimientos de sus amigos, jamás lo apartaba de su lado, y ahora, necesitaba de esa fortaleza para vencer ese nuevo obstáculo que s había interpuesto en su vida, otra vez.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Era domingo, a pesar de eso, desde temprano había comenzado el movimiento en la casa, el y sus amigos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina.

_!Décimo¡…Buenos días ¿Descansó bien?_

_Buenos días Gokudera-kun, si muy bien_

_Buenos días Tsuna, es un gran dia ¿Qué dicen, vamos al centro?_

_Oh! Suena bien ¿Qué dices Alexandria? ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta para conocer a los alrededores?_

Entro su espartano tutor en compañía de la pelinegra que ya vestía con más ropa actual.

_Si, me encantaría ir, muchas gracias por invitarme Tsuna_

_N-No es nada..C-Chicos vamos a dar una vuelta_

_Por cierto, Reborn hablaste con Adelheid-san ¿Cómo está Enma?_

_Ella me dijo que está bien, mañana se reintegra a clases, al parecer sus recaídas siguieron, mejoró fue el día anterior a nuestra llegada_

_Entiendo…_

_Por cierto, Alexandria estará con ustedes en la misma clase, a partir de mañana asistirán todos juntos a la escuela_

_!Hiiii¡….¿J-Juntos?...pero…_

El castaño miró a la pelinegra, esta entendió lo del nerviosismo y le sonrió mientras trataba de calmarlo.

_Tranquilo Tsuna, una ventaja de haber vivido tanto, es que tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar, no será ningún problema el adaptarme a tu entorno_

_B-Bien, entonces a partir de mañana, serás nuestra compañera de clases, aprovechemos esta oportunidad que vamos al centro y ves más cosas_

_Jajajaja…Ali-san, llamare a las chicas, como vas a quedarte con nosotros, me imagino que necesitaras más ropas y entre chicas se entienden ¿No?_

_Gracias Takeshi-kun…_

La chica se sentía muy feliz, el sentirse tan aceptada en el entorno del décimo era un sueño hecho realidad, era igual cuando vivía con su hermano y el resto de los guardianes, solo que veía un poco renuente al guardián de la tormenta, reia en sus adentros, ya que al acercarse podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

"_Yo realmente estoy preocupado por el estado de salud del décimo, tal vez debería de rechazar su oferta de acompañarlos e insistir que él descanse, ella no es que me desagrade, solo que tengo miedo que descubra lo que estoy pensando"__

_Uh!.._

El peliplata se percato que ella estaba muy cerca de el.

_Jajajaja muy tarde, lo sé todo Hayato-kun_

_!Ahhh!...!Señorita Alexandria¡…No…eh…_

_!Ali¡…Llámame así, si prometes llamarme así, no diré nada_

La chica lo dijo pícaramente y bajo para que solo ella y el peliplata escuchara.

_Está bien Ali-san…_

_!Hey¡…Ustedes apresúrense, las chicas nos están esperando más adelante_

_Si...ya vamos.._

La chica se acercó otra vez al peliplata antes de proseguir con su marcha.

_Al final del paseo tu y yo debemos charlar ok!..es una promesa_

_Lo prometo..._

Dijo algo desconfiado e inseguro el peliplata, pero, había algo en ella que le hacía imposible negarle las peticiones, _"a lo seguro es por su sangre Vongola" _ se dijo a sí mismo, bueno le resto importancia y junto a los demás se dispusieron a visitar el centro comercial. Bianchi los acompaño, junto a Haru, Kyoko y por segunda vez Chrome, que al ver las chicas felices por su presencia, se animo a acompañarlos. La pelinegra aprovecho una oportunidad para susurrarle algo a la peli rosa.

_Bianchi-san, hoy tendremos la única oportunidad de arreglar esos fantasma que atormentan a tu hermano, al regreso inventa alguna excusa y espérame en el parque que pasamos de camino aquí, yo me llevaré a Hayato-kun conmigo, pero él no debe verte o sino huiría_

_Entiendo…Ali, gracias por ayudarlo_

_Digamos que soy de las tipo entrometidas, siempre hay hermanas así..._

Las dos rieron pícaramente, mientras las demás chicas las llamaban ya que habían encontrado una tienda con descuento en ropa y aprovecharon para comprar mucha.

_Oye Tsuna…_

_Dime Yamamoto_

_¿Crees que ella se esté divirtiendo? Es que al escuchar su historia se vio que tuvo que abandonar siendo aun muy joven, espero que esta vez tenga una oportunidad y sea feliz_

_Yamamoto…La verdad es, que...ella…_

El castaño entristeció, al ver a la chica pelinegra divertirse con sus amigos solo le recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermano y sabía exactamente que eso no seria así, solo quedaba que esos recuerdos junto a los demás fueran suficientes antes de volver a su reclusión.

_¿Tsuna?..._

_Si Yamamoto, espero ella tenga una oportunidad para ser feliz, eso sería realmente bueno_

Las palabras del castaño le dejaron algo consternado, eso le había sonado a que ella no tenía muchas posibilidades de alcanzar esa meta, pero su amigo también quería que ella disfrutara cada segundo con ellos, sonrió comprensible, sabía que de todos él era el que más se preocupaba por el destino de la chica, así que le dio una palmada a su amigo.

_Bueno, entonces manos a la obra, debemos hacer muchas cosas para que ella disfrute a nuestro lado_

_Si décimo, el friki del beisbol tiene razón, hagamos que Ali-san la pase bien_

_Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…Hm, si hagamos esta la mejor salida de muchas_

_Si..._

Dijeron al unísono, mientras miraban a las chicas, ellas medio escucharon la afirmación, y en este caso la peli castaña fue la primera en hablar.

_¿Que estarán tramando los chicos desu!_

_Los chicos solo desean vernos felices_

_¿Lo crees así Bianchi-san?_

_Claro, sobre todo de Tsuna, que se preocupa para que su vida sea cada día más tranquila_

_Tsuna-kun, es muy amable ¿Tu qué piensas Ali-san?_

_Yo…Bueno, Tsuna es en verdad un chico amable, aunque un poco tímido, pero al mismo tiempo es muy fuerte, porque de la nada apareció algo que se convirtió en un tesoro invaluable para él_

_¿Un tesoro invaluable?_

_Si, ustedes, sus amigos, son lo más importante para él y esta demás en decir que el sería capaz de dar la vida por alguna de ustedes_

Ellas se asombraron por lo dicho, en ese momento recordaron lo sucedido meses atrás cuando viajaron al futuro, él, a pesar de todos sus miedos, pensó primero en su seguridad, el traerlas a salvo, a su propia época, siempre había sido su prioridad, ellas lo vieron luchar, nunca se rindió ante la adversidad, era verdad, ellas se habían convertido en parte importante de su vida, eso las hizo sonrojarse. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra y la peli rosa.

_Bueno, sigamos, el día aun no termina y este lugar es grande_

_Si…_

Todas muy risueñas salieron y junto a los chicos visitaron muchas tiendas, compraron muchas cosas, la mayor parte de ellas eran para la pelinegra, incluso la hicieron cambiarse, usaba un vestido corto (hasta las rodillas) sin mangas color rosa medio, con una torerita (chaqueta blanca corta que solo cubre torso y brazos) como su cabello es tan largo le recogieron medio cabello con unas trenzas y el resto del cabello caía graciosamente, dándole ese aspecto de la chica adorable, tanto que Haru, Chrome y Kyoko no evitaron gritar un ¡MOE! Por verla y los chicos estaban sonrojados por lo linda y tierna que lucía, fueron a una cabina a tomarse muchas fotos para los recuerdos. Después de salir del centro comercial comenzaron a caminar por el parque que estaba cerca del centro, al llegar a la parte del lago se sentaron a descansar un poco ya que había sido mucho recorrido.

_¿Que dicen chicas? ¿Vamos a seguir o lo dejaremos para mañana después de la escuela?_

Dijo sonriente el chico amante del beisbol.

_Bueno, yo debo irme, lo siento chicas_

_¿Por qué tan pronto Bianchi-san?_

_Debo hacer unas cosas, pero prometo acompañarlas la próxima vez, nos vemos_

_Adiós…_

Se despidieron los demás, el peliplata no quiso mirar a su hermana, cosa que la pelinegra notó y le entristeció, debía de moverse rápido para solucionar ese problema. Se levantó de su lugar, cosa que dejo un poco sorprendida a las chicas y a los chicos también.

_Chicas les agradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado el día de hoy, mañana nos veremos en clases_

_Pero ¿Por qué tan repentino desu!?_

_Hayato-kun y yo debemos hacer unas cosas ¿No es verdad Hayato-kun?_

_¿Con Gokudera-san?_

_Si_

La pelinegra miró de inmediato al peliplata y este entendió la indirecta, este se levantó y camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

_Décimo, lo siento le prometí a Ali-san acompañarla, mañana temprano pasare por usted_

El castaño los miró y de inmediato en tendió que Mitzi comenzaría a trabajar en sus guardianes, así que no entro en detalles y actuó de manera tranquila para no preocupar a sus amigos.

_Bien, nos veremos mas tarde Mitzi_

_¿Mitzi?_

Dijern las chicas extrañadas.

_Si, es por cariño, ustedes saben…jejeje.._

Rio nervioso el castaño. Los dos chicos salieron del parque, mientras caminaban el peliplata intentó preguntar lo que iban a hacer, pero la pelinegra se le adelantó.

_A partir de este momento comienza tu entrenamiento Hayato-kun, solo espera y verás_

Asi que el peliplata tragó hondo, comenzaría de inmediato su entrenamiento y no sabía de qué forma iba a ser, pero lo que él nunca se iba a imaginar era que más adelante lo estaría esperando alguien y viviría una experiencia única.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo tercer capítulo, muhajajaja, los dejare con la duda, verán muy pronto lo que es capaz de hacer mi mente por hacer que una vez en su vida los hermano que viven en una eterna discordia, vivan en armonía. Bueno más bien fue mucho spoiler, aun no sé si hacer corto o largo el siguiente capítulo ya que el día aun no ha terminado y no me gusta alargar capítulos estando en el mismo día, bueno, lo otro es que el tan esperado encuentro está cerca y hasta yo estoy ansiosa (MitzixEnma) kyaaaaa…ya quiero verlos juntos /…en pocas palabras los siguientes 02 capítulos serán puras sorpresas…espero les guste e igualmente espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora a contestar review:

**Diaspora66: **Diaspora-sama arigato gozaimazu, espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado también.

**D-JK23: **jojojojo tranquila yo también ando de medio ocupada también, por lo otro eso lo discutiré por MP contigo y de paso arigato por leer mi capi y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado ^^.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	14. Paseo por el Pasado Los Hermanos Torment

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería asi) y _Si quieren saber sobre las Rosas Tudor aquí les dejo el enlace:_

_**Imagen real:**_

_st-listas. /images/2011-03/278383/2905845_ ?1299378202_

_**Imagen usada en Escudería:**_

_ . /-X2R0YniD3O8/TphA8dh9bpI/AAAAAAAAAkc/U2gnCVIyStM/s1600/escudo+de+armas+de+Enrique+ _

**Aclaraciones**: Continuación del capítulo anterior.Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 14: Paseo por el Pasado: "Los Hermanos Tormenta".**

La pelinegra y el peliplata siguieron su camino hasta encontrar el parque que está cerca de la casa del castaño, allí ella se adentró mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien en particular, cosa que el peliplata le extrañó en gran medida.

_Ali-san ¿Qué busca? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

La chica lo miró seria y luego camino hasta un asiento, se sentó y volvió su mirada al chico bomba (que divertido me encanta ese apodo).

_Pues esperamos a alguien, hasta que esa persona no llegue no podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento_

_¿A alguien?..._

_Si, a alguien en especial, tranquilo, toma asiento y no te molestes en ocultarme tu molestia, ya que se que eres muy ansioso, recuerda no haces nada con apurar las cosas, ya que solo gastas energía, déjame darte un consejo, por experiencia sabes que si no piensas con la cabeza fría puedes cometer errores, de los cuales en ocasiones, llegarías a arrepentirte, por eso, toma las cosas con calma, eso sí, sin perder tu toque tan rebelde que te distingue con los chicos de tu edad_

El peliplata se sonrojó por lo dicho, pero entendió lo que la chica le quiso decir, por ser impulsivo estuvo en muchos apuros, en el futuro el mismo Ryohei se lo había dicho y aprendió la lección viéndolo caer, eso había sido muy duro, pero estaban a punto de entrar en terreno enemigo y debía tener cuidado al tomar decisiones apresuradas en momentos de crisis, era muy bueno en planes y estrategias pero debía de controlar su lado impulsivo, volvió su mirada a la chica y le contestó.

_Es cierto, he cometido muchos errores, incluso G, en la prueba de sucesión, me hizo ver ese error, pero el décimo creyó en mí y me defendió cuando había fallado la prueba, es por eso que le doy las gracias, deseo proteger al décimo, ser la mano derecha digna para él, para poder sonreír a su lado y disfrutar cada día de esta paz que permanece aquí_

_Tranquilo Hayato-kun, también deseo lo mismo que tu, que todos vivan sin preocupaciones, para cambiar de tema te explicare algo, es acerca del entrenamiento que tendremos_

El peliplata se puso serio y presto atención a lo que hablaba la chica.

_Tu entrenamiento se basara en un viaje_

_¿Un viaje?..._

_Si, veras, abriré una puerta dimensional y allí viajaremos a distintas fechas empezando desde el pasado hasta el presente_

_Aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué iremos al pasado?_

_Bueno, eso lo descubrirás cuando comience tu travesía, pero en este viaje no solo iremos nosotros, también hay alguien que debe venir y ya está aquí_

Al voltear llegaba la peli rosa con los Googles puestos y se acercaba a ellos con un aire serio, típico en ella.

_Hayato_

_Hermana ¿Qué haces aquí?..No…No me digas…_

_Soy la persona que esperaban para comenzar con el entrenamiento_

De inmediato se sintió la hostilidad del peliplata hacia su hermana, la pelinegra solo suspiró, pero sabía que eso cambiaria pronto. Se levantó de su lugar pasó a los dos hermanos y miró nuevamente si había alguien alrededor, luego levantó su mano y de la nada se abrió un vórtice, ella se posicionó al frente de ellos y comenzó a explicarles las condiciones de su viaje dimensional.

_Escuchen, este viaje mostrará una línea de tiempo en especial, nada y repito, absolutamente nada de lo que suceda o vean en los acontecimientos podrán ser cambiados, solo será una travesía para aprender y comprender el pasado, los que somos hoy, es gracias a nuestro pasado, solo, que a veces, al no ser claro, nos desvía de nuestro futuro, es por ello la advertencia ¿Alguna duda?_

La peli rosa negó calmadamente, mientras que el peliplata estaba en desacuerdo que ella los acompañara, sus pensamientos estaban tan sumidos en eso que ni prestó atención a la advertencia, sabía que sería un poco doloroso pero debía de intentarlo de alguna forma.

_Muy bien, Hayato-kun, Bianchi-san, prepárense para el viaje, nuestra primera parada Italia (1995)_

Asi los tres entraron al vórtice y desaparecieron del parque.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño se llevo los paquetes en compañía de los chicos se despidieron con un "Hasta mañana". En ese momento lo abordó su tutor.

_Tsuna…_

_!R-Reborn¡…_

_¿Donde está Alexandria?_

_Al parecer entrenando a Gokudera-kun, ya que por lo dicho, era imperativo irse con él, no vi la necesidad de preguntarle, además Gokudera-kun no es de los que obedecen de buenas a primeras y acepto irse sin rechistar con ella. Por cierto ¿Bianchi ya regreso? Es que ella se marchó primero que ellos_

En ese momento, el arcobaleno recordó lo dicho en Italia entre ella y el Primer Guardian de la Tormenta, G, consideró que arreglaría los problemas personales entre ellos, para dejar a un lado sus diferencias, esa chica sí que sabia como trabajar con chicos problemáticos como Gokudera Hayato.

_Hiciste bien en dejarlos ir, vamos debes hacer tus deberes, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela_

_Si, si ya lo sé…_

_No seas irrespetuosos con tus mayores_

Solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza causado por mazo de 500 Kg, como siempre su espartano tutor no lo perdonaba de ninguna manera, sin duda esta sería una larga tarde.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Viaje en el Tiempo (Italia 1996)._

_¿Donde estamos?_

Preguntó un poco nervioso el peliplata, por otro lado la peli rosa permanecía al lado de la pelinegra, caminaron por un lugar oscuro que no tenia ni principio ni fin, solo sabias el camino gracias a una especie de pantallas a sus lados, cada pantalla mostraba un lugar, mejor dicho, el mismo lugar pero la gente era diferente, sus vestimenta, eran diferentes periodos de tiempo, se detuvieron en una y esperaron que el chico se acercara a ellas.

_Ya llegamos…recuerden, caminaremos y veremos escenas del pasado, será como si fuésemos fantasmas, así que no se alteren_

Los dos chicos asintieron, en ese momento, la pantalla frente a ellos se transformó en una puerta, la peli rosa fue la primera en aventurarse, la pelinegra le dio paso al peliplata, cuando este caminó al borde del portal, se detuvo y miro a la pelinegra.

_¿Veré….mi pasado?_

_Así es, Hayato-kun…Por tanto, debes prestar atención a todos los acontecimientos, ya que, al fin sabrás la verdad sobre tu nacimiento y tu vida hasta abandonaste tu hogar_

_¿Por que haces …esto?_

_Por que es necesario, para tener un brillante futuro, debes estar en paz con tu pasado, ya que sino lo haces, solo un oscuro futuro te espera y este te destruirá_

El peliplata la miró serio por unos momentos y luego miró al frente para decir unas cosas y continuar su andar.

_Entonces debo entender mi pasado…_

Dijo por primera vez con cierta molestia, la chica lo siguió y se adentraron al portal. Al aclararse todo quedaron frente a un pequeño Restaurant en un poblado cerca de Sicilia, muy conocida para los hermanos.

_Este lugar es…_

_Es el Restaurant que vio nacer a una gran pianista, su nombre; Helen Santaniello, vamos, que ya tu padre se encuentra dentro_

La pelinegra junto a los hermanos caminaron hasta el local custodiado por varios guardaespaldas, el peliplata iba con cierta ansiedad, al entrar, fijaron su vista en una chica de cabellos plateados, ojos grises, tocaba una melodía familiar, pero, eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo la observaba, luego vio a su padre, estaba sentado cerca de ella y con un ramo de Rosas Tudors. La tonada terminó y la chica fue hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, mientras recibía las flores, este le dio un casto beso a ella.

_Definitivamente es mi tonada favorita, y la ame desde la primera vez que te vi, ahora te amo y eres lo más importante para mi_

_Yo también te amo y a nuestro hijo que viene en camino también, cuando llegue le daremos mucho amor, de ese que nos profesamos los dos_

_¿E-Entonces?..._

_Si….vas a hacer padre de un niño_

Dijo sonriente, mientras acariciaba su vientre, el hombre saltó de su asiento y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

_Helen, querida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi pequeña Bianchi es mi tesoro y ahora, mi hijo será un gran hombre y podrá protegerla a las dos, definitivamente soy feliz_

Ella sabía que él era casado pero su matrimonio no funcionó, tenía una hija y la amaba, era un buen padre y ella lo amaba muchísimo a él, cuando le pidió matrimonio ella lo rechazó, pero mas no lo dejó, aunque, esta vez era diferente, venia en camino su hijo y quería que los tres convivieran como una familia. El peliplata no decía nada, solo miraba cada gesto, la completa y total felicidad en los ojos de la pareja, la imagen fue volviéndose difusa debido a las traicioneras lagrimas que escapaban de sus verdosas orbes, su madre le declaraba su amor a su padre y este le correspondía, jamás había visto a su padre tan feliz, dio la vuelta pasando a su hermana y a la pelinegra, ellas lo vieron muy conmocionado, pero, comprendieron que era normal, ya que, en el fondo de todo ese orgullo, había un chico amable, cariñoso y sensible. La pelinegra le tocó el hombro a la peli rosa y salieron también del lugar y de esa época. Tras ella, el portal volvió a su apariencia de pantalla, la chica miró a los hermanos y comenzó a caminar mientras les hablaba.

_Sigamos tenemos que visitar otros lugares_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño terminaba de hacer la tarea, después de las múltiples explosiones y otras clases de tortu…perdón de métodos utilizados por su (Espartano..XD) tutor.

_Reborn.._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Crees que Mitzi estará bien?_

_¿Porque no ha de estarlo? Es una de las Fundadoras de Vongola y de paso es la Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette, ella estará bien y Gokudera muy pronto_

Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

_Eh!...¿Dijiste algo?_

_No dije nada, olvídalo, vamos mamá muy pronto nos llamará para la cena y tu aun no has entrenado_

_¿E-Entrenar? Hiiii! Reborn!...acabamos de llegar, déjame descansar unos días mas_

_No, eres muy flojo y el enemigo no esperará a que descanses, debes controlar esas flamas lo antes posible_

_Pero…._

_Nada de peros Dame-Tsuna camina!_

El castaño no le quedó de otra que obedecer, ya no quería más lesiones innecesarias por parte del pequeño tutor.

_Si, si, si ya te escuché…_

_Te lo advertí…_

No escuchó más nada, solo un gran dolor causado por otro mazo de 800kg, este si lo dejó fuera de sí.

_Eres un Dame-Tsuna_

Dijo el arcobaleno viendo desmayado a su estudiante, lo agarró de la manga y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, pues aún era temprano, además quería que el castaño le mostrará las flamas que alcanzó una vez liberado el sello, aunque sabía que la chica lo entrenaría de igual forma.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Viaje en el Tiempo (Italia 1997)._

El peliplata caminaba con la mirada baja, al lado venia su hermana, esta no hacia ademan de acercarse mucho, para no incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, el mismo peliplata fue el que rompió el silencio y más impresionante fue que lo hizo para hablarle a ella, lo suficientemente bajo para que la pelinegra no escuchara o "eso" decía él.

_...Helen Santaniello… eh!_

_¿Hayato?_

_Ese era su nombre…por más que traté jamás supe su nombre, hasta hoy_

_Yo no lo recordaba, visto que solo hable con ella una vez_

_Realmente mi padre la amaba, pero, aun así, este odio que siento no se va_

Dijo en un tono quebrado, ella quería alentarlo pero, no podía, la pelinegra le estaba mostrando lo que realmente paso y aunque fuese doloroso el debía vivirlo para que comprendiera las acciones de sus padres, así que solo asintió en silencio lo dicho por su hermano y siguieron caminando hasta que la pelinegra se detuvo.

_Bien, hemos llegado a la siguiente parada, ha pasado un año desde aquella conversación_

Los hermanos la miraron y asintieron, mas el peliplata al dar un paso al frente sintió un golpe en su corazón tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse la mano hasta su pecho, era como una señal de que lo que vería a continuación lo desarmaría, debía estar preparado. La siguiente pantalla se transformo en una puerta y todos entraron, al llegar estaba Helen con Hayato en brazos, se encontraban en un consultorio, el doctor estaba llegando con unos resultados y se sentaba frente a ella, su rostro mostraba tristeza y comenzó a hablar con ella.

_Señora Helen, los resultados de sus exámenes han arrojado una afección cardiaca, lamentablemente no es algo que se trate con medicamentos_

_¿No tiene cura?_

_Eso no es todo, a medida que pase el tiempo, su corazón seguirá debilitándose hasta que se detenga_

_Voy a morir…Cuanto tiempo de vida me queda_

_Si toma las cosas con calma, posiblemente 3 años_

Ella abrazó mas al bebé, comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas resbalaban desde su rostro hasta el rostro del pequeño que dormitaba en sus brazos, solo podía susurrar entre el llanto.

_Mi pequeño Hayato, por favor perdóname, yo…quería quedarme a tu lado, brindarte todo mi amor, pero ahora…yo no podré_

Sollozaba sin consuelo, mientras que el peli plata trataba de alcanzar la razón que, en un momento, había escapado de su ser y solo quería abrazarla y decirle que él estaría bien, que no estaba solo, pero era imposible, sus manos pasaban como si se tratara de un holograma, cosa que lo trajo a la realidad, el ver esa escena hizo que algo dentro de él se desmoronara, como si se tratara de un reflejo la imagen de su madre se distorsionaba debido a las lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en sus verdosas orbes. Un amargo sollozo de su parte descolocó a las dos chicas, la pelinegra esperaba esto, ella no quería mostrarle este recuerdo tan doloroso, pero, era necesario, de esa forma la rabia y el dolor de no saber sobre su madre y el cómo se fue de su lado, dejaran su vida y su pasado quedara en paz, ya que _"Nuestro pasado nos hace lo que somos ahora"_ Al ver tanto odio y soledad en su corazón, al final solo acabaría destruyéndolo y ella no podía permitirlo.

La pelinegra se puso en marcha, fuera del consultorio espero a que la peli rosa y el peliplata salieran, una salió consternada y el otro cabizbajo tratando de no mostrar la tristeza que lo embargaba. Transitaron por las concurridas calles sin notar los cambios a su alrededor, cuando la pelinegra se detuvo los hermanos se percataron de que estaban en el restaurant de la primera vez, estaba el carro de su padre estacionado, se adentraron al local, vieron que ya la madre de Hayato se encontraba reunida con su padre y su pequeña hermana, cosa que lo sorprendió en gran medida, venían tan distraídos que no se percataron que habían saltado de tiempo, se acercaron para escuchar la conversación de los adultos.

_Querido ya te explique todo, así que, espero protejas a Hayato y nunca le digas que yo soy su madre_

_Pero...¿Porque? ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? ¿No lo entiendo Helen? Yo te amo y nuestro hijo también te necesita_

_No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, yo también los amo muchísimo, aun así no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, deseo que Hayato crezca feliz, el médico me dijo que si tomaba las cosas con calma tal vez lo vería tres años mas, pero no quiero que el me vea morir_

_No es justo Helen…_

Murmuro doloroso el hombre y la chica la miró con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante pero en sus ojos cierto reflejo de tristeza, le respondió pacientemente.

_Nadie dijo que lo fuera, yo no me iré de su lado completamente, lo veré crecer, solo que, no siempre estaré allí_

Luego de entregarle a Hayato a su esposo, camino y se puso a la altura de la pequeña Bianchi y la abrazó.

_Pequeña, debo pedirte un favor..¿Puedes cuidar a Hayato por mí? Y por favor nunca le digas que yo soy su mamá ¿Podrías hacerlo?_

La niña veía la tristeza de la mujer mayor y, a pesar de su edad comprendía perfectamente la situación de ella y de su padre.

_Está bien, cuidare a mi hermano, incluso si él me odia, mientras, le daré todo mi cariño, ya que es mi hermano menor_

La pequeña le brindó una cálida sonrisa a la mujer mayor, esta solo atinó a abrazarla y llorar, ya que la pena la embargaba enormemente. El peliplata miraba a su hermana sin creérselo, se culpó a sí mismo por ser tan ciego, tan soberbio, tantas palabras hirientes, tantos desprecios y a él lo que más le dolía, era que ella nunca, jamás lo abandonó, siempre lo seguía, aun con la excusa de que andaba tras Reborn, ella siempre vio por él. Esto fue suficiente como para bajar la cabeza ante las chicas presentes, el se retiro de la escena primero y como siempre las chicas tras él.

La situación se dio tal cual, Helen se retiró a un lugar de descanso, solo iba a ver a Hayato 3 veces al año, ella rechazó de que le colocaran guardaespaldas e incluso un automóvil, este ultimo dijo que lo aceptaría si la dejaban conducirlo ella, ya que ella era reconocida por lo obstinada que llegaba a ser en ocasiones (igual a su hijo jojojo). Los espectadores caminaron en el tiempo 2 años más, llegando a ese fatídico día, cuando el pequeño estaba celebrando su tercer cumpleaños. El peliplata al ver la escena de los preparativos de su fiesta, retrocedió y camino a paso casi torpe hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra observando, la tomó de los hombros, incluso Bianchi se asustó al verlo, estaba muy alterado, pero, en verdad quería una oportunidad, para poder hablar con ella.

_Ali-san…Por…Favor yo debo hablar con ella, así sea solo por unos instantes…por favor…_

La última frase salió en un hilillo de voz, el chico la soltó, cayendo de rodillas, la desesperación se había apoderado de él, ese orgullo se había esfumado. La pelinegra lo miró comprendiendo su tristeza, se agacho hasta la altura del peliplata.

_¡Escúchame! Hayato-kun…Muéstrame tu determinación, muéstrame que en verdad deseas verla y hablarle, rompe la barrera de Espacio-Tiempo, solo así, tendrás una oportunidad, aunque no puedes evitar que los acontecimientos ocurran, no debes mencionar ni la forma, ni la manera, ya que eso traería consecuencias catastróficas, solo podrás decirle lo que tu corazón guardó para ella y nunca logró escuchar por falta de tiempo_

_Lo haré…_

El peliplata se levantó e hizo arder el Vongola Gear, la dimensión en la que se encontraba, comenzó a caerse a pedazos hasta que se rompió en su totalidad, se vio solo en medio de la calle, al caminar hasta la acera, vio salir a Helen de una tienda con un pequeño obsequio, el sin esperar instrucciones o algo por el estilo salió en su encuentro, tratando de contener las lagrimas, solo el verla le hacía tan feliz. Cuando ella iba a abordar el auto, el sutilmente le llamó.

_Disculpe señora ¿Puedo pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo? _

_Claro joven ¿En qué puedo ayuda…le?_

La mujer al darse la vuelta para ver al chico que le hablaba, se quedó sin aliento, frente a ella se encontraba un joven de unos 14 o 15 años, su cabello plateado era similar al suyo, sus ojos esmeraldas, eran iguales a los de su pequeño hijo, pero aun mas, su corazón se sobresalto lo que le ganó un mareo, cuando casi cae al suelo, él la tomó sutilmente, en ese momento en el que el chico la abrazó lo supo, no podía estar equivocada ese era…pero…

_¿Haya..to?...¿Eres tu?..._

El joven la miró cuando la acomodó para quedar nuevamente en pie, él no soportó mas, lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas, la mujer llevo su mano a su boca, negaba que esa fuera la realidad, pero así era, frente a ella estaba la versión adulta de su hijo, ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Luego de unos momentos deshizo el abrazo y se miraron otra vez, ella tomó sus manos, eran tan suaves, como cuando había visitado la última vez a su pequeño que aprendía a tocar el piano.

_¿P-Pero cómo?...¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí?..._

_Mamá...yo…No puedo darte muchos detalles del como estoy aquí, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería verte…y traerte un mensaje, fueron unas palabras que aguardaron mucho por ti, pero nunca llegaste, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, quiero que me escuches_

El la tomó de las manos la llevó a hasta una banca que estaba cerca del lugar, allí se sentaron los dos y el comenzó a soltar aquellas palabras que tanto rondaban por su mente y nunca salieron debido a su odio.

_Mamá yo quería decirte hace mucho que…eras una señora agradable y que había completado la sonata después de tanto ensayar, quería que me vieras tocarla para ti…luego de unos años supe la verdad de que eras mi madre y a partir de ese momento odie a mi padre y a mi hermana por ocultarme la verdad, pero en este momento, en este instante…Ahora que se la verdad, solo quiero regalarte estas palabras …Mamá te amo, nunca olvidé las cálidas sonrisas que me brindabas, aun cuando ignoraba que era tu hijo, te perdono por haberte alejado de nosotros debido a tu enfermedad y…él como deseo que te quedes a mi lado_

Ella estaba en Shock, pero al sentir el abrazo cálido de su hijo, sus lágrimas acompañadas de esas palabras, la llenaron de una absoluta felicidad.

_Es verdad, eres mi pequeño Hayato, serás tan guapo como tu padre…_

_Mamá en verdad desearía que el tiempo se detuviera, que este momento sea solo de los dos, pero es imposible, solo quería que supieras que estaré bien, mi…hermana ha cumplido con su promesa, aun soportando toda mi rabia por no saber la verdad, pero mi orgullo… es más fuerte que esas simples palabras…_

_Tranquilo Hayato, llévale mi mensaje a la pequeña Bianchi, dile que gracias por cuidarte, y a ti, por darme una oportunidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos y regalarme estas hermosas palabras…Mamá, que lindo se escucha viniendo de ti, ya te lo había dicho, tienes un hermoso corazón y espero que alguien muy especial llegue a tu vida y te haga muy feliz, así como lo fui con tu padre y aunque fue muy breve contigo_

_Yo…_

Quiso decir algo pero, se percató, de que se estaba volviendo transparente, recordó que solo le habían dado un momento con ella, en cambio, ella se asustó al ver que su hijo comenzaba a desaparecer.

_!Hayato hijo¡…_

_T-Tranquila mamá, es normal, se me acabó el tiempo, ya es hora de que me marche_

_Entiendo…_

_Pero quiero que recuerdes…_

Se acercó a ella y le abrazó muy fuerte, mientras le decía, mas bien, le susurraba al oído.

_Quiero que sepas que Gokudera Hayato, tu hijo, siempre, siempre te amó y en este momento que me dieron quería decirte "Estoy bien, seré fuerte, para protegerá los que me importan" así que, puedes ir tranquila_

Despidiéndose con una linda sonrisa, ella también sonrió y le dijo antes de que el desapareciera por completo.

_Hayato…está bien, ve, ya me siento muy orgullosa de ti y te daré un consejo "No seas tan gruñón"…_

_!Ahh¡..Pero ¿Cómo sabes…?_

_No acabo de conocerte, se podría decir que es intuición de madre jejeje…Cuídate mucho hijo… adiós…_

Depositó un beso en la frente del peliplata y este desapareció por completo de la vista de la mujer. Ella se secó las lágrimas y retorno al automóvil, ya que no quería llegar tarde al cumpleaños de su hijo, junto a su obsequio, ese que Hayato nunca recibiría.

El peliplata regreso al mismo lugar donde lo esperaba la pelinegra y su hermana. Es te cabizbajo cayo de rodillas, golpeo el suelo en señal de frustración, sabía lo que pasaría en ese momento, pero era inevitable que sucediera de todos modos, sin embargo la pelinegra debía de culminar la travesía.

_Hayato-kun…_

El peliplata levantó el rostro, observando con tristeza a la pelinegra.

_Ahora ¿Entiendes todo? ¿Sabes porque tu madre te dejo al cuidado de tu padre? Y sobre todo ¿Lo valiente y fuerte que fue Bianchi-san al soportar todos estos años en silencio y al mismo tiempo tratando de estar a tu lado, mientras tu solo la despreciabas?..._

_A-Al saber la verdad sobre mi madre, sentí como todo en mi murió, deje que el odio y el rencor dirijieran mi vida, hasta que conocí al décimo, el me enseño que con este odio no llegaría a nada, y a que podía contar con las personas a mi alrededor, sin embargo, el odio por haber perdido a mi madre no desaparecía, ahora que he visto todo, que la estreche entre mis brazos, sentí en verdad que aquellas cadenas que me ataban al odio se rompían…liberándome, yo solo quería verla, decirle que la amaba, que la perdonaba, aun así yo…Hermana perdóname…_

Comenzó a llorar y su hermana lo abrazó y le hablo tiernamente.

_No hay nada que perdonar, solo quiero que seas feliz, que no te sientas solo nunca mas, ya que, tu, no estas solo Hayato_

La pelinegra sonreía feliz, ya que el chico había entendido, hasta su aura se sentía completamente diferente, algo mas relajada, por así decirlo.

_Hermana…Mi madre me dio un mensaje para ti.._

_¿Cual es….?_

_Gracias por cuidar de mí…y felicitaciones por ser una mujer perseverante ante la adversidad_

_No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo eres mi único y pequeño hermano_

El peli plata se puso rojo, luego de reincorporarse la pelinegra les dijo lo siguiente.

_Gokudera Hayato, el haber aclarado tus dudas, te permitirá seguir hacia el brillante futuro, donde podrás sonreír junto a tus seres queridos y para la Guardia del Décimo Vongola…_

Levantó su mano, de ella emergió una llama de tormenta y siguió recitando.

_En estos momentos cuando la Guardia del actual líder Vongola esta en riesgo, tú, Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta y mano derecha del líder, yo, Alexandria Vongola, te otorgo esta llama para que arda en el bienestar de aquellos que lo necesitan_

El peli plata asintió, tomó aquella flama, la cual cuando tuvo contacto con sus manos creció hasta envolverlo y luego ser absorbidas por el Vongola Gear de la Tormenta. La pelinegra y la peli rosa sonrieron. Luego la pelinegra levantó su mano abriendo un nuevo portal.

_Ha culminado el entrenamiento Hayato-kun, es hora de regresar a casa_

Los hermanos asintieron y un nuevo semblante se vio en el peli plata, con una promesa y su corazón en paz, Gokudera Hayato esta preparado para la batalla que se avecina.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo cuarto capitulo, coloque el nombre de **Helen Santaniello**, ya que no dan el nombre real de la madre de Hayato en el anime, me parece lindo y espero les haya gustado a los demás. (MitzixEnma) kyaaaaa…ya quiero verlos juntos /…en pocas palabras el siguiente capítulo será sorpresa…espero les guste e igualmente espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora a contestar review (Bianchi esta triste han bajado los review T_T):

**Debby.K:** Bueno bueno habrá que esperar un poquito mas ya que esa saga es la próxima y allí habrá cambio de categoría por la violencia que se destara ^^

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	15. Sentimientos que Trascienden en el Tiemp

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería así, bueno no tanto pero si ^^u)

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], Hablan personajes del recuerdo_** _xxx_**_ , yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 15: Sentimientos que Transcienden en el Tiempo: "Alexandria y Enma".**

La pelinegra insistió en que los hermanos la acompañaran a cenar y el peliplata insistió en que no mencionaran nada de lo que había sucedido, no quería lucir débil delante del décimo, las chicas solo atinaron a reírse pero lo prometieron, Bianchi aun usaba sus Googles ya que el daño psicológico por comer esa comida envenenada era irreversible (jajaja ^^u). Los tres caminaban mientras hablaban animadamente (claro solo las chicas) ya que el peli plata solo venia pensando en su manera de actuar, después de tanto tiempo con rencor hacia su hermana y su padre, sentía cierto alivio en su corazón, tal vez al finalizar las clases viajaría y hablaría con él. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado ya que habían llegado.

La cena fue animada, los niños jugando, Bianchi, Nana y Alexandria conversando, dejando así a Reborn, Tsuna y Gokudera libres.

_Gokudera-kun…_

_Si décimo…_

_¿Cómo te fue con el entrenamiento de Mitzi-chan?_

_¿U-Usted sabia lo del entrenamiento?_

_intuí que era para eso, al fin y al cabo no era un secreto para nosotros su entrenamiento_

_Si, décimo, no fue fácil, pero culmine mi entrenamiento satisfactoriamente_

_Me alegro mucho por ti Gokudera-kun_

El arcobaleno observo por unos momentos al peliplata y luego mostrando una de esas sonrisas maliciosas le pregunto.

_¿Bianchi estuvo con ustedes todo este tiempo?_

_!Eh¡…!Ah¡…Yo…_

_Me lo imaginaba…_

_Décimo, debo irme, mañana pasare por usted para ir a la escuela_

_Sí que descanses Gokudera-kun_

_Buenas noches a todos, me retiro_

Así se fue el peliplata, los demás hicieron lo mismo, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, Reborn y Tsuna, se disponían a dormir, pero siempre había algo de qué hablar.

_Oye Reborn ¿Crees que todo esté bien?_

_A que te refieres exactamente?_

_Este mal presentimiento no se va, sé que algo malo va a suceder, pero no sé qué es y eso me tiene muy intranquilo_

_No lo negare Tsuna, siento lo mismo, pero has lo que yo, no pienses en eso ahora y disfruta de esta tranquilidad, mientras dure, por lo que dijo Alexandria, enfrentaremos a un enemigo formidable_

_Está bien…_

Así que los dos se durmieron, mañana sería el primer día de Mitzi en la escuela. La pelinegra estaba acostada en su futon, como se sabe, ella no duerme, solo pensaba como seria su día en la escuela, no es que se preocupara por entender, pues en cuatrocientos años había aprendido mucho, solo iría a repasar lo que ya sabía, a disfrutar de la vida ordinaria de un adolescente, cosa de la cual fue privada, no obstante tendría que ayudar a Tsuna, que al parecer no era muy bueno en los estudios, contaba con su tutor, pero igual le daría una mano para facilitarle un poco las cosas, cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya era de mañana, muy temprano, pero lo impresionante fue que esa había sido su primera siesta en cuatro siglos, no podía creerlo, bueno ya bastaba de asombros, mejor se levantaba, fue al baño solo a tallar un poco su rostro, ella no necesitaba comi…

_Grrrrrrr…_

3…2…1…Eso había sido su estómago, o sea ¿Ella tenía hambre? No, no, no definitivamente algo estaba cambiando en ella, bueno hacia mucho que no saboreaba una comida, se fue a la cocina a buscar algo, de todas formas era temprano. Aunque eso no se aplicaba con Nana Sawada que estaba frente a los fogones y sentado en la mesa el pequeño arcobaleno disfrutando de un café.

_Ara…Buenos días Ali-chan ¿Dormiste bien?_

_Ciaossu!.._

_Buenos días Nana-san, Reborn-san... Si muy bien_

_Toma un poco de té, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno_

_Muchas gracias Nana-san…_

_Mou…Llámame mamá, todos lo hacen, tu no deberías ser la excepción_

Nana le brindo una cálida sonrisa, realmente esa mujer era maravillosa, incluso le recordaba a su propia madre, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo le contesto a la mujer mayor.

_Si mamá..._

_¿Lo ves? Así está mejor, toma aquí está el desayuno….Hmn…Como no sabía que comías antes de llegar aquí, solo te hice unos emparedados y zumo de naranja_

La pelinegra miro un momento lo que le habían servido, luego tomo un emparedado y lo llevo a su boca, al comer un poco fue increíble, la sensación de saciar su hambre fue tan nostálgica que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, ante la atenta mirada del arcobaleno y la ama de casa.

_!Ali-chan¡ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te gusto?_

La pelinegra seco su lagrima y le explicó (claro omitiendo que es un ser tan antiguo como el tátara abuelo de su hijo).

_No mamá, son los emparedados más ricos que he probado en mucho tiempo_

_Ah bueno si quieres hay más, sin pena, recuerda, este es tu hogar también_

_Si gracias mamá…_

El arcobaleno la observaba muy extrañado, ella había visto comiendo, recordó también que ella mencionó que no comía y lo hacía era para aparentar, pero esa actitud fue por que en verdad sintió hambre y lo sacio, algo en ella estaba cambiando y como era para bien solo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Enma levántate, faltaste una semana entera a clases, además el arcobaleno nos llamó diciendo que Sawada Tsunayoshi ya llegó de Italia y estará en la escuela junto a sus guardianes, uff me hacía falta pelear con Kyoya_

_Hmn...Adelheid-san…Buenos días_

_Dime Enma ¿No has soñado más con ella?_

_No desde hace dos días, desde el ultimo percance_

__"Aunque realmente necesito saber si es verdad todo lo que soñé y todo lo que me dijo Cozart Shimon es cierto"__

_**::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

_Una semana antes._

__Tsuna-kun nos vemos__

__Hasta mañana Enma__

_[Recuerdo que venía caminando, cuando iba llegando a la última cuadra para avistar el conjunto de departamentos, un terrible sentimiento se apodero de mí, era como si algo malo fuese a pasarme, luego fue un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, como si no hubiese movido un dedo mientras perdía algo muy valioso para mí. Estaba realmente asustado, confundido, solo atine a correr, subí como loco las escaleras, por primera vez en mi vida mi lado inútil no salió a flote y no tropecé en ningún momento. Cuando llegue casi tumbo la puerta de los golpes, cuando Adelheid-san abrió la puerta caí exhausto y perdí el conocimiento] _

_[Desperté al día siguiente, los chicos estaban en la habitación y me miraban preocupados]_

__Enma ¿Esta bien?__

__Si pequeño nos diste un buen susto de muerte__

__Adelheid-san, Julie, lo siento…__

__Dime Enma ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer al regresar al departamento? ¿A quién viste o te dejo en esas condiciones?__

__B-Bueno la verdad es que estaba en la arcada con Tsuna-kun, pero al despedirnos, regresaba por el mismo lugar de siempre, sin embargo encontrándome a unas cuadras de aquí, sentí algo, como si alguien quisiera hacerme daño, mire a los alrededores y no había nadie, luego, ese sentimiento reemplazado por uno de total arrepentimiento, como si hubiese perdido algo, así que solo atine a correr hasta aquí…_ _

__Ah! ¡Ya se lo que te paso Enma¡…__

__¿Si Julie?...__

__Si ibas a perder tu virginidad…__

__! Idiota Pervertido¡…__

_El Peli castaño claro fue silenciado de un buen golpe por parte de la pelinegra. Mientras que el pelirrojo tenía toda colorada la cara._

__No le hagas caso a este idiota, además de eso ¿No viste o sentiste otra cosa?__

__Bueno a decir verdad luego de perder el conocimiento solo escuche una voz decir algo así de "Que la vería pronto"__

__Llame ayer a la casa de los Sawada y el arcobaleno me dijo que Tsunayoshi llego en tu misma condición, aunque el aun no despierta__

__T-Tsuna-kun ¿Esta en la misma situación?__

__Cálmate Enma, el arcobaleno me dijo que solo dormía, también me dijo que avisaría cuando el despertara__

_El pelirrojo suspiro cansado, volvió a su lugar recostándose en el espaldar de la cama, luego poso la vista en sus amigos._

__Chicos no quiero ser portador de malas noticias, pero estos son avisos de que algo malo va a ocurrir muy pronto, no puedo estar equivocado__

__¿Enma?__

__Este mal presentimiento se alojó en mi pecho y a pesar de que ayer no era tan perceptible, hoy lo siento más fuertes…lo siento chicos estoy cansado, dormiré un poco mas__

__¿Comerás algo? Es que ayer no cenaste…__

__Estoy bien, más tarde a lo que despierte comeré un poco__

__Bien descansa lo necesitas…_ _

_Todos se retiraron de la habitación y el pelirrojo se quedó dormido de inmediato, en eso su anillo comenzó a brillar._

_**_Enma…Enma abre tus ojos…_**_

_[Cuando comencé a abrir mis ojos, observe que me encontraba en un bosque, era de noche y por la brisa estaba cerca de alguna costa me gire y vi unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un templo de estilo romano, podía escuchar que alguien se acercaban eran caballos, no podía distinguir bien, a pesar de que la luna estaba muy brillante, cuando noté que alguien se acercaba velozmente me hice a un lado, fue en ese momento que la vi, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, era una chica muy hermosa, de tez blanca, cabello negro largo y lacio, sus ojos tan grises como la misma luna, mi corazón se aceleró cuando pasó, no podía definir estos sentimientos que nacieron en mí, desde la completa felicidad, hasta la mismísima tristeza, cuando quise gritarle desperté. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, busque el reloj de mi cómoda y no podía creerlo, casi pego un grito cuando vi la hora, eran las seis de la tarde y cuando me levante más temprano eran las nueve de la mañana, dormí todo el día]_

_El pelirrojo fue hasta la cocina, la pelinegra se encontraba sola cocinando, ya que al parecer los chicos aun no regresaban de la escuela._

__ Adelheid-san perdóname, me quede dormido…__

__Tranquilo, estabas cansado…__

__Y aunque no lo creas aun lo estoy…S-Solo me levante porque tenía hambre y por ese extraño sueño__

__¿Soñaste con alguien?__

__Era en los tiempos cuando vivió Cozart Shimon, estaba cerca de unas ruinas de un templo en el interior de un gran bosque, de lo que realmente quiero comentarte es sobre la chica que vi__

_La peli negra apagó lo que estaba cocinando y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo._

__¿Una chica?__

__Era de noche, aun así pude verla, su edad oscilaba alrededor de la nuestra, cabalgaba velozmente, tal vez tenía prisa en llegar a ese lugar, sin embargo era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca, su cabello negro lacio y largo bailaba en el viento mientras cabalgaba, sus ojos grises brillaban más bajo la luna llena que había en ese momento, luego sentí muchas emociones, alegría, tristeza, dolor, cuando quise llamarla desperté__

__Ya veo, la manera en como la describes y lo que sentiste es como si fuese un recuerdo de alguna vida pasada y ella representó algo importante__

__Pero no se su nombre y la primera vez escuche una voz que decía que la vería muy pronto ¿crees que en verdad veré a esa persona?__

__No lo sé, pero creo que es como lo dices, algo sucederá pronto, sin embargo mantengamos esto en secreto, no es por nada, pero Julie es realmente molesto, así que esto quede entre tú y yo ¿Si?__

__Si Adelheid-san es una promesa__

_Los dos se sentaron a cenar, luego charlaron de otras cosas, hasta que llegaron los demás, hablaron un rato acerca de las actividades del día de escuela, hasta que el pelirrojo se despidió de todos, se sentía muy cansado, se acostó y cayó dormido de inmediato._

_[Me encontraba frente a una mansión, aunque para mí era muy familiar, di y di hasta que lo recordé, ese era la antigua mansión Shimon, en ese momento llegó un cochero pero lo más increíble fue que ese carruaje tenía la insignia de la Familia Vongola, a los minutos vi como unos empleados subían un equipaje al carruaje y tras ellos iba Cozart, no estaba equivocado, en ese momento escuche nuevamente la voz]_

_**_Enma…la veras muy pronto…_**_

__¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Por qué tengo estas visiones? Y aun mas ¿Quién es ella?__

_**_Todo a su tiempo…se paciente…debes ver algunas cosas antes_**_

_El escenario cambió, ahora se encontraban en la mansión Vongola, Cozart estaba esperando a alguien, solo que, cuando ese alguien apareció, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, cada latido, podría jurar que se escuchaba en todo su alrededor, la chica corrió hasta donde estaba el primer líder de los Shimon y lo abrazó, el chico se sintió reconfortado, el solo verlos así lo hacían feliz ¿Por qué? ¿No sería celoso? Pero esa era la verdad, se sentía tan bien, luego todo se oscureció._

_Empezó a tallar sus ojos, la claridad le molestaba, al abrirlos bien miró a su alrededor y luego a la ventana, por lo fuerte de la luz era muy tarde. Salió de la habitación después de tomar un baño, al llegar a la cocina encontró una nota._

"_**Enma, los chicos y yo nos fuimos a la escuela, te vimos muy cansado ayer, por eso no te despertamos, descansa lo necesitas, te deje el desayuno y el almuerzo listo, solo debes calentarlo, nos vemos en la tarde"**_

"_**Adelheid y los chicos"**_

_**P.D: después de este descanso, te esperan muchos días de clases extras por los que perdiste.**_

__!Eh¡ No puede ser….__

_Al pelirrojo le bajo una gotita de sudor y un aura negra lo rodeo, definitivamente no se salvaba de esa, bueno, fue y tomo su desayuno (bueno a las 11 am aun es válido ¬¬) era realmente tarde y él tenía hambre, luego se fue a la sala al llegar cerca de la mesita encontró una nota._

"_**Enma, Tsunayoshi Sawada llamo ayer, pero como dormías me pidió que te despidiera de su parte, al parecer se presentó un problema y era imperativa su presencia en Italia, me prometió que al regresar te llamaría con seguridad, solo serían unos días".**_

__Así que Tsuna-kun está en Italia, en Italia….__

_El pequeño pelirrojo siguió caminando tratando de recordar algo…3…2…1._

__¿I-Italia? No puede ser, eso significa que algo realmente está sucediendo, debo llamar a Adelheid-san… ¿Are?...__

_El chico cayó al suelo, de pronto sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, trato de arrastrarse para alcanzar su móvil, pero que do inconsciente, el anillo Shimon comenzó a brillar. _

_[Estaba viendo el carruaje Vongola, volvió a ver a la chica, esta vez iban tres personas más allí, personas conocidas, Giotto Primo Vongola, El Guardián de la Tormenta de la Primera Generación G, Cozart Primo Shimon y la hermosa chica que aún no se su nombre, pero cada vez que la veo me hace muy feliz, ella iba dormida en el regazo del rubio y conversaba con el líder de los Shimon.]_

_**_Cozart dime ¿Qué sientes por mi hermana?_**_

__"¿S-Su hermana? ¿Esa chica es hermana de Primo Vongola? No puedo creerlo"__

_**_Giotto yo…a…Ali…Yo amo a Alexandria y jamás haría algo para lastimarla, lo digo enserio…_**_

_**_Lo se amigo mío, lo sé, pero te pediré que la protejas en este viaje, tengo un mal presentimiento y G, también, cuando él lo dice nunca se equivoca_**_

_**_Sé que no puedes contarme mucho acerca de esta misión, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase yo la protegeré con mi vida_**_

__!Ahh¡…_ _

_En ese momento el pelirrojo volvió a sentir en su pecho un terrible dolor, era como si aquellas palabras no fueran ciertas, como si el mismo las hubiese dicho y fallado en el intento, no lo entendía._

_Por los disturbios causados en la escuela, los chicos regresaron temprano y su sorpresa al entrar al departamento fue conseguir al pequeño pelirrojo en el suelo y al parecer sufría, sudaba mucho y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que el anillo Shimon brillaba, rápidamente lo auxiliaron, lo llevaron a su habitación, Shitt-P y Adelheid lo atendían, mientras que el resto esperaban en la sala._

__¿Que creen que le paso a Enma?__

__Realmente no lo sé Koyo, pero para mí eso significa indicio de mal augurio__

__¿Pero qué cosas dices Kaoru? Todos ustedes son unos pesados__

__¿De verdad crees eso Julie? Entonces explica todo lo que está ocurriendo…__

__B-Bueno yo…__

__Ya basta, suficiente tuvimos con el mal entendido con los Vongola como para que otro problema se sume a la lista, no quiero peleas innecesarias__

__Yo tampoco Julie, pero apoyo a Kaoru, no quiero creerlo pero todos fueron testigos mientras Enma yacía en el suelo, el anillo de la tierra estaba brillando__

__Esperen allí viene Adelheid…__

__Dinos ¿Cómo esta él?__

__Sea lo que fuese eso ya paso y descansa tranquilamente, el anillo también dejo de brillar, por lo visto solo alcanzó a desayunar, estaría en esa condición alrededor de unas dos horas__

__Esto es malo ¿Qué haremos?__

__Yo me quedare a cuidarlo, ustedes pueden ir a la escuela__

__Pero…__

__Nada de peros, yo me hare cargo de él y punto, fin de la discusión__

__Yeah!...Por eso me gustas más, eres mi chica número 1...__

__¡Ca-Cállate! pervertido__

_Gritó la pelinegra sonrojada, terminaron de charlar y cada uno se fue a descansar, las chicas se turnaban para cuidar al pelirrojo, la cual fue normal, el chico durmió el resto del día, hasta la siguiente mañana, despertó mas no se pudo poner de pie, miraba a la pelinegra que estaba dormida a su lado, pero al sentir movimiento se fue despertando._

__Hola Adelheid-san…__

__Hmn…Buenos días Enma ¿Cómo te sientes?__

__¿Buenos días?__

__Así es, ayer al regresar temprano de clases te conseguimos inconsciente en la sala, luego te trajimos aquí, se veía que sufrías mucho, como si te doliera algo y…__

__¿Y?... Adelheid-san ¿Qué me ocurrió? __

__Enma el anillo de la Tierra Shimon brillaba mientras tu sufrías, cuando te fuiste calmando el anillo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo es hasta ahora que despertaste__

__Soñé con ella otra vez, aun mas, soñé con Cozart, con Primo Vongola y su Guardián de la Tormenta, ella era la hermana de Giotto y Cozart la amaba…Después de eso, de que Cozart le prometiera a Giotto que la protegería, sentí un terrible dolor, fue como decepción, como cuando Tsuna-kun falto a la cita en la cual era una trampa de Daemon Spade, fue muy doloroso, luego…No recuerdo nada, solo aquella voz que repetía mi nombre y que la vería pronto__

__No solo viste a Cozart ¿También viste a los Vongola?__

__Si, esa era la razón por la cual me encontraron en la sala, iba a llamarte por el mensaje que había dejado Tsuna-kun de que el partía a Italia, ¿No lo ves? Algo realmente está pasando y tiene mucho que ver con nuestras familias, los Vongola y los Shimon__

__Eso me temo, pero esta vez los Shimon y los Vongola estaremos unidos para enfrentar cualquier obstáculos, somos fuertes cuando estamos juntos, eso sí es seguro Enma__

__Si…__

__Enma ¿Me imagino que mueres de hambre?...__

_En ese momento su estómago gruño y el pequeño solo se sonrojo, la pelinegra se echó a reír. _

__Jajaja…Bueno espera ya traigo tu desayuno y le avisare a los chicos que ya despertaste__

__!Adelheid-san¡…Por favor…__

__Tranquilo, prometí mantener mi boca cerrada en cuanto al asunto, no te preocupes…__

_La pelinegra lo ayudo a levantarse, luego de comer y conversar un rato con ella y los chicos, volvió a descansar, la guardiana del glacial era muy sobreprotectora con el pelirrojo, ese día paso sin problemas. Al día siguiente se levantó con más energías, dispuesto a ir a la escuela ya que había faltado mucho, pero a la salida del departamento volvió a desfallecer, sus amigos insistieron en que se quedara a descansar, la pelinegra se quedó con él y los demás se fueron a la escuela._

__L-Lo siento Adelheid-san…__

__¿Pero qué cosas dices? A ver ¿Por qué te disculpas?__

__Por mi culpa te has descuidado en tus actividades, se lo importantes que son para ti__

_El pelirrojo puso una cara triste y la pelinegra solo negó tiernamente, tomo su rostro para que levantara la cara y con voz apacible le respondió._

__Mira Enma ya los disciplinare más tarde, tú, en este momento eres mi prioridad y ¿Sabes porque? No por que seas mi jefe, sino porque eres mi pequeño hermanito, mi amada familia junto a los chicos, nada será más importante que todos ustedes ¿Lo entiendes?__

__Yo…Desde que perdí a mi familia, pensé que mi mundo se había derrumbado, pero al conocerlos, ustedes se volvieron mi nueva familia y daría mi vida por proteger ese vinculo__

_La pelinegra jamás había visto tanta determinación en el pequeño, bueno, en parte era gracias a Sawada Tsunayoshi; ese chico lo salvo de esa densa oscuridad en la cual anduvo por mucho tiempo, lo ayudo a ver nuevamente la luz, a sonreír, suspiro contenta y luego con falsa molestia lo obligo nuevamente a descansar ya que no quería hacerlo._

_[Estaba frente a una taberna, más adelante vi como Alexandria salía de allí, miro a todos lados, luego fue y tomo uno de los caballos, salió a un rápido galope, algo en mí se alteró, necesitaba ir tras ella, a unos instantes de haber salido ella, dos de los guardianes Vongola G y Alaude, junto a los dos líderes de la familias también lo hicieron.]_

_**_!Aliiii¡..._**_

_**_Perdónenme no me di cuenta cuando se separó de nosotros_**_

_**_Yo tampoco…_**_

_**_No importa, debemos ir tras ella ¡ya¡…Se dirige al mismo lugar que nos estaba diciendo Giotto…La montaña maldita_**_

_Ellos tomaron unos caballos y fueron tras ella, el chico recordó el primer sueño donde él estaba en el bosque y la vio pasar, era ese lugar. Su angustia seguía aumentando a cada momento, luego escucho una voz mientras todo se oscurecía a su alrededor._

__Enma…Enma despierta por favor…__

__Hmn…¿Adelheid-san?__

__Gracias a Dios despertaste ¿Qué soñabas?__

_El chico bajo la cabeza, estaba dudoso si seguir contando acerca de sus sueños, pero, se lo había prometido a la pelinegra._

__!Enma¡…__

__Adelheid-san volví a soñar con ella, esa chica estaba huyendo de ellos, incluso el guardián de la nube de los Vongola estaba allí, recuerdas las historias que nos contabas de que en Nápoles había una montaña peligrosa__

__Si, la montaña maldita ¿Qué hay con eso?__

__Ella se fue galopando a ese lugar, me siento triste, asustado, es…doloroso__

_El pelirrojo había comenzado a sollozar, la pelinegra lo abrazo muy fuerte tratando de reconfortarlo._

__Adelheid-san realmente algo malo le pasó a la hermana de Giotto Vongola, creo que voy a presenciarlo, no quiero, no quiero verlo__

__Tranquilo pequeño aquí estoy, no te dejare solo en esto, lo prometo__

_Luego de que el chico lloró se quedó dormido, ella lo arropo y salió de la habitación, no sabía qué hacer, cada día que pasaba la condición del pelirrojo empeoraba, y los Vongola estaban resolviendo un asunto en Italia, supuestamente para mañana estaban de regreso, mientras debía resistir y ocultar eso a los demás chicos. El resto del día el chico despertó para tomar sus alimentos y luego se iba a dormir. Al día siguiente los chicos se fueron a la escuela y como siempre la pelinegra se quedaba al cuido del pelirrojo._

__Enma aquí tienes tu comida, luego te vistes, vamos a dar una vuelta al parque, tienes días sin salir de aquí y eso no es bueno__

__Gracias, si es cierto tengo muchos días durmiendo, aunque me siento un poco cansado deseo respirar aire fresco__

_Ellos se arreglaron y salieron del departamento, realmente fue agradable sentir el aire fresco, después de estar tantos días encerrado en su habitación. Llegaron al parque y buscaron un lugar tranquilo para descansar._

__Enma dime ¿No has soñado nada?__

__No realmente nada desde ayer, de hecho estoy un poco asustado, temo por lo que veré la próxima vez__

__Perdóname, no quería…__

__No te preocupes Adelheid-san, más bien te agradezco toda la ayuda que me has prestado, la verdad es que no quiero preocupara los otros__

__Está bien, bueno Enma ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos al parque de diversiones?__

__¿Hablas enserio?...__

__Si, vamos..__

_No negara que se divirtió en grande, hacía mucho que no salía de esta forma, aunque extraño mucho a los chicos, lo paso bien. Luego fueron al centro de Namimori y estaban comiendo en uno de los tantos restaurantes de la zona._

__Enma, llame a Koyo, me dijo que saldrían temprano, le dije que lo esperaríamos en el parque__

__Bien, esta comida esta deliciosa ¿No lo crees así?__

__Es cierto, Enma estaba por preguntarte algo, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad__

_Terminaron de comer, pagaron y salieron con destino al parque._

__ ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes quedarte aquí en Japón?__

__Es cierto, el conflicto ya termino, es obvio que deberíamos regresar a Italia, pero…__

__¿Que sucede Enma?__

__No quiero ser egoísta, pero te seré sincero, deseo quedarme aquí hasta culminar la educación media, me siento bien en compañía de Tsuna-kun y también noto que los demás se lo pasan bien con los otros chicos, es por ello que no digo nada sobre regresar, pero, si tú quieres que regresemos, podemos terminar el curso y volver__

__¿Y perderme de la diversión que me brinda cada día Hibari Kyoya? No gracias…__

__Entonces…__

__Yo sabía que tú no querías regresar, pero realmente deseaba escucharte, sería bueno que tú mismo les dijeras a los chicos, que solo iremos a Italia en vacaciones hasta terminar la educación media__

__Si lo haré...__

_El pelirrojo sonreía, realmente era feliz aquí, cosa que la pelinegra se aseguraría que siguiera así, el pequeño merecía ser feliz, por todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en el pasado._

__Hey ya estamos aquí…__

__Chicos ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?__

__Genial, aunque los chicos Vongola hacen falta alrededor__

__Por mi parte pude ligar mucho, ya que no hay mucha vigilancia en la escuela__

__Eres un pervertido sin remedio__

__¿Estas celosa? Pero si ya te lo dije, eres mi chica Adelheid, nadie es comparable a tu fuerza y belleza__

__!Ca-cállate¡…Idiota__

__Jajaja…__

_Todos reían, disfrutando del momento ameno, hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar, pero._

__Enma ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco pálido__

__Tranquilo Koyo…estoy…bien_ _

__! Claro que no¡…Chicos esperen, Enma no se siente bien__

_Todos detuvieron su andar y se regresaron hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Luego este se llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y cerro fuertemente sus ojos._

__!Ah¡…Estas imágenes en mi mente, no, no quiero verlo no, no quiero__

__!Hey¡…Enma ¿Qué ocurre?__

_En ese momento su anillo comenzó a brillar, y los demás anillos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, lo que llevo que no solo el pelirrojo, sino el resto de los chicos entraran en la visión. Estaban en el interior de templo en ruinas, vieron tirado más adelante al pelirrojo._

__Miren chicos es Enma ¿te encuentras bien?__

_Luego miraron alrededor, vieron a la chica al lado de un gran pilar, parecía que discutía con Primo Vongola, Alaude, G y ¿Cozart Shimon?._

_**_!Mitzi¡ aléjate no escuches esa voz_**_

_**_Hermano ¿puedes escucharla?_**_

_**_Mi hermana no hará tal cosa_**_

_Los demás no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, solo el pelirrojo y la guardiana del glacial, sabían más o menos lo que pasaba, pero además de los presentes se escuchaba otra voz, el pequeño pelirrojo temblaba, levantó la vista a los presentes ._

_**_Es su destino el proteger ese poder, y el de sacrificarse por ustedes_**_

_**_!Jamás¡_**_

_**_ ¿Mitzi?_**_

_**_Hermano… por favor puedes recitar nuestras palabras_**_

__No, no lo digas, por favor, no lo digas…__

__Enma…__

_Todos veían las acciones como el rubio miraba horrorizado a la chica._

_**_!No lo haré regresa, vámonos a casa Mitzi¡_ **_

_**_!Si las digo serán tu sentencia de muerte, no voy a hacerlo, regresa¡_**_

_**_Hermano, chicos, saben que eso será imposible, debes hacerlo por el bien de aquellos que necesitan de tu protección, ayúdalos y ahora libérame para así poder servir de apoyo_ **_

_**_Giotto, ¿qué está pasando? Ali ¿por qué dices esas cosas?_**_

_**_Alexandria ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Giotto dile que se detenga, díselo_**_

__No quiero, regresa Alexandria, por favor regresa…__

_Sollozaba el pequeño pelirrojo, los chicos no sabían que hacer, su amigo sufría y en esta visión al parecer esa chica frente a ellos iba a morir._

_**_Alexandria no puedes hacer eso, regresa haz lo que tu hermano dice_**_

_El rubio comenzó a llorar._

_**_G, Alaude, Cozart, despídanse….de Mitzi_**_

_Hablo entrecortado el rubio._

_**_!¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Vas a matar a tu hermana Giotto?¡_**_

_**_Te equivocas G, mi hermano me ama en verdad, pero él no lo está haciendo por gusto, él no tiene opción, es nuestro destino el separarnos, yo solo tomare un camino y ustedes seguirán el suyo_**_

_**_Ali por favor recapacita, yo te amo no lo hagas_**_

_**_Yo también te amo Cozart_**_

_Ahora si todo tenía sentido, esa chica era la hermana de Primo Vongola, y Primo Shimon la amaba, pero no entendían por qué ella debía morir, en cambio su amigo ya había comenzado a llorar, el dolor era insoportable, repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de verla._

__No lo hagas Alexandria, no lo hagas, no te vayas…__

__Enma ¿Por qué sufres? Adelheid ¿Qué está pasando aquí?__

__La verdad, ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero lo cierto es que presenciaremos algo horrible__

_**_Alaude, lo sé, sé que te marcharás, pero te pediré que aun en la distancia apoyes a mi hermano_**_

_**_Ali tú…._**_

_El rubio y los pelirojos miraban al pelirubio platino asombrados, el lloraba al igual que los demás, no dejaba de mirarla, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus grises ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Todos estaban sin habla a excepción del pequeño que trataba de soportar lo que veía. _

_**_Hermano es la hora, debes comenzar_**_

_**_Mitzi….mi pequeña…yo_**_

_**_¿Te volveremos a ver?_**_

_Soltó el pelirrojo claro y su una vez compañera de juegos._

_**_Si, ten la seguridad de ello_**_

_**_Cozart perdóname, tu amor lo llevaré dentro de mi corazón y mi alma, es un sentimiento que perdurará hasta la eternidad, jamás quedará en el olvido_**_

_El rubio miro a sus amigos y luego a su amada hermanita, le brindo la más radiante de las sonrisas solo para ella, trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos, firme y con mucha determinación el comenzó el ritual._

"_**Eres mi luna, hermana pequeña…..**_

_Aun así cada palabra era un cuchillo para su alma, el pronunciarla lo atormentaba y sollozaba tratando de contener y no romper en llanto. Ella sonreía a pesar de no poder contener su tristeza y traviesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus resplandecientes mejillas. _

"_**Eres mi blanca reflexión, la que me guía por el sinuoso camino"…..**_

_Cozart cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo derrotado, no podía hacer nada por salvarla, G y Alaude solo miraban el sufrimiento en los ojos de sus amigos y familia, nada se podía hacer ya era algo que ella misma había pedido realizar y aceptar. El chico sollozaba más fuerte, decía más fuerte, tratando de no desfallecer._

__No lo hagas yo…yo…__

"_**Conviértete en mi compañera"….**_

_El rubio cayó de rodillas, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable y al darle la cara a su hermanita nuevamente, ella brillaba más que antes, además ella estaba más cerca del gran pilar, como si buscara esconderse, en ese momento le dirigió sus últimas palabras. _

_**_Hermano, Cozart, G, Alaude, lo prometo estaré allí, estaré presente para ayudarlos en los peores momentos_**_

"_**Y…apóyame cuando…más…te….necesite"**_

_Hubo una especie de explosión, al mirar la lápida las pequeñas deformaciones en la lápida tenían forma, eran anillos, siete anillos en cada grupo de los tres, eran diferentes los uno de los otros, pero la peculiaridad de los veintiún anillos era que brillaban en distintos colores: Naranja, Rojo, Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Morado y Azul Índigo. En cada grupo había una especie de símbolo, en uno había una almeja, el otro tenía alas y el último era como un juguete de niños. Cuando cayeron en cuenta comenzaron a buscar a la pelinegra, estaba de rodillas, casi no podían verla de frente por la gran luz que irradiaba, con sus últimas fuerzas se puso de pie y terminó la frase que había comenzado su hermano. _

_Los demás solo veían la gran lápida donde se formaron los anillos Vongola, Los Mare y Los Pacificadores Arcobaleno, además que esa luz no los dejaba ver bien lo que acontecía._

"_**Yo, luna, me convertiré en el rayo de luz que acabará con la oscuridad y te guiará por el sendero correcto"**_

_Al finalizar la frase, ella sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cayó al suelo, el resplandor que la envolvía se había apagado. Los tres chicos corrieron a ayudarla, pero el rubio al tomarla en sus brazos, lo supo y la atrajo más hacia el con todas sus fuerzas._

_**_!Mitziiiii¡….porque tú, porque tenía que ser así, vuelve a mí, no te vayas, mi pequeña por…favor_ **_

_Los guardianes Shimon despertaron, cuando todos estaban despiertos vieron que el único que no regreso de ese sueño fue su amigo y jefe._

__Enma despierta, despierta…__

_El chico seguía derramado lágrimas, a pesar de estar inconsciente sollozaba, Kaoru cargo a al pelirrojo y se fueron rápidamente al departamento, estaban muy alterado por lo visto en esa visión._

__¿Qué demonios fue eso?...¿Esa chica murió?...__

__Si, el mismo rubio fue a verificar tú mismo lo viste, pero ¿Por qué? Y además ¿Que tiene que ver ese evento con nosotros?__

__Eso fue algo que nos da aviso de que algo si va a ocurrir, ya no hay dudas, dejen de parlotear, Enma está muy mal, debemos llegar rápido a casa__

__Sí...__

_[Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, lloraba porque mi corazón me dolía como nunca, no pude hacer nada por ella, y ahora solo quería ir tras ella, quería morir y seguirla, solo ese pensamiento vagaba en mi mente]_

__No debes hacer eso Enma, volverás a verla__

__¿Q-Quien eres?...__

__Enma, soy Cozart Shimon…__

_Ante el apareció el primer líder de la familia Shimon, se acercó al más pequeño, aunque este solo fue capaz de gritarle debido a la conmoción._

__!¿Porque no hiciste nada para detenerla?¡ ¿Por qué debía morir?__

__Lo siento, era su destino, la razón por la cual te mostré todo esto es porque me rehusé a reencarnar, el anillo Shimon no tiene la habilidad de resguardar mi voluntad, así que solo mi alma se aferró al anillo, como hice una promesa, solo mi amor por ella fue guarnecido en mi descendencia, solo esperaba la oportunidad de que ella retornara y mi descendiente cumpliera con la promesa que yo no pude mantener, como te decía la volverás a verla y mi amor por ella forma parte de ti, es ahora tu turno de sentirlo, de vivirlo con ella__

__P-Pero ella…ella… esta…__

__Ella nunca murió, la veras muy pronto y espero la hagas muy feliz, cosa que no pude lograr__

__Cozart ella, ella está viva pero ¿Cómo?__

__Cuando la conozcas ella misma te lo dirá, del resto te encargo su cuidado, ella es muy fuerte, pero como toda dama, merece respeto y aun mas, ser amada__

_El chico llevo su mano a su pecho él lo sentía, su corazón latir muy rápido, una ansiedad por verla se hizo presente, era cierto, aun así se sentía un poco confundido. El primer líder de los Shimon volvió a tomar la palabra._

__Ahora si puedo descansar en paz, sé que tú la protegerás y la harás muy feliz, las dudas rondan tu mente lo sé, pero, cuando te encuentres con ella se irán y ella corresponderá a tus sentimientos_ _

_El primer líder se levantó y miro nuevamente al chico._

__Adiós Enma Kozato, líder de la familia Shimon, gobierna con sabiduría y sigue con tu deber, ayuda a aquellos que se pierden en su vía, conviértete en su rosa de los vientos para que regresen por el camino correcto__

__Si Cozart lo juro…__

_**::::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

_Y ¿Bien?..._

No Adelheid-san, no soñé más con ella ni con Cozart, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este día no será como los de siempre_

_Solo espero que puedas disfrutar el día en la escuela_

Todos se prepararon y partieron a la escuela, pero el pelirrojo estaba en lo correcto, ese día seria uno que jamás olvidaría.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Al cabo de un rato el castaño despertó, se levantó y para su sorpresa al bajar en la cocina, la pelinegra, junto a su tutor estaban conversando con su madre, hablaron mientras el castaño terminaba de desayunar. Luego partieron a la escuela, en el camino encontraron a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, a una cuadra más a Ryohei junto a Kyoko. Al llegar a la escuela Tsuna y Mitzi fueron con el director ya que ella sería presentada en su clase así que los otros se adelantaron al salón.

_Director ella es mi pariente lejano y viene de Italia, aquí están los documentos_

_Mucho gusto soy Alexandria Sforza_

_Es un gusto señorita Sforza, el profesor está por llegar, tome asiento y Tsunayoshi-kun puedes regresar al salón_

_Bien, nos vemos en el salón_

_Si…_

El castaño salió en dirección a su salón de clases.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El pelirrojo estaba un poco aburrido, en verdad que estos días estuvo recluido en su casa fueron horribles, quería hablar eso con su amigo, en ese momento llegaron el peliplata y el beisbolista.

_!Oh¡ Enma Buenos días…_

_..._

El chico bomba paso de largo y se fue a su asiento.

_B-Buenos días Yamamoto-kun y ¿Tsuna-kun?_

_Aqui estoy Enma, buenos días_

En ese momento entraba el castaño.

_Buenos días_

_Enma ¿Cómo te encuentras? Suzuki-san dijo que no estabas bien_

_Eso es lo de menos Tsuna-kun debo hablarte de algo más urgente_

El castaño se puso serio, ya que las palabras de su amigo no vacilaban al ser expresadas.

_Por favor Enma cuéntame_

_Chicos todos a sus asientos el profesor ya llego_

A los dos les bajo una gotita de sudor, definitivamente la mala suerte estaba de su lado, bueno, se hicieron señas que en el descanso hablarían. El profesor escribió algo en el pizarrón y luego miró a la clase.

_Hoy hay una estudiante de intercambio, viene desde Italia y es pariente de Sawada, entra por favor_

La puerta se abrió y para asombro de todos, entro una chica de estatura mediana (de la estatura de Gokudera) blanca con una larga cabellera negra amarrada con una cola baja, sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris brillante al igual que su sonrisa.

_Mucho gusto soy Alexandria Sforza y espero llevarme bien con todos_

No se espero ni un segundo cuando los piropos y los susurros comenzaron, la chica solo sonreía, lo más probable, era que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, pero entre tanto hubo uno que le hizo entrar en alerta y comenzó a buscar entre los alumnos, fue en ese momento que lo diviso, al lado del castaño estaba él, no podía creerlo, era solo un poco más pequeño, pero era él, era la viva imagen de Cozart Shimon, sus miradas se cruzaron, no podían desviarlas.

[Estaba sentado escuchando lo que decía el profesor, lo que me sorprendió fue que un familiar de Tsuna-kun venia a clases con un pariente, pero al verla entrar todo en mi fue un mar de conflicto, su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, definitivamente era ella, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, Alexandria estaba frente a mí, no sé qué ocurrió, pero mientras sonreía se asusto o eso me pareció y comenzó a mirar a los compañeros de mi clase y fue en ese momento cuando sus orbes brillantes se cruzaron con las mías, me sentía en las nubes era tan feliz me sentía ¿Enamorado? Pero lo más extraño era que no quería apartar mi mirada hasta que el profesor interrumpió]

_Señorita Alexandria ¿Algún problema?_

_No, no profesor ninguno_

_Bueno siéntate al lado de Sasagawa_

La ojimiel le hizo señas y ella a paso nervioso fue a su lugar asignado y comenzó la tediosa primera sección de clases. El castaño notó el cambio en el ambiente, el como Enma tenía la cara roja y de vez en vez miraba a la chica, la pelinegra tenía un notable sonrojo e imitaba las acciones del otro. Ship-it estaba asombrada, ella había visto a esa chica en una de las visiones del pelirrojo, definitivamente era ella, además venia de Italia y pariente del Vongola, todo resultaba muy sospechoso, ya hablaría con Gokudera en el descanso.

Al finalizar las primeras horas de clases, el peliplata se levantó de su lugar, al igual que el beisbolista, se acercaron al castaño para poder hablar con el pelirrojo, Ship-it también lo hizo.

_Hey chicos vamos a la Azotea a merendar con eso podemos hablar_

_Esperen necesito hablar con Enma…Hey Enma…_

El pelirrojo estaba nervioso, confundido, su amigo le estaba hablando y no reaccionaba, los latidos de sus corazón se aceleraban a cada momento, no soportando la presión salió corriendo, Ship-it, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera le gritaron pero fue inútil, la pelinegra ya se había puesto de pie pero el había huido. Ella no podía creerlo estaba nervioso, el sabia de ella no cabía duda, pero no dejaría las cosas así, también corrió tras el chico, buscaría la manera de hablar con él sin que huyera.

_Ali-san espere…_

_Ustedes son los que deben esperar ¿Por qué ella está aquí? Y aun mas ¿Por qué anda con ustedes?_

_Ship-it ¿Sabes de Alexandria?..._

_Claro que sí, las recaídas que sufrió Enma fueron a causa de las visiones del pasado y nosotros la vimos morir hace cuatrocientos años, ahora vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué ella está aquí?_

_Dices que Enma ya sabía de Alexandria, pero ¿Por qué huye de ella?_

_¿Como que porque? Esa chica además de ser la hermana de Primo Vongola, era la prometida de Cozart Shimon_

_!¿QUEEE?¡_

_Bueno la verdad es que tenemos mucho que contarles a ustedes pero antes, debemos encontrar a Enma estaba muy alterado_

_Es verdad, vamos…_

Así todos corrieron tras los chicos, al llegar a las escaleras se dividieron para cubrir más terreno y encontrarlos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El líder de los Shimon había huido exitosamente, la práctica de ser seguido por perros le había dado buena condición física, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar a hasta los patios traseros de la escuela. Se apoyó en unos de los árboles, aun respiraba dificultosamente, pero eso era lo de menos, su corazón y sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto.

_¿Realmente te causo tanto temor?_

Le hablo pausadamente la pelinegra, el chico volteo aterrado, quiso emprender la huida pero estaba acorralado contra el árbol, no quería encararla así que solo miraba de perfil.

_!No te acerques¡…_

_No te preocupes no voy a hacerte daño_

Ella daba pequeños pasos y de manera lenta, como él no la miraba directamente aprovechaba la oportunidad.

_¿E-Eres Alexandria Vongola? ¿En verdad eres ella?_

_Si…Así es, volví con Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes de Italia…Pero realmente eso no es lo que quieres preguntarme ¿O me equivoco?_

El pelirrojo bajo completamente la mirada, no podía seguir hablando, el recordar todas esas escenas le era muy doloroso.

_Yo…Te vi morir…él…_

Ella logro acercarse a él, se agacho y poso su mano en su mejilla acariciándolo tiernamente, allí unas palabras vinieron a la mente del pelirrojo como un flash.

"_**Tu amor lo grabare en mi corazón y mi alma, jamás te olvidaré"**_

Al hacer eso la pelinegra sintió como si la persona que tuviese al frente realmente fuera Cozart, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible, aunque recordó su promesa y esa promesa se había cumplido. De pronto como si fuese un cielo que se despeja después de una tormenta, todas las confusiones del chico se fueron, el sentimiento que prevaleció en él fue.

_!Alexandria…La promesa fue cumplida, tu amor fue resguardado, trascendió en el tiempo y yo…_

El pelirrojo saltó hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte, quería sentirla, que ella era real, al igual que sus sentimientos, aun así prosiguió.

_!_**Estos sentimientos que trascendieron en el tiempo, estos momentos nunca se borraron de mi corazón y junto a tu gran determinación de nunca rendirte ante la adversidad, es lo que representa mi amor por ti…Te amo Alexandria y siempre te amaré…¡**__

La chica no podía creerlo, él, no era Cozart, pero si su amor, tan sincero, tan palpable y tan fuerte como fue alguna vez, el sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo, la convenció de que jamás había perdido las esperanzas de ser feliz, comenzó a llorar, después de tanto sentía que volvía a vivir.

_Yo…también, había esperado tanto por ti…tanto tiempo, yo siempre mantuve la esperanza de encontrarte otra vez y repetirte una y otra vez que no amaría a mas nadie, solo a ti, solo a ti…No quiero volver a perderte, nunca, por favor no te alejes de mi lado_

_No lo hare, lo juro, jamás me alejare de ti, te lo prometo, siempre me quedare a tu lado_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que en la Azotea Hibari y Adelheid tenían un combate, ciertamente algunas cosas se habían salido de control y ninguno estuvo en la escuela para resolverlas y disciplinar a los malhechores. En ese momento el prefecto notó lo que sucedía abajo, la chica notó el detalle y al ver abajo se quedó sin habla.

_Ella...es…Debo ir con Enma…_

_Espera…Déjalos…_

_Tú no sabes, ella es…_

_Se perfectamente quien es ella, es por ello que te estoy diciendo que no interfieras, además ella no le hará daño_

_!Tú¡…¿Cómo sabes de ella?_

_Regreso con nosotros de Italia y no es un humano si lo vas a preguntar, así que sigamos en lo nuestro_

Ella no logro poner más reparo porque el prefecto siguió con los ataques, reanudando la pelea.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El pelirrojo deshizo el abrazo, estaba muy sonrojado, volviendo a su normal timidez, ella sonrió, se veía realmente adorable.

_A-Ahora me presentare, Soy Enma Kozato y represento a la familia Shimon como su décimo jefe_

_Jajaja…bueno ahora me toca a mí, mucho gusto soy Alexandria Sforza Di Vongola y soy la Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette y Terra…Discúlpame son tantas cosas_

_¿E-Eres la Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette? ¿Pensé que ese era el trabajo de los Arcobaleno? Y no te disculpes, más bien soy yo el que debo hacerlo por dejar de esa manera el salón_

_Estabas nervioso…y aun lo estás es normal, aunque debo darte muchas explicaciones en este momento…Solo…_

Ella tomó la mano del chico y la llevo a su rostro.

_Solo quiero quedarme a tu lado, sentir que lo que vivo es real…_

El pelirrojo retorno a su posición recostado al tronco del árbol, la chica se acomodó en su regazo y el la abrazó, el día no era caluroso, más bien hacia un poco de frio, era otoño, pero ellos estaban bien allí juntos, sintiendo el latido de sus corazones, ese momento era solo de los dos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño junto a sus amigos buscaban al pelirrojo, después de dar tantas vueltas, el arcobaleno salió de la nada sorprendiéndolos a todos.

_¡Ciaossu!..._

_!R-Reborn¡…_

_Reborn-san_

_Chiquillo…_

_¿Que hacen?_

_Buscamos a Alexandria, que salió tras Emma, pero hemos buscado por todos lados y nada que damos con ellos_

_Miren por la ventana…_

Todos lo hicieron y se quedaron petrificados ante la escena que estaban viendo, era tan conmovedora, los dos dormían plácidamente abrazados bajo la sombra de un árbol del patio. El castaño los miró por breves momentos, luego bajo su mirada lo suficiente para que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos, mas no las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

_¿Tsuna? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?_

_Décimo ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_!Hey Tsuna tu¡_

El castaño susurro algo mientras daba la media vuelta para salir del lugar.

_Al fin lo encontraste…_

El pequeño Arcobaleno saltó al hombro del castaño y les hizo señas a los demás para que no lo siguieran, así que solo vieron que ellos se alejaban. Llegaron al laboratorio de Biología, el pequeño tutor bajo de su hombro y se sentó en una de las tantas mesas que hay allí, mientras que el castaño seguía derramando lágrimas.

_Lo siento Reborn…No podía contenerlas, me siento muy feliz_

_¿Feliz?_

Exclamo extrañado el tutor.

_El amor no tiene barreras, si este es verdadero, ni el tiempo será capaz de detenerlo, ella es muy feliz, ya que ha encontrado después de tanto a la persona que amaba_

__**Décimo, era una promesa, es por ello que prevaleció, también me siento muy feliz por ella**__

_¿Primo?_

_Espero que Enma se lo brinde y disfruten al máximo el estar juntos, ya que muy pronto vamos a pelear y así ella sea una guardiana, también es una chica que merece ser amada_

__**Es cierto Arcobaleno, sé que él le brindara ese amor que tanta falta le hizo a mi hermana en todos estos siglos**__

La voz de Primo se dejó de escuchar, el castaño se limpió las lágrimas, luego se giró hacia donde se encontraba su tutor y le recordó algo que la pelinegra le había comentado.

_Reborn, Mitzi me dijo que yo era el próximo para someterme al entrenamiento, también me dijo que podías venir conmigo_

_Muy bien, lo haremos mañana después de clases, ya que solo tienes clases en la mañana, iremos al bosque de Namimori_

_Bien se lo diré más tarde_

Luego los dos salieron del laboratorio, el castaño regreso al salón y se disculpó con los chicos por su actitud, Enma y Alexandria no regresaron a clases. Al finalizar las actividades de la escuela todos se reunieron en la salida, la primera en tomar la palabra fue Adelheid.

_Muy bien Shitopi-chan ¿Dónde está Enma?_

_Él está con esa chica_

_Suzuki-san déjame y le explico_

_¿Cómo es que ustedes sabían de ella?_

_Porque también la vi en sueños, ella me decía que nos encontraríamos pronto, ya que una nueva batalla se avecina, fuimos emboscados en Italia pero ella apareció y nos salvo_

_¿Dices que habrá guerra? ¿Con quién?_

_A-Aún no tenemos mucha información del enemigo, pero Alexandria nos ayudara, ella es muy fuerte_

_Eso no es lo que me preocupa_

_Adelheid allí viene pero…_

Los chicos venían tomados de las manos y sonreían, a todos (incluyendo al pervertido de Julie) les pareció adorable la escena, el pelirrojo soltó la mano de la chica y corrió hacia la mayor para abrazarla.

_Adelheid-san…_

_Enma ¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?_

Le hablo bastante preocupada su guardiana.

_Sí, estoy muy bien, C-Chicos lo sentimos, Alexandria y yo nos quedamos dormidos_

Decía con un notable sonrojo, mientras la chica miraba al resto al lado del castaño.

_!Ah¡ Lo siento, voy a presentarla, chicos ella es Alexandria Sforza D` Vongola mi…Novia_

Todos menos el castaño, se les cayó la mandíbula por tal noticia, nadie creía lo que acababan de escuchar ¿Que el tímido líder de los Shimon tenia novia? El primero en salir del Shock fue Julie.

_Enma, mi hermano así se hace, felicidades y ella es una chica muy hermosa_

_¿Pero qué dices Julie? Enma ¿Estás seguro?_

Pregunto la guardiana, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió.

_Si Adelheid-san muy seguro, yo la amo, todo está bien ahora_

_Sin embargo ¿No crees que esto fue todo muy repentino?_

Pregunto un poco aturdido por la noticia el peli verde.

_Bueno Koyo, la verdad sí, pero en realidad así se dieron las cosas_

Haru ya estaba con los chicos y había escuchado todo, junto a Kyoko se acercaron a la pelinegra.

_Felicidades Alexandria-san, encontraste a tu persona especial_

_Kyaaaa están romántico desu! Haru siente que morirá de la felicidad por ti_

En ese momento hablo el castaño que se había mantenido hasta los momentos al margen.

_Felicidades Mitzi, veo que lo encontraste y Enma, amigo, espero sean muy felices_

La nueva pareja veía al castaño, esa sonrisa les recordó muchas cosas, sobre todo sintieron como si estuviesen al frente del mismísimo Primo Vongola, ellos se tomaron de las manos y juntos asintieron.

_Gracias amigo, claro que lo haré_

Los demás se sintieron mejor, por alguna razón se vio como si siempre hubiese sido así, luego de charlar un rato los grupos se dividieron, la despedida fue un hasta mañana general a excepción de Enma y Alexandria que fue por un beso que hizo sonrojara más de uno.

Al llegar a casa cenaron, realizaron las actividades de la escuela, luego se despidieron para descansar.

__"Como te sientes en tu forma humana"__

Ella miro a todos lados, salió al patio trasero y volvió a hablar.

_Oye ¿Quién eres? Jamás te he visto y ni tu nombre se_

__"No puedes verme, pero llámame Cheker Face"__

_¿Cheker Face? Que nombre más extraño, bueno eso es lo de menos, yo quiero saber por qué ahora puedo comer, dormir y sentir, cosas que antes no podían aun con esta apariencia_

__"Bueno digamos que es un camuflaje, mientras preparas a los demás guardianes"__

_¿Me escondes del enemigo?_

__Así es, aunque estés tranquila por estos meses, el enemigo está rondando cerca de ustedes, tengan cuidado__

_Lo hare, gracias Cheker Face_

__"No tienes nada que agradecerme, ahora regresa debes descansar, mañana tienes clases"__

_Si..._

Así la chica se fue a dormir a soñar con su eterno amor, ahora que lo había encontrado no lo dejaría ir.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo quinto capítulo, GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Bianchi hace demasiadas reverencias "Le dio un lumbago" jajajaj) sé que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero viene material extra además, no puedo creerlo a parte de las respuestas de los comentarios más de 9000 palabras Kyaaaa mi primer record en un capi jojojojo, ahora a lo serio, díganme chicas ¿quedo bien, mal, regula, malo, fatal? El encuentro de Mitzi y Enma, necesito que me digan la verdad soy capaz de reescribirlo otra vez U.U. No lo sé no me gustó mucho ese encuentro, quería algo más emotivo, pero vi poco conveniente que Cozart hiciera acto de presencia, arruinaría la atmosfera entre Enma y Mitzi, ustedes me entienden…bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora a contestar review (Bianchi esta triste han bajado los review T_T):

**Tsukiomy JK:** Oye Tsuki-chan eso no se vale…pero bueno, espero lo hayas leído todo y este capi también te haya gustado ^^

**Debby.K: **Hay te entiendo Debby-chan lo se, lo se, pero tranquila ya veras que será muy fuerte mi hermanito ^^, por cierto que te pareció el capi? Espero te haya gustado ufff mi primer record el escribir tanto wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Mizuki-chan24:** jajaja Domo arigato, bueno si supieras es el capi 14 y eso lo tenia planeado desde que escribí el capi 01 ¿Te imaginas todo lo que espere para esa escena? Bueno y espero este capi también haya cumplido las expectativas ya que realmente fue uno de los mas largos que he escrito hasta ahora, bueno si mas vale tarde que nunca, siempre un review es bienvenido ^^

**pinkus-pyon**

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	16. Reminiscencia Preguntas Tsuna y Reborn

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería así, bueno no tanto pero si ^^u)

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], Hablan personajes del recuerdo_** _xxx_**_ , yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

Algunas canciones para la primera parte: (youtube)

watch?v=Arx9g8vnXag Amor Inmortal "Chayane"

watch?v=cyblSDoRRxg Hoy "Gloria Stefan"

watch?v=pGFZTg1DKcI La esperanza debida "La oreja de van gogh"

watch?v=d-8E68InJ-Y&feature=related Mariposa "La oreja de van gogh"

**Capítulo 16: Reminiscencia: "Las Preguntas de Tsuna y Reborn".**

Todos habían llegado a casa, la pelinegra llegó mas deslumbrante que nunca, el castaño cada vez que la miraba se sonrojaba, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba por ella, Enma y Alexandria se veían muy felices juntos, pero había algo que lo agobiaba, era como un tic-tac que escuchaba en su mente, sentía que era un pregunta, para la chica pero no quería hacerla, creía que si se enteraba sufriría mucho, así que dejó esos pensamientos a un lado. La peli rosa estaba colocando unas cosas en la sala y el hitman estaba sentado allí.

_Parece que tu primer día de clases fue espléndido Ali…_

En ese momento la pelinegra se sonrojo, volteo al ver a la hitman con su sonrisa cálida y ella también le brindo una sonrisa.

_Bianchi-san, si mi día fue maravilloso, el mejor en mucho tiempo…_

_Jajaja, ya veo, muy bien por ti, bueno vamos ya casi esta lista la cena mamá preparó algo delicioso_

_Si…_

Luego de comer y conversar un rato, cada quien fue a realizar los deberes de la escuela, antes de retirarse todos a dormir, el castaño llamó a la chica, necesitaba conversar con ella.

_Mitzi-chan quería decirte que Reborn esta de acuerdo en el entrenamiento y que lo mas recomendable es que fuese luego de las clases, ya que mañana solo tendremos medio turno, le diré a mamá que prepare unos onigiris ya que estaremos un buen tiempo en el bosque_

_Claro Tsuna, aunque siento que tienes muchas preguntas para mi o en pocas palabras quieres preguntarme algo pero lo estas reprimiendo, hagamos algo, te prometo que mañana responderé alguna de tus dudas y las de Reborn –san ¿Ok!?_

El castaño se sonrojó, había sido descubierto, pero igual asintió y los dos se fueron a dormir. La pelinegra se encontraba en su futon, suspiraba cada cierto tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos, en eso la peli rosa logró escucharla.

_Vaya pequeña, incluso fue capaz de quitarte el sueño_

_!Eh¡…!Ah¡…Yo…Discúlpame Bianchi-san, por mi culpa te despertaste _

_Tranquila ¿Quieres que charlemos un rato?…_

_Si…_

Las chicas se fueron hasta la cocina, de alguna forma es el lugar mas cómodo de la casa.

_!Toma¡ Un poco de té de jazmín_

_Gracias Bianchi-san…_

_Y Bien ¿Cómo se llama él?_

_B-Bueno….El es Enma Kozato, décimo líder de la Familia Shimon_

_¿Enserio?..._

La peli rosa se quedo sin palabras, realmente la ingenuidad del pelirrojo la había cautivado.

_N-No es eso Bianchi-san…¿Cómo te lo explico?…_

Era cierto la pelinegra podía leer los pensamientos, sin embargo la chica siguió explicando.

_Cuando yo aún vivía, conocí a Cozart Shimon, yo realmente lo amaba_

_¿El primer líder de los Shimons?_

_Así es…_

_Entonces ¿Enma es la reencarnación de Cozart?_

_No, no lo es, y, aunque me duela los humanos no pueden reencarnar tanto, pero lo que paso fue que el mismo Cozart se negó a reencarnar, solo fue su promesa lo que trascendió a través de los siglos, hasta alcanzarme y tener una oportunidad…_

La pelinegra soltó unas lágrimas, las cuales limpiaba por pena ante su amiga, esta comprendió, saco un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a la chica.

_G-Gracias Bianchi-san y discúlpame…_

_No hay nada que disculpar, es bueno desahogar las penas con alguien_

_Si…Bueno la verdad es que extraño mucho a Cozart, pero el me mostró que debía de ser fuerte y seguir adelante por el camino que yo elegí, confiando de que algún día su amor me alcanzaría y aunque no fue el mismo, sus sentimientos si lo lograron_

_Entonces Tu amas a Enma, no solo por que se parece a él físicamente sino porque los sentimientos que alberga son solo para ti_

_Se que suena extraño, repentino y hasta absurdo, pero fue una promesa, me siento muy feliz ya que la soledad se había vuelto mi leal compañera, solo sus recuerdos, los pocos y los mas maravillosos fueron mi consuelo…Bianchi-san, solo me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a su promesa, era mi única luz en esa densa y eterna oscuridad_

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de las grisáceas orbes, las cuales reflejaban dolor y miedo, la peli rosa entendía a la pequeña, había renunciado a todo por el único fin de ayudar a su familia, era normal que al encontrarse con el pelirrojo sus sentimientos y los de su gran amor emergieran, Enma, era el descendiente de la persona que juró que jamás la olvidaría, se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a la chica, con voz suave la reconfortó.

_No tienes por que dudar Ali, soy de las que piensan que el poder del amor todo lo puede, así que arriba ese animo y disfruta de tu tiempo junto a Enma, recuerda el también te ama y eso es lo único que importa_

_Gracias Bianchi-san, prometo jamás poner en duda el poder del amor, siempre seguiré adelante, por que él esta a mi lado y ya no hay nada por que temer_

_Así se habla pequeña... Ahora termina tu té para que vayamos a descansar, mañana tienes escuela_

_Si…_

Así las chicas terminaron su bebida y se retiraron a la habitación a descansar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras Enma se paso todo el rato de la cena suspirando como quinceañera enamorada, los chicos por su parte lo bombardearon de preguntas, a las cuales el contestó tranquilamente, la única que se mantuvo al margen fue la Guardiana del Glacial. Al finalizar, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pero el pelirrojo fue detenido por la mayor.

_Enma ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_ Eh!...Adelheid-san…Si claro_

Los chicos fueron a la sala, allí ella tenia té y unos aperitivos. Tomaron asiento y allí la mayor comenzó a hablar un poco angustiada.

_Discúlpame no quiero ser insistente pero Enma ¿En verdad estas bien?_

El pelirrojo había notado el semblante de la guardiana desde que había llegado a la casa, la entendía, el había sufrido muchas recaídas y ella sabia todo lo que había sucedido, no era justo que él no le explicara nada.

_ Adelheid-san, perdóname tú a mí, he sido muy desconsiderado contigo, es cierto, te debo una explicación_

El pelirrojo bajo su cabeza en señal de disculpa, la mayor se puso nerviosa ante la acción del chico.

_!E-Espera¡ Enma no es para tanto yo…_

_No, es verdad, fuiste la única que supo lo que me sucedía, así que te contaré lo que me paso_

La guardiana no salía de su asombro, el chico si que había cambiado estos días, cambios para bien, se veía que tenia mas confianza en si mismo, ella se acomodó en el mueble para escuchar a su jefe.

_Bueno ¿Recuerdas la ultima recaída que sufrí en la cual ustedes entraron? _

_Si lo recuerdo…_

_Luego de lo ocurrido me quede en un lugar oscuro y después de escucharlo por tanto tiempo Cozart Shimon apareció ante mi, primero lo grité, estaba muy dolido, por todo lo que le había pasado a Alexandria, luego que me calmé, el me explicó que ella no había muerto, bueno no del todo, solo fue su cuerpo, ella se convirtió en la guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette y Terra, como un ser inmortal su existencia fue borrada de todos los archivos históricos para protegerla, hasta que estos poderes estuvieran en peligro y ella saliera a la luz_

_Entiendo hasta ese punto, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estas con ella en este momento?_

El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco, luego trato de cobrar la compostura, sin embargo a la mayor le divirtió un poco verlo en ese estado cada vez que la chica era mencionada.

_Tal y como lo viste en la visión, Cozart y Alexandria se amaban, el le hizo una promesa de que su amor quedaría grabado en su corazón y alma, hasta la eternidad, bueno, Cozart hizo su vida pero jamás olvido su promesa, se…Negó a reencarnar y solo su amor por ella trascendió de generación en generación, hasta llegar a mi, el me dijo que su amor por ella era mío y mi momento de encontrarme con ella por fin había llegado, que si tenia dudas, al verla estas desaparecerían y quieres que te diga la verdad, eso mismo ocurrió, al verla, frente a mi, escucharla, lo supe, supe que la amaba_

_Es increíble, y dime ¿Ella corresponde tus sentimientos?_

_Así es, lo juro Adelheid-san, daría mi vida por protegerla, jamás me había sentido así, con ella a mi lado siento que puedo hacer todo_

_Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti, sabes que mi deseo es que recuperes tu felicidad, moriría por ello pequeño, juré protegerte y lo haré_

El pelirrojo recordó de como sus padres le brindaban tanto afecto y a su pequeña hermana, era tan feliz solo el recordar el como murieron protegiéndolo, sintió que no soportaría perder a otro ser querido, se abalanzó a la guardiana, esta aceptó el abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

_ Adelheid-san, tú y los chicos son mi amada familia, seré mas fuerte para protegerlos, de esa forma nadie tendrá que sufrir mas, también lo haré por Alexandria, por que tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos y disfrutar juntos de la vida_

_Así es pequeño, disfruta al máximo junto a tus amigos, familia y tu verdadero amor…_

_Gracias Adelheid-san…pero…_

_Tranquilo será un secreto entre tu y yo…_

_Si…_

Contesto alegre el joven jefe de los Shimon, se sentía muy feliz de que su familia le apoyara. Luego de hablar de otras cosas, decidieron que ya era hora de acostarse, ya que mañana habría escuela.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó sin problemas, cada quien se levantó temprano, desayunaron animadamente (y por algún milagro del cielo sin desastre de comida ¬¬…Bueno no tanto ^^u) luego todos se fueron a la escuela, como siempre en el camino se encontraron a Yamamoto y a Gokudera y como al destino le gusta gastar bromas, mas adelante se encontraron a los Shimon.

Esta en demás decir que cuando el pelirrojo y la pelinegra se vieron, corrieron y se abrazaron como si hubiese sido mucho tiempo el de no verse, además del dulce beso de buenos días, este le valió de muchos gritos, piropos y protestas de los presentes, aunque en el fondo se morían por gritar, ya que en verdad era una escena de lo mas tierna y romántica. Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron hasta la escuela, allí tuvieron que soltarse, ya que serian mordidos hasta la muerte por el prefecto, sin embargo siguieron su marcha juntos hasta que cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Mamá…_

_Si….Dime Reborn-kun_

_Prepara unos obentos…Tsuna y Alexandria tienen practicas después de clases_

_Ah claro hare algo ligero_

_Gracias mamá_

_No, gracias a ti por cuidar de nosotros Reborn-kun_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Las clases pasaron con toda normalidad, pero el grupo del castaño solo tenía actividades escolares hasta el mediodía. Alexandria y Enma conversaron un rato y le explico de que debía irse con el castaño debido al régimen de entrenamiento a los guardianes de la Familia Vongola, prometieron hablarse por teléfono en la noche. Buscaron al grupo del castaño que estaban reunidos en la azotea almorzando.

_Tsuna disculpa la tardanza_

_Tranquila, le explicaba a los chicos que nosotros estaremos ocupados en la tarde_

_Décimo, Ali-san hasta mañana_

_Si chicos, hasta mañana_

_Nos vemos mañana Tsuna-kun_

Así todos se marcharon, la pelinegra y el castaño caminaban rumbo al bosque donde Reborn los estaba esperando, sin embargo, como todos conocen al sucesor de Vongola, este trataba de saber si la pelinegra estaba cómoda, en ese momento escucho reír a la pelinegra, siempre olvidaba que ella podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

_Jajaja claro que estoy muy bien…_

_B-Bueno quiero decir ¿Cómo te sientes viviendo con nosotros? Es que no quiero ser inoportuno, solo me preocupo por ti_

_De verdad que te pareces a mi hermano, siempre preocupándote por los demás, que por ti mismo, pero te diré, me siento muy bien, es como si nunca me hubiese ido de casa, cuando mi hermano Giotto y los chicos estaban allí, encontré a mi eterno amor…En pocas palabras me siento completa_

El castaño la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta, la sonrisa de la pelinegra trasmitía esa felicidad, el también lo hizo y asintió a lo dicho por la chica, luego de caminar un poco mas, llegaron a los linderos del bosque, se adentraron y adelante en un claro estaba sobre la roca sentado el arcobaleno.

_!Ciaossu¡…¿Cómo les fue en las clases?_

_!Ciaossu! Reborn-san, bien es divertido estudiar junto a los chicos_

_Reborn…_

_Bien, Alexandria ¿De que manera vas a proceder con el entrenamiento de Tsuna?_

_Bueno será de dos pasos: Primero; deberá tener total dominio de las llamas, de esta forma evitará el cansancio y la presión extrema en la cual es expuesto su cuerpo…Segundo; Será utilizar las intensas llamas junto a tus técnicas, luego vamos a practicar las nuevas, que son 2 las cuales se han sumado a tu repertorio_

_¿Nuevas Técnicas?

_Si, para ser mas exacto, una ofensiva y una defensiva, estos al sincronizarlos con tus nuevas llamas no tendrás rival, pero eso es lo de menos, vamos a seguir con lo básico, el manejo de tus llamas nuevas_

Tanto el castaño como el arcobaleno asintieron a lo dicho, ella también lo hizo, después el hitman disparó al castaño y este paso a híper modo ultima voluntad, la pelinegra lo miró unos momentos y rio en sus adentros.

__"Hermano, realmente se parece a ti"__

_Bien tengamos un pequeño combate, atácame con el X-BURNER con tus llamas normales, para el segundo ataque trata de usar las llamas nuevas_

_¿Estarás bien?..._

_!Claro¡ no por nada me llamaban la flor silvestre_

En ese momento su risueño rostro cambio a una careta de seriedad, se sentía la tensión y sed de sangre, jamás espero que ella fuese así, incluso el arcobaleno se puso alerta. Ella cambio de aspecto (su ropa) de su uniforme escolar, paso a un pantalón negro de cuero pegado a su cuerpo, una blusa blanca con un chaleco del mismo material del pantalón, su cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta alta. A partir de ese momento desplegó un báculo, el cual poseía siete piedras de siete colores, incrustadas en la punta superior representando un elemento, encendiendo uno que es tan peligroso como la misma llama del cielo, las llamas de tormenta.

_Muy bien Tsuna ¡A pelear¡_

El grito dio comienzo al entrenamiento (será la batalla sin tregua contra el pobre Tsu-chan) El hitman tomó asiento, eso le había parecido impactante, que esa pequeña cambiara tanto, pero luego mostro esa sonrisa ladina, esa de las que no prometen nada, nada bueno.

__"Muy bien, esto será muy divertido, el ver como esta chica logrará mejorar las llamas de Dame-Tsuna en poco tiempo, aunque debo asegurarme de algo"__

En pleno enfrentamiento, la chica habría escuchado, el pensamiento del arcobaleno, eso le molestó, sabia que el castaño le guardaba mucho afecto y este aunque a veces no lo demostrara abiertamente también lo sentía, lo que no le gustaba era que en estos casos el subestimara al castaño, era un ser justo, que jamás abusaría de su poder contra lo mas débiles, era parecido a su hermano, bueno portaba su sangre, era normal esa nostalgia. En sus divagaciones se descuido y el castaño le asestó un golpe a un costado, nada grave cabe decir, no nada de lo cual ella se recuperara de inmediato.

_Muy bien Tsuna, ahora que esta más estable usa tus nuevas llamas y trata de dispararme con el X-BURNER, no te preocupes yo tengo varios escudos los cuales me protegerán del ataque y además, yo no puedo morir, recuérdalo_

_Bien…_

El castaño asintió, cuando expulsó las llamas sintió un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, la pelinegra sabia que era muy pronto, pero sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y aun no terminaba con todos los guardianes, se acercaba la batalla y el décimo debía estar preparado. Ella se acercó a él y le dio nuevas instrucciones.

_Se que es duro Tsuna, pero necesitas activar el X-BURNER no debes usar mucha potencia, es mientras te acostumbras, debes dispararme, te recuerdo, yo no puedo morir, sin embargo fuertes golpes con llamas solo me debilitan y debo descansar un poco para recuperarme…hagamos algo si es muy peligroso la esquivare ¿Qué dices?_

_Ugh…E-Estas segura de ello, estas llamas son muy fuertes…_

_Pero recuerda, son tus llamas y la mejor estrategia para controlarlas es usándolas por medio de tu intuición, trata de atacarme y deja que tus corazonadas te digan que hacer…_

_Bien lo intentaré…_

Así la pelinegra se retiró lo suficiente y ocupo sus llamas principales, aunque por precaución las recubrió con sólidas llamas de Rayo, para una mejor resistencia.

_Estoy lista, cuando quieras Tsuna_

_Operación X…_

__!Recibido Jefe¡…Iniciando secuencia de X-BURNER ….La llamas de la derecha, la llama débil se esta estabilizando a 700.000 FV (Fiamma Voltege)…La llama de la izquierda, comienza a acumular la llama fuerte, esta cargando la energía de los Gloves X…Objetivo localizado, la presión de la llama derecha vuelve a aumentar 750.000, 780.000, 800.000 FV…La llama de la izquierda esta creciendo 750.000, 780.000, 800.000 FV sistema en Simetría, preparado para el lanzamiento__

_Estoy lista Tsuna…Hazlo_

La pelinegra había creado una especie de escudo, sin embargo, ella iba a lanzar una ofensiva, contra el castaño a pesar de poseer el escudo, el arcobaleno estaba impresionado y también de que la calibración del X-BURNER había superado en etapa normal los 800.000 Fianmma Voltege.

**_X-BURNER…_**

**_LANCIA FULMINE DI CIELO…_**

Los dos poderes chocaron, se podría decir que en fuerza y resistencia estaban en iguales condiciones, considerando que las llamas del rayo son bastantes durables, de un momento a otro el **X-BURNER** del castaño le estaba ganando terreno a la **LANCIA FULMINE D´CIELO** de la pelinegra, esta agrego las activas llamas del sol, para darle impulso a su ataque, ese impulso si que lo hizo retroceder, pero un sentimiento arremetió como un rayo a la pelinegra y al hitman, estos se pusieron alerta, advertía peligro a su alrededor, miraban a todos lados y volvían a parar donde estaba el castaño, no se enteraron en que momento había invocado a Natsu, los ataques se neutralizaron y se levantó una cortina de humo, el arcobaleno se posicionó al lado de la pelinegra y comenzaron a llamar al chico.

_!Tsuna¡ ¿Te encuentras bien?..._

_!Tsuna¡…responde…_

Nuevamente los invadió la sensación de peligro a su alrededor, hasta que comenzó a aclarar el humo y después de unos segundos la voz del castaño.

_Uhg!…Natsu…Nuovo Cambio Forma…_

_¿Que?...¿Como?..._

_!Tsuna no detente¡…._

La pelinegra se transformó en la bestia e inmediatamente corrió hacia el castaño, mientras que el pequeño león se transformaba en una masa de llamas de tipo cielo (recuerden la primera aparición de Natsu en el Anime y se salió de control). Ella tomó una velocidad y sin piedad embistió al castaño y al espíritu del león, enviándolo a un montículo de rocas. El arcobaleno solo vio horrorizado todo lo acontecido. La bestia cambio de forma volviendo a ser la chica.

_!Tsuna¡…._

Gritó alarmada y junto al arcobaleno corrieron a auxiliarlo.

_Alexandria ¿Por qué lo atacaste de eso modo?_

_El no debe hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero me preocupa, lo golpee muy fuerte no medí mi fuerza, lo siento…_

Decía asustada la chica, el otro chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación. Llegaron donde estaba el chico, el león había regresado al Vongola Gear, en cambio el castaño sangraba al parecer un golpe en la cabeza y el se agarraba el costado, posiblemente unas costillas fracturadas, estaba recostado en unas rocas grandes que se quebraron por el impacto y había salido del híper modo.

_!Tsuna¡ lo siento, en verdad lo siento, ya te curo tus heridas…_

_Tsuna ¿Estas bien?_

_E-Estoy b-bien…_

_!Claro que no¡…Es mi culpa, no debí hacer eso tan bruscamente, ven aquí…_

Lo acomodó en su regazo con cuidado y liberó una considerable porción de llamas tipo Cielo mezcladas con llamas de tipo Sol. El castaño se sonrojo, pero al sentir las llamas en todo su cuerpo se relajó, ya que ese horrible dolor estaba desapareciendo. El arcobaleno retomo la plática con la chica.

_Alexandria te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Por qué atacaste así a Tsuna?_

La pelinegra no quería hablar, aunque después de todo este desastre no tenía opción, ya que todo tuvo un desenlace catastrófico.

_Verán no solo habían los ataques, también había un nuevo cambio forma, el cual es debido a tu Vongola Gear y a tus nuevas llamas_

_Mitzi ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Lo siento, pero incluso controlando las llamas esa transformación es peligrosa, esta te une con tu espíritu, el león del cielo, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva es como una fusión de sus conciencias y la parte salvaje de Natsu es la que toma el control del cuerpo_

_O sea me ¿vuelvo salvaje?_

_No solo eso, tu cuerpo se transforma en el verdadero León del Cielo o la forma adulta de Natsu_

_¿Me trasformo en Natsu?_

El peligro se basa en que tu conciencia se pierde y no distinguirías entre amigos y enemigos, solo ocurrirá cuando tu rabia llegue a los limites o te veas acorralado, es tu ultima carta para ganar o escapar, pero es un arma de doble filo, incluso tu mismo resultarías herido_

_N-No puede ser…_

_Tsuna cálmate…_

_Pero…_

_Lo siento Tsuna, no quería asustarte o preocuparte, solo quería que perfeccionaras el uso de las llamas y dependieras solo de eso, te hablaría de ello pero cuando de verdad creyera que estabas listo, Tsuna en verdad lo siento_

La pelinegra bajo su rostro, el castaño vio como en sus ojos se reflejaba el arrepentimiento y la pena, eso lo hizo sentir culpable, el arcobaleno entendió el porque había ocultado el asunto, sin embargo era de cuidado la situación.

_No te sientas mal Alexandria, el solo debe entrenar para no dejar dominarse por la bestia y listo, no es algo que no tenga solución_

_Reborn-san…_

_Así es Mitzi, entrenaré duro para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, lo prometo_

La chica los miró y volvió aquella radiante sonrisa, asintiendo a lo dicho, luego tomo la palabra.

_Bien, se que ustedes tienen dudas, así que pueden empezar, ya que prometí responder sus preguntas_

_Es verdad…B-Bueno antes que nada ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la Familia Vongola?_

_Bueno eso se remonta a 400 años atrás…

_**::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

_[En cuanto a mi familia, mi madre, era joven Duquesa de Milán, mi padre un joven humilde, se enamoraron y desafiando al destino por su gran amor huyeron, rompiendo las cadenas de la clase social, que según estas prohíben estar juntos, se escondieron por un par de años, hasta que la inquisidora búsqueda de la Duquesa ceso, luego naci yo, una vez calmada la situación, nos fuimos a la ciudad de Sicilia, mi padre tenia un contacto allí. Una vez establecidos ya conocíamos al círculo social, fue en ese entonces que conocí a Giotto y a G, solo éramos unos niños, yo tenia 10 años, Giotto y G tenían 12 años, nos hicimos amigos inseparables, a escondidas de nuestros padres íbamos de aventura en aventura, fue muy divertida nuestra infancia. Un par de años después todo acabo con la llegada de la Guerra y el descuido de la protección interna del país, dio lugar a muchos saqueos, fue allí cuando el padre de Giotto, mi padre, el de G y muchos otros, se unieron, tomando sus armas, salieron a las calles a la defensa de los ciudadanos que no podían protegerse, al cabo de uno meses la ciudad era segura, la colaboración con la policía había dado excelentes resultados, se ganaron el favoritismo de muchos, pero no todo era felicidad, de eso me di cuenta la noche que le toco al grupo de mi padre y el padre de Giotto cumplir su redada, algo salió mal y cuando el padre de Giotto iba a recibir un disparo, mi padre lo hizo en su lugar, antes de morir le hizo prometer que me protegerían a mi madre y a mi, cuando nos enteramos de la noticia, estábamos devastadas, aun mas mi madre, ella enfermo casi de inmediato y al cabo de unos meses ella descansaba al lado de mi padre en el cementerio, quedándome completamente sola, fue allí donde el padre de Giotto me adopto] _

_**::::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

_Ya veo, lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar algo tan triste_

_No te preocupes, mientras vivieron me dieron mucho amor, incluso después de su partida mi nueva familia jamás permitió que me volviera a sentir sola_

Ahora le tocaba al arcobaleno, el cual había permanecido callado todo el rato.

_Alexandria aun tengo dudas acerca de lo que comentaste cuando aun estábamos en Italia, sobre el sujeto que Vigilabas ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Si lo recuerdo…_

_Si aunque ese sujeto se ha mantenido tranquilo, sin embargo es preocupante, ya que de cierta forma, ese sujeto no envejece_

_¿Como fue que dijiste que se llamaba?_

_Ryou Haptsim, bueno les diré, ni siquiera estoy segura si ese sea su verdadero nombre, aunque…_

_¿Aunque?..._

Dijeron al unísono los presentes, ella los miró y luego miro al paisaje que los rodeaba.

_Tal vez no me crean, pero siento que ya lo conozco desde los tiempos cuando yo aun era humana_

_**::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

_[Estaba en una de las tantas fiestas de la aristocracia, Giotto y G me acompañaban, luego ellos fueron por unas bebidas, en ese momento que me había quedado sola ese sujeto llegó, no me agradó para nada, era un joven de unos 25 años, su piel era blanca, cabello rojo, largo y lacio, sus ojos azules oscuros parecían zafiros, pero en ellos reflejaban algo mas allá de la malicia, reflejaban sadismo, era sofocante estar a su lado, pero no tenia otra alternativa, estaba sola y debía aguantarme las ganas de salir de allí] _

__Mucho gusto, soy Flavio Luponnetti, es un placer conocer a la hija de los valientes "Vigilantes" su padre junto a los demás son un gran ejemplo__

__M-Mucho gusto joven Flavio, si realmente es un trabajo peligroso, pero eso ha mantenido la seguridad de todos en la ciudad__

__Es cierto, la armada se encarga de la guerra, descuidando la seguridad interna__

__Asi es…__

_[Yo miraba donde estaba mi hermano y G, los cuales estaban hablando con unas doncellas]_

__"Hermano apresúrate, por favor"__

__Bueno mi estimada señorita…__

__Alexandria…__

__Señorita Alexandria, ha sido todo un honor el estar ante su presencia__

_[Cuando tomó mi mano y la beso, sentí como si hubiese estado rodeada de hambrientos lobos, fue como si en ese preciso momento fuese a morir, él se retiró, mi hermano por fin llego hasta donde me encontraba junto a G]_

__Mitzi mira…__

__!Hermano por favor sácame de aquí¡ ¡Rápido¡__

__¿Pero que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas tan pálida?__

__Si Ali ¿Qué rayos pasó?__

_[Solo cuando deje escapar unas lágrimas, fue que ellos reaccionaron, tomándome de la mano salimos del salón, fuimos hasta el estudio, allí me abalancé sobre mi hermano, estaba muy asustada]_

__Pequeña ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?__

__Pensé…Pensé que iba a morir, ese hombre, le tengo mucho miedo hermano__

__Tranquila pequeña aquí estoy, tu hermano no dejara que nada malo te pase__

__Giotto ese sujeto es…__

__Si lo se G, por favor amigo vigila la entrada…__

__Bien…__

_[G se quedó fuera del estudio, mientras yo estaba sentada en el diván con mi hermano tratando de calmarme]_

__Mitzi, te entiendo, ese hombre tampoco me agrada, sin embargo es un comerciante muy importante para papá, es por ello que no he hecho el empeño que se deshaga de él__

__Hermano…Lo siento, no quería arruinar la fiesta, se que te estabas divirtiendo en grande con G__

__!P-Pero que cosas dices Mitzi¡ Primero, Segundo, Tercero, siempre serás tu, los demás pueden esperar…__

_[Recuerdo cada palabra, cada silaba, y la sinceridad en cada una de ellas, me sentía tan feliz, tan segura con él, los dos sonreímos pícaramente, luego retornamos a la fiesta, eso si, estaba con mi hermano y G, que jamás me dejaron sola]_

_**::::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

_Reborn-san, realmente pienso que ese sujeto viene de la misma familia o es el, ya que luego de este acontecimiento, mi padre "el padre de Giotto" fue asesinado y a ese sujeto jamás volvimos a verlo_

_Entiendo, seria bueno seguirle la pista a ese sujeto, para saber más de él_

_No Reborn-san…En este momento la prioridad es que tanto los Guardianes Vongola como los Guardianes Shimon se vuelvan mas fuertes, no lo olvide, ellos saben mas de nosotros que nosotros de ellos…Le pediré discreción con el tema, ahora…_

Los dos miraron que el castaño dormía plácidamente, sus heridas estaban cerradas, aunque siempre ocurría lo mismo que cuando se encontraron por primera vez, el recargar llamas relaja el cuerpo, la pelinegra rio pícaramente.

_Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…_

_Es solo un flojo…_

_Jajaja…Reborn-san el tenia otra pregunta para mi, solo que por miedo no se atrevió_

_De que se trata…_

_Bueno, la verdad es que el se preguntaba, que si yo me quedaría siempre con ustedes, el me ve muy feliz, se preocupa de que nada me falte, pero se que le te lo preguntara a ti…_

_¿Y?..._

_¿Reborn-san?_

_¿Te quedaras con nosotros?_

_La verdad…No lo se…_

Contestó algo triste la pelinegra.

_¿No lo sabes?..._

_Ya no poseo un cuerpo humano, soy un ser que ha sido forzado a vivir por siglos, protegiendo el Tri-Ni-Sette, si algún día mi tarea llegara a culminar, solo esperaría a que mi alma fuera liberada y pueda reunirme con mis seres queridos_

_¿Que pasará con Enma? ¿Lo dejaras después de haberlo encontrado?_

_Yo…yo en verdad lo amo, no quiero que sufra mas por mi culpa…Borrare todos sus recuerdos de mi, aunque su amor permanezca en su corazón, no recordara haberse encontrado conmigo alguna vez_

_¿No crees que ese método será aun mas doloroso?_

La pelinegra comenzó a desesperarse, su mente era todo un conflicto, en cambio el arcobaleno la miraba meditando cada acción, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero era necesario, dentro de él, quería que la chica se quedara, que no vagara mas, como el mismo lo hacia en ese momento, como un ser caminante fuera de tiempo, ella no merecía eso.

_Pero…¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Entiendo el porque mi alumno estaba preocupado y preguntaba al respecto de tu felicidad, déjame hablar con el viejo Talboth, debe tener mas información al respecto, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, solo quiero verificar esto mas a fondo_

La chica cambio su triste semblante por uno mas alegre y asintió.

_Debo irme ahora ¿Estarás bien con Tsuna?_

_Si no te preocupes Reborn-san_

El arcobaleno se retiro del lugar, la pelinegra lo vio marcharse, luego miró al castaño que descansaba pacíficamente en su regazo, ella acariciaba su rebelde y suave cabello con parsimonia para luego pronunciar unas palabras.

_Tsuna, espero tengas un sueño tranquilo, ya que el entrenamiento se intensificará y …Gracias por preocuparte por mi felicidad, de verdad deseo quedarme a su lado, creí perder la esperanza de lograr tal hazaña, ahora es diferente y es todo por que tu crees en mi, en que yo puedo hacerlo_

La pelinegra observaba el paisaje, tal vez no era su tierra natal, pero si que era hermoso y tranquilo. Luego de unas horas el castaño despertó, muy apenado por quedarse dormido en el entrenamiento, sin embargo notó el buen humor de la chica, cosa que también lo calmó.

_Mitzi ¿seguiremos con el entrenamiento de las nuevas llamas?_

_Así es, pero debemos trabajar tu resistencia mental ya que ese fue tu fallo en el entrenamiento_

_¿Mi resistencia mental?_

_Si, verás, al verte amenazado o arrinconado, poco a poco te vas entregando a tu instinto de supervivencia, eso no esta bien, ya que al compartir tu corazón con tu compañero el león del cielo, son sus instintos salvajes los que entran en acción, y, a pesar que también eres tu, esa parte salvaje es la que toma el control, eso es peligroso, ya que atacarías a tu propia familia, es por ello que debes aprender a controlarlo, si lo logras, puedes pasar al Nuovo Cambio Forma: Modo Besta sin problemas.

_¿Ese es el nuevo cambio forma de Natsu?_

_Se podría decir de los 2, ya que los primeros cambio forma, son herramientas y escudo, en cambio, este cambio forma te transforma a ti también, tranquilo, solo seria en caso de extrema emergencia, del resto puedes usar el X-BURNER y el X-X, también esta la súper velocidad, tu súper intuición, para mi eso es suficiente por ahora, lo de la transformación quedara de ultimo ¿Si?_

_Bien…Retornemos al entrenamiento de las llamas_

_Si…_

Ella volvió a encender sus llamas y volvieron al entrenamiento. Reborn, Bianchi y Fuuta regresaron a Italia, mientras que los chicos seguían entrenando todas las tardes, a veces al castaño le entristecía que Alexandria no pudiera reunirse con Enma, pero en ese poco tiempo ellos eran muy felices y eso fue suficiente para ella y para el.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Nee Nee I-Pin vamos a jugar…_

_¿Que vamos a jugar Lambo?…_

_Eto… a las escondidas_

_Veo que se divierten…_

_Ali-san buenas tardes_

_Ali vamos a jugar, Tsuna esta dormido y Fuuta salió con Bianchi_

_Bien vamos…_

_Gracias Ali-chan, la verdad es que cuando Bianchi, Fuuta y Reborn se marcharon a Italia, los pequeños están más desanimados_

_Tranquila mamá, Tsuna esta cansado, ya que se ha esforzado mucho en sus estudios, así que yo jugare con los niños_

_Es cierto Tsu-kun me ha dejado asombrada con su mejora, consiguió un 90 en Matemáticas, eso si que fue sorprendente_

Era cierto, además del entrenamiento, venían las tutorías, Reborn se había marchado y ella debía velar por los estudios del castaño, lo que le impresionaba era la facilidad con la que el castaño entendía las actividades escolares, solo debía explicarle por pasos y con calma, además en su salón jamás se volvió a escuchar el apodo "Dame-Tsuna" solo Tsuna, el salir de ese estancado estado era un gran progreso. Pero eso sumado al entrenamiento definitivamente lo dejaba agotado, es por eso que la pelinegra se encargaba de ayudar en los que haceres de la casa y de cuidar a los niños, era divertido, luego de venir de una familia llena de sirvientes jamás había cocinado o lavado ropa.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado 3 semanas, en las cuales el castaño entrenaba diario, logró dominar por completo las llamas sin agotarse, todas sus técnicas estaban acopladas a las nuevas llamas, incluso su defensa y su ataque (las nuevas) luego logró una forma de llegar al nuevo cambio forma, sin embargo estaba un poco inestable, es por ello que estaban dedicados únicamente a eso, esta demás que esta transformación era un secreto para los demás, no quería preocuparlos.

_Bien Tsuna, ya estamos listo, recuerda esta transformación solo puedes usarla en caso de emergencia y tus sentimientos son el gatillo para activarlas, cuando sientas la conciencia de tu compañero, trata de calmarlo y tu mismo guíalo durante la pelea ¿Entendiste?_

_Si Mitzi…Solo espero que todo salga bien esta vez_

_No te preocupes, si pasa algo te llevare a mi dimensión y allí te calmare_

_Muy bien aquí voy_

El castaño cerro sus ojos, paso a híper modo sin necesidad de las balas, ni las pastillas, ya su sello había sido retirado, luego se concentró en su compañero el cual estaba a su lado, en ese momento dijo en voz alta.

_Natsu Nuovo Cambio Forma: Modo Besta_

En ese momento Natsu se trasformó en la bestia de llamas mientras que Tsuna expulsaba el máximo de sus llamas (frente y ambas manos) luego la bestia saltó sobre el castaño y este quedó envuelto en una gran esfera de flamas del tipo Cielo, luego una enorme pata salió de la esfera a lo que esta desapareció dejo a la vista a un gran león el cual le doblaba el tamaño a ella en su modo bestia, tenía ornamentos metálicos en todas partes de su cuerpo, pero las más sobresalientes eran la de la cabeza que portaba el símbolo de Vongola como la Décima Generación, y en sus patas delanteras y traseras unas especies de brazaletes, su melena junto a sus patas y cola eran de llamas de última voluntad, sus ojos color naranja, no se veían a los imperturbables de Tsuna en híper modo y a los tiernos de Natsu, eran unos ojos cargados de fiereza, sin embargo en ese momento no eran de temer.

_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás?_

El gran felino se giró hacia ella, dio unos pasos y luego colapsó.

_!Tsuna¡…_

_L-Lo siento…Aun es muy duro, es difícil de controlar_

_Lo bueno es que mantienes el control, las primeras pruebas fueron catastróficas_

_S-Si es cierto, pero…_

El León comenzó a levantarse.

_Ya comienzo a comprender a Natsu, al principio me asustaba y mi parte consciente no respondía a sus sentimientos, después de tanto practicar, él y yo nos volvemos uno sin perder nuestras conciencias porque es mi compañero_

_Eso es bueno…Wuahh!...Ya estoy cansada ¿Nos vamos?_

_Si…_

El castaño volvió a la normalidad y Natsu al Vongola Gear, pero al comenzar a caminar el chico se detuvo abruptamente.

_Mitzi, ya casi lo olvido, nosotros perfeccionamos todos mis ataques y defensas, incluso el Modo Besta y el Pilastri Il Cielo, pero dijiste que eran nuevos una ofensiva y una defensiva, solo me enseñaste la defensiva y ¿la ofensiva?…_

La pelinegra se giró y sonrió pícaramente como si de una broma se tratara.

_Veras Tsuna…jejeje ese no puedo enseñártelo, así como por primera vez conseguiste el Punto Cero Avanzado: Primera Edición y Personalizado, ese ataque Ofensivo que al mismo tiempo es defensivo debes encontrarlo por ti mismo_

_Y ¿Por qué te ríes así? ¿Es muy obvio acaso?_

_Jajaja no para nada Tsuna, solo que…_

La pelinegra le estaba señalando algo en su cabeza.

_Tienes un ave en tu cabello_

_Hiiii!...Pero ¿Cómo?_

__"A lo que me recuerda, ahora será el turno del chico problemático, el prefecto y Guardián Vongola de la Nube Hibari Kyoya"_ _

Pensó la chica mientras veía divertida en como el castaño trataba de quitarse el ave de su cabeza.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo sexto capítulo, Mina-san Isashiburí aquí Bianchi les trae este capi cargado con algo de los chicos malos y el posible destino de la nueva parejita, además quiero anunciar que lanzaré un One-Shot 1896…Bueno es un título que sostengo pero aun no me convence "Amor Eterno" …de todas formas hay otros que también le quedaran mejor, así que pasen a mi profile, también habrán otras actualizaciones de mis fic, incluyendo el arreglo del capítulo 01 del fic El Águila y búsquenlo, no es la gran cosa pero mi primita linda me inspiró en eso, recuerden que mi estimada Kyoko-chan (Kyoko020394) ha publicado su nuevo fic, sería bueno que se pasaran a verlo está muy chida su idea, es por eso que le presto una mano,. Cerrando eso el próximo capítulo será un especial, donde las chicas saldrán al festival y conversaran sobre los chicos y las nuevas parejas…bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora a contestar review (Bianchi esta triste han bajado los review T_T):

**Diaspora 66:** Diaspora-sama Arigato Gozaimazu, usted sabe que siempre doy lo mejor de mí para hacer entretenido este fic ya que es la obra de mi vida ^^, y espero este capi también haya sido de su agrado, después del especial viene el chico que siempre nos quita el sueño Hibariiii! ^^. Aunque lo que en realidad espero mostrarle es la cuarta temporada es donde da inicio la guerra con nuestros chicos malos muhajajajajajaj, pero hay que esperar ya que faltan algunos ajustes.

**Mizuki-chan24: **jajajjaa Gomenasai Mizuki-chan veras, olvide por completo el capi donde Enma hacia su aparición y no podía agregar un capi, porque arruinaría la secuencia que llevaba, es por ello que lo hice estilo Flashback…y pues cómo pudiste ver aquí hay dudas de que Mitzi-chan se quede con Enma-chan, pero el buen Reborn siempre tiene un plan a la mano, así que esperemos que él consiga la manera de anclar a Mitzi a este mundo. Espero te haya gustado el capi y arigato por tu review ^^

**Guest "Shinji: **Nee nee, Shinji-chan sé que te deje con muchos ataques al corazón, pero veras tenia mis razones, recuerda Cozart hizo su vida, no me parecía justo que si ya el había sido feliz con otra persona volviera a aparecer para encontrarse con ella, recuerda Enma si es descendiente de Cozart, es por ello que carga con su promesa y obvio que ese amor también era suyo, ella cómo pudiste ver en este capi también lo sabía, y quería verlo, pero fue una promesa y el cumplió jamás olvidando a su gran amor, y por su sacrificio ella debía de sentir un poco de esa felicidad que se le fue negada, por cargar con la responsabilidad de la protección del Tri-Ni-Sette. B-Bueno eso de que te consigas rápido un novio, lo único que te puedo decir que si lo amas lo demás no importa (kyaaaaaaaaaa el poder del amor todo lo logra) es muy fuerte, confía en tu corazón él nunca te fallara ^^. Arigato por tus hermosos reviews ^^.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	17. Festividades: Especial

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería así, bueno no tanto pero si ^^u)

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], Hablan personajes del recuerdo_** _xxx_**_ , yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**N/A 1: **Mina-san Hontoni gomenasai, por asuntos personales me he mantenido lejos pero igual deseo que no abandonen la historia ya que prometo ponerme al corriente y cerrar de una vez por todas esta saga y por fin comience la guerra.

**Capítulo 17:**** Festividades:**** "Especial".**

Tsuna y Mitzi después de esa escena volvieron a casa a la hora de la cena.

_Estamos en casa_

_Oh! Bienvenidos chicos ¿Cómo les fue en sus practicas?_

Saludo enérgica la madre del castaño mientras salía de la cocina con Kyoko y Haru que tenían rato esperándolos.

_Jajaja bien mamá Tsuna ha mejorado mucho y hola ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Haru-chan!_

_Ali-san hola_

Saludaron al unísono mientras reían como si tramaran algo, cosa que noto de inmediato la pelinegra, ya que el castaño estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento.

_Tsuna ve a ducharte tu primero mientras yo hablo con las chicas en la sala_

_Esta bien Mitzi_

Nana regreso a la cocina y las chicas fueron a la sala donde estaba I-Pin esperándolas.

_Ali-san hola_

_Hola I-Pin-chan, muy bien ahora díganme que traman ya que definitivamente esa sonrisa solo significa que traman algo_

_jijijii bueno la verdad es…_

La Ojimiel fue interrumpida por la peli castaña oscura.

_Mañana comienza la semana de las Festividades aquí en la ciudad de Namimori y pues como tienes poco de haber llegado este es el mejor momento_

_¿Para que?_

_¿Como que para que? Pues para que mañana nos vayamos de compras, debes comprar tu kimono para el festival desu!_

_¿K-Kimono?_

_Siiiiii! Debe ser algo muy especial ya que será el recordatorio de otra festividad junto a todos los chicos, Tsuna-san siempre iba solo y después de tantas cosas ocurridas fuimos todos juntos a disfrutar del festival, ese fue un día maravilloso y nos gustaría que este año se repitiera otro día tan grato como ese_

La pelinegra vio como las chicas sonreían mientras la intentaban convencer de asistir al festival, se noto el aprecio hacia el castaño, aunque en realidad ella también lo sentía y al ser su primera vez en Japón no perdería la oportunidad de disfrutar de sus fiestas.

_Muy bien chicas ¿A que hora vamos mañana al centro?_

_Yey! Mañana pasaremos por ti a las 9 am ¿Que dices? _

_Y ¿Las clases?_

_Tranquila ayer dieron el aviso de que no habría clases por estos días…_

Las chicas se despidieron dejando a la pequeña hitman y a la pelinegra en el porche.

_Muy bien I-Pin-chan mañana iremos a comprar lindos trajes para disfrutar del festival, será al primero que asista_

_Sera muy divertido Ali-san_

_Bueno será mejor que tome un baño y nos acostemos ¿Vamos I-Pin-chan?_

_Si…Ah! Lo olvidaba, mañana Bianchi-san estará de regreso de Italia y creo que le escuche decir a Mamá que nos alcanzaría en la ciudad_

_¿Enserio? Que bien, a decir verdad ya empezaba a extrañar a Bianchi-san..._

Las chicas se fueron a arreglar y a descansar, mañana prometía ser un día maravilloso.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño estaba acostado, pensaba mucho en los retos que debían afrontar de ahora en adelante, sin embargo no podía abandonar la idea que la pelinegra había estado tan sola todo este tiempo, quería que ella riera junto a los demás.

__"Muy bien, ya todo está listo, las chicas arreglaron todo para que Mitzi participe en el festival, mañana promete ser un gran día para todos…__A__hora que lo pienso tengo entendido que el próximo en el entrenamiento será Hibari y no creo que coopere de buenas a primeras"__

_!Hiii¡…E-Es cierto Hibari-san no es tan fácil de convencer ¿Cómo se las arreglará Mitzi con él?_

Suspiro derrotado, sabía que ella era un ser poderoso, solo temía de qué manera reaccionaria el pelinegro, ya que es de los que las cosas son como él quiere y no accederá a las buenas, otra cosa que le había estado molestando estos últimos días, era ese mal presentimiento, poco a poco crecía y esa era posiblemente la alarma de que las cosas se pondrían peor, era por ello que quería que todos disfrutaran de la tranquilidad que aun reinaba porque, aunque suene pesimista, tenía el leve presentimiento de que alguien no regresaría con vida y eso en parte lo entristecía. Se dejó de vagar en sus pensamientos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, ya que aún era pesado para su cuerpo las transformaciones de Natsu, le provocaban mucha tensión.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó sin problemas, cada quien se levantó temprano como de costumbre, solo que esta vez la mesa estaba un poco mas sola, Fuuta, Bianchi y Reborn no estaban y se hacia notar en el animo de los mas pequeños.

_¡Ara! Buenos días Tsu-kun ¿Dormiste bien?_

_Buenos días.. si…_

_Buenos días Tsuna ¿Listo para ir de compras?_

_ ¿Eh?_

_Si debemos ir ahora mismo ya que no podemos perder mucho tiempo, las chicas dijeron que querían llegar al Kurama Hi Matsuri* pero en verdad quería ver el Jidai Matsuri* que será en el transcurso del día en Kyoto_

_!Hiii¡ es verdad hoy es 22 de Octubre los dos festivales son hoy, es verdad termina rápido allí…Mamá ve adelante con Lambo e I-Pin, te alcanzaremos en la parada mas cercana cuando compremos lo necesario_

_¡Ok¡_

_¡Yeyyyy! Festivales mamá quiero muchos dulces de Kyoto_

_Yo también mamá…_

_Muy bien pequeños, terminen sus alimentos y luego tomen lo necesario, llevare algunos o bentos para el viaje_

_¡Si!..._

Respondieron al unísono. Los mayores terminaron de comer y salieron toda prisa de la casa no sin antes decir un "Itekimas". Tenían prisa querían partir lo antes posible a Kyoto de manera que la pelinegra conociera las mejores zonas de Kyoto durante el Jidai Matsuri* y en la noche el famoso festival del fuego Kurama*, ese día prometía ser uno de los mejores de todos, ya que aunque sonara atemorizante hasta Hibari accedió ir, ellos estarían reunidos una vez mas y verían los maravillosos fuegos artificiales y las maravillosas danzas junto a los coloridos trajes, definitivamente seria un viaje para recordar.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Tsuna-kun, Ali-chan Aquí!..._

_Buenos días chicas…_

_¿Listos para las compras? _

_Si vamos...se hace tarde y no quiero perderme mucho de los festivales, mamá y los niños ya se adelantaron, al igual que los chicos solo Tsuna y yo nos quedamos para las compras y luego nosotros partiremos tras ellos_

_Muy bien_

Así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la zona comercial, las chicas ya tenían seleccionadas unas tiendas y empezaron con la misión "Kimono Kawaiii para Alexandria" Entraron a una que a pesar de estar abarrotada de gente todavía podías dar unos pasos y ver sus diseños, jalaron de su lado a la pelinegra y el castaño con mucho esfuerzo logro alcanzar un lugar donde pudo sentarse y esperar a que ellas salieran- Después de una hora las chicas regresaron y detrás de ella la pelinegra con un hermoso furisode* con tonos color rojo y rosado oscuro con un estampado bien elaborado de flores de sakuras las cuales iban perdiendo sus pétalos, y el obi era de color marrón, además que al parecer la tardanza fue por arreglar su cabello el cual fue recogido a media cola y una parte de el caía grácilmente por sus hombros, el castaño se sonrojo en verdad lucia hermosa y ella al escuchar su pensamiento se sonrojó mas.

_Tsuna-kun dinos ¿Qué tal se ve?_

_Mitzi luces muy hermosa con ese Furisode*_

_Gracias Tsuna y ¿Ustedes chicas?_

_Tranquila solo queríamos encontrar algo para ti ahora nosotras vamos por los nuestros pero para que Tsuna-kun no se quedara solo te preparamos a ti primero_

_Esta bien_

_Prometemos no tardar ya que los nuestros si están listos, nos arreglaremos para salir a la estación_

Asi la oji miel y la peli castaña oscura corrieron a los vestidores nuevamente, la pelinegra se sentó con cuidado al lado del castaño y comenzaron a conversar ya que ellas tardarían un poco.

_Dime Tsuna ¿Cómo te sientes? Se que estas agotado por el entrenamiento, pero sabes que no lo hago a propósito, se que tu sientes al igual que yo, algo terrible ocurrirá y en verdad no quería presionarte, han sido tantas cosas y han sucedido tan rápido que no te he considerado para nada, discúlpame_

El castaño suspiro, sabía que no era su culpa pero era algo que también lo mantenía muy tenso y a la final se sentía agotado.

_No te disculpes Mitzi, se que no es tu culpa, solo que no quiero que nadie sufra, que se sienta solo así como lo ha sido para ti todo este tiempo y en lo que fue un tiempo para mi_

_Tsuna…_

_Yo quiero que todos se diviertan hoy porque es una de las pocas veces cuando podemos estar relajados y …._

El castaño que veía desde el ventanal del local volvió su mirada a la pelinegra.

_Deseo que te diviertas como nunca, que disfrutes cada minuto junto a Enma para que poco a poco borres esos amargos recuerdos los cuales cargas a cuesta y no te dejan en paz_

Ella se quedo sin palabras y bajo sus ojos al suelo aun así siguió hablando.

_¿Lo sabias?..._

_Así es, a pesar de mostrar una gran sonrisa puedo verlo en tus ojos, el dolor es difícil de ocultar, esa es la razón por la cual Reborn aun no esta con nosotros…Mitzi_

El joven tomo sus manos y la miro de frente con una cálida sonrisa.

_Por favor confía en que Reborn encontrara la solución y no volverás a estar sola porque nosotros te necesitamos, Enma te necesita y tú a él_

Ella reafirmo el agarre de sus manos con el chico notándose el nerviosismo y la preocupación.

_Tsuna, yo lo sé, no hay nada que más desee en este momento que permanecer a su lado, ya no…ya no quiero sentir la soledad, es doloroso e insoportable, Tsuna por primera vez en 4 siglos tengo... miedo_

_Lo sé, es por eso que desde que llegamos a casa siempre estaba al pendiente de que nada te hiciera sentir sola o triste, incluso los chicos son más felices cuando estás aquí, es por eso que no debes preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien_

El la levanto y ella sonrió e el proceso, ya que las chicas estaban llegando con sus respectivos trajes, los cuales eran tan hermosos y delicados como el que portaba la pelinegra. Así todos salieron rumbo a la estación ya que los demás ya se habían adelantado al festival.

_Por cierto Tsuna-san ¿Dónde está tu Hakama desu!?_

_Ahh!...Mamá se llevó mi ropa me cambiare una vez estemos allá_

Llegaron rápidamente a la estación y de allí solo les tomaría 35 minutos, no estaban muy lejos de Kyoto así que iban con tiempo de sobra para que disfrutaran del festival durante el día y visitar algunos lugares.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_El décimo está demorando mucho, tal vez debería ir a buscarlo_

_Ma ma…Gokudera recuerda que iba a acompañar a las chicas con sus compras_

_Si vamos cabeza de pulpo no deben tardar las estaciones están relativamente cerca_

_!Cabeza de césped, estúpido del beisbol¡_

_Vamos Gokudera-kun Tsu-kun ya debe venir en camino, mientras busquemos buenos lugares para que Ali-chan vea más de cerca el desfile_

Todos los presentes asintieron, Hibari por su parte busco el lugar mas tranquilo y decidido tomar una siesta pero cumpliendo con las tradiciones estaba usando una Hakama de color morado, dándole un aire más serio asi como a su yo del futuro, en su cabeza llevaba una máscara de un Oni* y en su cintura un juego de Jitte* y Katana* en vez de sus preciadas tonfas, parecia todo un samurái del periodo Meijí. Al rato encontraron al grupo de Enma que estaban en un buen lugar, preguntaron por los demás pero ellos aún no llegaban, así que se pusieron a conversar entre ellos.

_Oye Enma ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?_

Pregunto el beisbolista ya que el pelirrojo solo le faltaba comerse las uñas, además su hakama era de color negro con rojo haciendo resaltar por mucho su pálida piel la cual se iba poniendo mas blanca a cada momento que pasaba.

_Y-Yamamoto-kun es que yo…_

_Takeshi solo esta nervioso por que muy pronto vera a la linda Alexandria en un hermoso Furisode de otoño_

Soltó sin mas el pervertido Guardián del Desierto de los Shimon, el nombrado casi se desmaya de lo avergonzado que estaba y el beisbolista soltó una risita al recordar que la chica que los acompaño desde Italia era su novia y verlos sonreír a los dos era agradable.

_Ma ma ya veras que muy pronto estarán aquí y podremos disfrutar del festival_

_Oye estúpido del beisbol, el único que disfrutara del festival será el décimo_

La Hakama del peliplata constaba de un color rojo escarlata con negro, su artículo de defensa era una lanza, mientras que el del beisbolista constaba de una azul medio con negro, su artículo de defensa era su fiel Vongola Gear colgado a su cuello, el boxeador portaba una en amarillo con negro, y su artículo era un juego de kunais, el pequeño Guardián del Rayo portaba uno negro con verde haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda (kyaaaa quiero abrazarlo) el pequeño del ranking portaba una parecida al del Guardián del Sol en cambio la de los Shimons eran casi del mismo color solo que todos los colores que resaltaban con el negro eran más oscuros con sus artículos que en su mayoría eran katanas y la de la Guardiana del Glacial era un Furisode con toques marrones y estampados de lo que se podría apreciar una montaña de hielo, con su leal abanico de metal, además que debido a sus pechos era victima del Guardián del Desierto que a cada rato estaba tratando de colarse cerca de ella. Al cabo de un rato apareció puro el castaño abordando a su madre y los otros lo miraban extrañado.

_Tsuna-kun ¿Y las chicas?_

_Enma...veras debo cambiarme rapido insistieron en que debia de acompañarlas con el traje, por cierto te llevaras una gran sorpresa_

Tomo lo necesario y salio corriendo no dandole tiempo de replicar al peliplata, pasaron unos 20 minutos y desde la distancia distinguieron al castaño el cual se veía como el custodio de 6 hermosas chicas en furisode: el de Alexandria era con tonos color rojo y rosado oscuro con un estampado bien elaborado de flores de sakuras las cuales iban perdiendo sus pétalos, y el obi era de color marrón, su cabello el cual fue recogido a media cola con un hermoso Kansashi de flores rojas con detalles de coral, Kyoko llevaba un furisode color rosado oscuro con detalles de flores deshojándose en pequeños pétalos amarillos y su obi en color verde con detalles de la misma flor amarilla y su Kansashi* estaba elaborada de pequeñas florecillas amarillas con pequeños brillantes entre rosados, verdes y amarillos. Seguida de ella estaba Haru con un furisode color verde oscuro con estampado de pesces dorados, el obi era de un verde mas suave, su Kansashi era elaborado con orquillas de carey y piedras doradas. La siguiente fue la primera sorpresa, Uni luciá un furisode de color blanco con detalles naranja del simbolo de la famiglia Giglio Nero, su obi era negro con detalles naranja junto al Kansashi que tambien portaba el simbolo y pequeñas piedras entre azul, naranja y negro, la segunda sorpresa fue Bianchi que habia regresado y les dio alcance junto a Uni, ella portaba un furisode morado oscuro con estampado de flores lilas, el obi era era negro con detalles lilas, su Kansashi portaba ornamentos bien elaborados de coral y porsupuesto sus googles ya que su aniki hubiese colapsado, la ultima pero no menos importante estaba Chrome con un furisode morado pastel estampado de pequeñas hojas de arce mezcladas con pétalos de cerezo, su obi era de color fucsia con tonos lilas, su Kansashi estaba elaborado con pequeñas flores y un pequeño buho hecho con piedras brillantes blancas y azules. Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla, embelesados por lo explendorosas que se veian, a excepcion de la dulce nana que las recibio efusivamente.

_!Kyaaaa kawaiiiii todas estan bellisimas parecen princesas del periodo Tokugawa!_

_Arigato mamma_

Contestaron la peli negra y la peli rosa.

_Arigato Nana-san_

Contestaron las peli castañas.

_A-Arigato

Constestó la peli morada, el peli rojo no dejaba de mirar a su encantadora novia, se veia tan hermosa que su sonrojo se podia equiparar a su cabello, pero quien casi lo mata de la verguenza fue su propio guardian del desierto piropiando a las chicas y sobre todo a la peli negra.

_!Oh mi hermano Enma Alexandria es un sueño hecho realidad mirala nada mas!_

_!Julie!_

Gritó alarmado y mientras caminaba tambaleante para recibir a su novia, pero en el proceso no fue el quien tropesó sino ella al tratar de llegar mas rapido pero por primera vez con gran habilidad la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo y la abrazó tiernamente.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_S-Si estoy bien, yo solo...Queria verte y decirte...Te amo_

_Yo tambien Alexandria..._

_Dime Mitzi Enma es mas corto_

_E-Esta bien Mitzi_

_Kyaaaa! Kawaaaaiiii la pareja se ve tierna desu!_

_!Siiii!_

Gritarón al unisono, mientras otros reian, asi comenzo el recorrido por el festival, desde los desfiles de grandiosos y coloridos trajes hasta los distintos lugares, plazas e incluso la comida en el dia fue grandiosa, ahora todos se encontraban cerca de las tienditas de los juegos y la comida.

_Dime Mitzi-chan ¿Te diviertes?_

_Claro que si, jamas habia participado en un festival, pero sobre todo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de vivir de esta forma, estudiar en una escuela, lavar mi ropa, limpiar, cocinar, siempre fueron cosas que hicieron por mi o mis estudios fueron en casa_

_Ya veo..._

_Enma...En verdad me siento tan feliz, sobre todo de haberte encontrado, porfin puedo decir que vivo, que respiro y todo es gracias a ti...Te amo Enma_

Vaya que el pelirrojo estaba feliz, la persona frente a el no titubieaba para decirle que lo amaba, cosa que por su super timidez jamàs penso conseguir, aun con su corazòn desbordante en felicidad hablo con calma con ella.

_Yo tambien te amo, siempre te amaré, tanto mi corazòn como mi tiempo te pertenecen Mitzi-chan_

Definitivamente amaba a ese chico y lo demostro con el dulce beso que ambos compartieron sellando asi sus promesas, pero mucho mas allà estaban los guardianes sonrojados, y las chicas con mini chillidos por lo MOE del momento.

_!Kyaaaaa! Haru morirá, se ven tan cute_

_Jajajja si..._

_Nah!Hip... La unica mujer hermosa en este lugar es mi super Adel-chan, vamos pequeña ven aqui te daré mucho amor Hip...Hip..._

La pelinegra estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, ella en verdad estaba super enamorada del idiota pervertido, pero su orgullo es mas grande que su amor asi que no lo admitiria delante de todos.

_!Julie Kato! Eres menor de edad ¿Quieres ser displinado? _

_Hip...Claro! Soy un chico malo_

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar ya que la bofetada con el abanico de metal fue suficiente para dejarlo insconciente, los demas solo soltaron unas carcajadas y luego notaron que la timida Chrome se veia muy triste.

_¿Que sucede Chrome-chan? ¿Porque tan deprimida cuando deberias divertirte a lo grande?_

Pregunto la pelinegra, aun sabiendo la respuesta queria que la pequeñsa fuese mas abierta con su familia.

_E-Eto! M-Mukuro-sama..._

_!Ahhh! Eso es muy facil...Mukuro, deja de esconderte ya que el dia ha sido muy divertido para que tu no lo pases con nosotros, hasta ella te extraña_

_Kufufufu~ ¿Desde cuando sabias que estaba con ustedes?_

Aparecio el ilusionista vistiendo una hakama azul oscuro y en vez de su fiel arma, esta fue reemplazada por un arco y flecha. La pelinegra sonrio con picardia y contestó.

_Desde la mañana, recuerda yo le otorgue el poder a la actual Vongola, su poder asi sea de diferentes usuarios lo sentire en cualquier parte_

_Oya, oya, asi que sera imposible emboscarte con la guardia baja_

_Ya, ya ven vamos a seguir disfrutando del festival..vamos, vamos_

La pelinegra lo empujo hasta donde se encontraba la pelimorada, pero fue avistado por cierto prefecto que estaba super aburrido al ver que nadie rompia las reglas.

_Oye hervivoro, me molestas, por eso kamikorozu_

Se le avalanzó al peliazul y este cambio su arco por su tridente, el castaño pego su grito mental al ver que si seguian asi arruinarian el festival, pero eso finalizo por la pelinegra que intervino sacando un abanico paralizando el jitten de Kyoya y con su mano desnuda el tridente, despues una oscura la rodeo poniendolos en alerta.

_Chicos, es mi primer festival y la primera vez que me divierto en 400 años, asi que o se comportan o los encierro en mi dimensión...Les aseguro que me rogaràn piedad para que los libere o los mate..¿He sido clara chicos?_

Termino con una sonrisa tan macabra que ellos aseguraron que a la pelinegra la habian cambiado por otra persona, el escalofrio no se hizo esperar y de mala gana, el iusionista se fue al lado de su pupila y el prefecto cuando pretendia irse fue tomado de su mano y luego miro al grupo.

_Enma, chicos, debo hablar algo con Hibari-san sera que nos dan unos minutos_

Tanto su novio como el joven vongola estaban blancos por el terror de que el prefecto lastimara a la chica pero lo extraño es que el no opuso resistencia y se alejaron del grupo y del lugar hasta una zona poco transitada para conversar.

_¿Que quieres?_

Solto sin aires de grandeza, ella lo solto y camino hasta una banca que estaba cerca para sentarse y retomar la conversación.

_Solo queria agradecerte por compartir este hermoso dia junto a todos, se que odias las multitudes si embargo te quedaste hasta el "Kurama"_

_Hmn...Solo no queria que perturbaran el orden_

_Jajaja no me mientas, recuerda puedo ver a traves de ti_

El prefecto la miro un momento y sonrio ladinamente.

_Hmn...Tu no eres una hervivora, eres una depredadora en un disfraz de conejo_

_Jajajaja...Pues ¿Quieres comprobarlo?..._

El saco sus jitte y su aura de batalla junto a sus llamas estaban lista, pero ella volvio a reir cosa que a el no le agrado.

_No...Hoy no, ya te lo dije antes, es mi primer festival y pienso disfrutarlo hasta el final, reunete conmigo mañana es hora de ver tus habilidades Guardian de la Nube Hibari Kyoya_

Se levanto y se dispuso a regresar con los demas y solto unas ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

_Nos veremos al atardecer en el bosque de Namimori, no quiero que destruyas nada de aqui..._

_Hmn..._

Dando media vuelta se marcho, pero habia algo que lo hacia feliz, y eso fue el hecho de que pelearia con un ser extremadamente fuerte, incluso mas que el bebé. La chica llegó sola e ilesa cosa que alivio a los capos, porsupuesto que la bombardearon de preguntas.

_¿Alexandria te encuentras bien?_

_Si Mitzi ¿No te hizo daño?_

_Jajajaja tranquilos, solo le dije algo y como estaba aburrido decidio irse a casa_

_Pero lo que me impresiona es la paciencia que mostró hoy, ya que ese fanatico de las peleas no le gusta las multitudes_

_Jajajaja pero como el chiquitin no esta en la ciudad lo mas probable es que estaba en busca de un buen oponente_

_Hmn...Fanatico del beisbol, te pareces mucho a èl_

_¿Enserio Gokudera?..._

_Uhhh !callate!_

Todos rieron y luego se dispersaron en las distintas tiendas para probar suerte en los juegos, la pelinegra en un descuido se separo del pelirrojo y corrio hasta alcanzar a los ilusionistas.

_Mukuro, Chrome-chan..._

_Kufufufu~ ¿Que sucede pequeña Vongola?_

_Ali-san..._

_B-Bueno...Solo queria recoerdarles que su entrenamiento viene despues del de Kyoya-kun_

_Oya No creo que eso sea tan urgente ¿Acaso hay algo mas?_

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa pero debia hablarlen era algo que la mantenia inquieta.

_Veras, no les dire que veo el futuro, pero la sombra que los rodea a cada uno de ustedes me basta para revelar que tanto tiempo les queda y en su caso es muy evidente para mi que la muerte los esta acechando de cerca, por favor cuidense, ambos y disfruten todo el tiempo que sea necesario, en estos casos soy muy precisa...Tratare junto a los chicos de protegerlos_

_Oya, oya ¿Acaso somos tan debiles?_

_No, la fuerza bruta no lo es todo, un pequeño descuido y pierdes tu vida...Solo quiero que todos regresemos a la tranquila Namimori y en mi caso quedarme a su lado pero es posible que vuelva a ser recluida_

La pelimorada mostró nuevamente su faceta fuerte ya que no soportaba que su nueva amiga que vivió tantos siglos sola volviera a ser encerrada.

_¿Porque Ali-san? ¿Porque debes quedarte sola cuando Enma-kun esta a tu lado?_

_Es el destino..._

Soltó mostrando su tristeza la pelinegra, pero el peliazul no se quedó atras, y tambien mostro esa faceta que solo es para su preciada pupila.

_No te aferres a una idea, mas bien cree en las palabras del Vongola, para el no hay imposibles cuando se trata de proteger a su familia, un alma noble pero una inquebrantable voluntad que lo lleva mas allá de los limites_

_Mukuro..._

_Kufufufu~ Sera mejor que regreses se ve preocupado_

_¿Ah?..._

El pelirrojo la buscaba entre la multitud con un enorme peluche de oso panda, ella sonrio y volteo hacia los ilusionistas.

_Gracias por compartir este maravilloso dia junto a todos, de verdad que me diverti en grande, nos vemos_

Asi ella se separó de ellos y corrio hasta alcanzar al lider de los Shimons.

_Mukuro-sama yo tambien he tenido un mal presentimiento desde que regresamos de Italia_

_Igual yo, pero el que ella nos advirtiera significa que el peligro es inminente, no debemos bajar la guardia por ningun motivo_

_Si Mukuro-sama_

_Bien creo que es hora de que nos marchemos_

_Si..._

Luego de que los envolviera la niebla desaparecieron. La pelinegra sorprendio a su novio y este aun con un gran sonrojo le entrego el peluche.

_Toma es para que no te sientas tan sola en las noches y pienses en mi_

_Es muy lindo Enma gracias y aunque no lo creas siempre pienso en ti_

_!Chicos! Es hora de regresar a casa_

_Bien ¿Nos vamos Enma?_

_Si_

Asi ellos se tomaron de las manos y regresaron al grupo para luego marcharse, claro no sin antes ver llos fuegos artificiales, todos sonreian mientras disfrutaban esa tranquilidad que a paso veloz acabaria en menos de lo que ellos esperariàn.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo séptimo capítulo, Mina-san Isashiburí, Bianchi se seinte muy triste, por tanto tratare de compensarle todo este tiempo sin actualizar, en ellos pondré cada gota de mis sentimientos, ya que al parecer es en lo único que consigo consuelo. Además les recuerdo que mi estimada Kyoko-chan (Kyoko020394) ha publicado su nuevo fic, sería bueno que se pasaran a verlo está muy chida su idea, es por eso que le presto una mano, les adelanto que ya lleva 5 capítulos y la historia esta mega genial pasen y lean. Cerrando eso el próximo capítulo será del chico más amado en toda Namimori, pero sobre todo temido, Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya…bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Glosario de Términos:**

**El Jidai-matsuri** tiene lugar el 22 de octubre y es uno de los tres festivales más importantes de Kyōto. En este festival dedicado al templo sintoísta Heian-jingu (平安神宮), personas de todas las edades desfilan con vestidos de época y personifican a personajes históricos.

**Kurama Himatsuri** En el pequeño suburbio al norte de Kioto Kurama , un enorme festival fuego tiene lugar el 22 de octubre de cada año. El propósito original era iluminar el camino a través del mundo de los vivos para los espíritus de los difuntos.

**yukata:** Es un kimono hecho de algodón, que a su vez se divide en dos tipos: uno mas elaborado que es utilizado para festivales y fiestas típicas y uno mas sencillo, el cual utilizaban los japonés para dormir .

**Furisode:** Como su nombre japonés indica, "furi"= balancear y "sode"= mangas, su característica principal es la longitud de sus mangas que llegan casi al suelo. Es el kimono más formal para las mujeres solteras. El "furisode", en el Japón actual, equivaldría a un vestido de puesta de largo de algunas culturas occidentales o la fiesta de los 15 años de algunos países latinoamericanos. Al ser un tipo de kimono formal, sus accesorios también tienen que ser lujosos.

**Kanzashi:** Son una flores con horquillas de adorno para el pelo. Están hechas de seda y con el mismo motivo del kimono. Las geishas usaban y usan diferentes "hana kanzashi" de acuerdo al mes o fiesta nacional. En los meses de verano se usan ornamentos de jade con detalles blancos o metálicos. Desde octubre a mayo, los detalles utilizados son de carey y coral**.**

**Hakama:** es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono. Usado por hombres y mujeres. Durante el verano, se estila un kimono mucho más fácil de llevar, ligero e informal, ya que es de algodón, conocido como yukata.

**Jitte**Es una barra de metal de aproximadamente un centímetro de grosor y 40 de longitud. La empuñadura es aproximadamente una cuarta parte de la longitud. En el punto de inserción de esta con el asta nacen uno o dos pequeños ganchos, llamados kagi . El modelo más común en Bujinkan es de un solo gancho. Algunos modelos también llevan guardamanos, y la punta del asta podía estar aguzada.

Ahora a contestar review (Bianchi esta triste han bajado los review T_T):

**Hibari Yuuki:**Yuuki-chan asi es, veremos que tal lo hace nuestro prefecto favorito, kyaaaaa istekiiiii lo adoro... Arigato por comentar.

**Mizuki-chan24:**Misuki-chan arigato por comentar, bueno debe hacerlo ya que afrontarà dificiles pruebas y en verdad necesitara mucha fortaleza para resistir esa carga.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	18. Día de entrenar al Prefecto Hibari Kyoya

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería así, bueno no tanto pero si ^^u)

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], Hablan personajes del recuerdo_** _xxx_**_ , yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 18:**** Día de entrenar al Prefecto:**** "Hibari Kyoya".**

Todos regresaron a casa pero como el dia siguiente era fin de semana durmieron un poco más, a excepcion de la pelinegra que tenia una cita con un muy malhumorado prefecto, sin embargo su cita era en la tarde, por ello decidió salir sola, habían muchas cosas en su mente.

_Itekimás..._

Soltó sutilmente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al parque y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que ofrecía el lugar.

_Namimori es un bello lugar, ahora entiendo porque Kyoya-kun lo defiende tanto_

_No es solo por eso, me gusta la tranquilidad y castigo a todo aquel que este rompiendo las reglas_

La chica se sorprendió, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó que el prefecto se había acercado a ella, el prefecto al notar la sorpresa sonrió victorioso.

_Me asustaste Kyoya…._

_¿No que notas al enemigo cuando está cerca?_

_Si pero tú no eres el enemigo_

Soltó con un puchero cosa que causo otra pequeña risa en el guardián.

_Y dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_Ayer dijiste que te encargarías de mi entrenamiento_

_Si lo dije pero es en la tarde, es una bella mañana y quiero disfrutar de ella_

_Entonces, ven por aquí herbívora_

_Kyoya yo no soy una herbívora, pero está bien_

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el prefecto la llevo a una zona más cerca del lago, había un gran árbol que ofrecía una gentil sombra, ella se sentó y el subió a una de las ramas.

_Tomaré una pequeña siesta y al despertar iremos a desayunar ¿Creo que aún no lo haces?_

_Estas en lo correcto, gracias por mostrarme este lindo lugar Kyoya_

_Hmn…_

El chico casi de inmediato se quedó dormido, ella lo observó descansar y recordaba los pocos momentos que compartió con Alaude, en verdad lo extrañaba, a veces cuando su hermano no estaba el era su amigo, la escuchaba y le aconsejaba, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y un pequeño susurro.

_Alaude te extraño tanto, hay cosas de las que quisiera contarte y me ayudaras a resolver…Pero eso es imposible…_

En ese momento el Vongola Gear del Guardián de la Nube brilló de una forma que cubrió por completo al joven prefecto, al desaparecer dejo ver a la persona pensada por la pelinegra.

_Alexandria…_

Soltó el albino y bajo del árbol para estar frente a su pequeña protegida, porque a pesar de los siglos jamás cambio el hecho de que ella junto a su hermano eran las personas que protegería con su vida.

_Y-Yo A-Alaude…¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte!_

Mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sin pensarlo corrió y lo abrazo, este lo aceptó afablemente, luego de unos minutos el deshizo el abrazo y miro nuevamente a la chica

_Alexandria ¿Que es tan importante para ser capaz de llegar a mi voluntad?_

_Alaude tengo miedo, un peligro grande se cierne sobre Vongola y su actual generación temo por sus vidas, ya que el enemigo va más allá de un simple hombre, es por ello que regrese necesito entrenarlos y se preparen para lo que pueda acontecer_

_En ese caso, hiciste bien en regresar reforzando el poder de los guardianes y su líder_

_Si algunos ya han recibido su debido entrenamiento solo faltan el Guardián de la Lluvia, el Sol y la Nube_

_Te pediré que hagas un buen trabajo con él, este chico tiene mucho potencial así que no te contengas y llévalo al limite_

_Alaude sabes que eso es peligroso, mi poder es muy grande, lo lastimaría gravemente y no quiero que eso pase_

_Tú misma estas diciendo que las cosas empeorarán pronto, no te comportes como una chiquilla…_

Era la primera vez que el Guardián de la Nube de la primera generación le hablaba fríamente, sin embargo ella insistía en la seguridad del joven prefecto.

_No lo haré, me duele verlos así ¡Sabes que siempre vele por ustedes cuando se iban de misión¡_

El albino no quería discutir, acaban de rencontrarse después de 400 años pero esta situación era más urgente, de alguna forma la haría entrar en razón.

_¿Acaso tu decisión de ser la guardiana no fue lo mismo? ¿Crees que para Giotto, Cozart, G y para mí fue fácil verte partir de nuestro lado? No lo fue Alexandria, no hubo momento en que ninguno de nosotros se culpara de tu muerte y aunque no fue así…Cada uno de nosotros cargo un sentimiento de culpa hasta el día de nuestras muertes_

La pelinegra solo observaba hablar al albino, de cómo ellos sufrieron con su decisión, que aunque trajo paz, para su preciada familia fue un dolor sin límites hasta que sus vidas se apagaron y sus voluntades pasaron a ser custodias de los anillos y actuales Vongola Gears. Bajó su rostro y nuevamente comenzó a llorar aunque pequeños sollozos escapaban de ella, respondió a su amigo.

_Muy bien Alaude haré lo que dices…_

_Perdóname Alexandria no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, deseo que el sueño que tuvimos regrese y se cumpla con la dirección del décimo, la sombra de tu hermano_

_!Yo lo siento Alaude¡ …Es verdad que jamás le consulte a ustedes nada de lo que me sucedió en los últimos días antes del viaje a Nápoles pero deseaba su seguridad desde el fondo de mi corazón, después de perder a mi familia ustedes se volvieron mi nueva familia y sin embargo lo más duro fue que el destino se encargó de cobrarme caro, presencie la muerte de mi hermano y la de todos ustedes…No sabes cuantos años llore en esa oscura dimensión a la cual fui confinada, eso fue demasiado sin embargo nuestro sueños nunca murieron y el décimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, se encargará de que permanezca intacto_

Se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

_Me encargaré de que el entrenamiento de Kyoya sea riguroso, es una promesa_

_Muy bien, ahora que he despertado estaré atento a lo que ocurra así que si te sientes insegura de algo puedes consultarme_

_Siempre lo hago, eres mi mejor amigo_

_Bueno debo irme, o agotare al chico, eso sería tedioso para ti, lidiar con el_

_Si ya que es tan terco como tú jajaja…_

_Hmn…_

El albino hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció cayendo inconsciente el prefecto, lo recostó en el árbol, luego ella hizo lo mismo, esperaría a que despertara y pensaría la manera en que lo entrenaría ya que este chico es uno de los más difíciles, incluso Xanxus fue tarea fácil en comparación con él.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño se removia un poco en la cama debido al sueño que tenia en ese momento.

[Me encontraba nuevamente en tierras italianas, más en específico en el lugar donde vio morir a su querida amiga, entre al complejo pero cuando llego al fondo escuche una voz.

__"__Décimo su familia corre un gran peligro__"__

__!Hiii¡…__¿Q-Quien eres?__

__Eso es irrelevante en este momento, lo importante es que el enemigo se esta acercando, deben estar preparados para combatirlo__

__Lo se, el guardian del Tri-Ni-Sette se encargó de mi entrenamiento__

__Sin embargo décimo, la sombra de la muerte esta cernida en ustedes, es por ello que debe tener cuidado y nunca subestimar al enemigo__

__Lo haré mis amigos son muy importantes para mi__

__Una ultima advertencia, no cedas al odio y al deseo de venganaza ya que es alli donde perderas todo__

_[Quedé pensativo en las últimas palabras __ ¿C__eder al deseo de venganza__?__ Bueno solo se que ya estoy advertido, debo hablar con Reborn cuando regrese]_

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, se sentia cansado pero no lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, noto que era bastante tarde y el como habia bulla en la cocina.

_Bueno como Reborn no esta lo hablare con Mitzi, ella debe estar mejor informada acerca de esta advertencia_

Despues de asearse bajo a desayunar, notando la ausencia de alguien.

_Buenos dias Tsu-kun, sientate ya te sirvo tu desayuno_

_Buenos dias ¿Donde esta Alexandria?_

_Ara ¿Ali-chan? Hmn... Cuando desperte ya habia salido de la casa_

_Que raro...Hmn bueno hablare con ella cuando regrese, por cierto Bianchi ¿Que sabes de Reborn?_

_El aun no ha terminado con su investigación, sin embargo me dijo que estaria de vuelta lo antes posible ya que le preocupa dejarnos cuando el enemigo anda al acecho_

_Entiendo, bueno voy a desayunar tengo hambre_

_Gahahahaha Lambo-san se comerà su omelet y el de I-Pin_

_No lambo eso no te pertenece ayaa!_

_Lambo no le quites la comida a I-Pin_

_Buhh Fuuta no kichii..._

_No se cuando sera el dia que las horas de las comidas sean en paz_

Se quejó el castaño cansado de lo mismo con los. Miembros más chicos de la casa.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El pelinegro estaba de muy mal humor, era tarde, tenia mucha hambre, el era muy estricto a la hora de la comida y la pelinegra pagaba las consecuencias del encuentro del albino.

_¿Que queria ese onnivoro?_

_El solo queria que te entrenara como es debido_

_Eso no era necesario..._

_El..._

_El ¿Que?..._

_No no es nada importante, termina tu comida, compra algo para merendar mas tarde que el entrenamiento sera para rato_

El chico solo soltó un bufido y prosiguio con su desayuno. Al finalizar prosiguio al mini super para llevar algunas proviciones y agua, de alli partieron al bosque, caminata que fue en silencio. Al llegar a una zona del bosque la chica hablo.

_Kyoya creo que por aqui esta bien, antes que nada debo medir tu resistencia fisica, un Guardian de la Nube, al no tener ataduras debe poseer un cuerpo capaz de resistir la presión de las llamas_

_Hmn...No me compares con esos hervivoros inutiles, soy más fuerte que ellos_

_Te equivocas Kyoya aun no lo eres_

_Bien provemos a ver que tan debil soy_

El prefecto se avanlanzó a la pelinegra sin previo aviso con su Vongola Gear activado, el Gakuran* habitual paso a ser un Choukan* el cual por ser a cuerpo completo es capaz de resistir los ataques con llamas, activó sus tonfas con cadenas junto a rolls creando una pequeña defensa de esferas con puas a su alrededor. Un golpe y la chica lo esquivó saltanto y cambiando sus atuendos, su lanza apareció de inmediato creando un escudo con llamas de tipo rayo.

_Muy bien Kyoya expulsa todas tus llamas, no te contengas y dame tu mejor golpe_

_Hmn...Eso mismo hare hervivora_

En ese momento comenzo la contienda, los ataques que lanzaba el prefecto desde un principio no acertaban en su blanco cosa que lo fue alejando de su buen juicio, al mismo tiempo que sus ataques estaban lastimandolo a el mismo, la pelinegra esquivo nuevamente las cadenas con puas y las esposas con llamas de tipo nube creando pequeños campos magneticos y repeliendolos.

_Deja de escabullirte_

_No tu deja de lanzar esos peligrosos ataques Kyoya, no estas haciendo nada y perder la paciencia no es propio de ti_

_Callaté hervivora_

_Toma las cosas con calma, de esa forma me veras venir_

_..._

_Bien si quieres aprender a la mala asi serà_

La pelinegra cambió su semblante, afilando la mirada se veia mas peligrosa, su lanza se transformó en unos Jitte cada uno estaba envuelto en una llama diferente, uno en llamas de tipo rayo y otra en llamas de tipo tormenta, su velocidad sobrepaso a la de propagancion de las llamas tipo nube del prefecto y cuando el lanzó un golpe ella lo bloqueo con el Jitte electrificado recibiendo una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder la mayoria de su defensa, luego recibió una patada con lo cual termino por desactivarse su Vongola Gear.

_¿Lo ves? Mira hasta donde te lleva tu soberbia, aprende a escuchar de esa forma mejoraras rapidamente _

_C-Callate...Y-Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie_

El prefecto sangraba del costado debido a la patada y al monticulo de rocas al cual fue a dar, sin embargo volvio a activar el Vongola Gear pero para el uso de sus tonfas recubriendolas con llamas y puas, sus botas tenian afuera pequeñas navajas.

_Ven hervivora aun no hemos terminado_

La chica lo miraba con algo de decepcion y pena, soltó un suspiro y bajó sus armas nuevamente.

_Kyoya ven aqui, curare tus heridas, luego de que duermas un poco seguiremos con el entrenamiento_

_No...Te morderé hasta la muerte por subestimarme_

Eso si la hizo enojar, ella por su parte lo estaba tomando enserio y el le decia ¿Que ella estaba jugando? Eso si no, ya le haria saber ¿Quien juega con quien?.

_¿Quieres estar al borde de la muerte? ¡BIEN! Te daré una paliza por insultarme y para que aprendas a escuchar a tus mayores_

El prefecto sintió un escalofrio, la sed de sangre muy palpable y uno de los Jitte cambio a una tonfa recubierta con llamas tipo cielo, el otro Jitte conservaba las llamas de tipo rayo. El salió al ataque pero ella no quiso esperar, al estar al alcance el lanzó el tonfazó pero fue bloqueado por el Jitte electrificado dandole una fuerte descarga, cuando soltó su arma ella dejo caer su defensa concentrandose en su tonfa recubierta con llamas de tipo cielo y comenzó la lluvia de golpes, la pelinegra estaba tan enojada que al reforzar el ultimo golpe y escuchar el grito de dolor del guardian fue que reaccionó, el chico cayó al suelo con espasmos debido a las multiples fracturas en su cuerpo, costillas, brazos y piernas, todos estaban rotos, la herida del costado que sangraba levemente al principio se abrió mas y a su lado habia un pequeño charco de sangre. Ella al verlo en esa condicion comenzó a temblar, debia actuar rapido o el chico iba a morir, se transformó en la bestia y su melena empezó a expulsar llamas del cielo mezcladas con llamas de tipo sol. Se recostó a su lado y empezó a curarlo, mientras trataba que no cayera insconciente.

_!Kyoya no te duermas, por lo que mas quieras es peligroso, puedes morir!_

El pelinegro sabia que estaba en peligro y el dolor en todo su cuerpo lo tenia muy aturdido, no podia contener los pequeños gemidos, eso si que habia sido una buena paliza.

_V-Ves ¿Q-Que s-si...t-te estabas... C-Conteniendo?_

El no podia escuchar sus pensamientos como de costumbre, le resto importancia al sentir que ese horrible dolor iba desapareciendo. Una vez sintió que podia moverse intento reincorporarse pero la pata de la guardiana se lo impidió.

_¿Que crees que haces?..._

_Levantarme.._

_Idiota...Quédate alli, aun no termino de sanarte_

Esas palabras salieron en un hilillo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper en llanto, pero aun con su advertencia se puso de pie y ella volvio a su forma humana dandole la espalda.

_¿Porque no me das la cara Alexandria Vongola? ¿Acaso un poco de sang..._

Las prepotentes palabras del Guardian de la Nube murieron en su boca cuando la pelinegra le dio la cara, esas grisaceas orbes estaban ahogadas por las lágrimas que desbordaban de ellas sin parar, ademas que reflejaban miedo, eso hizo que el ser mas temido en toda Namimori quedara desarmado. Ella se fue acercando mientras levantaba sus manos, cuando estuvo frente a frente su llanto se volvio mas fuerte y sin pensarlo dos veces el prefecto la abrazo, ella perdio las fuerzas y ambos quedaron sentados en el pasto.

_¿Porque?..._

_¿No lo entiendes Kyoya? y-yo ya lo perdí todo una vez, no quiero que esa historia se repita, mis seres queridos eran mi razón de vivir, ahora ustedes que se han convertido en eso no quiero verlos heridos, me duele...me duele tanto_

Ella siguió llorando, el guardian levanto una de sus manos y comenzo a acariciar su cabeza, tambien reforzo el abrazo en una muda disculpa, entendió que ellos eran su nueva razón de existir y el solo habia sido un idiota al comportarse de manera tan inmadura.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Ya era mas del medio dia y la pelinegra no daba señas de llegar, el castaño le pidio a Bianchi que llamara a las chicas a ver si estaban con ella, pero nada, el empezo a preocuparse, su mejor amigo llegó seguido de su mano derecha y se puede decir que su mano izquierda ya que ademas del peliplata el beisbolista era el mas cercanos al castaño.

_Ió Tsuna..._

_Tks...Idiota del beisbol ten mas respeto con el décimo_

_Hola Tsuna-kun_

_Hola chicos_

_¿Que sucede décimo?_

_Es Mitzi, esta mañana salió sin decir nada a nadie y aun no regresa_

_Alexandria..._

_Bueno Tsuna vamos a buscarla ¿Que dices?_

_Yamamoto_

_Si décimo ella estara bien es fuerte_

_¿Fuerte?...!Hiiiiiieee! Ya se con quien esta chicos_

_Dinos Tsuna-kun..._

_Era turno de entrenar a Hibari-san_

Los lideres de las Familias Vongola & Shimon palidecieron, de todos los guardianes Hibari Kyoya era un de los mas peligrosos y fuertes, a pesar de saber que la pelinegra era fuerte no dejaba de pensar en su seguridad, los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo.

_!Vamos a buscarla!_

Dijeron al uisono, los otros asintieron y salieron de la casa.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El prefecto estaba recostado a un arbol y de el la pelinegra, despues de tanto llorar se habia quedado dormida, en ese tiempo el guardian reflexiono sobre muchas cosas, antes que nada el hervivoro comportamiento que casi le cuesta su vida, la culpable de sus heridas estaba en peor condicion ya que su daño era emocional, no sabia que la chica lo estimaba tanto. Ella se removio y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos al observar a su alrededor notó la calidez que provenia de ¿Kyoya?. Se levantó a toda prisa y con un gran sonrojo.

_¿Q-Que me paso?..._

_¿No lo recuerdas? Me curabas despues de que me mordieras hasta la muerte y luego comenzaste a llorar te cansaste y te quedaste dormida_

_Y-Yo lo siento Kyoya no fue mi intención incomodarte, es la primera vez que me pasa eso_

El prefecto tambien se levanto, camino hacia ella, colocó una mano en su hombro y mostró una sonrisa honesta y le hablo apaciblemente.

_Siento haber provocado ese percanse, nunca fue mi intención...hacerte llorar de esa forma_

_¿Kyoya?..._

La chica jamas espero esas palabras del prefecto, podia sentir que el en verdad estaba arrepentido de lo ocurrido, ella sonrio y colocó su mano en la del prefecto que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

_Esta bien Kyoya haremos como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido ¿Si?_

_Hmn...Eres una hervivora interesante, eres tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo tan fragil tal cual como el onnivoro Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque tú lo eres mas_

_¿Ah?_

_Si algo te molesta no dudes en buscarme, siempre te escucharè y si alguien te lastima lo mordere hasta la muerte_

Ella no podia sentirse mas feliz no solo Alaude le habia brindado su apoyo cuando vivia sino que su sucesor le decia lo mismo, asintio cosa que imitó el prefecto.

_Bien ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento_

_¿Ya te sientes mejor? No recargue tu llama solo cure tus lesiones_

_Estoy bien, te dire cuando ya no pueda continuar_

_Esta bien..._

De esa forma cada quien tomó su pose de pelea y en esta ocacion ella realizaba sorprendentes ataques, explicaba que debia hacer cuando se encontrara en ese predicamento, sin contestarle acataba la orden y en otros momentos el mismo prefecto inprovisaba, intensificaron los ataques.

_"Lancia Fulmine D'Cielo"*..._

_"Sfere D`Aghi della Nuvola"*…_

Los ataques chocaron, el guardian aprovechó sus llamas con el atributo de la propagación para absorber y reforzar su defensa, de esa forma evito daños en la explosión.

_Nada mal para ser una hervivora_

_Que no soy hervivora pero igual para ti Kyoya has hecho un buen trabajo_

_Hmn...¿Ya acabó el entrenamiento?_

_Bueno la verdad necesito confiarte algo pero debemos...Practicar_

_Odio los acertijos..._

_Esta bien te explicare vamos a sentarnos estoy cansada_

Asi ella volvio a la amable sombra que ofrecia el arbol y mientras comian algo la pelinegra comenzo a hablar.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

Su busqueda comenzo en la escuela se dividieron en 2 grupos para buscarlos, sin embargo no tuvieron mucha suerte.

_!Rayos no encontramos nada! ¿ Y ustedes?_

_No, al ser feriado no hay nadie en la escuela..._

_Busquemos en el parque alli hay lugares donde no pasa mucha gente_

Los cuatro corrieron al lugar, mientras en el camino pasaban por los puntos donde se reunian frecuentemente con los niños y los minisuper del lugar, al final llegaron al parque y volvieron a dividirse para empezar a peinar la zona.

_D-Disculpe señor ¿Ha visto a una chica de cabello largo y negro por aqui?_

_Hmn...¿Cabello negro y largo? Ah si, cuando abria mi puesto ella saludo y se dentro mas al parque, posiblemente este por el lago_

_Muchas gracias !Vamos Gokudera-kun!_

_Si décimo, debemos avisarle a Enma tambien_

El castaño y el peliplata corrieron adentrandose mas a la zona boscosa del parque. Por otro lado el pelirrojo y el beisbolista se encontraban consultado con los transeuntes por la chica.

_Enma vamos conozco a ese señor de la tienda de takoyaki_

_Si_

_Viejo Niyiza..._

_Oh Takeshi-kun ¿Como esta Tsuyoshi?_

_Muy bien...Oye ¿Hoy no has visto pasar a una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos grises por aqui?_

_Hmn...Es dificil pasa mucha gente por aqui_

_Ya veo..._

Dijo decepcionado el beisbolista, pero el vendedor recapacito en algo que llamó la atencion de los chicos.

_Pero me parecio extraño, vi a Hibari-kun salir del parque con una chica que casualmente cumple con la descripcion_

_¿En que direcciòn?_

_Hmn...Bueno salieron por el lado norte, por alli queda el templo y el bosque_

_Muchas gracias viejo, Enma busquemos a Tsuna y a Gokudera_

_Si vamos debemos darnos prisa_

Corrieron un poco y divisaron al castaño junto al peliplata.

_Chicos alguien vio pasar a Mitzi cerca del lago_

_Si pero ya no estan Tsuna, al parecer fueron al Templo de Namimori o al Bosque_

_Como sea debemos darnos prisa me precupa Mitzi_

_Si vamos..._

Asi los cuantro nuevamente retomaron el camino fuera del parque en direccion al templo de Namimori.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

_¿Es eso cierto?_

_Asi es Kyoya, me pidio mantenerlo en secreto pero me preocupa no tener refuerzo para detenerlo en caso de que se salga de control_

_Hmn...Si lo pones asi es un peligro para los demas hervivoros_

_Porfavor ayudame..._

_¿Que debo hacer?_

_Gracias Kyoya, bueno la verdad es una tecnica que al mismo tiempo refuerza tu resistencia..._

_¿Explicate?_

_Veras en vez de utilizar la _Sfere D`Aghi _para defender, la usaras para encerrarlo, hay que aplicar mucha llama en esa tecnica para que se vuelva lo mas hermetica posible, esa misma esfera consumirá rapidamente el oxigeno dentro de ella y de esa forma el perdera la transformación_

_Ya veo..._

_Es una buena forma de practicar ataques en un ambiente extremo_

_Me gusta la idea..._

_Muy bien es hora de practicar_

La chica se transformó en la bestia y su melena se encendio con llamas del tipo cielo.

_¿Que haces?..._

_Simularé ser Tsuna, aunque el es mas grande y mas fuerte..._

_¿Acaso tu no eres fuerte?_

_Soy mas fuerte que los guardianes y los arcobalenos, en el caso de Tsuna es diferente, su poder no tiene limites, crece a medida que va adquiriendo experiencia en batalla y lo mejor de todo es que jamas abusa de el, tiene un gran corazón_

_Entonces si es como dices ¿Porque haces esto?..._

_Es por que el lo hace de manera insconciente, una vez entrado en la etapa _Modo Besta_ el sentimiento no se olvida, definitivamente cuando su miedo o ira este en sus limites entrara en ese modo y ni yo como la guardiana de su poder me serà facil detenerlo_

_Aun no puedo creer que ese debilucho hervivoro sea tan fuerte_

_Bien Kyoya crea la _Sfere D`Aghi_ pero ¿No creas que me quedare en un solo lugar? Ya te lo dije simulare a Tsuna y aunque no posea sus armas y escudos, ofrecere resistencia_

_Hmn..._

En ese momento ella se fue directamente hacia el, por su parte el prefecto preparó su defensa movil y buscaba rapidamente la manera de inmovilizarla, creo mini esferas de puas para reducir su movilidad.

_!Estate quieta hervivora!_

En ese momento la bestia se detuvo y fue suficiente para el primer intento.

_Roll..._

El pequeño erizo se acerco y empezo a expandirse rodeando a la bestia en el proceson sin embargo al encerrarla con exito, la bestia destruyo la barrera y escapó.

_No Kyoya, no es muy resistente...Ah!...Lo olvidé..._

_Eres muy ruidosa ¿Que sucede hervivora?_

_Olvide entregarte algo Kyoya y si no lo hago no podras mejorar tus llamas...Espera_

La bestia volvio a su forma humana y corrio hasta donde se encontraba el prefecto.

_Muy bien comencemos...En estos momentos cuando la Guardia del actual líder Vongola esta en riesgo, tú, Hibari Kyoya, Guardián de la Nube, vigilante distante, aquel a quien nadie puede atar, eres la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento el cual sigue su propio camino, yo, Alexandria Vongola, te otorgo esta llama para que arda en el bienestar de aquellos que lo necesitan_

El pelinegro asintió, tomó aquella flama, que al estar en contacto con sus manos creció hasta envolverlo y luego fue absorbida por el Vongola Gear de la Nube.

_!Listo ahora prueba nuevamente!_

Ella se transformó lanzandoze al ataque, el prefecto se reia en sus adentros, habia sido un excelente dia a excepcion del pequeño desastre de la mañana,lo demas estuvo bien, entrenó y se volvio mas fuerte de manera ràpida, aunque odiara admitirlo se lo debia a alguien. Esquivo dos ataques de la bestia e intento la misma estrategia.

_!Te tengo!_

La velocidad de propagacion fue mas veloz capturandola en el acto, la bestia embestia las reforzadas paredes pero estas no se quebraron. Al dejar de forcejear el prefecto la liberó.

_Muy bien Kyoya, estas listo para cualquier contingencia y de nuevo te pido me perdones por pedirte este favor, no estas obligado a permanecer aqui pero es algo que solo tu puedes hacer y al unico al que puedo confiarle este secreto_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi no es debil, de eso me percate hace mucho y a pesar de ser tan diferentes hay algo que tenemos en común_

_¿Algo en común?_

_Nos gusta la tranquilidad y la defenderemos hasta la muerte, aunque por alguna razón siempre es el origen de los problemas_

_Jajajaja...Eso es verdad pero recuerda "Los opuestos se atraen" es una ley universal_

_Hmn..._

_Jajajaja..._

Rió la pelinegra mientras que el prefecto puso mala cara, casi se podria decir que fue un puchero.

_Bien es hora de ir a casa, la verdad es que sali temprano y no di aviso de donde estaria_

Asi que los dos se encaminaron fuera del bosque, mientras que los dos guardianes Vongola y los lideres de Vongola & Shimon salian del templo hacia esa dirección.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

_El unico lugar que falta por buscar es en el bosque, corran ya es tarde y aun no hay señas de ellos_

_si_

Llegando a las laderas del bosque notaron que de alli estaban saliendo los culpables del maraton a Namimori.

_Hola chicos ¿Como estan? Tsuna disculpa por no avisar a donde iba_

_M-Mas que eso ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Si Alexandria ¿No te hizo daño?_

La pelinegra los miro un poco descolocada con la pregunta y al caer en cuenta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

_¿Quien yo? Jajajajaja, deberian preguntarle eso a Kyoya, durante el entrenamiento me entuciasme y el salio mal herido ¿No es asi Kyoya?_

_Hmn..._

El prefecto solo atino a darle la espalda mientras ella trataba de calmarse.

_Fuisss...!Ahahah! Estabamos muy preocupados de que salieras lastimada_

_Oye hervivoro, a diferencia de ustedes ella es una carnivora disfrazada de borrega, me diverti mucho contigo nos veremos_

_Nos vemos Kyoya_

Ella lo despidió con una sonrisa pero antes de marcharse fue detenido por el líder de la familia Shimon.

_!Hibari-san!..._

_¿Que quieres?_

_Muchas gracias por cuidar de Alexandria_

_Mas te vale hacer lo mismo herbívoro sino kamikorozu_

Saco las tonfas y una sonrisa tan siniestra que el juraría que murió tres veces por el casi infarto, el guardián siempre daba la impresión de que te molería a golpes en cualquier momento, trago hondo y asintiendo nervioso le contestó.

_!Hai!_

_Jajajaja, Enma, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ¿Que dicen se quedan hoy en casa? La verdad es que deseo charlar con ustedes de algo_

_¿Que sucedió?_

_Vamos a casa, cenemos y hablaremos de ello_

_Bien..._

Así todos retornaban a la casa del castaño, la pelinegra iba abrazada del pelirrojo cosa que saco unos sonrojos a los que caminaban más adelante, claro también para darles su espacio, ya que por culpa de los entrenamientos, ellos casi no se veían. Al llegar a la casa de los Sawada, la pelinegra fue a darse una ducha mientras el castaño atendía a los demás, luego fue el turno del chico de ducharse, una vez listos pasaron a la cocina a cenar, cosa que bastante entretenida, con la llegada de Fuuta los pequeños estaban más revoltosos que de costumbre. Luego de la cena se fueron todos a la sala de reunión (si claro fueron a la habitación de Tsuna) todos sentados el castaño comenzó con la pequeña reunión.

_Chicos, debía de convocarlos a todos pero por falta de tiempo y por lo atento que estamos ante el nuevo enemigo solo hablare con ustedes_

_Décimo_

_¿Que sucede Tsuna?_

_Si Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué esta reunión tan repentina?_

_La verdad es que tuve un sueño, en el cual me encontraba en las ruinas del templo donde te conocí la primera vez Mitzi_

La pelinegra se sorprendió, realmente esos sueños de premonición debieron acabar tras su aparición en esta dimensión, sin embargo dejo que el castaño prosiguiera explicando.

_¿Que sucedió en el sueño Tsuna?_

_Veras, escuche una voz la cual me advirtió más prudencia ya que el enemigo está rondando cerca de nosotros_

_¿Una voz?_

_Si no pude reconocer quien era, solo me dijo que los entrenamientos debían de llevarse a cabo lo más rápido posible ya que muy pronto ellos saldrán a la luz…Además_

_¿Además?..._

Hicieron los demás al unísono, el castaño no quería seguir, no es por no repetirlo, sino que no quería asustar a sus amigos, pero era mejor estar prevenidos así que hablaría.

_Dijo que la sombra de la muerte esta cernida en todos nosotros, que jamás subestimáramos al enemigo y como última advertencia, no ceder al odio y al deseo de venganza ya que es allí donde lo podría perder todo_

Eso dejo sin habla a los presentes, no estaban hablando solamente de advertencia, sino que algo realmente malo iba a pasar y su amigo/jefe se vería arrastrado a la venganza, eso sí que nos les gustó, sin embargo para no preocuparlo su fiel mano derecha lo reconfortó.

_Décimo no se preocupe, no solo hemos mejorado sino que Ali-san nos está entrenando, por eso y gracias a la advertencia estaremos preparados_

_G-Gokudera-kun…_

_Si Tsuna-kun como el líder de la familia Shimon te daremos una mano para eliminar a los malos jajajaja.._

_Enma-kun…_

_Bueno Tsuna yo aún estoy a la espera de mi entrenamiento, pero te prometo que estaré listo para cuando esos sujetos aparezcan_

_Yamamoto…_

_Tsuna no hace falta que lo diga, tienes mi apoyo incondicional, es la razón por la que estoy aquí, para erradicar el mal de una vez por todas_

_Mitzi… Bien chicos, trabajemos duro para que sigamos en nuestra tranquila Namimori sin preocupaciones_

_!Siii!_

Gritaron al unísono, después de charlar jugaron un rato, menos la parejita que se fue a charlar a otro lado para no ser interrumpidos. Luego de unas horas se despidieron y los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Tsuna mientras que la pelinegra fue a dormir con Bianchi y los niños.

Muy pronto llegaran noticias alentadoras de Italia, además de que la chica tenia mentalizado al siguiente guardián para su entrenamiento, después de esa noticia no había tiempo que perder.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Décimo octavo capítulo…Listo, bueno muy pronto beteare las tres temporadas para corregir el in fin de errores que tengo aquí T_T…Bien ¿Les gusto este Hibari o me salió muy OC? Chicas saben que no quiero que nadie maltrate a mi pequeña Mitzi por eso lo hice asi gomene (hace reverencia). Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Lancia Fulmine D'Cielo: Lanza Eléctrica del Cielo**

**Sfere D`Aghi della Nuvola: Esfera de Púas de la Nube.**

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	19. Especial La Melodia de Alexandria

**Las Crónicas de Mitzi: La Melodía de Alexandria.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y Alexandria me pertenece ya que es mi amada OC.

**Summary:**Acontecimiento ocurrido un año antes de que Mitzi perdiera la vida para convertirse en la Guardiana del Tri Nit Sette.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart

**Category**: K+

**Aclaraciones:**Narrado por Mitzi [xxxx], hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_

**N/A:**Chikochuuuu! Que lala calculando el tiempo entero para Giotto no fije que lo coloque muy atrás y para estos años aún estaba lejos de aparecer el piano... Y yo que quería llevarles una linda historia TT^TT ¿Será que pasan por alto las fechas y trabajo asi? ya que faltaban aun 80 años para eso... Pero deseo que sea asi.¿ Nee? Bien aquí está algo que vino a mi cuando escuchaba algunas melodías de Ludovico Einaudi "Una Storia D'Amore y Alexandria" por supuesto que en la colada van 2 más "Nuvole Nere y Nuvole Bianche" asi que espero disfruten de las melodías.

**Melodías mencionadas**:

watch?v=CdDDY5nVA3A Nuvole Bianche (Ludovico Einaudi)

watch?v=0JFACin7aA0 Nuvole Nere (Ludovico Einaudi)

watch?v=Izat-k0GwC8 Una Storia d'Amore II (Ludovico Einaudi)

watch?v=q8raGdkO27A Alexandria "Es la composición" (Ludovico Einaudi)

**The Chronicles Mitzi Gaiden: La Melodía de Alexandria.**

[Siempre supe que algún día me separaría de mis seres queridos, pero jamás pensé que fuese tan pronto, sin embargo hermosos recuerdos vienen a mí y sobre todo el de la bella melodía de piano, esa que nos permitió a Enma y a mí entrelazar nuestros destinos]

"_**Un año antes de la tragedia"**_

[Me encontraba en una de las tantas clases titulares !Por todos los cielos¡ como las odiaba, pero estaba empeñada en una particularmente entretenida, eran mis clases de piano, no era muy buena tocándolo pero me empeñaba porque amaba su sonido y trabajaba hacía meses en una partitura, quería escucharla a como diera lugar e incluso mis huidas con mi hermano Giotto y los chicos a explorar habían cesado. Deseaba que mi esfuerzo diera frutos. Una noche mi hermano y mi padre invitaron unos amigos, yo aun me encontraba en el estudio modificando unas notas para luego dirigirme al piano para empezar mi práctica, pero alguien se había extraviado y por error fue a parar cerca del estudio, aun mas siendo atraído por la melodía que yo tocaba]

_!Rayos, le he modificado 3 veces y aun no alcanza el sonido que yo deseo!_

_!Si sube un tono verá que la melodía tomará forma!_

[Me levanté asustada pero tratando de no demostrarlo, en cambio expuse esa fiereza de la cual mi nuevo padre y mi hermano estaban tan orgullosos.]

_¿Quién eres?_

[Frente a mi se encontraba un joven más alto que yo, tenía el cabello rojo intenso y sus ojos de igual color, eso hacia resaltar su pálida piel, hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente tomo la palabra]

_Me disculpo por mi intromisión, mi nombre es Cozart Shimon y soy amigo de Giotto_

[Me sentía molesta pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, algo dentro de mí se removió, no sé qué fue, solo que aquella rabia había desaparecido y solo quedaba un extraño sentimiento que no podía comprender. En ese momento llegó mi hermano, me sentí decepcionada por así decirlo cuando dejo de mirarme]

_Ah! Cozart aquí estas...Ali, pensé que estabas durmiendo, que bueno que estas aquí, Cozart ella es mi hermana Alexandria_

_Mucho gusto soy Alexandria Vongola_

_El placer es mío señorita Alexandria_

[No voy a negarlo cuando tomó mi mano y la besó me sentí en el aire, incluso creo que me sonrojé, cosa que también noto mi hermano ya que carraspeo para sacarme de mi ensoñación]

_!Hmn...¡Creo que es hora de regresar Cozart, Ali ya deberías ir a descansar es tarde_

_Si hermano, joven Shimon..._

[Me despedí cortésmente y me retire del estudio, pero era un sentimiento el que me abordaba en ese momento. Al llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí no pude sostenerme más, como si todas mis fuerzas me hubiesen abandonado me deje deslizar por la puerta, hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración ¿Que había sido eso? Nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esa forma, aunque la sensación era agradable, me molestaba a la vez porque me confundían. Me di unas palmaditas en el rostro y decidí que ya era hora de dormir, pero fue algo casi imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, sus ojos, su voz dulce y cortes]

_¿Pero que me pasa? Lo acabo de conocer y actuó como si estuviese enam..._

[Y fue allí donde definitivamente la razón fue echada de lado, yo la indomable flor silvestre de los Vongola había encontrado el amor, de seguro fue del que me advirtieron mis amigas, ese es el peligroso amor a primera vista, ahora si estaba preocupada, para mi amado hermano Giotto no habían secretos y era mi deber contarle]

_Debo decirle a mi hermano, tengo que consultarlo, será mejor que duerma_

[Y eso mismo hice, después de tanto dar vueltas en la cama concilie el sueño pero allí no termino todo, esa noche soñé con mis padres, mi madre, ella se veía tan feliz al lado de mi padre, eso fue suficiente para que yo me sintiera de igual forma, ellos luego se acercaron a mí y nos sentamos en un prado lleno de pequeñas flores]

_¿Que sucede pequeña? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?_

_Madre, yo creo que me he enamorado_

_Querido ¿Has escuchado eso? Nuestra pequeña se ha enamorado_

_Ya veo y dinos ¿Quien es el afortunado que ha ganado tu corazón?_

[Los tres miramos al cielo y en el se reflejó como si se tratara de un espejo ese chico]

_!Ah pero si es Cozart Shimon, mira cuanto a crecido¡_

_¿Lo conociste padre?_

_Si claro, estabamos recien llegados cuando conoci a su padre, es un buen chico lo unico malo es que viajaba mucho a Inglaterra, es por ello que nunca lo viste cuando estabas mas chica_

_P-Pero ¿Que hago? Y...Y ¿Si el no siente nada por mi?_

_Hmn...Eso puede ser un problema, has algo, debes buscar la manera de averiguar si tus sentimientos son correspondidos empezando por qué cosa tienen en común, recuerda yo era una duquesa y tu padre era un granjero pero cuando nos vimos por primera vez hubo algo que nos acercó_

_¿Que los acercó madre?_

[No pude evitar emocionarme por saber eso, fueron cosas que por falta de tiempo no pude preguntarles en vida, ella y mi padre se observaron y luego a mí para soltar una sonora risa.]

_Jajajaja … Pues veras a nosotros nos acercó la …Poesía_

_¿La poesía?_

_Si, tu padre cuando bajaba a la ciudad visitaba a unos compositores y los escuchaba, memorizaba cada uno de esos hermosos versos de los cuales yo estaba totalmente cohibida, fue por ello que al escaparme una vez de la vigilancia real me encontré con él y en vez de preguntarme cual era mi nombre solo me dedico un pequeño verso ¿Querido recuerdas algunas de esas frases?_

_Bien creo que era:

_Due sconosciuti_

_tu ed io_

_i nostri occhi si sono incrociati_

_al chiaro di luna._

_Due cuori solitari_

_sotto le tremule stelle_

_disperati_

_smarriti_

_senza speranze per il futuro._

_Ci siamo guardati_

_stranezze del destino_

_ci siamo baciati_

_un incantesimo_

_un miracolo_

_un paradiso._

_Lo scintillio dei tuoi occhi_

_mi ha catturato_

_la dolcezza del tuo sorriso_

_mi ha conquistato_

_il mio cuore mi ha parlato_

_il mio cuore mi ha detto_

_che non potevi non essere mia_

_che non potevo non essere tuo._

_Due sconosciuti_

_tu ed io_

_al chiaro di luna._

_Due cuori solitari_

_finchè_

_all'improvviso_

_ti ho detto ciao._

_Non ti conoscevo_

_non sapevo niente di te._

_All'improvviso l'Amore_

_i nostri sguardi_

_si sono incrociati_

_i nostri sguardi_

_sono volati lontano_

_nell'universo delle fantasie_

_ma presto sono tornati_

_su questo non più deserto pianeta_

_e ci hanno trovato_

_abbracciati_

_sotto l'agento della luna._

_Da quel momento_

_separarci è stato impossibile._

_Ci siamo amati d'istinto_

_un Amore eterno_

_una cosa ancor più meravigliosa_

_per due cuori disperati_

_che neanche si conoscevano!_

_E' l'Amore_

_si_

_è l'Amore!_

_Padre eso fue hermoso…_

_¿Verdad que si? Pues eso salió de mi al verla, en ese momento solo deseaba que la felicidad la rodeara_

_Yo…¡Ah! Ya lo tengo ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_

_¿Que sucede Ali?_

_Madre, he estado trabajando en una partitura pero lamentablemente no es lo que yo deseo, cuando lo conocí fue en el momento en que lo corregía y el me aconsejó, pero ahora que recuerdo, estaba tan nerviosa que salí rápidamente del estudio y las dejé olvidadastodas, debo buscarlas_

[Ellos me miraron y se abrazaron, yo me quede algo confundida y luego mi madre se acercó y me abrazó]

_Pequeña, espero logres encontrar las respuestas a tus dudas pero por sobre todas las cosas tu felicidad_

_¿Y-Ya se van?_

_Si, regresamos una vez más porque nos preocupabas, pero vemos que estas bien y eso nos tranquiliza_

_Yo quería…quería que se quedaran un poco mas_

[No pude contener las lágrimas, tuve la oportunidad de ver una vez más a mis padres y solo hable del chico que acababa de conocer, vaya estúpida que fui pero mi madre volvió a sonreír]

_No te culpes, más bien perdónanos a nosotros por abandonarte antes, pero estamos felices de que tu te sientas bien con la familia del joven Giotto y el que se porte como el hermano que nunca tuviste, eso nos deja más tranquilos, así que esto no es una despedida, algún día nos volveremos a ver, ya veras _

_S-Si madre…Padre hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar_

_Nos veremos mi pequeña, sonríe y sobre todo muestra esa fuerza de nunca rendirte ante nada_

_Lo haré padre, lo prometo_

[Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, claro de ellos se desbordaban algunas lagrimas que rapidamente limpie, me sentí feliz de verlos una vez mas y al mismo tiempo afortunada de tener a una familia como lo era la de Giotto junto a los chicos. Me levante rapidamente, tenia que buscar las partituras y arreglarlas para poder tocar la sonata y ver si realmente Cozart amaba la musica tanto como yo. Me arregle, como aun era temprano me escabulli rapidamente hacia el estudio, me puse a buscar entre los documentos y los encontre ordenados y noté algunas correcciones y habia tambien una nota.]

__"Nuevamente me disculpo por mi intromisión, deje algunas correcciones espero le sirva mi ayuda a su hermosa partitura…Para servirle Cozart Shimon._

_P.D:_ _Domenico Allegri, estará en la Basílica de Santa María la Mayor en Roma, puedes ir a escucharlo, sé que eso te ayudará"__

[Les mentiría si negara que mi corazón latía como nunca, y como tonta comencé a girar abrazadas a las partituras, luego volví a la realidad las observe un poco y note los cambios, me dirigi rápidamente al piano y comencé sin siquiera recordar que tenía que saludar a mi familia o desayunar. Tomé unas partituras que me ayudaban mucho en cuanto a relajarme y comencé a tocarla en el piano (Nuvole Nere) mientras la tocaba aquella inseguridad que nacía en mi desaparecía, era algo mágico y al mismo tiempo nostálgico, seguía adelante, una tras otra, las notas llegaban más allá de mis oídos, era mi corazón rebosante de alegría, de impaciencia por querer conocer algo, ese algo que provocaba tanta confusión en mi ser, pero ¿Qué hacer? Aun no tenía el valor de comentarle algo a mi querido hermano y estaba el detalle de que si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Al finalizar volví a tomar las partituras y cuando me disponía a comenzar la práctica mi hermano entro con una mirada preocupada.]

_Mitzi ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te buscamos por toda la casa, si no es porque tocaste el piano no te hubiésemos encontrado_

_Hermano perdóname, es que tenía que venir aquí a practicar un poco_

_¿Sin desayunar? No es propio de ti, siento que te sucede algo ¿Hay algo que te molesta?_

[Rayos, me maldije internamente, sabía que él podía leer perfectamente mi nerviosismo, suspire, no tenia de otra debía contarle al respecto.]

_La verdad…Si, no es grave sino que es algo que me tiene confundida_

[El me observo unos momentos y saco su reloj de bolsillo para mirar la hora.]

_Bien aún tengo algo de tiempo ¿Vamos al jardín? Con eso tomas el desayuno allí y me cuentas un poco_

_Está bien_

[Era domingo, pero al parecer, mi hermano tenía unos asuntos que atender, aunque siempre me decía que yo era su prioridad, por eso mismo fuimos a uno de los jardines, agradecía que fuera temprano, estábamos en verano y yo odiaba el calor, una vez que la servidumbre se marchó comencé a contarle todo.]

_Hermano, anoche me encontraba en el estudio porque tengo meses trabajando en unas partituras y pues me había sentido muy frustrada al no poder llegar al tono que quería, pero en ese momento entro el joven Shimon_

[Yo iba contando poco a poco lo sucedido y entre más avanzaba, el más iba poniendo una actitud seria, sabia lo sobreprotector que llegaba a ser mi hermano pero no pensé que tanto.]

_Mitzi…¿Qué quieres decirme con que estas confundida? ¡Explícate¡_

_Te lo estoy diciendo hermano, yo creo que…me he enamorado_

[No tengo que decirles los colores en los que el rostro de mi hermano Giotto cambió, lo que si fue seguro, fueron los gritos que no se hicieron esperar, al mismo tiempo fue suficiente como para que tomara una decisión.]

_!¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de él? Lo acabas de conocer Mitzi¡_

_Hermano tú no sabes cómo me siento y ¿Aun así me recriminas?_

_!No yo…no quise…¡_

[El trató de disculparse pero era tarde, me sentí tan dolida de que la persona en que más confiaba no me comprendiera, así que solo atine a correr dentro de la mansión e inmediatamente encerrarme en mi cuarto, pues allí comencé a llorar, el vino tras de mi pero cuando intentó golpear la puerta se detuvo y sentí cuando los pasos se alejaron de la puerta. No sé si fue por tanto llorar pero me quedé dormida y comencé a soñar, estaba en un campo de flores y una gran nube blanca (Nuvole Bianche) pasaba tapando un poco el sol, estaba preocupada nuevamente, no sabía que hacer o que pensar, pero ese sentimiento estaba muy aferrado, no podía solamente ignorarlo, cuando lo intente, solo fue por un momento, de alejarlos de mí, me vi envuelta en llanto, era tan doloroso, seguía observado que de vez en vez algunos rayos del sol traspasaban la nube llegando a mi rostro, esa sensación fue como si alguien estuviese acariciando mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por esa cálida sensación, la cual poco a poco borraba mi tristeza. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y noté que ya estaba pasada de las 3 de la tarde ¿Había dormido tanto? Me levante y en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.]

_Ali soy G! ¿Puedo pasar?_

_P-Pasa…_

[De lo que había llorado, quede un poco bifonica cosa que el notó, abrió la puerta mientras yo me refrescaba la cara, al mirarme al espejo se notaban mis ojos un poco hinchados, no me gustaba mostrarme así ante los demás.]

_Estoy…No, no estoy bien G!_

_Lo imagine, es extraño que tú y Giotto se peleen ¿Sucedió algo?_

_Me prometes que si te cuento ¿No vas a gritarme?_

_Claro que no, pero conociendo a Giotto es algo que tiene que ver contigo y alguien más ¿No?_

_Asi es, bien todo sucedió…_

[Pues así le conté a G todo lo que había pasado y después de eso puso una cara de que solo quería matar a mi hermano.]

_Y eso fue lo que paso_

_¿Eso es todo? Vaya que tu hermano es un idiota_

_¿Puedes ayudarme G!? No sé qué hacer_

_Bueno, primero que nada, vamos a la sala, debes comer algo y luego a tratar de convencer a tu idiota hermano que deje de lamentarse ya que esta punto de crear el mar adriático en el estudio_

_¿Mi hermano está en el estudio?_

_Así es, pero vamos a comer primero y que tu rostro recobre color, si él te ve así se derrumbaría totalmente, tú eres el tesoro más valioso en su vida, es por eso los celos, no es que no te comprenda Ali_

[Fuimos a la sala y comí un poco, la verdad es que solo había probado un poco mi desayuno cuando corrí a mi habitación molesta, luego a pasos inseguros junto a G llegamos al estudio y cuando lo vi realmente quería llorar, pero aun con todas mis fuerzas me contuve y entre. El estaba en el suelo cerca del piano, se había bebido varias botellas de vino y solo decía uno que otro disparate acompañado de un "lo siento mi pequeña" tomé un lugar al frente de él.]

_Hermano…yo, lo siento, no debí haberme molestado de esa forma contigo_

_Mitzi hit..hit..¿Eres tú? _

_Si aquí estoy, ya no estoy molesta así que…_

[Me vi envuelta en un gran abrazo y el que lloraba ahora era él, sentí como temblaba, aun bajo los efectos del alcohol entendí lo que quiso decir G con que yo era el mayor tesoro de mi hermano.]

_Mitzi lo siento hit…hit..hit.. Prometo nunca hacer lo que hice, por eso, por favor hit..hit…No te alejes de mi, me duele_

_Esta bien, prometo jamas alejarme de ti, asi que deja de llorar ¿Si? vamos a tu habitación, debes descansar G! ayúdame_

_1..2..3 Arriba…Vamos amigo a dormir_

_Y-Yo estoy bien G! Mitzi me dijo que no se iba hit..hit..Así que estoy bien_

_Si, si como digas_

[Luego de una ardua lucha G! y yo salimos de la habitación donde lo dejamos dormir, le pedí de favor que me acompañara al estudio, quería mostrarle la nota y pedirle que me llevara a roma, al fin al cabo queda a solo 2 horas en carruaje.]

_No lo se Ali, Giotto esta dormido_

_Ya le comente a mi padre, él me dijo que si, vamos no sé si lograré verlo tocar, por favor G!_

_Tks…Esta bien vamos, le diré a Asari que nos acompañe también_

_Si, bien iré por mis cosas, debo tomar nota, a como dé lugar debo terminar esa partitura_

[Nos fuimos de inmediato ya que contábamos con el tiempo justo para la última misa en la Basílica de Santa María la Mayor en Roma. Después de 1 hora y media llegamos, le agradecía al buen clima y la carretera que estaba en buenas condiciones, cuando escuche a Domenico Allegri sentí que todas las dudas, las cosas e ideas que nublaban mi mente se fueron, abrí la partitura y tome las notas necesarias, pero al salir noté que G observo a alguien entre la multitud y sonrió para sí, le quise preguntar pero me contuve, no era necesario, el ya había hecho mucho por mí. Al regresar a la mansión me adentre al estudio a corregir, agregar notas. Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche cuando había finalizado y me senté frente al piano, esta vez sí saldría.]

_Esta vez sí lo hare…_

[Comencé a tocarla (Alexandria) fue maravilloso, contuve mis lágrimas, se escuchaba tan hermoso, tenía fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Cuando termine me sorprendieron unos aplausos, al girar estaban mi padre, mi hermano Giotto y G!.]

_Padre, hermano, G! _

_Eso fue maravilloso Alexandria, es tal como tú, es maravillosa tu composición y por ello hay que celebrar para que los demás la escuchen_

_¿Los demás?_

_Es buena idea padre, el próximo sábado es tu cumpleaños_

_Bueno, entonces esta dicho, tocaras para mi cumpleaños_

_Si padre lo haré_

[La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, era la primera presentación ante la sociedad, pero vi reír con picardía a G aunque seguía en lo mío, que haría, debía practicar a diario para estar lista. Aunque no lo crean esa semana pasó más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo estaba nerviosa, me miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, mi vestido exageraba un poco con sus tonos verdes y dorados, cuando escuché mi llamado Salí y todos aplaudieron, solo di una pequeña mirada para saludar y luego dirigirme al piano cuando tome posición de entre las sombras salió el joven al que le debía el logro de mi trabajo, me sonrió y yo me quede perdida en su mirada, luego me susurro. ]

_Debemos empezar señorita Alexandria.._

_Ah! Si, si!_

[Allí comencé a tocar y el me acompaño con el violín, la tonada se escuchaba tan hermosa, fue allí que lo entendí todo, esa melodía estaba cargada de sentimientos que solo yo podía entender y a mi mente solo llego la respuesta a mi inmensurable problema "Simplemente es amor" sonreía mientras tocaba y el de igual forma. Al terminar no se hizo esperar la ovación de los presentes, mi hermano estaba al lado de mi padre pero desde allí podía observar su aura oscura, G! en cambio sonreía y fue allí que lo entendí y luego lo miré a él]

_¿Cómo fue que pudiste seguir la melodía con el violin?_

_G! me mostro nevamente la partitura terminada, solo tome unas notas y listo practique para perfeccionarlo_

_Es increíble, muchas gracias joven Cozart por ayudarme y perdóneme por el trato de la noche pasada_

_No es ningún problema señorita Alexandria.._

_Mitzi…_

_¿Perdón?_

_Cuando no estemos en sociedad llámame así, es un nombre muy especial y solo mi hermano me llama por él, así que_

_Mitzi…Es un lindo nombre, y cuál fue el nombre de la tonada_

_Ah pues mi padre se encargó de ello…su nombre es Alexandria_

[Luego nos abordaron los invitados y el resto de la noche mi hermano no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y solo lanzaba miradas amenazadoras al pobre chico, pero yo estaba feliz porque mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y fue la tonada que compuse la que lo acercó a mí.]

**Fin….**

**N.A:** Bueno lo dejare abierto tal vez de vez en cuando saque algunas OVAS del fic y las publique aqui, asi que espero haya sido de su agrado.

_**Aquí el Poema en español**_

Dos corazones solitarios

Dos extraños

tú y yo

nuestros ojos se encontraron

bajo la luna.

Dos corazones solitarios

bajo las estrellas parpadeantes

desesperado

perdido y encontrado

no hay esperanza para el futuro.

Miramos

caprichos del destino

nos besamos

un hechizo

un milagro

un paraíso.

El brillo en sus ojos

me sorprendió

la dulzura de su sonrisa

me convenció

mi corazón me habló de

mi corazón me dijo

que no podía ser el mío

que no podía ser el suyo.

Dos extraños

tú y yo

bajo la luna.

Dos corazones solitarios

hasta

de repente

Saludé.

No lo sé

Yo no sé nada de ti.

De repente Amor

nuestras miradas

han cruzado

nuestras miradas

han volado

el universo de fantasías

pero pronto volvió

ya no en este planeta desierto

y encontraron

adoptado

bajo la agento de la luna.

A partir de ese momento

era imposible de separar.

Nos amábamos instintivamente

un amor eterno

algo aún más maravilloso

por dos corazones desesperados

que ni siquiera sabía!

Y el Amor

Usted, usted

Me enamoró!

Es una traducción de Google, de pronto es un asco, si consiguen un mejor traductor usenlo, pero esta bien lindo el poema.

**Bianchi se despide**

**Ciao Ciao**


	20. Conociendo Ilusionistas Mukuro & Chrome

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería así, bueno no tanto pero si ^^u)

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], Hablan personajes del recuerdo_** _xxx_**_ , yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 20:**** Conociendo a los Ilusionistas:**** "Mukuro y Chrome".**

La mañana del dia domingo llegó sin problemas, todos desayunaron animadamente mientras decidian que harían el último día de descanso.

_Muy bien ¿Quien quiere ir al centro comercial?_

_Oh! Si vamos vi unas cosas en la tienda deportiva y me gustaria comprarla_

_Yamamoto-kun nunca cambias_

_!Hmn Idiota del beisbol! Siempre seras asi y el décimo ¿Buscara algo en particular?_

_Si quiero comprar un videojuego y algunos volumenes del manga que sigo ¿Y tu Gokudera-kun buscaras algo?_

_!Por supuesto, la revista de los secretos del mundo salio con un especiual de Aliens_

_¿Y tu Enma?..._

_B-Bueno me gustaria ir a la arcada despues del incidente en Italia no hemos hecho nada divertido juntos_

_Si es verdad, y Ali-san ¿Algun lugar en especial?_

_No, con mucho pesar ya tengo planes y es hora de entrenar a Chrome-chan y a Mukuro_

_Entiendo..._

_Lo siento chicos pero les prometo que antes de que finalice la semana habre terminado con el entrenamiento de todos_

La chica hizo una reverencia, en verdad los chicos estaban entusiasmados con la salida.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de caminar un rato se encontraba frente a las ruinas del Kokuyo Land.

_Uff...Bien, es hora de trabajar con estos chicos_

La joven se adentro y comenzó a llamar a los chicos.

_Mukuro, Chrome-chan...Soy Alexandria ¿Estan allí?_

_Kufufufu~Pequeña Vongola, buenos dias_

_Ali-san, buenos dias_

_Buenos dias a ambos ¿Estan listo para el entrenamiento?_

_Hmn...Aun tengo curiosidad ¿Que haremos exactamente?_

_Bien, antes que nada debemos salir de aqui, segundo no practicaremos en este mundo, no puedo confiarme cuando el enemigo esta rondando cerca_

_¿En este mundo? ¿Y donde se supone que vamos a ir?_

_En mi dimension estaremos a salvo de cualquier estorbo e intromiciones ¿Estan de acuerdo?_

_Kufufufu~Interesante, me gustaria saber que tramas_

La pelimorada asintió y todos marcharon fuera del edificio. La pelinegra luego rasgó el aire y de la nada se abrió un portal, en el cual todos se adentraron. Pero ellos notaron que una precencia estaba cerca del bosque que rodea el edificio y definitivamente eso molesto al ilusionista.

_Pequeña Vongola ¿Porque no dejo que me encargara de la molesta basofia que invadia mi territorio?_

_Mukuro-sama..._

_Kufufufu~No me subestime, aun sin su entrenamiento soy capaz de encargarme de ellos_

_Mukuro, Chrome, en verdad se que ustedes con su nivel son capaces de sostener una pelea pero les hará falta mas fuerza y la razón de acercarse tanto es que el tiempo del encuentro esta proximo y ellos quieren interferir_

_¿Sabias que ellos estaban cerca?_

_Si, ellos llegaron a Namimori el dia que yo lo hice, pero alguien poderoso los protege asi que desaparecen de mi campo de vision, ellos tambien son 6 guardianes y un lider_

_Entiendo..._

_¿ estamos?_

_!Ah¡ Lo siento Chrome-chan, aqui he vivido en los ultimos 400 años_

_¿Has vivido sola todo ese tiempo Ali-san?_

_Asi es, he observado a todas las generaciones ir una tras otras e incluso vi como ustedes crecian para llegar hasta Tsuna_

_Oya, oya, en pocas palabras ¿Sabias que nosotros llegariamos a ser los Guardianes Vongola_

_Si, aunque en su mayoria tuvieron desafortunados acontecimientos en sus vidas, al final terminaron reuniendose con Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Kufufufu~No dejare de repetirlo, me obligaron a tomar ese rol..._

_Mukuro, puedes engañar a todos los demas pero a Tsuna y a mi jamás, somos cielos y aunque pertenezca a otra época eres un libro abierto para nosotros...Estas aqui, porque quieres asegurarte de que Tsuna no rompa la promesa de salirse del camino y se convierta en un monstruo avaricioso que solo se preocupe por el mismo ¿O me equivoco?_

_Kufufufu~Muy tenaz Alexandria Vongola_

Soltó con un deje de molestia, la chica lo miró comprensivo y le hablo.

_ Dime solo Ali...No te enfades, solo deseo que ustedes disfruten de su vida, ya que por desicion propia renuncie a la mia para proteger a mis seres queridos_

_Ali-san..._

_Bien dejemonos de charla, hay que empezar a entrenar, veamos ¿Desean elegir una epoca en particular?_

_¿Una epoca? ¿A que te refieres?_

_Bueno, por razones obvias no podemos entrenar en el presente, asi que les doy la opción de que elija cada uno una época para entrenar ¿Y bien? ¿Que dicen?_

_Kufufufu~Eso suena interesante ¿Que dices mi pequeña Nagi? Siempre me comentabas que te hubiera gustado asistir a un baile de esos del siglo XVIII_

_Bueno pero esa seria la elección de Chrome-chan ¿Cual seria la tuya Mukuro?_

_Kufufufu~yo siempre quise estar frente al mayor genocida del siglo XX, queria leer su mente a ver si superaba a la mia en cuanto a maldad o simplemente era un fanfarrón_

_Bien, mi elección es sorpresa y sera el examen final ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_Si Ali-san..._

_Oya, oya... Se cumplirá mi sueño, no tengo nada que objetar_

_Bien la primera parada año 1735; les explicare primero cual sera la mision de Chrome-chan_

Ambos ilusionistas asintieron, asi la pelinegra siguio con las instrucciones.

_La primera mision será evitar un atentado contra un politico en un baile de disfraces que se celebrará en Florencia; Bartolomeo Pietri no debe ser asesinado_

_¿Quien atentará contra el?_

_Es tu misión buscarlo y evitarlo, para ello cuentas con 2 dias, seras la señorita Natalia Ricci, dispondras de mansion, mayordomos y guardia privada, tambien algunas pistas estaran a tu alrededor...El ultimo detalle como es tu mision Mukuro y yo estaremos fuera, pero igual observaremos tu desempeño_

_Mukuro-sama...Yo..._

_Kufufufu~Tranquila mi pequeña y linda Nagi, tu has sido mi mejor estudiante...Esto sera pan comido para ti_

_¿Estas lista Chrome-chan?_

_ ..._

_!Bien allí vas!_

La pelinegra camino unos metros y toco una de las tantas pantallas que estaban en cada extremo de las paredes, luego miro con cariño a la joven ilusionista.

_Bien Chrome-chan pasa..._

La pelimorada asintio y se adentró al portal, luego el ilusionista y la pelinegra se mirarón.

_¿Y que se supone haremos nosotros?..._

_Jajaja...No seria divertido si solo miramos, asi que tu seras el politico y yo la asesina ¿Te gusta la idea Mukuro?_

_Kufufufu~¿Se divertian asi en su epoca?_

_No para nada, es algo improvisado ¿Te gusta? Creo que seria la mayor recompensa para Chrome-chan_

_Oya, oya creo que pensamos lo mismo_

_Bien ¿Que esperamos? Vamos a prepararnos nosotros tambien, debe ser un reto o sino no valdrá la pena_

Asi ellos al cabo de unos minutos ellos tambien se adentrarón al portal.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Dos sombras estaban ocultas en el bosque de Kokuyo Land.

_!Rayos¡ La bestia y los ilusionistas Vongola escaparon_

_No importa, el jefe solo queria confirmar si ella estaba aqui en Japón y lo esta!_

_Debemos matarlos al volver_

_¿Acaso eres idiota? Has un movimiento en falso y el mismo infierno sera tu anhelado deseo cuando el jefe te alcance, no debemos desobedecerlo y andar por nuestra cuenta lo sabes hermano_

_Tienes razón lo siento_

_Bien vamonos, debemos entregar nuestro informe_

_Si, vamos hermano_

Asi el lugar retomó nuevamente la quietud, pero nada es perfecto, Chikuza escuchó parte de la conversación de las sombras, tendria que esperar al regreso de su jefe.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Venecia, Italia -Año 1735.**

La ilusionista habia aparecido en un estudio, en un escritorio estaban unos documentos y ella fue rapidamente a leerlos, cuando dio unos pasos fue que notó que estaba vestida con atuendos de la epoca, estaba un poco aturdida, su mentor siempre la acompañaba pero esta vez estaba sola y debia resolver este asunto si queria ayudar a su preciado jefe. Creo un espejo de ilusiones de niebla para contemplarse, su atuendo constaba de un hermoso vestido largo color lila con toques morado oscuro, un camofeo sostenia un pequeño moño en su cuello, su cabello estaba mas largo y recojido en un pequeño moño con incrustaciones de piedras de amatista, su parche fue reemplazado en vez de calavera era una rosa y parte de su pelo cubria ese lado de su rostro. Ella se sonrojo, estaba muy lindo el atuendo, luego tomo los primeros documentos y empezó a leer

**"Nombre:** Bartolomeo Pietri.

**Cargo:** Politico.

**Mision:** Evitar que lo asesinen en la presentación en el Teatro La Fenice el dia de mañana.

**Armas:** Llamas de tipo Niebla (Usalas como quieras).

**Pistas:** El asesino es un allegado(a) por lo tanto estarà a su alrededor.

**PD:** El concierto-Baile será con máscaras así que será dificil identificarlos, debes trabajar con suma presicion ya que alli mismo estas suplantando a la verdadera Natalia, habla con naturalidad pero con seguridad asi no sospecharan...Suerte!."

Observo los otros papeles, eran la entrada y algunos detalles sobre el lugar donde estaria el politico, luego un mayordomo llamo a la puerta.

_Señorita Natalia...Es hora de cenar..._

_Por favor lleva la comida a mi dormitorio, no bajare a cenar...Tambien lleva estos documentos y los dejas sobre la cama_

_Como usted ordene..._

Cuando el hombre se fue, vaya que respiró, por un momento se sintió descubierta. Fue al balcón a contemplar el cielo, si que era lindo verlo en esa epoca, no habian luces artificiales fuertes y el cielo lucia como un campo oscuro rodeado de pequeñas florecillas brillantes, solo se sentia triste por que el peliazul no estaba a su lado disfrutando de este lindo momento. Suspiró y regreso a su habitación, tenia que planear bien lo de mañana para no fallarle a su mentor y a su jefe.

Por otro lado, en una mega mansion estaba el peliazul, junto a la pelinegra que al igual que la pelimorada, suplantaban identidades.

_Kufufufu~Asi que ¿Soy un politico? ¿Para que este juego? ¿No ibas a entrenarnos?_

_Deseo ver algo, depende de su desempeño entregaré las nuevas llamas_

_¿Nuevas llamas?_

_Claro Mukuro, esas llamas son necesarias y ustedes deben hacerse fuertes con ellas_

_Ya veo..._

_Mi punto es ver que tan bien maneja las ilusiones, ver su grado de pureza y de alli me basare para que alcance la perfección_

_Bueno veras que mi pequeña logrará el desafio..._

_Debo irme, descansa, mañana sera un largo dia_

_¿Y tu que haras?_

_Soy la asesina, debo planear la forma de acabar con tu vida..._

_Kufufufu~ Es cierto, bueno Ali-san que descanse_

La pelinegra desaparecio detras de las cortinas que se mecian con el viento veneciano, el peliazul mecia su copa de vino pensando en los sujetos que serian sus oponentes.

_Ya veran que nadie invade mis dominios kufufufu~_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Sicilia, Italia-Presente.**

El actual lider de la familia Vongola, salia de su cuarta reunion en el dia, solo tenia 1 hora para la proxima pero ante toda contrariedad el hitman necesitaba hablar con el sobre la situación que se vivia en Japón.

_Ciaossu! Noveno_

_Reborn, pasa..._

_Disculpe, se que esta agotado pero debo preguntarle ¿Como va todo aqui en Italia con respecto a los ataques?_

_Veras, del incidente no tenemos nada que nos lleve a los culpables, pero este ataque aunque odie admitirlo nos motivó para que los lazos que tenemos entre familia se fortalecieran mas_

_Yo me reuni con Talbot, estoy investigando la manera de que Alexandria se quedé con nosotros ya que ella al terminar la mision deberá marcharse de este mundo_

_Reborn comprendo lo que haces pero estoy preocupado por los chicos_

_Lo se Noveno, creo que si Talbot averigua mas posiblemente estare partiendo este fin de semana a Japón, tambien estoy preocupados por ellos_

_Pero ¿Crees que Talbot tenga alguna forma de reterla aqui? En verdad que seria de gran apoyo para mi nieto, ella mas que nadie porta la voluntad de Primo_

_Lo se, ella nunca fue feliz y ahora cuando tiene la oportunidad volvera a ser confinada...Es doloroso, ella no se merece eso_

_Es verdad, es una jovencita muy tierna, solo nos queda rogar que ese milagro suceda_

_Si…_

_Lo siento Reborn pero es hora de mi próxima reunión, estamos organizando todo para colaborar en la batalla y ellos mismos vean la valía de el próximo líder_

_Esta bien Noveno me retiro_

El arcobaleno asintió y se retiró del despacho del jefe Vongola, tenía mucho que hacer si quería regresar lo más pronto posible a Namimori, en verdad se había extendido varias semanas una diligencia que normalmente le tomaba solo unos días.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Venecia, Italia -Año 1735.**

Luego de descansar lo suficiente empezó con sus labores del dia, desayunó en el gran comedor y luego pasó al estudio pidiendo que no se le molestara hasta la hora del almuerzo, tenia que buscar la forma de atrapar al asesino sin lastimar al politico.

_¿Estara Mukuro-sama y Ali-san viendome?_

La pelimorada reaccionó, no tenía tiempo que perder, empezaria a recrear las ilusiones y los movimientos que, en caso fallara el primer plan utilizaria, no podia darse el lujo de fallar.

Por otro lado el politico (Mukuro-kun si que es de la realeza) En la noche habia estudiado la situación y en la mañana ya encarar perfectamente a su personaje.

_Eugenio ¿Mi pedido?_

_Si Lord Bartolomeo, tal como usted pidio el traje fue modificado y esta listo para esta noche_

_Kufufufu~Excelente, necesito me para esta misma noche un ramo de rosas rojas para Giovanni Battista Pergolesi y uno de rosas azules para una dama que me visitará despues del concierto_

_Si mi lord..._

El sirviente se retiró del lugar dejando al peliazul pensativo.

_"_Le hablé sobre ese maniatico, veamos que tiene preparado para mi_"_

_Kufufufu~..._

Reia para si mismo, solo deseaba internamente que su pupila hiciera un trabajo inpecable, nunca tuvo quejas de su desempeño pero esto era algo delicado, se trataba de obtener mas poder ya que una nueva amenaza estaba mas cerca de ellos y la muerte pisaba sus talones. Eso lo frustró un poco, observó desde el balcón que la ciudad ya estaba un poco agitada debido a la gran presentación en el teatro.

_Kufufufu~Esto será divertido, trataré de sacarle el maximo provecho, no siempre puedes estar en el Siglo XVIII y XX para disfrutar del paisaje...Marco..._

_Mi lord...!_

_Vamos quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad_

_Como usted ordene_

El peliazul sonrió nuevamente y salio del estudio, tal como lo dijo, disfrutaria del lugar sin duda alguna.

El dia para ambos ilusionistas pasó rapidamente pero con tiempo suficiente para conocer el terreno, cada uno tenia sus movimientos calculados y era la hora para ver de que estaban hechos los Ilusionistas de la Décima Generación. La entrada al teatro La Fenice estaba atestada de gente pero siempre se habria paso a las carrozas de los aristocratas y sobre todo a uno en particular.

_Buona Notte Lord Bartolomeo..._

El peliazul bajó del carruaje con un traje confeccionado entre tonos azul indigo y dorado, un parche que hacia juego con ropa, asintió al saludo a uno de los encargados del teatro pasando siendo objeto de las miradas lujuriosas a su persona, ya que el traje de cierta forma trazaba su varonil figura sacando suspiros a mas de una de las damas presentes, tras el venia su mayordomo con una maleta y dos ramos de rosas que serian entregados en su debido momento. Por otro lado un carruaje llegó y al abrir una joven de cabellos purpura, la cual llevaba un vestido entre rojo con bordados negros, al igual que el político un sirviente bajo con una maleta posiblemente guardando el traje para después del concierto.

_Buona Notte Lady Natalia..._

La joven asintió levemente y se adentró al gran edificio, no podía evitar estar emocionada, ella a pesar de pasar su tiempo a solas, leía muchos libros sobre todo pequeñas novelas de esa época, eran sus favoritas, ella se imaginaba en esos lugares, era mucho mejor que su mundo real, ese donde nadie la entendia y en un momento negaron su existencia. Volvio a la realidad cuando fue nuevamente recibida en el salon, tenia que concentrarse ya que muy pronto estaria a la vista sus objetivos, tenia que hacerlo bien por su persona mas importante, por sus amigos, su nueva familia. La funcion comenzó y a partir de alli la vista de la pelimorada era hacia el público y un poco al maestro de la orquesta, tenia claro el puesto del politico pero la oscuridad y la distancia no la estaban ayudando mucho. Ambos disfrutaron de la función fue algo realmente relajante, se sentia como si siempre hubiensen vivido allí. Pero de entre las sombras una silueta enmascarada mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa, facilmente ubicó a sus victimas e igualmente disfrutó del maravilloso concierto. Una vez finalizado la lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar, el peliazul envío a entregar las rosas, luego todos salieron por las tres entradas del Teatro trasladandose a la gran Masion de los Caverletti que estaba a solo unos metros de alli, cada quien debia cambiarse rapidamente para ir a la recepción.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Namimori-japón-Presente.**

Después de disfrutar un rato e la arcada, salieron a comer algo para descansar, el tiempo se va rápidamente cuando uno se divierte, pero en este caso el pelirrojo extrañaba mucho a su amada.

_Enma ¿Pasa algo?..._

Pregunto preocupado su amigo castaño, el joven se asustó y luego los miro a todos apenados, no era su intención arruinarles la diversión.

_Es solo que Alexandria…La extraño_

_Entiendo, perdónanos Enma, estamos en una situación difícil y por ello Mitzi-chan tiene que ir a entrenar con los demás_

El peliplata y el beisbolista a su manera comprendieron que a pesar de la misión de la joven Vongola, ella era un chica con derecho a ser feliz, así que sobre todo el italiano, no era el erudito para palabras de aliento sin embargo lo hacía tanto por la chica como por el pobre pelirrojo que parecía que iba a llorar en ese instante.

_Enma escucha!..._

_S-Si!..._

_Ali-san es una chica fuerte, sé que ella está dando lo mejor de sí para poder pasar más tiempo contigo, creo que faltan solo el cabeza de césped y el idiota del beisbol, no creo que le mucho que hacer y ten la seguridad que ella muy pronto se reunirá contigo, así que se paciente y resiste! Hazlo por ella!_

_Gokudera-san!...Hmn, lo haré yo la amo y jamás la defraudaré_

El pelirrojo lo dijo con un sonrojo comparable a su cabello y sus ojos brillantes, desbordantes de sentimientos, no cabía duda que la amaba pero sin embargo, nada se le escapa a la mano derecha del décimo Vongola.

_Más te vale porque no solo yo, Hibari te morderá hasta la muerte ¿recuerdas?_

El chico se puso más pálido que un papel rememorando ese suceso el día anterior, vaya que su novia se ganaba guardaespalda a su alrededor. Sonrió dentro de sí por ese comentario, ella era una chica maravillosa, dentro de él albergaba amor para ella, estaba el de su familia, pero a ella, estaría dispuesto a todo por ella, nunca más la perdería, esa era su promesa. Asintió a sus amigos y luego se dispusieron a comer para luego seguir con las partidas en la arcada.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Venecia, Italia -Año 1735.**

La residencia de los Caberletti era imponente, tal como su apellido, eran los más acaudalados, el salón podía albergar fácilmente a más de 500 personas. La pelimorada ya estaba en su lugar, había repartido varias copias de niebla alrededor de su objetivo, todos tenían trajes impresionantes, pero el de ella no se quedaba atrás, su nuevo atuendo constaba de un Vestido más ornamentado que el anterior en negro, con detalles plateados y su máscara le cubría casi la totalidad de su rostro, con muchas plumas en la parte superior y una hermosa diadema que hacia contraste con el pronunciado escote, no hacía falta ver a legua como cada caballero volteaba a verla maravillado, la joven era una efímera de la cual se temía que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Caminó hasta casi al centro del salón, donde su objetivo estaba hablando con algunos invitados, necesitaba a alguien para acercarse un poco más, pero estaba en el límite, repartió varias ilusiones reales para cubrir terreno y ya tenía a 4 objetivos marcados, los cuales actuaban de manera sospechosa.

_"_Tendré que moverme antes de que comience el…_"_

Demasiado tarde, el movimiento del maestro de la orquesta dio inicio al baile (El Link de Violin Concert No. 5 in A Minor Rondo Andantino Quasi Allegretto) Todos empezaron a danzar y en un instante lo perdió de vista, al igual que los demás objetivos, eso fue terrible estaba perdiendo el control de las ilusiones ya que estaba asustada, pero recordó las palabras de su mentor, el creía ciegamente en ella, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos, enfoco su mente en todas las esquinas del salón gracias a sus ilusiones. Allí lo vio, una sombra se paseaba sigilosamente entre los invitados , no podía perder tiempo tenía que ver donde se encontraba su protegido y medir distancia para poder actuar a tiempo, sin embargo ese individuo era muy ágil. De entre los invitados saltó la sombra con espada en mano hacia el político y pues ella no se hizo de esperar, su vestido se acortó en la parte frontal dándole más movilidad y su tridente apareció bloqueando la espada, los invitados huyeron, solo quedaron el político tras ella y la sombra con su espada en guardia. Nuevamente se fueron a las armas, el espadachín era muy bueno, sus sablazos eran fuertes y certeros, pero ella había entrenado con su maestro, esto no era nada, la sombra creo copias de el mismo, pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás, lo imito en la acción y ambos reales seguían en una ardua lucha, cuando en una fracción de segundo la sombra se descuidó y ella con el tridente le quitó la máscara dejándola sin aire.

_!A-Ali-san! ¿Cómo? _

_!Chrome-chan lo has hecho muy bien, veo porque tu maestro confía en ti!_

Aplaudía la pelinegra después de enfundar su espada, la joven aún estaba un poco descolocada y cuando le dio la cara a su protegido, escucho esa singular sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella junto a un ramo de rosas azules.

_Kufufufu~ Felicidades mi querida Nagi, veo que has mejorado después de entrenar conmigo, has hecho un excelente trabajo con las ilusiones reales, por mi parte no tengo nada que agregar, solo estas rosas como premio por tu desempeño_

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, las recibió y miro a ambos.

_Ali-san ¿Qué tal fue mi desempeño?_

_Oh! Es verdad, has aprobado, fuiste muy astuta al crear las ilusiones reales, pero tú misma estas consiente que no en todos los casos es segura esa técnica, te limita mucho en poder y es peligroso si colapsas en plena misión. Sin embargo esta situación era la más apropiada para ella y vez que me descubriste y protegiste a tu objetivo, por ello te has ganado el derecho de las nuevas llamas, aunque debemos esperar que tu maestro pase su prueba_

_Oya, oya, asi que ha llegado mi turno_

_Asi es Mukuro, vamos es hora de partir…_

_!Ali-san espera!_

_¿Que sucede Chrome-chan?_

_Antes de irnos…sería posible que Mukuro-sama y yo bailáramos un vals…_

Era una petición que ninguno de los dos esperaba, sin embargo ella se veía adorable, sonrojada y moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, como todo un caballero de la época tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un beso, luego la miro a los ojos y con una voz suave y cargada de ternura, nada propio de él le hablo.

_Senorigna Natalia ¿Me permite esta pieza?_

_S-Si…_

Ellos caminaron al centro del salón y él tomó su mano nuevamente, la pelinegra creo una ilusión con una orquesta entonando una canción actual pero muy propia para el momento (El Link de Caribbean Blue-Enya) Y empezaron a danzar, ambos lucían maravillosos, ella arreglo la luz del salón para que fuese más tenue y le diera esa magia, como un cuento de hadas. Mirarlos era fácil ver lo enamorados que estaban uno del otro, pero esa relación florecería a su tiempo, lo que le sentía era que su amado pelirrojo no estuviese allí, en verdad quería bailar esa pieza, sus notas estaban cargadas de anhelo y sentía que en cada una estaba grabado el nombre de su amado. Luego de unos minutos la pieza había finalizado y la peli morada se sentía tan feliz que unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

_Gracias Mukuro-sama, pude crear ilusiones de este momento, pero vivirlo realmente es tan increíble que no puedo evitar llorar, es tan grato_

El peliazul limpio sus lágrimas, mientras le sonreía a su preciada niña.

_Kufufufu~ Eres una gran ilusionista Nagi, pero cuando desees algo solo debes pedírmelo, jamás te diré que no, siempre estaré allí para ti como en el principio, nunca volverás a estar sola_

Ella rompiendo toda inhibición se abalanzo hacia el peli azul, este la recibió, cobijándola con sus fuerte y cálidos brazos, nunca dejaría que nadie la lastimara, tal como el Vongola que se había encargado de cuidarla cuando ella se fue a ese terrible futuro, el seria su guardián para que ella conociese la felicidad porque lo merecía, era una promesa. Ella deshizo el abrazo, se limpió las lágrimas y camino hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra observando todo.

_Ali-san muchas gracias, ha sido maravilloso este viaje y le prometo mejorar cada dia para protegerlos a todos, a mi preciada familia_

_Me siento feliz al verte sonreír, te vez muy linda Chrome-chan, bien vamos es hora de partir al sieguen te siglo y prueba final_

Ambos asintieron, la pelinegra levanto su mano abriendo el portal que los llevaría al siglo XX donde el peliazul llevaría a cabo su misión.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Sicilia, Italia-Presente.**

El Hitman después de tanto investigar por su cuenta, vio que era hora de preguntar al viejo sabio sobre los avances de su investigación acerca de la guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette.

_Talbot…_

_Oh! Arcobaleno Reborn, que bueno que estas por aquí, tengo noticias alentadoras_

_Eso es bueno, dime Talbot ¿Qué averiguaste sobre Alexandria?_

_Bien, si ella derrota al origen del mal que acecha al Tri-Ni-Sette existe la posibilidad de que ella vuelva a ser humana, ya que ustedes como Arcobaleno, los Vongola Gear y los Anillos Mare pueden sostener ese poder_

_Pero los anillos Mare están sellados_

_Si es por ello que tú debes regresar lo antes posible a Japón, junto a Giglio Nero y Gesso_

_¿Gesso?_

_Si…Ellos son los verdaderos portadores, nunca aceptaran a otros_

_Shss.. Pides mucho…_

_Te estoy dando la solución está en ti que lo tomes o lo dejes_

Bueno, tampoco tenía mucha alternativa, sabía que mover a Uni a reunirse con Alexandria era un hecho, pero ¿También a Byakuran? No confiaba en el desde el acontecimiento en el futuro. Bien no lo pensaría más, se lo debía a la chica que lo esperaba en Namimori, luego tarde se encargaría de poner todo en orden.

_Tu ganas, hablare con ellos para partir a Namimori lo más pronto posible, estoy preocupado_

_Estas en lo correcto, esos sujetos ya están acechando al décimo de cerca, intentaron atacar a los ilusionistas pero la bestia fue muy astuta y los saco de esta dimensión, lo más probable es que los está entrenando_

_!Rayos, sabía que lo harían una vez fuera de la ciudad!_

_Tranquilo Arcobaleno, ella está allí y la mayoría ha recibido las llamas nuevas, están reforzados y ellos no pueden acercarse sin salir mal parados, pero faltan 2 guardianes y aun estan en desventajas, esos enemigos son de temer_

_Está bien me marcho, gracias Talbot le diré a Alexandria para visitarte la próxima vez_

_Si me gustaría verla una vez mas_

_¿La conoces Talbot? _

_Claro, yo cuide un tiempo de ella antes de que se marchara totalmente al exilio_

_Entiendo, bueno me marcho, nos veremos_

El pequeño arcobaleno salió de la casa del anciano, estaba contento, había una luz de esperanza para la pequeña, solo que debían de batallar duramente si quería ser libre, cosa que estaba seguro que haría, ella deseaba quedarse al lado del joven Shimon y unir un Vongola con un Shimon, haría aún más fuerte la alianza de la familia, al estar los elementos del cielo y la tierra entrelazados.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Berlín, Alemania-Año 1945.**

Al parecer la misión del peliazul iba a estar más difícil, apareció en unas barracas, a su lado había una hoja con dos fotografías, tomo la nota, lo más probable es que era la misión asignada. Suspiro, sí que era complaciente con los guardianes, aunque ya estaba preparado, él quería saberlo que ese idiota carnicero pensaba.

**"Nombre:** Adolf Hitler

**Cargo:** Tercer Reich en la Alemania Nazi.

**Misión:** Encontrarlo antes de que se suicide con su esposa en el bunker, revisar cuales fueron sus últimos planes y dejarlo morir tal como él lo había planeado.

**Armas:** Llamas de tipo Niebla (Úsalas como quieras).

**Pistas:** Tendrás muchos guardias tras de ti, solo que mientras te cuidas de que no te maten debes ver bien a quien le disparas ya que "No todo es lo que parece".

**PD: **Estas portando el uniforme nazi, cambia un poco tu aspecto para pasar desapercibido, además de que Chrome-chan y yo estaremos mezclados con el enemigo...Suerte!."

Eso sí que no le había gustado, lo puso sobre aviso pero ellas no se dejarían ver tal cual, bien, si no es difícil la misión no tendría gracia. Hizo caso cambio su aspecto y comenzó a moverse, había mucho alboroto por el lugar ya que los rusos habían cruzado las líneas de defensa y muy pronto estarían al alcance, quería tener pronto a su objetivo a la mano. Consiguió un gran corredor que él conocía muy bien, no se perdía esos programas sobre las guaridas que ese loco tenía por todo el país. Tomo otra ruta más y allí se consiguió los primeros bloque sde defensa, cosa que fue fácil para el pasar ya que sus ilusiones eran tan terroríficas que los dejaba aturdidos o cuando no caían en sus ilusiones les disparaba con las armas que conseguía de sus víctimas.

_Kufufufu~ Puedo sentirlo, hay ilusiones delante de mi, estas chicas no puedo creer que se confiaran tanto_

Al doblar en una esquina encontró a un grupo de jóvenes con armas, a lo que lo vieron abrieron fuego, eran reales, dos balas rozaron su brazo pero llego hasta ellas inutilizando sus pistolas y encerrándolas en una oscuridad. Salto a ese grupo y siguió corriendo, al doblar nuevamente vio la puerta del bunker. Lo que nunca espero fue que al abrir la puerta alguien lo esperaba para atacarlo, sin embargo fue mas rápido y disparó sin percatarse que hirió en el proceso a ¿Chrome?.

_!Nagi ¿Estas bien? Resiste…!_

_Ay Mukuro, aunque te lo advertí caíste fácilmente, pero tranquilo, ella estará bien, esas balas son llamas de tipo lluvia compactadas, solo detuviste sus movimientos_

_¿Que pasara ahora?..._

Comento molesto por haber fallado en su prueba o al menos eso creía el.

_Tranquilo Mukuro, hice esto para que ella no viera morir a ese sujeto, ahora puedes ir tranquilamente a revisar cuanto quieras sobre lo que pensaba_

_¿Y la prueba?_

_Nunca existió tal prueba, solo era para que Chrome-chan se lo creyera, de esta forma puedes estar tranquilo que el lindo momento vivido antes no será arruinado por culpa de este monstruo genocida_

_Oya, oya, veo que calculo todo_

_Algo así, apresúrate, yo me quedare con Chrome-chan ve esta al fondo, usa las ilusiones normales y acércate con confianza_

El peliazul asintió y siguió hasta el final del pasillo donde vio a ese ser que fue capaz de ejecutar a millones de personas, tal como se les explico creo una ilusión y el hombre estaba inmóvil, reviso su mente por unos minutos, luego de eso se alejó de él y siguió el camino para encontrarse con la pelinegra, ella lo miro expectante.

_¿Bien? ¿Qué tal tu experiencia?_

_No muy grata, pero que bueno que sus planes se frustraron aquí mismo, ni siquiera yo hubiese imaginado un futuro con ese hombre como emperador del mundo_

_Bien vámonos…_

El peliazul tomo a la peli morada y salieron de esa dimensión regresando a ese lugar lleno de pantallas comenzando a caminar. Aunque él tenía una duda y no se quedaría con ella.

_Alexandria-kun tengo algo que preguntarte dijiste que tu elección era sorpresa ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Veras Mukuro, quería mostrarles un último evento, es algo muy triste para mí, sin embargo hay algo que no encaja en la escena pero quería saber si tu también lo captas_

Ella se detuvo y abrió el marco por donde paso y fue seguida por el peliazul que cargaba a la peli morada aun dormida. Al alejarse el brillo observo al Primer líder rodeado por varios sujetos y un poco mas lejos se veía a la bestia tratando de salir de un campo que la retenía lejos, había como 10 sujetos con armas y uno de cabello rubio medio hablo.

_Debes morir Giotto Vongola, no me odies no es nada personal_

Sonrió maliciosamente y todas las pistolas apuntaron a su cuerpo, unos segundos después vio como Primo Vongola era ejecutado, como la bestia recibía un rayo que lastimó su cuerpo. Más allá de ese grupo de hombres había un sujeto con capucha fue allí que la pelinegra se acercó a el.

_¿Lo viste?_

_Si, es ese sujeto, aunque fue solo un segundo vi unos cabellos rojos, dejando claro que el asesino de tu hermano es actualmente nuestro enemigo_

_Eso parece, vamos debo entregar las llamas para finalizar su viaje_

_¿Y mi entrenamiento?_

_Mukuro, tu nunca lo necesitaste, eres un gran ilusionista solo que debo reforzar tus llamas mas nada_

_Ya veo…_

Los portales de la época actual estaban cerca uno del otro y así llegaron a la época actual tenía que cumplir con el ilusionista, además que estaba cansada había sido tedioso viajar por distintas épocas.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

**Namimori-Japón-Presente.**

Después de comprar unas cosas el beisbolista y la mano derecha del décimo se marcharon dejando solo a los lideres de Vongola y Shimon.

_Enma, vamos al parque_

_¿Tsuna-kun?_

_Mi intuición me dice que Mitzi-chan aparecera por ese lugar_

_Esta bien, es tarde y me preocupa de que no ha regresado_

Los chicos se adentraron al parque y justamente cerca del lago aparecieron la pelinegra junto al peliazul con la pelimorada en brazos.

_!Alexandria!_

_!Enma!_

Corrieron para abrazarse, deseaba verlo en ese momento y se cumplio su deseo.

_Oya, oya ¿Preocupado Vongola?_

_M-Mukuro! ¿Que le paso a Chrome?_

_Solo duerme, aunque finalizamos nuestro viaje no hemos recibido las nuevas llamas_

_Lo siento Mukuro a eso mismo iba solo que yo..._

Cuando la pelinegra dio unos pasos se desmayó siendo sostenida por el lider de los Shimon.

_!Alexandria ¿Que tienes?!_

_Debe estar agotada, fuimos a 3 epocas diferentes, llévala a la banca y descansa con ella, iré a la siguiente debo hablar con Tsunayoshi-kun_

_Esta bien_

El pelirrojo tomo con sumo cuidado a la pelinegra y la llevo para que descansara, mientras que el castaño camino junto al peliazul a la siguiente banca ya que la pelimorada aun seguía dormida.

_¿Que tal estuvo su viaje? Quiero decir, su entrenamiento_

_Muy bien, al parecer yo nunca lo necesité, pero mi pequeña Chrome lo necesitaba y lo hizo muy bien, solo que esta dormida a causa de las llamas tipo lluvia, fue alcanzada por unas balas especiales_

_¿Estas seguro que ella esta bien?_

_Si no es nada grave, pero de lo que te hablare si que lo es…En el tercer viaje que realizamos vimos como Primo fue asesinado y de entre los sujetos, un hombre con una capucha se veia sospechoso, solo fue un instante, pero vi unos mechones de su cabello, eran rojo carmesí y solo pienso en alguien con esa descripción_

_El sujeto que menciono Mitzi-chan creo que su nombre era Ryuo Hapsim_

_Kufufufu~ No pense que en esa època fuesen tan cobardes mira que mas de 10 hombres con armas, y tu antepasado agotado y herido...Realmente fue una escena que no desearia ver nunca, que bueno que mi pequeña estaba dormida_

_No permitire que nadie lastime a mis seres queridos, creeré en cada uno de ustedes, luchare por ustedes hasta con la ultimo suspiro de mi vida Mukuro, eso es una promesa!_

_Kufufufu~ Antes te dije que estaba loco al confiar en un mafioso, pero quiero que sepas que me quedare en la familia porque has demostrado con hechos de que nunca te rebajarias como esos sucios bastardos a los que una vez llame familia, seguire en esto por el bien de Nagi, ya que ustedes la aceptaron y la han cuidado brindandole el valor con el que enfrenta su vida, pase lo que pase, seré objetivo con tus acciones, no te dare la espalda y si te desvias del camino que prometiste a Primo Vongola seguir..._

Sacó el tridente pero sin apuntarle, solo lo elevó como signo de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

_Me encargaré de actuar como tu verdugo, si soy condenado a muerte, lo aceptaré pero me iré tranquilo al saber que no traicionarias tu juramento _

El castaño escucho en silencio, sin temor, al contrario, se acercó al arma del ilusionista y paso su mano hiriéndola en el proceso, su mano goteaba un poco de sangre y la puso frente a él.

_Mukuro es una promesa…_

El ilusionista observo la acción, con eso era suficiente para someter al castaño, lo tenía bajo su control, o eso era lo que pensaría su antiguo yo, ahora solo deseaba algo llevadero para su propia familia, esos chicos no debían de pasar por mas malos ratos, aunque dejar de ser lo que era no estaba en sus planes.

_Kufufufu~ Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, sabes que puedo usarte para mis planes_

_Yo se que no lo harás, ahora algo diferente te mueve Mukuro, lo sé porque yo también lo estoy haciendo, tal vez no deje de ser Dame-Tsuna, sin embargo por los chicos lo haré todo y nada podrá detenerme_

_Bien confiemos en que todo salga bien y con eso hablo también por esa chica, ella quiere tener una vida pero ¿Sera posible esa hazaña?_

_Esa es la razón por la cual Reborn no está aquí en Namimori_

Volvieron la vista a los chicos de la otra banca, al parecer la pelinegra había recobrado el conocimiento. Por ello el ilusionista y el castaño se movilizaron hasta donde se encontraban.

_Hmn ¿Q-Que me paso?_

_Te desmayaste Alexandria ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Si Enma, gracias por cuidarme, Mukuro, Tsuna lo siento en verdad estoy agotada, bien es hora de entregar las llamas pero veo que Chrome-chan aun duerme_

La pelinegra se iba a movilizar hasta la pelimorada cuando esa acción la tomo el castaño, el ilusionista observo cada acción del chico, acercó su mano hasta la frente de la chica y empezó a liberar llamas de tipo cielo y poco a poco la joven fue despertando, asi que el joven retrocedió.

_Hmn…¿M-Mukuro-sama? ¿Bossu!? ¿Qué me paso?_

El ilusionista la bajó y nuevamente miro al castaño, todos estaban sorprendidos hasta la pelinegra.

_Tsuna ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_Si Tsuna-kun ¿Qué fue eso?_

_Yo…No lo sé, solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo y ella despertó…_

El chico miraba sus manos y a los demás, bueno ya no le darían vueltas al asunto, al fin y al cabo la liberación de su sello crearía esa técnica gracias a la súper intuición. Ahora le tocaba a los ilusionistas de recibir sus llamas dejándola asi solo con 2 guardianes.

_Mukuro, Chrome-chan acérquense y ustedes chicos retrocedan un poco_

Los jóvenes obedecieron y ella se colocó frente a ellos.

_Muy bien comencemos...En estos momentos cuando la Guardia del actual líder Vongola está en riesgo, tú, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro, Guardianes de la Niebla, Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunda al enemigo y no le permita capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, yo, Alexandria Vongola, les otorgo estas llamas para que arda en el bienestar de aquellos que lo necesitan_

Las pequeñas esferas de llamas envolvieron a los guardianes y sus Vongola Gear (ambos cargan un zarcillo) absorbieron las llamas. Ella les sonrió y casi cae nuevamente al suelo.

_Bien chicos, su caso es único, en la familia Vongola jamás vi que el puesto del guardian lo ocuparan 2 personas pero es la misma resolución y decisión del Tri-Ni-Sette que sea asi, ambos son guardianes de la Niebla y espero sigan luchando por la causa justa y nunca permitan injusticias utilizando este poder_

Ellos asintieron y con unmovimiento de mano los despidió, estaba cansada y ellos se retiraron de inmediato, dejando a los dos líderes y a la pelinegra.

_Bien chicos vamos a casa quiero dormir_

Ellos asintieron y partieron de inmediato. Pero en la mente de la joven estaba el recuerdo de la mañana, esos sujetos ya se estaban acercando y eso no era buena señal, tendría que darse prisa ya que aun estaban los guardianes Shimon y necesitaban con urgencia las nuevas llamas.

**Continuará….**

**N/A:** Duo decimo capítulo, Mina-san Isashiburí aquí Bianchi bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora a contestar reviews (Bianchi esta triste han bajado los review T_T):

**Chiyo Asakura:** Tranquila, eso fue el fin de ese Capitulo Especial, seguire escribiendo no te preocupes jahahahahhaa…XD Bueno con esto estoy a 5 Capitulos de finalizar, me extendi con este por lo de los dos ilusionistas sin embargo los 2 siguientes serán cortos y los otros tres aun mas ya que son las reuniones y eso no debería de llevarles mucho tiempo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	21. El Beisbolista Estrella Yamamoto Takeshi

**El Secreto de Vongola y los Arcobalenos: Las Crónicas de Mitzi.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los demás volvían a su rutina diaria hasta que fueron llamados por el noveno para una nueva misión en grupo con los Varia. Pero algo muy extraño esta por suceder, una verdad ignorada tanto por Vongola como por los Arcobaleno está a punto de ser revelada después de tantos siglos en el olvido.

**Pareja:** MitzixCozart-MitzixEnma (Ustedes véanlo así, lo hice de esta forma para que no me asesinen las súper fans del 1827-6927…y pare de contar jejejeje).

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (perdóneme pero lo quería así, bueno no tanto pero si ^^u) Reviews y notas contestadas al final del capi.

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], Hablan personajes del recuerdo_** _xxx_**_ , yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 21:**** El Beisbolista Estrella:**** "Yamamoto Takeshi".**

**Capitulo Anterior.**

_Ellos asintieron y partieron de inmediato. Pero en la mente de la joven estaba el recuerdo de la mañana, esos sujetos ya se estaban acercando y eso no era buena señal, tendría que darse prisa ya que aun estaban los guardianes Shimon y necesitaban con urgencia las nuevas llamas._

**Ahora.**

En la cena todo estaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada, los niños dando vuelta alrededor de la mesa, el castaño tratando de calmarlos y la hitman de los venenos tratando de ofrecerles a ellos de su comida purpura. Si era la tipica cena aunque el toque espartano de su tutor se hacia sentir incluso en la dulce Nana.

_!Hmn...Tsu-kun extraño a Reborn-kun, me pregunto! ¿Que tal estará en Italia?_

_!Tranquila mamma, Reborn esta bien, me dijo que ya no tardaria en regresar!_

_¿Enserio Bianchi-chan? Prepararé un rico estofado cuando vuelva_

_Niños terminen su comida ya que mamma se esmeró mucho en hacerla_

_!Gahahaha...Lambo-san se adueñara de este plato de comida Ali!_

_!L-Lambo, respeta la comida de Alexandria!_

_Si, Lambo-chan, si quieres mas solo debes pedirmelo_

_Y-Yo no lo decia por eso_

_!La comida de mamà es la mejor!_

Las tres mujeres reian mientras veian comer nuevamente al mas chico e hiperactivo de la casa. Al finalizar la peli negra le hizo señas al castaño para conversar un rato sobre su salida.

_¿Sucedio algo?_

_Asi es, el enemigo estaba en Kokuyo Land por eso tuve que optar entrenar fuera de esta dimensión_

_!Hiiiii...! ¿Y-Ya estan aqui?_

_Si_

_Entiendo...¿A quien le toca el proximo entrenamiento?_

_A Yamamoto Takeshi..._

El castaño que se habia puesto de pie por el susto, volvio a su lugar para decir casi calmado.

_Yamamoto es una persona capaz de trasmitirte tranquilidad, pero seria a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo, se que con el no tendras problemas Mitzi-chan, lo malo es que si ellos se estan acercando de esta forma significa que la batalla..._

_Es por ello que debo darme prisa, despues de él viene Ryohei con eso quedaria unicamente con la Familia Shimon, el poder de la tierra no tiene muchos problemas, sin embargo tengo que revisar su desempeño, bien ve a descansar tambien haré lo mismo_

_Que descanses..._

De esa forma ambos se fueron a dormir, uno pensando en vigilar su alrededor y otro pensando de que manera mediria el desempeño de su proximo participante.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno estaba reunido en la mansion principal de los Giglio Nero y ademas estaba presente el lider de la Familia Gesso.

_Reborn-kun ¿Porque nos has llamado? ¿Quieres jugar? Uni-chan y yo necesitamos más gente para las escondidas_

Decia un joven de cabellera lavanda y ojos del mismo color, mientras comia un malvavisco. El hitman miro a la lider de los arcobalenos para responder.

_No, tenemos que ir a Japón, se acerca una guerra y todos estamos involucrados, ademas apareció La Guardiana del Tri-Ni-Sette y quiere reunirse con los portadores de cada fragmento_

_Nya~ Reborn-kun recuerda, los anillos Mare fueron sellados, por ello no tengo la necesidad de estar en la reunión_

_Estas equivocado, eso no fue lo que escuché, tienes que ir por que el ùnico que puede tener ese poder eres tù, Byakuran_

_Jojojo~ Me has dejado sin palabras y dime ¿Quien es la guardiana?_

En eso, la pequeña peli azul que se mantuvo en silencio respondió levantándose de su asiento.

_Alexandria Sforza D'Vongola, la hermana menor de Giotto Vongola_

_¿Ya lo sabias? Eso sí que fue una sorpresa para nosotros_

_Si, la vi en un sueño, Byakuran tenemos que ir_

_!Oh! Una Duquesa de Milán del Siglo XVII...Debe ser todo un misterio, claro que irè_

_Te sorprenderas muchisimo cuando la veas, es increiblemente hermosa y fuerte_

_Jojojo~ Uní-chan ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_

El arcobaleno que decidio salir del salón soltó sin miramientos, tenía que hacer más cosas antes de partir de Italia.

_Hoy mismo, los espero a las 4PM en el areopuerto privado, nos iremos en el Jet Vongola, los arcobalenos que estaban aqui en Italia salieron ayer para Japón_

_Uy~ Suenas muy enojado Reborn-kun_

_!Si, estoy preocupado por los demas, mucho esta en juego esta vez...Espero te comportes!_

Sin mas salio del lugar. El albino volvia a devorar otro dulce para mirar a la pequena lider de los Giglio Nero que estaba recostada en la ventana que daba al jardín principal.

_Byakuran, tío Reborn tiene razón, esta vez no se trata de simplemente guerra de mafias, aquí se estará debatiendo el destino del mundo, no es cuando uno de los tù alternos queria el control del Tri-Ni-Sette, esta vez desean solo la destrucción_

_¿Es fuerte esa persona?_

_Solo te puedo decir que no es humano, nunca lo ha sido, sin embargo trajó desgracias a la Familia Shimon, Vongola y otras que no estaban ligadas a la mafia por solo placer_

_Esta bien Uni-chan, no permitirè que te lastimen, eres muy importante para mi y si es cierto lo que dijo Reborn-kun, me convertire en el representante de Mare, en tu guardián_

_Gracias Byakuran, bien iré a hacer mi maleta, me llevare solo a Gamma ¿A quien llevaras tù?_

_!Hmn...Si solo llevaras a Gamma-kun yo llevare a Kykyo-kun!_

_Entonces apresurate, recuerda que tio Reborn no esta de humor, tenemos que estar a tiempo_

_!Ok...!_

De esa forma ambos se retiraron del lugar, tendrian una reunion nuevamente y serian con los representantes completos del Tri-Ni-Sette.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó nuevamente, todos se alistaron para ir a clases. La madre del castaño los atendió pero con los niños era un show cada vez que peleaban por la comida. Al culminar milagrosamente el desayuno el castaño y la peli negra salieron rapidamente de la casa.

_!Mitzi-chan tenemos clases todo el dia ¿Como haras con el entrenamiento de Yamamoto?_

_Tranquilo Tsuna, en cuanto a la relación del tiempo yo llevo la ventaja, aprovechare la hora del almuerzo para entrenar_

_!Hiiiiiii...T-Tan poco tiempo!_

Soltò palido el castaño, ella solo atinó a reir y volteo al sentir que ambos guardianes venian a lo lejos.

_!Hahaha...Ya te lo dije, en mi dimensión el tiempo es relativo, 1 hora aqui puede equivaler a 3 meses si yo asi lo quiero!_

_!Increible...!_

_Ali-san, Décimo, Buenos dias_

_Ió Tsuna, Ali-chan_

_Buenos dias chicos_

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, buenos dias_

_!Tsuna-kun, Alexandria esperenme!_

_¿Enma?_

Venia a toda prisa el peli rojo para que al llegar solo tratar de recobrar el aiento. A los demas le salio una gotita en la cabeza, el chico no tenia remedio.

_!Enma buenos dias!_

_!B-Buenos dias a todos!_

_Veo que madrugaste, ya que siempre llegas tarde_

_!S-Si hahaha!...Alexandria buenos dias_

Los demas se adelantaron para dejar a la pareja mas atras, venian abrazados, al fin y al cabo ninguno era japones y se sabia mas que nada, lo normal que es ver a los europeos abrazados.

_¿Que tal estuvo el entrenamiento con Mukuro y Chrome?_

_!Bien, fue necesario trabajar fuera de esta dimension ya que el enemigo nos tiene en la mira, ayer intentaron acercarse pero yo no lo permiti!_

_¿Entonces? ¿La pelea esta a punto de comenzar?_

_Asi es, lo malo es que hoy me encargare de Yamamoto Takeshi y aun me falta Ryohei Sasagawa, tu familia y los representantes de los Mare_

_¿Los Mare? Esos anillos ¿No fueron sellados por los Arcobaleno?_

_Si, sin embargo es necesaria su presencia y yo me verè en la obligación de legarlos a sus portadores originales_

_Perdoname Enma, tu y yo deberiamos tener un rato a solas para compartir, sin embargo las obligaciones como Guardiana del Cielo Nocturno y Protectora de los 2 Poderes no puedo darme el lujo de relajarme_

_No te disculpes, yo solo me conformo de que estes bien, que sonrias y sobre todo que aunque sean pocos instantes, estes a mi lado, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, mi amor por mi familia, mi amor por ti, que sea mi gran fortaleza en la adversidad_

_Enma..._

_Bien, es lamentable pero ya llegamos y si no queremos que Hibari-san nos muerda hasta la muerte o Adelheid-san nos discipline tendremos que esperarnos hasta otra oportunidad_

_Esta bien Enma..._

Se despidieron con un casto beso y ella siguio hasta los patios deportivos ya que fue tras el oji ambar, el cual dejaria unas cosas ya que tenia practica de beisbol.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El ilusionista escuchaba el informe del manipulador de Yoyos, mientras giraba un poco su tridente.

_Kufufufu~ Asi que eran solo esbirros, eso es una gran ofensa hacia mi persona, pensé que enviarian a verdadera resistencia…_

_Mukuro-sama Aun reconozco sus presencias ¿Quiere que vaya tras ellos?_

_No, aun no….El arcobaleno viene con n grupo desde Italia, dijo que tendriamos una reunion las familias aliadas ¿Quienes seran? Pues ademas de las que estan presentes aqui en Namimori, deseo saber quien mas nos acompañara_

_Como usted ordene..._

_De todas formas, vigilen de cerca a los pequeños mafiosos, creo que su objetivo es Alexandria Vongola y si se acercan demasiado ya saben quue hacer_

_!Los haremos girones de carne y seran mi comida Byon!_

_Callate Ken, tu siempre pensando en comida_

_¿Que te pasa Kakipi?_

_A callar, vayan de inmediato, necesito pensar que estrategia sera la mejor para un enemigo de tantos siglos de experiencia_

De esa forma ambos se retirarón del lugar, mientras que la pupila del iusionista estaba a su lado durmiendo.

_"Veamos que será mejor para el y de paso que tan bueno es en la batalla"_

_Kufufufu~ Mi querida Nagi, duerme que muy pronto estaremos muy ocupados_

Habló suavemente mientras acariciaba las prpureas hebras de la ilusionista.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Las clases en la mañana transcurrieron con normalidad, ni el prefecto que es el centro de atención cuando se trata de impartir orden se habia hecho notar, al sonar la campana el beisbolista se puso de pie y se despidio con la mano de los demas, al salir del aula fue seguido de la peli negra. Cuando le dio alcance este le habló.

_!Ali-chan! ¿Donde vamos a entrenar?_

_Tendremos que utilizar mi dimension Yamamoto-kun, el enemigo no puede ver sus entrenamientos_

_Entiendo !Si quieres vamos a la azotea!_

_No, estariamos muy expuestos, vamos a los laboratorios, no siento nada por alli a estas horas, será mas facil regresar por el mismo lugar_

De esa forma dieron una vuelta en uno de los pasillos y se notó rapidamente como el biullicio se dejaba de escuchar. Abrieron una de las puertas de los laboratorios, el beisbolista observaba desde la ventana el entrenamiento de 3er año, a ellos que eran de 2do año les tocaba para la tarde.

_!Sabes Ali-chan amo el beisbol!_

_Lo se, desde que te vi crecer note lo mucho que te esforzabas para perfeccionarte, nunca dejabas de entrenar y a pesar de tener problemas en ocaciones nunca te diste por vencido_

_Una vez casi lo hago, pero Tsuna y el chiquitin llegaron y cambiaron mi manera de pensar, aprendi a apreciar mas mi vida pero sobre todo a seguir disfrutando de mi deporte favorito_

La joven abrió un portal y le indicó que la siguiera. Ambos entraron y cuando ella iba a hablar sintió algo.

_!Alguien intentó entrar al portal!_

_!P-Pero si estabamos solos en el laboratorio!_

_No importa, es un iluso, nadie puede pasar por este portal a menos que yo lo autorice...Bien, vamos tenemos que buscar a alguien mas para tu entrenamiento_

_¿Que pasará cuando regresemos?_

_Tranquilo, volveremos por otro lugar, sigamos que posiblemente el se moleste por que no le avise de que tendriamos una actividad...Pero se que no va a negarse_

_¿El? Por cierto, este lugar es oscuro y frio ¿Donde estamos?_

_Yamamoto-kun, este ha sido mi hogar los ùltimos 400 años_

_!Enserio! ¿Como soportaste tanto tiempo sola?_

El beisbolista detuvo su andar asombrado, mientras que ella lo hizo mas adelante que el.

_Lo hice pensando en mi familia, en que ellos estarian bien, solo decidi sacrificarme para que ellos tuvieran las fuerzas y la sabiduria de juzgar a los que se aprovechaban de los débiles, al abandonar ese plano terrenal me fue negado el derecho de reunirme con ellos, de descansar en paz, mi alma esta atrapada al igual que sus voluntades en los anillos_

_!N-Nunca lo vi asi, p-perdoname Ali-chan, hice una pregunta muy tonta, Gokudera me hubiese insultado si estuviera aqui!_

_Tranquilo Yamamoto-kun, mi hermano nunca apoyó mi decisión, sin embargo hasta el final, el sabia que esto debia pasar...Bien, dejemos de recordar el pasado y centremonos en el presente_

En ese momento varias luces aparecieron de cada lado haciendose notar como si estuviesen en un tunel, el beisbolista a notarlo mejor vio que eran como pantallas, luego la miró a ella.

_¿Que es eso?_

_Los barrotes de mi prisión, a cambio de permanecer aqui, tenia la ventaja de caminar un rato por distintas épocas, en este caso mira por aqui..._

El oji ambar notó a una persona comprando unas cosas en un bazar, en un lugar que parecia el Siglo XVIII y luego camino un poco mas para mostrarle otra ventana y se veia el mismo lugar, el mismo bazar sin embargo mas ¿Moderno?

_Caminar por el tiempo tiene sus privilegios, sin embargo como todo hay limitaciones...Caminemos por aqui, ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino_

_Esta bien..._

Serian como alrededor de 5 ventanas mas cuando ella extendio su mano y un cuadro pequeño se transformó en un portal. Ambos cruzaron por el, y al hacerlo la sorpresa mas un grito familiar no se hizo esperar.

_!VOIIIIII...¿Que demonios haces aqui mocoso? Estamos ocupados!_

_!Squalo siento interrumpir pero es urgente!_

_!A-Ali!_

Cuando el beisbolista volteo la peli negra habia cambiado el uniforme de la escuela y usaba el de combate durante la estadia en el Castillo de los Varia. Ella corrio y abrazó a el peli blanco, este aceptó el gesto.

_Te extrañe mucho Squalo, a los demas tambien_

_!Lo siento pequeña, estamos ocupados por las basuras que atacaron al Noveno...Por cierto VOIIIII ¿Porque estan aqui? Deberian estar en la escuela!_

_!Squalo veras...Necesito una mano extra para su entrenamiento, lo haremos en mi dimensión, te ausentaras aqui por 10 minutos! ¿Puedes?_

El beisbolista estaba asombradisimo de como ella manejaba al estridente y orgulloso Emperador de la Espada Suberbi Squalo. El otro por su lado miraba al beisbolista, tenian mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaban, no estaria mal escaparse y divertirse un rato.

_!Bien, solo 10 minutos, o sino el bastardo de mi jefe querra incinerarme con sus llamas por abandonar el trabajo!_

_!Gracias Squalo, bien ¿Que esperamos? Vamos, nosotros debemos regresar a clases y las horas del almuerzo son cortas!_

El beisbolista asintió y ella nuevamente abrió el portal, al ingresar ambos guardianes de la lluvia observaron que ella estaba en su modo bestia, su melena era de llamas tipo Lluvia. Avanzaba mientras ponia al capitán estratega al tanto de la situación en Japón.

_Squalo, dile a Xanxus que ya estan en Japón y desde ayer han intentado interferir en los entrenamientos de los Guardianes Vongola_

_!Deben ser solo basura ¿Porque no te encargas de ellos? Tù solo eres suficiente para acabarlos a todos!_

_No puedo hacerlo, si hubiese sido asi de facil, jamas hubiese permitido tantas desgracias empezando por la muerte de mi querido hermano_

_!Lo siento Ali!_

_Esta bien..._

_Ali-chan ¿A dónde vamos?_

Pregunto extrañado de que habían caminado desde mas o menos 5 minutos y su alrededor no cambiaba, el peli blanco también la miró ya que no sabia exactamente que tenía planeado para el.

_Es por aquí, digamos que es un lugar al cual en ocasiones vengo a pensar_

Ante ello se abrió otra de las ventanas dando paso a una gran selva, estaban en el centro ya que a su alrededor estaban rodeados de pequeñas y grandes cascadas de agua. Ella fue a tomar asiento entre unos trocos secos e invocó su báculo de piedras. Los otros se colocaron frente a ella mientras sostenía con duda su arma.

_Creo que este lugar es similar a lo que ajustaron en Namimori Chuu en la batalla por los anillos ¿No? Bien, esta vez no habrá ningún tiburón blanco escondido y los peligros son los agregados por la misma naturaleza, miren al cielo_

Ellos al observar el radiante sol fue obstaculizado por unas nubes dando paso a un torrencial aguacero, ella volvió a hablarles.

_Yamamoto-kun, debes pelear con Squalo sin contenerte, el no es un niño y tú ya no puedes considerarte como tal, eres un excelente espadachín y es hora de que tu mismo lo aceptes_

_!VOIIIIIIIII! Estoy listo mocoso!_

El joven cambio su rostro tranquilo por ese serio cuando va a entrar a una batalla e invocó su Vongola Gear, cambiando de forma su ropa y entregándole 2 espadas.

_!Yo también lo estoy Squalo, sin duda, peleare con todas mis fuerzas!_

_!Empiecen!_

Ambos salieron a la carga y de esa forma comenzó la batalla entre los espadachines más diestros de Vongola, ella por su parte estudiaba ambas conductas, las lluvias tienen un papel primordial dentro de la familia y a pesar de los conflictos ambos habían demostrado poseer lo necesario, lo malo es que se acercaban tiempos difíciles, necesitaba que ellos fueran lo mas fuertes no tanto física sino mentalmente. La lluvia comenzaba a desbordar el rio que era alimentado por las cascadas, estas ya no bajaban sublime, se volvieron unas fieras, rugian como dragones casi silenciando los choques de las espadas.

_"Attaco D'Squalo"_

_"Shigure Souen Ryu: Shibuki Ame"_

Volvieron a crear una fuerte explosion modificando un poco el paisaje, ella sentia la lluvia y recordaba la muerte de su amigo Asari Ugetsu, fue muy triste llorar mientras era atravesado por la espada enemiga. Gritar, golpear el muro que la separaba de su moribundo amigo, fue una nueva cicatriz para su destrozado corazón. En un momento volvio en si y ambos espadachines estaban frente a ella muy preocupados.

_!Ali-chan! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Ali ¿Alguien esta lastimándote?_

_!A-Asari…Perdóname, no pude hacer nada por ti!_

El beisbolista retrocedió un poco, ella lloraba mientras lo miraba dolida, como si realmente estuviese hablando al primer guardián Vongola de la Lluvia, el capitán estratega también la miraba un poco descolocado, lo mas probable es que esta situación le recordara la caída del creador de la técnica Shigure Souen Ryuu. Cuando trato de acercarse a ella el Vongola Gear del oji ambar se activo nuevamente y fue envuelto completamente en llamas de su atributo.

_!Voiiiii! ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_No llores Alexandria, se perfectamente que no fue tu culpa, se que en todo momento estuviste allí conmigo…de gozarú_

Luego que las llamas desaparecieran dejaron al descubierto al Primer Guardián de la Lluvia Vongola, este miro al capitán estratega e hizo una reverencia.

_!Lo siento, lo siento….!_

Ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazó, por mas que el guardián tratara de detenerla fue en vano.

_¿Porque no me dejaron salvarlos? ¿Por qué tenían que morir? ¡Yo contaba con las fuerzas para defenderlos…No es justo!_

_En este mundo todo debe estar en equilibrio y definitivamente nuestra manera de vivir revela claramente nuestra manera de morir, teníamos que cegar vidas, aunque oscuras eran vidas y al tomar en nuestras manos la justicia debíamos afrontarnos a la consecuencias ¿Acaso no fue así para ti? Ninguno de nosotros quería para ti este destino, Giotto sufrió muchísimo, de no ser por nosotros, sus pilares el hubiera caído ese mismo día que te ejecuto con esas palabras que eran el aliento de los dos_

Ella negaba mudamente en el regazo del peli negro, el Guardián de la Lluvia del Equipo Varia se acercó a ellos para sentarse a un lado del tronco.

_Decisiones como la que llegaste a tomar en ese momento no fue fácil, incluso yo que soy un asesino de élite, pienso que fuiste muy valiente_

_Es cierto, aun en su dolor Giotto-kun nos dirigió por el camino correcto_

_!En este momento necesitamos de tu valor Ali, no te estoy negando ser debil, es necesario que saques ese dolor de ti para que alijeres tu carga, pero el enemigo esta aqui, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que obtengan lo que quieren!_

_Squalo..._

_¿Lo ves? Incluso Takeshi-kun esta dando lo mejor de si para que ninguno sufra, ya que son mas que amigos, son su familia..._

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. El peli negro la dejo alli y miró al capitan estratega.

_Takeshi-kun le demostro en todo este tiempo sus habilidades, jamás le subestimó, creo que eso es suficiente para que Alexandria entregue las llamas y culmine su entrenamiento_

_!VOIIIIIII...Nuestra pelea aun no termina!_

_El problema es que tomè su cuerpo y ya esta agotado, el no podrá luchar mas el dia de hoy_

_!Esta bien, pelearé en otra ocación Ali dale las llamas_

_¿Estas seguro Squalo?_

_!Si, a pesar de tener mis nuevas llamas, el resistió todos mis ataques_

_Esta bien, Asari debes liberarlo, ya será un problema llevarlo a un lugar para que descanse mientras terminan las clases_

_Ya he despertado, si me necesitas llamame, Capitán...Me retiro_

Despues de una reverencia a ambos, el peli negro liberó el cuerpo cayendo el beisbolista desmayado, perdidendo la transformación de su Vongola Gear. Ella fue y lo levanto, no era humana asi que no representaba un problema.

_Lo siento Squalo, arruiné tu diversión, se que querias pelear_

_No te preocupes, mejor regresemos, me habias dicho que el enemigo habia tratado de acercarte a ti, seria bueno acompañarte y que abrieras desde alli el salto hasta el castillo_

_!Claro...Solo han pasado 4 minutos en el mundo real asi que vas con tiempo de sobra!_

Ella abrió el portal y como tipo muleta ambos sacaron al insconciente beisbolista del lugar hasta la oscra dimensión.

_¿Quieres saber algo? Encontré a mi persona amada, pensé que despues de tantos siglos nunca mas volveria a sentir el amor, pero el regresó a mi_

_!¿Como? ¿Quien es la basura que osa acercarte a ti sin nuestro consentimiento? Voiiiiii Lo haremos cenizas si llega a tocarte!_

Gritaba mientras agitaba su mano, en la cual tenia a su fiel espada, la joven solo reia al ver la reacción del capitán estratega.

_¿Recuerdas las ùltimas noches en el castillo? Te conté que amé muchisimo a una persona, pues su amor transcendió en el tiempo y aunque es otra persona, su amor sigue siendo el mismo. Es Enma Kozato, dècimo lider de la Familia Shimon_

_¿Que? ¿El pequeño Shimon?_

_Asi es, por ello me he sentido mas segura, saber que Cozart me amó tanto ha sido suficiente para no claudicar en mi misión, sin embargo no ha sido facil, la décima generación Vongola, es el espejo de la primera, es por ello que me debilito en cuanto a mis emociones_

_!Son solo unos mocosos que necesitan que los cuiden, si estas teniendo muchos problemas...Llamanos, estaremos rápidamente a tu lado...!_

Llegaron al portal de la azotea y notarón que Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera y Ryohei estaban alli.

_!Al parecer no será necesario que vengas!_

Dijo ella sonriente al ver que tendria mas tiempo con su amado peli rojo. El otro iba a protestar, sin embargo al notar la felicidad en su rostro, cayó asintiendo en el proceso.

_Squalo, camina hasta la tercera ventana de la izquierda, esa es la entrada del castillo, no lo olvides, el enemigo ya esta en Namimori_

De esa forma el se despidio con una save palmada en su cabeza y de inmediato salió de la dimensión, por otro lado ella tenia que salir por que tenia un mal presentimiento.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño saboreaba su obento cuando una puerta dimensional se abrió frente a el, pegando su acostumbrado gritillo.

_!Hiiiiii! ¿Q-Que es eso?_

_Alexandria ¿Eres tù?_

_!AL EXTREMO!_

_¿Quien me da una mano?_

Todos saltarón a ayudarla con un dormido guardian, lo colocaron recostado a la pared, mientras ella hacia la misma acción al lado de su novio. Claro, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

_¿Que paso? ¿Porque el friki del beisbol esta inconciente?_

_Si, pensé que les tomaria mas tiempo el entrenamiento_

_Bueno en tiempo de aqui seria 1 hora, sin embargo cuando el estaba en pleno entrenamiento provoqué el despertar de Asari Ugetsu, como consecuencia Yamamoto-kun esta agotado y al igual que tù, necesita dormir al menos hasta que finalicen las clases para recuperar el conocimiento y poder entregarle las nuevas llamas_

_!NO ENTENDI NADA AL EXTREMO!_

_¿Porque solo piensas en Boxeo cabeza de cesped?_

_¿QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE PULPO?_

_Vamos chicos, tengo hambre y el debe dormir_

El lider de los Shimon compartio su obento con ella, mientras que los demas trataban de terminar su comida antes de continuar las clases. Al sonar la campana, el peli rojo y la peli negra se comprometieron a cuidar al beisbolista hasta la hora de salida, mientras que los demas salian del lugar, el prefecto llegó al sentir presencias aun en el lugar.

_!Hibari-san!_

_Hervivoro ¿Que haces aqui? Ve a tu salón de clases_

_N-No puedo, debemos vigilar a Yamamoto_

_Kyoya, por favor solo serà hasta que el despierte, no podemos dejarlo solo ya que nos atacarón cuando entramos a mi dimensión a entrenar_

_¿Estan aqui en la escuela?_

_Si, y muy bien camuflados, ni yo misma puedo detectarlos_

_!Los morderé hasta la muerte por entrar a mi territorio!_

_Ese es el problema, posiblemente esten mezclados entre los alumnos de aqui, hasta tengan mucho tiempo_

_Alexandria ¿Eso es cierto?_

_Si Enma, es posible que el enemigo este entre ustedes desde el principio asi que, tengan cuidado_

_Lo dejaré pasar esta vez..._

Caminó hasta la salida de la azotea y posò su mirada en el pequeño lider Shimon.

_!Cuidala hervivoro o sino Kamikorozu!_

_!E-Esta bien Hibari-san!_

El salio de alli y el otro recuperaba el aliento ya que sentia que lo habia perdido.

_Hibari-san esta muy enojado, pero mas que eso ¿Los atacarón?_

_Intentaron adentrarse a mi portal una vez que nosotros cruzamos, pero eso es imposible, nadie puede cruzar sin que yo lo autorice_

_Entonces ellos están mezclados aquí con nosotros ¿No será muy peligroso?_

_No, no están todos, pero incluso ellos tienen un líder y es alguien inteligente, no armarían un escándalo donde no ganarían nada, ellos vendrán por nosotros de frente, sin necesidad de aparentar…Solo, que deben ser rebeldes, ya que tratan de llegar a mi de alguna forma_

El chico peli rojo la abrazó mientras miraban el cielo, ella se recostó en su regazo y afianzaba sus manos en las de él.

_!No te preocupes Alexandria, te protegeré con mi vida, nadie volverá a separarme de ti, nunca mas!_

_Esta bien Enma, todo estará bien, por que yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca mas_

De esa forma estuvieron hasta casi la hora de salida que el beisbolista fue despertando.

_Hmn…Nuevamente diré que buena siesta ¿Qué paso Ali-chan? Oh! Enma ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Alexandria te trajo a cuesta, ya que terminaste agotado en tu entrenamiento_

_!Ah…Ya recuerdo ¿Dónde esta Squalo? Debió de haber gritado mucho al quedarme dormido!_

_Tranquilo, el ya se marchó y como ya estas despierto solo queda algo por hacer_

Ella se puso de pie al igual que el el guardián, levanto su mano al cielo mientras recitaba unas palabras.

_ En estos momentos cuando la Guardia del actual líder Vongola esta en riesgo, tú, Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardián de la Lluvia, es tu deber prepararte para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndote en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo , yo, Alexandria Vongola, te otorgo esta llama para que arda en el bienestar de aquellos que lo necesitan_

El joven serio asintió y la pequeña llama azulosa que estaba en su mano fue directamente a su Vongola Gear, fue rodeado por ella y absorbida por el dije de su cadena. El la observo unos momentos y le brindo una sonrisa.

_Ali-chan ya veras que todo saldrá bien, somos fuertes no solo por la propia fuerza, sino que nuestros sentimientos son los mismos, una gran familia y paz a nuestro alrededor_

_Yamamoto-kun…Espero tampoco olvides tu sueño, por que es tu gran sueño ser un beisbolista profesional ¿No? Bien, nosotros siempre estaremos allí mientras forjas ese deseo_

Todos sonreían hasta que ellas les hizo señas de que tenían que bajar para encontrarse a los demás. El castaño junto al resto los esperaban en la salida y ella le dio alcance al boxeador.

_Ryohei-kun, mañana será tu turno en el entrenamiento para la entrega de las nuevas llamas_

_!AL EXTREMO ALEXANDRIA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS!_

_!Hahaha…!_

Después de los gritos del peli plateado y las risas de los demás, todos se fueron a su casa, mientras desde las sombras eran vigilados por unas orbes zafiro que destellaban pura maldad.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Duodecimo primer capítulo, Mina-san Isashiburí (se esconde detras de una viga) si lo se, tengo años que no actualizo, sin embargo es por falta de inspiración y otras cosas mas que no dire. Solo que si aun viven o les interesa el fic, seguire rápidamente con las actualizaciones.

Ahora a contestar review (Bianchi esta triste han bajado los review T_T si lo se es mi culpa):

**Chiyo Azakura****:** Hahaha! Se hace lo que se puede, gomene por tardar tanto con las actualizaciones, de verdad que son varias historias y me volvi loca actualizandolas todas este mes...aunque suene orgullosa, me siento triste de que varias vayan a terminar, pero lo bueno es que tendre oportunidad de actualizar unas y mis nuevos proyectos vayan viento en POPA. Arigato por tu bello review.

^^ Arigato por tus hermosos reviews ^^

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


End file.
